Oculto
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Hermione puede ver al hombre que ama, perdido en su dolor, descubriendo así la razón de su amargura. El mayor secreto de Severus Snape se ve en peligro justo cuando cree perder todo lo que verdaderamente le importa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Personajes le pertenecen a J. .**_

 _ **Siempre quise escribir algo así, espero que resulte como me lo imagino. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**_

 _ **La historia se localiza en el sexto año de Harry Potter, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.**_

 **OCULTO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, al agua se resbalaba de sus ropas y su cabello escurría, pareciera que su cuerpo era víctima del frio y el agua helada del río, pero éste se sacudía violentamente por el miedo, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, no podía moverse de ahí, estaba aterrada recargada sobre un árbol frondoso. El cuerpo inerte de Harry estaba frente a ella.

Se lo repitió muchas veces, no debían seguir a Draco en la profundidad del bosque, pero nunca la escuchó, ahora tendría que cargar con la culpa. ¿Qué le diría a Ron? Ella le había prometido que lo cuidaría, ¿Qué explicaciones daría? La carga de toda una guerra ahora se depositaba sobre sus hombros, y el enorme dolor de la muerte de su mejor amigo, su familia la estaba matando por dentro.

Ya de nada servían los datos que habían logrado sacar en esa salida furtiva, Harry había tenido razón, Malfoy algo ocultaba y ella nunca le creyó. Pudieron ver como Draco se entrevistaba con su tía Bellatrix Lastrange, la mujer le entregaba un paquete que se escondía por debajo de la túnica. Dos altos mortifagos custodiaban la espalda de la enloquecida mujer.

Lo insensato fue la reacción de Harry, en cuanto la vio su mirada se ensombreció y tocó su varita con fuerza, el instinto asesino del joven resurgió de la nada. Quiso acercarse, matar a esa mujer con sus propias manos, ella le había arrebatado al hombre que era como su padre, Sirius quién dio todo por él estaba muerto. Hermione supo las intenciones de su amigo, ella tenía que hacer que se fueran, suplicó buscando la mirada de Severus quién custodiaba la espalda de su ahijado, y había notado la presencia de ese par de irresponsables.

Los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban ahí, el grito de Bellatrix resonó por todo el bosque, exigía su captura inmediata. La mirada de Severus fue determinante, estaba furioso y exigía una huida inmediata. Hermione tomó a Harry y comenzaron a correr por una colina.

Todo sucedió rápido, ella resbaló de la piedra donde estaba parada, rodó por la colina hasta caer al río de agua helada, Harry reaccionó corriendo hacía ella, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, la corriente se llevaba a su amiga y sino la sacaba de ahí, terminaría ahogándose. Los hombres lobos hicieron presencia, haciendo que Harry saltara al riachuelo, esperando poder sacar a Hermione de ahí y llegar a los límites del castillo…

Y lo logró, se tomaron de las manos y abrazados lucharon por llegar a la orilla, pero una oleada los arrojó del otro extremo, se soltaron y perdió a Harry de vista, tan sólo escuchó sus gritos prometiéndole que la sacaría de ahí.

 **SS &HG&HP**

Gateó hasta donde se encontraba Harry, la sangre salía de su boca, se habían golepado demasiado con las rocas y la maldición que logró darle Bellatrix bajaron su magia, si tan solo esa maldita bruja no le hubiera alcanzado a arrojar esa maldición, habría podido ayudarlo, si algún tipo de magia caía sobre su amigo, él ardería en llamas, su cuerpo se consumiría.

Se mordió el labio llorando sobre su pecho, ya no había nada que hacer.

Los pasos apresurados llegaron hasta ella, alzó la vista reflejándose en las oscuras orbes de Severus Snape, quién parecía no entender lo que pasaba.

— **Está muerto** – sollozó abrazando a su amigo con dolor.

— **Hazte a un lado** – le ordenó levantándola con fuerza, Hermione cayó al piso quedándose callada.

Ella se congeló, él nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Severus se hincó sobre el cuerpo de Harry notando sus signos vitales de forma muggle. Si alguien hubiera prestado atención en la mirada negra del profesor pudieron pasar miles de recuerdos, pensamientos y sensaciones.

Estaba estático frente al cuerpo de su alumno, jamás creyó que aquello pudiera pasar, negó con cabeza completamente perdido en sí mismo.

— **No, no… ¿cómo…? No…**

— **Saltó al río para ayudarme…y… la corriente… nos hundió** – le explicaba ella entre lágrimas, – **si Bellatrix no lo hubiera… maldecido habría… podido hacer… algo, cualquier hechizo lo habría matado y… de todos modos… murió** – pero él no la escuchaba.

— **No vas a morir** – siseo enojado rasgando la ropa de Harry con fuerza.

Comenzó a darle reanimación cardiopulmonar como un muggle, dejo de interesarle si algún mortifago estaba cerca y lo veía. Hizo las primeras compresiones cardiacas sin detenerse, veía el rostro inexpresivo de Harry mientras su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente por las acciones del hombre.

Hizo el intervalo de respiración, regresando a las comprensiones sin escuchar a la joven que lo miraba asustada y atemorizada.

— **Vamos Potter… … respira** – le ordenó dándole respiración de boca a boca – **Demonios hazlo** – repitió continuando sobre su pecho.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tenía que venir el día de hoy? – le preguntó aquel hombre al niño de cinco años, ambos caminaban por la cera rumbo al colegio._

— _Tienes que venir, eres mi invitado especial – respondió con mucha madurez, él hombre arqueó la ceja entrando al salón del niño, el titulo en el salón decía "Héroes"_

— _¿Qué significa eso?_

— _Tenemos que traer a alguien que admiremos, no debes hechizar a nadie, mira Severus – le señaló a los otros invitados de los niños – eres el mejor._

Su mandíbula se tensó contorsionándose parte de su rostro, no estaba pensando con claridad y sabía que el mareo podía hacerlo vomitar. Las manos de Hermione descansaban sobre sus hombros intentando detenerlo, pero él hacía su trabajo sin una pausa, él no iba morir ahí.

— **¿Severus? ¡Basta! ¡Murió!**

— **Cierra la boca Hermione… quítate.**

— _Eso es… no llores solo es un golpe – le pedía de forma exigente al niño de siete años que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor mientras el hombre limpiaba un golpe en su mejilla que comenzaba amoratarse._

— _¿Por qué no vivo contigo? – ambos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos, uno con la posibilidad de que eso pudiera volverse realidad y el otro con la imposibilidad de ese deseo._

— _Veré que puedo hacer._

— _Prometo portarme bien… ¿Debo volver con mis tíos? Ella estará furiosa porque le gritaste._

— _Yo me arreglaré con Petunia, tú te quedaras lo que resta de la semana… sube a tu habitación – el niño asintió, por lo pronto había logrado cinco días lejos de la casa de los Dursley._

¿Cuántos errores había cometido? Cada paso que daba buscaba la redención, buscaba lograr su cometido, cada día se encontraba más cerca, podía sentir toda su vida realizarse, podría recuperar cada parte de su vida, cada fragmento, cada recuerdo sería suyo y de él, podría y lo intentaría, pero el destino le jugaba una mala pasada.

La rabia se apoderó de sus manos dándole la fuerza para seguir adelante.

— _¿En serio podemos ir a tu trabajo? – le preguntó emocionado mientras lo veía empacar todas las cosas en un baúl, el pequeño Harry metía a escondidas todas sus posesiones._

— _Sí, pero tendrá que ser en vacaciones._

— _¿Y las pasaremos ahí? ¿En el castillote ese?_

— _Sí, Petunia está encantada de que puedas estar conmigo ¿Listo? – el niño asintió tomando la serpiente movible regalo de su último cumpleaños, el hombre encogió el baúl y lo tomó en brazos mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su torso sintiendo el tirón de la aparición._

 _Los profesores no podían dejar de ver a ese niño lleno de vida, con ese mismo carácter que tanto les recordaba a la pelirroja Evans, corría por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts siendo vigilado de cerca por su tutor, se cayó al pasto obteniendo una mirada asustada de Minerva McGonagall pero dejaron que se levantara riendo mientras señalaba el estadio de Quidditch._

— _Mira… oh… es Quidditch._

— _Así es… ven debemos instalarnos, te presentaré a los otros profesores – pero al niño no le interesaba conocer a esas personas, su mirada estaba perdida en los aros y su amplia imaginación._

— _¿Sabes? Yo jugaré Quidditch._

— _Preferiría que no lo hicieras - respondió intentando no sonar venenoso._

— _¿Y si fuera bueno? – Ya sé que serás bueno mocoso._

— _Bueno prometo estar ahí en tu primer partido y evitar que caigas de la escoba y te rompas el cuello._

— _¡Será genial! Tú me veras, atraparé la snitch para ti – le prometió captando la atención del hombre._

— _¿Buscador?_

— _El mejor puesto._

— _¿Y porque para mí? – el niño alzó los hombros con desinterés quedándose callado._

— _Eres mi familia._

Sus manos intentando hacer funcionar su corazón bajaban y subían continuamente, la mirada de Severus desencajada de dolor, había dejado esos recuerdos muy lejos de él.

— **Vamos Harry respira ¡maldita sea! ¡Respira no me hagas esto!** – Hermione se alejó despacio con la boca abierta, ese odio desmedido que le tenía a su amigo de pronto fue sustituido por la preocupación.

— **¿Severus?**

— **¡No me toques!**

La castaña se giro para verlo viendo lo que nunca había podido presenciar en el rostro del hombre que amaba, pudo ver el dolor desencajado en su rostro, su mirada apagada siendo consumida por la obsesión y la locura, su cerebro no reaccionaba a lo que acontecía, estaba fervientemente mentalizado para ayudar a Harry, no se daba cuenta que ya era tarde para eso.

Se detuvo con temor, Severus Snape respiraba agitado cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos a su realidad, casi podía ver sus orbes negras cristalinas, sólo él sabía que en ellas iba reflejado un niño de pantalones cortos y una camisa pulcramente cuidada, la risa y el cariño desmedido que un infante puede tenerle a quién lo procura y cuida.

El enojo volvió repitiendo las compresiones conteniendo la respiración lentamente.

— **Harry no lo hagas ¡respira! Tu puedes, sólo un poco… aguanta** – sacó su varita apuntándolo.

— **Lo maldijo, lo sabes… Severus…**

— **Déjame, yo sé lo que hago** – le ordenó aventándola, susurró unas palabras en latín, algo que ella no comprendió y continuó con su labor – **Despierta maldita sea…** \- Hermione sabía que algo no iba bien, en eso ocurría algo que no lograba comprender, ese sufrimiento que veía en él no era normal, estaba completamente enloquecido…

 _ **¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡He vuelto después de meses! Espero se acuerden de mí, hay muchas historias nuevas por la página, pero regrese a terminar todas las que tengo y un posible fic nuevo.**_

 _ **Gracias por tu review Yetsave, seguiré con estas historias y con el género que siempre he manejado, romance/drama. Seré dulzura de nuevo.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que votaron en el concurso, no sé quienes me nominaron pero gracias, ya saben que yo escribo solo para ustedes.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Se llevó el vaso con whisky de fuego directo a los labios, de un solo trago lo bebió resbalando unas gotas que limpió con la mano, la impotencia lo estaba consumiendo, el miedo lo empezaba a ser sumamente irracional, el sabor amargo recorriendo su esófago hacían que reviviera cada segundo del incidente por el que había acabado de pasar, y parecía que estaba usando un poder sobrehumano por no perder el control.

Fue hasta su habitación donde se quito la levita mojada y la camisa que se le pagaba al cuerpo por la humedad, las manos le temblaban de ira, frustración y temor, veía la puerta constantemente queriendo luchar por ir a la enfermería, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer ahí el tiempo preciso, y que las noticias llegaran solas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pudiendo ver la silueta de aquel hombre al que le guardaba un profundo rencor, le dio la espalda buscando algo que ponerse, si tuviera la varita en su mano la usaría para descargar todo ese odio que llevaba años guardándole.

— **Debemos reforzar la seguridad, Harry corrió mucho riesgo al salir así del castillo, aunque no es la primera vez que logra burlar a los aurores y…**

— **¿Cómo está?** — le interrumpió sin mirarlo.

—… **Delicado, fue arriesgado que usaras magia aún con la maldición que había recibido, fue peligroso también para ti** — le reprendió acercándose a él.

— **Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estabas ahí viendo como su vida se escapaba.**

— **Me preocupa Harry tanto como a ti.**

— **Eres un miserable** — le dijo entre dientes —. **¿Te crees más importante que yo? ¡VI MI VIDA DETENERSE HACE UNA HORA ALBUS! Tan sólo lárgate de aquí.**

— **¿La señorita Granger te vio fuera de sí?**

— **Eso es asunto mío.**

— **¿Te vio Harry?**

— **Lárgate de aquí… ¡Ahora!**

Cuando escuchó retirarse, cerró la puerta, arrojó cuanto objeto estuvo a su alcance, todo parecía tan inestable en ese momento, su vida pendía de un hilo con la posible futuro que Harry muriera, ambos bajo la misma línea de la muerte, con el temor que él nunca supiera su pasado, de devolverle cada recuerdo de su niñez, que supiera que fue un niño atendido y amado, que no estuvo solo, que había cosas agradables.

Después de aquel arrebato de dolor y rabia, quedó sentado sobre la cama, viendo continuamente el reloj, no le importaba las ordenes de ese maldito viejo manipulador, iría a ver a Harry así tuviera que hechizar a Poppy y McGonagall. Alzó la vista viendo aquella mirada inocente y asustada, Hermione se acercaba temerosa hacía él, observó la habitación preguntándose qué demonios era lo que le ocurría, temblando con la idea de preguntarle.

— **Severus.**

La observó con la vista nublada, y con esa fuerza sobrehumana que comenzaba a salir de él, se levantó tan rápido que la hizo retroceder, no lo suficiente para después poseerla en un beso rudo y descontrolado. Hermione a penas pudo sostenerse de pie, el beso demandante de Severus la asustaba y excitaba a la vez.

Caminó con ella hasta dejarla caer sobre la cama aún insegura de él, se separó de Hermione observando sus reacciones, el miedo en su mirada, la ansiedad en sus labios, el nerviosismo cuando sus manos temblaron intentando sostener su cuerpo, el ligero temblor al seguir sus pasos, al escuchar su respiración y cada que pasaba segundo a segundo.

— **Entrégate a mí.**

— **¿Severus qué pasa?**

— **Necesito… te necesito, entrégate a mí** — ella asintió con duda viendo alrededor, objetos rotos y muebles volteados — **No te hare daño… debes calmarme un poco…**

— **Ven…—** le llamó pretendiendo darle un poco de paz, a cualquier cosa que le estuviese ocurriendo.

…

Su cuerpo debajo de él gimiendo y sosteniéndose de sus brazos, cayendo en el abismo que él la hacía sentir con cada acometida, hundiéndose en ella con fuerza, lentitud y dolor. Le hizo el amor de una forma que no lo había hecho antes, llevaba el dolor marcado en sus facciones, cerrando los ojos, queriendo olvidar algo que lo estaba matando por dentro.

Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos, abrazando a su vez su cintura, obligándolo a mirarla, se detuvo en seco al ver sus ojos castaños llenos de miedo y dolor, la estaba arrastrando con él a esa locura, cuando ella era lo único que le daba estabilidad a su vida.

— **No me temas… yo…** — salió de ella dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, ella lloró en silencio mientras lo reconfortaba acariciando su espalda.

— **Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te está pasando.**

— **Perdóname.**

— **Sé que preferirás cargarlo solo. Y lo acepto, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?**

— **Sólo déjame quedarme así.**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella lo calmó con su respiración, Severus sabía que ella seguía ahí a pesar de todo, nada de lo que ocurriera haría que ellos se separaran, las tersas manos de ella tomando su espalda lo hicieron caer en el pacifico sueño, su clamada desahogo.

…

 _Un par de orbes azules lo miraban con seriedad, escapándosele una sonrisa en sus labios delgados, negó con la cabeza, molesto ante la actitud que estaba tomando ese vejete, aún sorprendido pero complacido, asintió con la cabeza, su decisión no era definitiva pero la estaba considerado, para Severus Snape eso era suficiente._

— _Sabes que él debe vivir en casa de los Dursley._

— _No es necesario que viva ahí siempre._

— _Les quitaste al niño a la fuerza, eso implicará una demanda, tendrás a las autoridades muggles encima de ti Severus._

— _Lo dejaron en el coche mientras iban por las compras, lloraba… duró haciéndolo más de media hora y al llegar, sólo lo ignoraron._

— _¿Has seguido a la familia de Harry?_

— _Hago lo que Lily… sólo lo cuido un poco para…_

— _Llegue a un arreglo con Petunia, lunes a miércoles estará con ella, podrás pasar el jueves por la mañana y entregarlo el lunes a primera hora, tendrás que cambiar de residencia, los primeros años no serás profesor de Hogwarts y tus amistades… hablando de los Malfoy cambiaran._

— _¿Cuándo puedo ir por él?_

— _Es una gran responsabilidad, apenas tiene año y medio._

— _¿Cuándo?_

— _Hoy mismo — Severus asintió levantándose y saliendo de la oficina del director._

 _Caminó por todo Privet Drive, las casas solitarias en la tarde de un jueves, atravesó hacía la cera donde residía la familia a la que buscaba. Tocó la puerta, aquella mujer delgada y engreída arrugó la nariz al verlo, fastidiada de haberla visitado tan pronto._

 _Ahí lo vio, Harry sentado en la alfombra con unos pequeños cubos mientras su primo jugada con juguetes de control remoto. El pelinegro observaba a su primo sin moverse, Severus caminó hacía él despacio, analizando la situación, Harry mantenía ese raspón en su barbilla y sus manos sucias sostenían los juguetes._

 _Los pasos le llamaron la atención y el pequeño lo volteó a ver asombrado, sus miradas se conectaron, recordaba a ese hombre, la juventud en sus facciones y esa oscuridad que había en la forma en que lo veía, pero también ya acostumbrado a verlo cerca de él, en el parque de juegos, el que lo cuidó aquella tarde cuando estaba asustado por no tener a nadie, ese hombre agrio le dio la seguridad._

 _Soltó los juguetes y gateó hasta donde él se encontraba, Severus se mantuvo inmóvil, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por sus patéticas emociones, hacia eso por Lily, él la había matado y su hijo había quedado desprotegido, ahora le correspondía a él velar por el pequeño Potter._

— _Sus cosas, te las enviaré a la pocilga donde vives, tendré que revisar la ropa de Dudley._

— _Ahórratelas, el niño no las necesitara — le respondió seco sin mirarla._

— _Como quieras._

 _Severus caminó observando la lujosa casa, comparándolo el lugar donde se lo llevaría a vivir, definitivamente le quitaría a Harry posibilidades de una mejor vida, pero se aseguraría que ese niño no tuviera una vida miserable como él la había tenido, el silencio parecía incomodar a la mujer. Sintió unas manos aferrarse a su pantalón, bajó la vista reflejándose en los ojos verdes del infante, se agachó a tomarlo asintiendo en que había tomado la decisión correcta, su cuerpo se acurrucó en su pecho, el niño reconocía a la única persona que había logrado transmitirle seguridad._

 _Harry reconoció ese olor característico y cerró sus ojos cuando los brazos del pocionista lo arroparon protegiéndolo de algo que Harry ignoraba, no entendía nada pero sabía que estaría bien con ese hombre._

 _El calor infantil que le dio ese niño lo unió a él desde ese día._

— _Vámonos de aquí — le susurró viéndolo ya traquilo._

 _Al llegar a su casa, bajó al niño al suelo mientras preparaba algo de cenar, con algo de magia logró prepararle una avena con galletas que tenia. Volteó a verlo justo cuando jalaba un frasco de poción, pudo alzarlo de un brazo evitándole un dolor inimaginable, el corazón de Severus latió con fuerza al pensar en lo que pudo pasarle por un descuido._

— _Mocoso idiota — el niño lo observó asustado, casi al punto de ponerse a llorar —. Bien, tendré que hacer un ajuste en la casa, en los próximos días buscaré algo mejor para ambos, ahora vamos a que cenes._

 _Lo sentó sobre la barra de la cocina, después de varios intentos comprendió que el pequeño Potter no comía solo, lo alimentó observando esa inocencia que tenía el ser que estaba frente a él, recibiendo el alimento que él le daba y como sostenía su mano por momentos._

 _Subió con él a su recámara y lo cambio como pudo, al día siguiente tendría que comprarle ropa y lo que un niño necesitaba. A los pocos minutos él cayó sobre la cama derrotado por la tristeza que albergaba su corazón, sentía al niño moverse por todo el lugar, se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su estomago sacándole el aire, distrayéndolo de esa tristeza, lo jaló del cabello hasta que Harry cayó dormido sobre su pecho…_

… _Severus sonrió durmiendo también._

…

Quitó la mano de Hermione que estaba sobre su pecho, sonrió al verla descansar por fin, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que Harry se había ido. Esa pequeña mujer le había cambiado la vida, lo había llenado de amor y alegría, algo que él creía había muerto.

Se puso su ropa habitual para ir a la enfermería antes de que ella despertara, mientras se abrochaba la levita observaba la puerta negra que había en sus aposentos, la misma a la que tenía prohibido acercarse su castaña.

Era una vergüenza en ese momento, dejarse llevar por un par de recuerdos que lo estaban haciendo vulnerable. Entró a la estancia, su mirada de fijaba en la cama individual y los adornos verdes, de Quidditch, una serpiente de madera que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, libros y juguetes, todo intacto.

…

— _¿Puedo ver la selección?_

— _No._

— _Por favor, juro que no haré ruido, quiero ver al sombrero — rogó por segunda vez viendo a Severus colocándose la túnica._

— _Verás al sombrero mañana antes de regresar a Londres._

— _Por favor, sólo un poco. — Severus odiaba esa mirada, suspiró con hastío usando la varita para colocarle la ropa adecuada._

— _Tres alumnos y regresaras a las mazmorras._

— _Lo prometo — juró emocionado._

 _Harry veía de puntitas como el tercer alumno corría a la mesa de los Slytherin, sonrió viendo a su tutor y asintió. Se giró para retirarse, sin embargo el pocionista lo acompañaba de cerca._

— _El próximo año yo estaré en ahí, bajo el sombrero._

— _Si, así es._

— _¿Estarás orgulloso de mí cuando me manden a Slytherin? — le preguntó emocionado._

— _¿Slytherin? Tus padres… estuvieron en…_

— _Gryffindor, eso ya lo sé. Pero yo quiero estar en tu casa… te haré ganar puntos — esa fue una de tantas veces que Severus se quedó sin palabras, sin embargo sonrió, si James Potter hubiera oído a su hijo habría muerto —. Seré tu orgullo._

— _Ya lo eres Harry._

…

Cerró despacio la puerta poniendo un hechizo relajante en Hermione, necesitaba que se mantuviera dormida al menos una hora más.

Fue difícil verlo inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, su piel estaba blanca y no lograba que el calor llegara a su cuerpo, a pesar de las pociones y los hechizos él seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

— **Profesor Snape** — volteó a ver a la medimaga, quién lo veía sorprendida y a la vez con ternura — **Estará bien, le toca la poción.**

— **Ve a dormir Poppy, yo lo cuidaré.**

Estuvo con él hasta que amaneció y pudo ver que el color rosado regresaba a sus mejillas, cansado y abatido regreso las pócimas a su lugar. Cuando regreso esa mirada esmeralda lo taladraba con odio, con el mismo odio de siempre.

— **Usted… estaba con Draco, con esa mujer.**

— **Que observador Potter, guarde sus energías para romperse el cuello la próxima vez.**

— **No habrá próxima vez.**

— **Casi muere ahogado, una maldición te alcanzó porque eres tan idiota que no sabes obedecer la única orden que se te da ¡NO SALIR DEL CASTILLO! Nunca aprendiste a seguir las malditas normas.**

— **¿Piensa desviar el tema? Usted estaba con ellos, no hizo nada. Largo de aquí.**

— **Harry, hijo… has despertado** — el pocionista desprendía tanta rabia al escuchar como ese mago se atrevió a decirle hijo al joven.

— **Quiero que se vaya.**

— **Harry, el profesor Snape te salvo, te trajo a tiempo.**

— **¿Otra culpa que se albergaba en usted? ¿Esclavo de su conciencia?**

— **Cállese Potter. —** Pidió Snape lo que parecía más a una súplica.

— **Debe oírme director, él no es lo que parece, lo vi… estaba con ellos.**

— **Harry lo que viste ayer…**

— **Es un maldito traidor, pudo salvar a Sirius y no lo hizo, ahora solo busca entregarme** — argumentó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

— **Ya lo hubiera hecho, no sea estúpido Potter, si ese perro murió fue por la inteligencia de la cual todos sabemos carecía.**

— **¡Me quitó lo más cercano que tuve a un padre!** — el pocionista se quedó callado, fue lo peor que le pudo haber dicho. Albus lo vio con lastima, quiso intervenir por primera vez, pero no lo hizo.

— **Potter…**

— **Maldito asesino.**

— **¿Severus? Creo que será bueno dejarlo descansar.**

No espero que fuera expulsado de la habitación de nuevo, caminó sin responder hasta la salida, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba a Hermione, y por primera vez necesitaba de Harry, de ese niño y no del adolescente que lo odiaba.

…

— _No quiero._

— _Debes entenderlo Harry._

— _¡No quiero entenderlo! ¡No quiero! — el niño luchaba por no llorar, pero esas lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro — No lo hagas, no quiero, no quiero._

— _Sabes que es lo mejor para ti._

— _No, no…no me mandaras con tía Petunia, nunca te veré… nunca te recordaré — le recriminó después de escuchar su plan._

— _Él volverá, buscara dañarte y yo debo prever todo eso, debo hacer unas cosas que…_

— _¿Estarás en peligro? Si… sino me quitas los recuerdos, ¿correrás riesgos?_

— _Ambos lo estaremos — las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas abrazándose del pocionista._

— _No me dejes, no quiero olvidarte._

— _Será poco tiempo — mintió con dolor._

— _No quiero olvidar todo este tiempo, eres lo único bueno en mi vida, júrame que no me dejaras._

— _Siempre estaré cerca de ti, aunque tú no me veas ni sepas yo estaré cuidándote._

— _Bien…¿Volveremos a ser una familia?_

— _Nunca lo dejaremos de ser. No me voy a separar de ti._

…

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad, Albus intentaba reconfortarlo y lo único que lograba era hacer quemar su piel, de la misma forma e intensidad que ardía su alma en esos momentos.

— **Lo siento Severus.**

— **Me odia… me odia.**

— **Valdrá la pena.**

— **Cuando te asesine Harry terminará de aborrecerme, con o sin recuerdos él no querrá verme nunca.**

— **Hay sacrificios que…** — la frase fue cortada cuando el pocionista le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalear.

— **Aquí los únicos que hemos hecho sacrificios somos él y yo, no veo que tú estés sufriendo… un día me llevaré a Harry de la misma forma en que lo hice cuando era un niño.**

— **Hiciste un juramento conmigo.**

— **Miserable… aprovechándote de mi situación, me has condenado a quitarme lo único que me mantiene en esta guerra. ¡Él no me perdonara!**

— **Lo sé… pero debes hacerlo.**

Severus salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, su destino estaba marcado ya y no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo.

 _ **Regálenme un review… ¿si?**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Linda te mande un PM, el fic avanzara poco a poco con recuerdos, en la próxima trabajaré con Hermione, aunque el fic va más encaminado a Harry y Severus.

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ He vuelto nena, me arriesgue a subirlo así, ya tienes material para que pienses en el siguiente capítulo, espero no fallarte. Besos

 _ **SerenitaRose:**_ Hello, Thanks , I'm glad you read my stories. I'm back. And continue with the fic. A pleasure to have you here. I hope you like the chapter. Kisses

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ Hola, espero te guste. Besos

 _ **Diggea:**_ Espero te siga gustando, he vuelto al fanfiction, esperando terminar Aurora en un par de semanas. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ He vuelto y con información en la mano, creo que con eso es suficiente para ti ¿no? Dime que más quieres de mi… Besos


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

 _La casa poseía una amplia sala de estar con sillones negros de piel, una mesa de madera en el centro con una chimenea que no servía, una cocina para lo que podría ser una pequeña familia y dos habitaciones pequeñas, un sótano que había estado olvidado por mínimo los últimos cinco años. El hombre observó a su alrededor criticando interiormente todos los defectos._

— _La privada es muy tranquila, y hay un parque a cinco manzanas de aquí — le explicó la vendedora quién veía a Severus con mucho interés._

— _He visto los alrededores, gracias._

— _A su esposa le encantará, hay también un centro comercial que…_

— _Sólo somos el niño y yo… nos la quedamos — determinó bajando a Harry a la alfombra._

— _¡Perfecto! ¿Quiere ayuda con la mudanza?_

— _No, le haré llegar el primer deposito mañana mismo._

— _Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca puede llamarme — le dijo dándole de nuevo la tarjeta, haciendo un roce con las manos que el pocionista prefirió ignorar._

— _Gracias, la acompaño, — la mujer se sintió decepcionada al salir de la pequeña residencia._

 _Severus observo todo lo que debía arreglar antes de que ese lugar fuera habitable para un niño pequeño. Harry lo veía con curiosidad y se rio tomando la chaqueta que la mujer había olvidado ahí._

— _¡Oh genial! — Expresó con fastidio — ¿Te gusta ella? No… olvídalo, es muy pronto para eso, empecemos por la que será tu habitación._

 _A lo largo de una semana, y aprovechando los días que le correspondían a Petunia, la casa quedó lista, algunos muebles, medidas de seguridad, seguro para el laboratorio y una habitación infantil para Harry._

 _Cuando terminó fue a recogerlo a casa de Petunia, llegó con él en brazos llevándolo hasta la recamara, una cuna de madera era el centro de la estancia, una cómoda blanca con un corral y varios juguetes cerca de la ventana, iluminado como lo habría elegido Lily, el niño sonrió luchando por bajarse tomando el primer juguete que encontró._

— _Estaremos bien Harry — susurró, su nombre dolía demasiado, casi siempre prefería llamarlo niño, mocoso o espécimen, pero nombrarlo como era debido era lo correcto._

… _Se giró por cuarta vez sobre la cama, estaba agotado y necesitaba recuperarse. El llanto lo despertó por segunda vez, respiró molesto… odiaba que ese niño hiciera eso, comenzó un grito "Ma…" el hombre se levantó de inmediato, llamaba a su madre y eso hacía que dentro de él algo muriera, lo poco que quedaba. Cuando entró a la habitación observó al infante parado sosteniéndose de los barrotes, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas e hipaba, cuando vio a Severus alzó las manos buscando su atención, y lo consiguió, de inmediato lo tomó buscando calmarlo._

— _Ma… ma…_

— _Tranquilo, ella… sabes que ella ya no está — esa mirada esmeralda lo veía con confusión._

— _Ma…_

— _Severus, así debes llamarme, o padrino._

 _Llegaron hasta la cama donde lo recostó a su lado, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió sobre su estómago el peso de Harry que poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos._

— _¿Es esto lo que querías? — y como respuesta obtuvo un suspiro para dormir tranquilo, acarició su cabello rebelde temiendo de lo que pasaría._

…

Acarició su mejilla con cariño, logró despertarla con una sonrisa en su rostro. La enorme tristeza que albergaba no tenía que llegar hasta ella. Hermione se cubrió dándose cuenta que él ya se había vestido.

— **No te sentí cuando te levantaste.**

— **Estabas muy cansada, lamento lo que ocurrió anoche.** — La castaña se mordió el labio nerviosa, y acarició con sutileza su mano que notaba que temblaba.

— **¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Si tú confías en mí, quizás te sientas mejor** — él se separó de ella incomodo, rechazando un abrazo de la mujer que decía amar.

— **Hay cosas de mi pasado que… no debes saber.**

Un profundo silencio se pudo percibir, cuando se giro ella tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas luchando porque ninguna se le escapara.

— **Es cómo si una parte de ti me amara y la otra no, ¿cómo puedo estar con un hombre que no quiere compartir su pasado? Lo que le duele, lo que lo está matando.**

— **Hermione detente.**

— **¡No! ¿Qué es? Quiero saberlo** — le exigió enojada.

— **Decírtelo no cambiara las cosas, no disminuirá lo que me está afectando, sólo te dañaré, entiéndelo. No quiero lastimarte, quiero verte feliz.**

— **¿Se trata de otra persona cierto?**

— **Sí** — respondió automáticamente desviando la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta de su respuesta se giro a tocarla, ella negaba con la cabeza incrédula alejándose de él — **no, no es lo que quise decir, no es lo que estas imaginando.**

— **Me voy.**

— **No Hermione, no es eso… déjame explicarte.**

— **Soy yo el problema.**

— **Claro que no.**

— **Mientras no seas sincero conmigo no me busques** — decidió vistiéndose, alejándose, quitándole lo único que tenía él en ese momento, ella era en lo que sostenía para soportarlo todo y se lo estaba arrebatando, no entendía nada, las cosas no podían ser peores de lo que podían ser ahora.

 **SS &HG**

Observó el progreso de la recuperación de Harry, tenía temor de que la maldición y a lo que recurrió para salvarle la vida. Había varios cálculos que debía hacer, él no debía dejar la enfermería por un tiempo considerable para evitarle un daño en su desempeño mágico.

Lo observaba descansar sobre la camilla, parecía inquieto por algún sueño. Había permanecido ahí cerca de una hora con la esperanza de que Hermione apareciera, se había negado hablar con él durante todo el día, sabía que la única salida para que ella volviera era decirle la verdad cosa que nunca haría, prefería sacrificar lo que sentía por ella a arriesgar la integridad de Harry por una indiscreción y debilidad.

Se sentó al lado de Harry recargando su cabeza en la pared, cada vez pesaba más las cosas que cargaba a cuestas.

 _Escuchaba el rasgueo del lapicero sobre la hoja que el medico llenaba, se encontraba sumamente nervioso y el hombre de mediana edad se negaba a decirle cualquier cosa. Todo parecía sumamente extraño para Harry, recordaba esa parte de su vida, se había roto un brazo, jugando algún deporte, o en una pelea escolar, quizá Dudley se lo había provocado o cayó por las escaleras, no recordaba la razón del accidente, pero en su mente albergaba esa parte, como algo nublado._

 _Veía esa escena como un espectador, pero percibía cada sensación, sabía el miedo que lo recorría, el dolor del brazo y la ansiedad de sentirse solo, una parte de su corazón recordaba ese día._

— _¿Padres?_

— _No tengo._

— _¿Tutores?_

— _Mis tíos Petunia y Vernon Dursley, pero ellos están de vacaciones en el extranjero._

— _¿Con quién te quedas entonces? — le cuestionó en tono frío._

— _Con mi padrino, la enfermera le había llamado ya, ¿tardará en llegar?_

— _Seguro que no._

 _¿Padrino? Sirius? Él había conocido a Sirius, su respiración se agitó de pronto, volteó a ver lo que le rodeaba, era el hospital general, debía tener unos 8 años, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un hombre, la escena se volvió aún más borrosa, el aire le faltaba y parecía que era sofocado._

— _¿Cómo esta?_

— _Bien, una señorita lo ha traído del campamento directo al hospital, dijo que cayó desde unas piedras y rodó hasta el camino, podrá llevárselo mañana por la mañana. — le respondió saliendo de la recamara._

— _El campamento fue una mala idea, te lo dije._

— _No porque te caigas una vez significa que sea lo peor del mundo Harry._

— _¿Tendremos problemas? Tía Petunia se enfadará, te dirá cosas._

— _¿Y cuándo me ha importado eso? — le preguntó sentándose cerca de él._

— _No podre ayudarle y tendrá que… seré un estorbo._

— _Tú no tienes que hacer nada en esa casa, y ¿olvidas que soy mago? Ese hueso quedará como nuevo en un par de días… aunque… si le decimos a Petunia, le ofrecería que te quedaras conmigo tres meses._

— _¿Tres? ¿Seguidos? ¿Sin pausa? — le preguntó incrédulo._

— _Tomaré eso como un sí._

— _Gracias — le respondió con un abrazo que casi lo ahoga._

 _Harry veía todo eso desde el exterior, sin embargo podía sentir el calor paternal que emanaba ese hombre, lo áspero de su chaqueta y un olor que parecía haberse guardado en su mente por muchos años y lo había olvidado, de pronto volvía esa fragancia llenándolo de recuerdos de sensaciones, todo visto desde una cortina._

— _Ahora dime que te pasó._

— _Elliot, y contando con que soy demasiado torpe._

— _No eres torpe — contradijo buscando los zapatos para ponerlos — Tu madre no era buena en deportes, y te pareces a ella._

— _Pero si soy un fracaso en la escuela, y ella era inteligente, y tampoco me parezco a mi padre, decías que él era bueno en deporte ¿no? Es evidente que no soy él._

— _Tienes ocho años._

— _Y sin embargo me parezco a ti._

— _¿A mí? — Harry pudo sentir cómo el hombre se había sorprendido, la forma en que se incorporó y veía al niño con curiosidad._

— _Ambos solitarios y serios, reservados, hasta la señorita Diane dice que me parezco a ti, bueno… ella cree que soy tu hijo._

— _Ahora entiendo tantas atenciones de esa mujer._

— _Le gustas._

— _Desde que tienes dos años buscas conseguirme mujer, no la necesitamos, cocino bien._

— _Creo que serías más feliz — argumentó alzando los brazos —. ¿Debí decirle que no soy tu hijo?_

— _Tú puedes dar la versión que más te haga sentir cómodo. — El niño sonrió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, él sabía bien que su tutor no le importarían las indicaciones médicas._

— _¿Has pensando en que… podríamos cambiar mi apellido?_

— _¿Cambiar?_

— _Dejar de ser un Potter._

— _Tu apellido tiene peso en el mundo mágico, el mío no._

— _Yo si lo he pensado — y el hombre sonrió abriendo la puerta — Harry Snape, suena raro e impactante._

Pero Harry nunca escuchó la última frase del infante, el aire había quemado sus pulmones, la fiebre lo hizo despertar observando a su profesor de pociones colocándole toallas frías, la escena era tan familiar, quiso replicar, pero no lo hizo.

Alzó su cabeza para que ingiriera la poción, una que pudo matarlo pero no tenía la fuerza para oponerse.

— **Mi apellido.**

— **Esta delirando Potter.**

— **Quería cambiar mi apellido** — Severus regresó hacía él asustado, revisó sus pupilas y la fiebre, estaba confundido.

— **¿Por cuál?**

— **Mi apellido, no soy Potter.**

— **¿Sabe en donde esta señor Potter?**

— **Mi apellido, quiero cambiarlo.**

— **Lo cambió** — le dijo intentando calmarlo, el muchacho asintió recostándose y sonriendo — **¿Sabes donde estas?** — Harry cayó inconsciente con una sonrisa en los labios — **Maldita sea ¡Poppy! ¡Poppy!**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Le cambiaron la medicación sin autorización, ¿qué ocurrió?**

— **Dumbledore trajo un medimago que…**

— **¡Todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry lo decido yo, ¿ya olvidaste quién tiene la custodia? No es ese maldito loco sino yo…! ¡Ante la ley muggle yo… soy su padre, regresa las pociones que deje!**

La mujer asintió sorprendida, nunca lo había visto fuera de sí. Se daba cuenta que a Severus se le estaba terminando la paciencia, el día que ocurriera eso ardería todo el castillo.

 **SS &HG**

— **Harry… tenías fiebre y posiblemente alucinabas.**

— **No, fue un recuerdo Hermione, eso pasó realmente… era feliz, tenía alguien que se preocupaba por mí** — le respondió emocionado — **Un momento ¿hueles eso?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Ese olor… es… no imposible.**

— **Harry creo que debo llamar a Madamme…**

— **Créeme, debes creerme, Sirius yo… vivi con Sirius.**

— **Harry él estaba en Azkaban y bueno…dices que él no estaba de acuerdo en cambiar el apellido porque no tenía valor, ambos sabemos que aún el apellido Black tiene mucho peso en el mundo mágico, ¿seguro que era la voz de Sirius?**

— **No recuerdo la voz, pero era él, puedo sentir ese cariño que él me tenía y yo era feliz.**

— **Y si hubiera sido otro amigo de tus padres, no habría motivo para que te abandonara, Harry fue una pesadilla, sólo ese…**

— **Ese olor… así olía él…**

— **¿Sirius?** — preguntó Hermione confundida.

— **No sé si era Sirius pero así olía él, su ropa… ¿quién estuvo aquí antes que tú?**

— **Harry me estas asustando.**

— **¡¿Quién?!**

— **El profesor Snape… ¿crees que él velaba tus noches y jugaba a la pelota?** — Harry se dio por vencido negando con la cabeza, observó la túnica que descansaba sobre la silla y la tomó aspirando el aroma, colonia suave con hierbas y sándalo.

— _Suelta eso Harry, no… suelta la túnica, no… no te sientes sobre ella, la ocupo… vendrán clientes… Harry… ¡Oh demonios!_

Abrió los ojos confundido, ¿acaso la fiebre lo estaba haciendo oír algo que no estaba ocurriendo? El olor era semejante pero no el mismo, y esa voz que recordaba no se parecía a la de su profesor, cargada de odio y resentimiento. Pudo percibir que su amiga lo veía preocupada así que cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

 **SS &HG**

En medio de montañas de libros y anotaciones Severus intentaba hacer hipótesis que le explicaran lo que estaba ocurriendo, se quitó los lentes que estaba usando y se rio de si mismo, era idiota al pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Se alejó del escritorio guardando todo, una vez más la puerta de madera apareció frente a él, entró para torturarse un poco más sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

El librero demostraba lo culto que era Harry a la escasa edad de 11 años, los objetos personales permanecían en cada una de las repisas, se acercó al buro sacando sus documentos personales, no podía ni siquiera sonreír, lo que era un bello recuerdo tan sólo ahora era algo vago que no le pertenecía.

 _El niño se ponía de puntitas esperando ver a sus tíos, ambos llegaron tarde pero de buena cara, Harry tomó del saco a Severus señalado lo evidente._

— _Espero que sea rápido, Vernon debe regresar a la oficina y…_

— _Sólo requiero tu firma Petunia, después podrán irse — le interrumpió sin verla, prefirió ajustar su corbata que darle un minuto de su atención._

— _¿Tú, te harás cargo de todo cierto?_

— _Si Petunia, siempre ha sido así, pero ahora menos tendrás que preocuparte, pero él tendrá que pasar contigo aunque sea un día a la semana, parte de las vacaciones y… no quiero, que lo pongas hacer lo más mínimo que por eso te pago. — Le recriminó con enojo pero sonriendo al ver que llegaba el juez._

— _¿Han llegado todas las partes?_

 _Entraron a la oficina, Harry seguía nervioso, ¿Y si Severus se arrepentía? Y sus tíos lo arruinaban, se subió las mangas y observó sus lustrosos zapatos, su cabello completamente peinado hacía atrás lo hacían parecer otra persona._

 _Cuando alzó la vista vio a Severus levantarse, tomar la firma y sin un atisbo de duda firmar los papeles. Lo vio asentir mientras lo veía, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al ver que el juez cerraba la carpeta y se la entregaba a Severus. El pocionista le dio la mano saliendo de la oficina hacia las calles de Londres, ambos en silencio, sin escuchar un sonido entre ellos._

 _Entraron a una cafetería y vio la carpeta color paja sobre la mesa, Severus observaba el menú aunque veía al niño por un lado, lo observó tomar los papeles y verlos escapándosele una sonrisa cómplice. Casi podía ver como su mirada recorría el acta, con su nombre arriba: Harry James Snape Prince._

— _¿Leche y pastel Harry? — le preguntó cuando la mesera se acercó a tomar la orden._

— _Y pollo frito._

— _Y un café por favor, sería todo. — La rubia mujer tomó el pedido y Severus se dedicó a observar sus reacciones, temiendo que se arrepintiera —. ¿Estás bien?_

— _Es… increíble, ¡viviremos juntos! Pero… ¿Y el colegio? Yo… solo te vería los fines de semana y…_

— _Lo arreglaré, vendrás conmigo, con otra apariencia pero vivirás en el castillo._

— _Y, será difícil para ti porque…_

— _Deja de preocuparte por lo que no tiene importancia — le pidió con seriedad._

—… … _Gracias papá — y Severus lo corroboró, supo que después de esa frase no podría alejarse nunca._

Dejó caer la carpeta suspirando, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre melancólico que daba lastima. Tomó la única fotografía que había en ese lugar, un niño acreditando los estudios primarios, ya desde que cumplió los siete años dejó la escuela para ser educado por él y no perder tiempo. Ambos en traje, Severus tenía su mano sobre el hombro mientras Harry sonreía sosteniendo su diploma.

— **¿Severus?**

— **Demonios…** — puso boca abajo la fotografía, no alcanzó a salir cuando Hermione se asomaba a la recámara.

— **¿Sev…? ¿Qué… qué es esto?**

— **No deberías estar aquí** — la tomó del brazo intentando sacarla pero ella se liberó refugiándose en la esquina de la habitación.

— **Dijiste que la puerta no abría, y… ¿ocultabas esto? ¿Por qué?**

La joven observó cada cosa que vio, la cama marcando por un infante amante de la casa Slytherin, algunos juguetes que estaban en las repisas y libros muggles en las estanterías. Una túnica colgaba en la pared, llena de polvo. En la esquina había un artefacto roto y un "papá" se leía con pintura azul en una caligrafía infantil.

— **¡Dios!**

— **Déjame explicarte… no es lo que piensas.**

— **¿Un hijo? ¿Tienes un hijo?**

— **Sí… si lo tengo** — se liberó por fin dejándose recargar sobre la pared, estaba aterrado, no sabía lo que iba pasar a continuación.

— **Su madre, es esa la persona por la que estas así… pero eso no importa, ¿Dónde está él?**

— **Lejos, como tenía que ser** — Hermione se mantuvo lejos esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria — **No era seguro que estuviera a mi lado.**

— **¿Amaste a su madre?**

— **No es lo que estás pensando nena, no dudes de mí.** — suplicó.

— **¡¿Me lo dice el hombre que ha negado a su hijo por todo este tiempo?! Te pregunte muchas veces si había un compromiso y dijiste que no, y esa tristeza es por tu familia. ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso?**

— **Él es mayor, y su madre, ella y yo no tuvimos nada que…**

— **Sin embargo repites perdón entre sueños como un condenado.**

— **¿Qué? No Hermione, no es eso.**

— **¡Cállate no quiero oírte! Madame Pomprey me mandó a buscarte, dice que Harry empeora.**

— **¿Qué tiene?**

— **Delira.**

E hizo lo que menos debió hacer en ese momento, salió corriendo hacía la enfermería ante la mirada entristecida de Hermione, quién salió detrás de él con sus esperanzas muertas.

Ambos entraron a la enfermería, con diferencia de medio minuto. Dumbledore sostenía la mano de Harry preocupado sin saber qué hacer.

— **Lleva así unos diez minutos.**

— **¿Cómo han intentado bajarle la fiebre?** — le preguntó Severus asustado.

— **Nada funciona… delira —** susurró la última palabra con nerviosismo.

— **Granger traiga las pociones necesarias** — ella corrió hacía el armario y Severus cuestionó con la mirada al mago que se dedicó a taladrearlo con reproche y coraje.

— **La maldición y el hechizo que usaste fue lo que lo tiene así.**

— **Claro, era preferible que muriera.**

—… … — un quejido salió de la boca del joven mago que se movía inquieto, preso de alguna pesadilla dolorosa **— ¡Papá! ¡Papá ven…!**

Severus quitó su mano del brazo que buscaba sostener, esa palabra que llevaba seis años sin escuchar de pronto entró por sus oídos moviendo todo lo que tenía dentro. Ahora entendía porque Albus estaba tan enojado, eso decía demasiado. Se sintió emocionado, feliz y asustado a la vez. Voldemort tendría ahora acceso a la mente de Harry corriendo peligro ambos, pero a la vez tenían de nuevo un vínculo **.**

— **¡Papá… por favor!**

— **Aquí estoy, tranquilo** — el mago le reprochó con la mirada su postura, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reclamos, Harry abría los ojos respirando agitado, su mirada se conectó con la oscura del pocionista, se ahogaba y tenía la fuerza para sonreír y calmarse un poco en lo que pasaba la crisis, Severus apretó su mano señalándole que no le dejaría solo y él apretó un poco cerrando los ojos por el dolor — **Esta… recordando** — entendía bien la mezcla de los hechizos y las maldiciones, había abierto una puerta en la mente de Harry.

 _ **Bueno espero que les guste, pedí varias opiniones si la relación entre ambos debía ser padre-hijo, y bueno, creo que decidí acertadamente y ojala les agrade tanto como a mí, sino háganmelo saber en sus críticas.**_

 **Yetsave:** Bueno creo que esto se va poner mejor, confío en que les guste y el fic llegue lejos. Besos

 **IssisSnape 1504:** Bueno así quedó nena, creo que va en buen camino. Besos

 **Xerxes Eli:** Tú quieres respuestas, claro que si nena, pregunta lo que desees. Besos

 **Lilith Taisho:** Espero te haya gustado, gracias y besos.

 **Yazmín Snape Marvolo:** Nena este fue el resultado, muchas gracias. Esperemos las respuestas de los lectores, creo que me gustó. Besos

 **Myobssesuvedevotion:** Gracias hermosa, claro que no, esta historia no será abandonada, si me atraso avisaré. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

La mirada esmeralda de Harry se perdía en el amanecer, ni siquiera parpadeaba, parecía sumido en un trance. Hermione se mantenía cerca de él bastante nerviosa y preocupada, su amigo ya no era el de hace un par de días y eso la angustiaba, sentía como poco a poco se perdía en todo lo que le acontecía, no bastando que tenía que cargar con la misión de derrotar a Voldemort, ahora luchaba con esos demonios internos que se estaban apoderando de él.

— **Harry, le dije a Madame Pomprey que sólo serían unos 10 minutos, tienes que descansar.** — Intentó distraerlo, buscando salvarlo.

— **Necesito hablar con alguien Hermione.**

— **Aquí estoy** — le aseguró tomando su mano con fuerza, sonriéndole, estaba atemorizada pero no podía dejarlo en ese estado **—. Ron y yo estamos contigo, vendrá por la tarde y nos podrás contar todo.**

— **No, no me explique, debo hablar con alguien que me haya visto de niño.**

— **¿Tus tíos?**

— **¡Necesito hablar con él!**

Su joven amiga se asustó cuando Harry alzó la voz, se alejó un par de pasos en silencio para luego abrazarlo con fuerza al ver cómo se quebraba en llanto.

— **Sirius…**

— **No era Sirius** — le interrumpió de inmediato —. **Cada… recuerdo o sueño me hace negar esa posibilidad, y me lleno de rabia, de ira, ¿Por qué me dejo Hermione? ¿Por qué él me dejo solo?**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Déjame solo.**

— **Harry no logro entender pero no te dejare solo.**

— **¡Entonces necesito que me creas! No son sueños, no deliro, es como si hubieran estado alojados en mi memoria y esa maldición me los hubiera regresado. De niño viví con alguien, era… como…**

— **Te creo, ahora debes venir conmigo, debes descansar ¿sí?**

Su amigo asintió dejándose llevar de nuevo a la enfermería, se recostó en la cama ante el silencio de su mejor amiga que le acomodaba las almohadas y le sonreía, ella juraba creerle pero su mirada denotaba que lo creía loco, necesitaba encontrar a la persona que creyera en él y le dijera quién era el hombre que recién había descubierto.

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, podía sentir los brazos de él al tomarlo, el olor inigualable que desprendían sus ropas y la sonrisa de él que lograban calmar cualquier preocupación.

 _Lloraba con tanto sentimiento en la sala de la casa Dursley, los gritos de Petunia lo hacían temblar y se colocó en el rincón de la estancia sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un pingüino de felpa, pero al mismo tiempo se tomaba su brazo simulando un especie de protección, podía ver la escena desde los ojos del infante y al mismo tiempo como un espectador del momento._

— _¡Ya cállate por Dios!_

— _Quieo a mi padino._

— _Él no está, y espero no ver a ese espécimen fracasado tan temprano._

 _Harry se acercó al niño, era él no había duda. Unos pantalones cortos color blanco con una sudadera azul que tenía en medio un par de varitas mágicas cruzadas, sonrió con dolor, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió estrepitosamente._

— _Pero qué demonios…_

— _Harry — susurró el hombre._

 _El corazón de Harry se agitó al escuchar su voz, el niño se levantó justo cuando ese hombre lo tomó en brazos. El pequeño tomó el rostro de éste entre sus manos, aún con lagrimas en sus ojos lo abrazaba, la forma en que el infante lo miraba, esa ansiedad se vio disuelta con su presencia, y una sonrisa le fue entregada por parte del hombre._

— _Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo. — El niño lo abrazó con fuerza hipando aún._

— _Deberías llegar mañana, no ahora._

— _En serio creías que dejo a Harry aquí a tu merced sin ninguna protección ¿tan idiota me crees? ¡Sufrió una agresión Petunia!_

— _No fue una agresión, golpeó a mi Dudley._

— _Y tú a él._

— _No lo golpeé, sólo…_

— _¡Cierra la maldita boca! Lo traeré hasta las fiestas decembrinas, y ve a chillarle a Dumbledore o quién quieras, me tiene sin cuidado ese imbécil._

— _No voy a permitir que un gusano como tú le grite a mi mujer — se escandalizó Vernon interponiéndose cuando aquel intruso se acercaba a su esposa._

— _Ni yo permitiré que vuelvan a tocarle un pelo a Harry — gritó arrojando al corpulento hombre lejos de él._

— _No puedes alejar a Harry mucho tiempo, la protección que le doy…_

— _No seas hipócrita, a ti no te interesa tu sobrino, sino el cheque que te doy cada mes, el cual no llegara en cuatro meses Petunia. — Le amenazó tomando una frazada para cubrir al niño del frío._

— _Si te lo llevas, no lo vuelvas a traer._

— _No podría estar más feliz de eso._

— _Él lo matara cuando vuelva, sin mi protección morirá._

— _Yo también sé protegerlo, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por mantenerlo a salvo._

— _No eres su padre, deja de creer eso._

— _Soy lo más cercano a eso, quítate._

 _Harry siguió los pasos del hombre hasta la salida, observando la espalda de aquél que lo llevaba en brazos, Harry se recostó en su hombro sosteniendo ese juguete con fuerza, sintiéndose por completo seguro. No supo en qué momento llegaron a una casa, lo bajó recostándolo en la cama y llevando una pomada para ponerle en la marca que llevaba ahí._

— _¿Qué te parece eh? Cuatro meses juntos, no irás con Petunia._

— _Duele._

— _Lo sé pequeño, pero no te dejo desprotegido si ellos vuelven a herirte no me importara nada Harry, no dejare que regreses con ellos._

— _¿Por qué mami no está? — el hombre lo abrazó sin responder, un beso en sus cabellos rebeldes tranquilizó al pequeño y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la levita con curiosidad._

— _Yo siempre estaré para ti, nunca me iré — escuchó que dijo antes de que el niño cayera rendido de sueño y Harry saliera de su recuerdo._

Escuchó como Hermione era despedida por la enfermera a pesar de las suplicas de quedarse a un lado de él un poco más, se despidió con la mano haciéndole la seña que vendría con Ron más tarde, asintió sonriendo recostándose.

Odiaba que Madame lo revisara, parecía exagerado el cuidado que tenían en él y lo hacían sentir inútil, se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, las imágenes llegaban mezcladas hasta hacerlo casi llorar.

— **Mi cabeza, ya no lo soporto…**

— **Tranquilo, espera** — la vio agacharse por la chimenea y gritar el nombre que menos quería ver en ese momento — **Severus… es Potter.**

No supo cómo demonios tan rápido el pocionista había salido de la chimenea acercándose a él, hacía el examen general y entonces vio esa angustia marcada en sus facciones y nivelando las pociones que acababan de suministrarle.

— **Potter, voy a dormirle.**

— **Pocion sin soñar, no quiere verle.**

— **¿Ver qué?**

— **Usted no sabe nada, esas pociones que me está dando me están volviendo loco, ya no estoy distinguiendo los sueños de mi realidad, no entiendo nada y el maldito culpable es usted.**

— **Sé que estas sufriendo, y haré lo necesario para que pare.**

— **¿Por qué razón le creería?**

— **Harry el profesor no haría para dañarte, solo busca tu bienestar siempre.**

— **Poppy cállate.**

— **No se me acerqué**. — Gritó el joven peleando por el dolor de cabeza y el pánico que sentía al ver al pocionista acercarse.

— **Calma** — peleó porque él no lo tocara, pero un dolor le atravesó la sien haciéndolo colapsar — **Tranquilo, voy a darte algo para que estés bien.**

— **Quiero que se vaya, que él esté aquí, no usted.**

— **Él está aquí, no se ha ido** — susurró haciéndolo calmar, Harry se quedó quieto haciendo que Severus pudiera administrarle la poción y se calmara poco a poco, parpadeó al sentirlo tan cerca, los botones de la levita lo hicieron hiperventilar, los tocó extrañado y vio a los ojos a su profesor.

— **Imposible…**

— **Duerme Harry.**

 **SS &HG**

— **No te estoy pidiendo tu autorización Albus, esto se salió de control y está sufriendo** — le amenazó Severus en el despacho del director, quién estaba ya más exaltado de lo normal.

— **¿Y qué harás cuando Voldemort sepa que tú cuidabas al chico y dejaste con vida?**

— **Pelearé dentro de la Orden no como espía.**

— **¡Te necesitamos!**

— **No Albus, tú me necesitas, ¿por qué debo sacrificarme cuando fue tu error dejar a ese maldito con vida?** — varios de los objetos que estaban en la mesa cayeron cuando el mago se levantó indignado.

— **Hazlo y Harry sucumbirá, si te importa un poco tendrás que esperar a que él esté preparado para tal noticia.**

— **Albus por favor.**

— **He dicho que no** — respondió tajante.

…

― **¡Harry!** ― el pelirrojo dejo caer sobre la cama todas las golosinas que se había robado durante el almuerzo, su amigo sonrió tomando un pastel de calabaza, a lo lejos su amiga los observaba con cariño ―. **¿Te sientes mejor?**

― **Sí, madame Pomprey dice que si todo sigue igual me dejara marchar por la noche mañana.**

― **¿Volvió la fiebre?** ― cuestionó su amiga sentándose del otro lado, Harry negó despreocupado ― **¿Y los delirios?**

― **No eran delirios de la fiebre, ahora los tengo en sueños, en pesadillas.**

― **Tranquilo Harry, seguro cuando salgamos de aquí…**

― **Los he tenido despierto** ― interrumpió a su amiga, haciendo que Ron dejara caer la comida.

― **No entiendo.**

― **Despierto y sin fiebre he tenido esas visiones, son recuerdos de alguna parte.**

― **Es cierto lo que dice Hermione entonces, ¿recuerdas a Sirius?**

― **No es él, fue alguien más.**

El silencio se hizo presentes entre los amigos, Hermione lo vio con tristeza mientras Ron comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, no sabía que tan cierto podía ser que esas visiones tuvieran coherencia y formaran parte de su pasado.

― **Quizá algún amigo de tus padres, ¿No era Lupin?**

― **No, ayer… tuve un recuerdo, la cicatriz que tengo en el hombro fue por caerme de un árbol en el colegio, recordé haber estado en enfermería, la señorita dijo que habían mandado llamar a mi papá, a los minutos llegó él… le dije papá, entonces si él era tan importante si yo era importante para él, ¿por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?**

― **Harry tenemos que decirle al profesor Snape, él es quién te está haciendo las pociones quizás algo esta omitiendo y te estás confundiendo.**

― **¿Decirle a él? Quizá lo que intenta es volverme loco y entregarme, ese miserable quiere matarme.**

― **¡Harry! Estas siendo injusto con el profesor.**

― **Él es un mortifago y nadie me cree, pero está del lado de él** ― le recriminó molesto.

― **Lo he visto sentado en esta silla tarde y noche, asegurándose que estés bien, mientras tú tienes fiebre él no se separa de aquí** ― Hermione calló queriendo guardarse el ultimo secreto ― **lo vi, aquella noche del accidente, no sé que hizo, tú estabas muerto, él se volvió loco y… te trajo a la vida, era como si le importaras. Así que es injusto que mientras tú lo difamas él batalla con tus delirios, intenta calmarte y se desvive porque salgas de aquí.**

― **Quizás Dumblodore se lo pidió.**

― **Ron tú no lo has visto… bien… piensen lo que quieran.**

Hermione se levantó bastante molesta, se condujo hacia las mazmorras, ya no sabía si era porque quería decirle algo o porque lo extrañaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Nunca habían peleado de esa manera, y lo que le dolía era que no había luchado por buscarla, era como si se hubiera rendido a lo que decía y juraba sentir por ella.

Entró a sus aposentos sin hacer ruido, para verlo sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida. Sus miradas se conectaron pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si quisieran guardar ese momento en sus memorias.

― **Venía hablar de Harry.**

― **¿Qué tiene?** ― preguntó incorporándose.

― **Dice que está teniendo recuerdos, quizá algo en la poción está funcionando mal.** ― El pocionista se tranquilizó y asintió recostándose de nuevo ―. **Jura que tú estás provocando esto.**

― **Déjalo, de alguna forma debe sacar su dolor.**

― **Severus… ¿son recuerdos?** ― él la vio queriendo decirle la verdad, pero prefirió desviar la mirada y sonriéndole.

― **Me haces falta, respetaré tu decisión como siempre lo he hecho, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito.**

― **Tu familia…**

Hermione no reaccionó cuando él se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos haciendo tambalear, sus miradas se encontraron y él comenzó a jugar con sus labios haciendo que ella suspirara esperando el ansiado beso.

― **No tengo familia, mira… te voy a contar esa historia cuando sea seguro hacerlo, si lo hago ahora podría ponerte en riesgo, sólo quiero que sepas que nunca estuve casado, que mi hijo me devolvió la esperanza de ser alguien mejor y si… pido perdón entre sueños, porque no logro perdonarme haberlo perdido, me hace falta.**

― **¿Por qué no lo buscas?... ¿lo estas protegiendo?**

― **De la misma forma que intento protegerte a ti…**

Sentía sus dedos recorrer su espalda, volvió a verlo a los ojos, no veía mentira en ellos, o quizá era el amor que le tenía, podía ser que éste la estuviera cegando, pero en ese momento necesitaba tanto creerle, fuera verdad o no la necesidad de estar a su lado se hizo insoportable.

Lo abrazó del cuello besándole, no le importaba lo que fuera ocurrir más adelante, en ese momento necesitaba de él con urgencia.

Se besaron sobre la cama, reponiendo todo ese tiempo en donde ella lo abandonó sabiendo cuanto le necesitaba. Severus movía sus caderas haciendo que la excitación subiera, coló sus manos por debajo de la falda haciendo caricias suaves y sutiles, se levantó aumentando las caricias sobre su cuello y espalda. Detuvo en seco el beso, apreciando como respiraba agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo desordenado, no podía dejar de verla, no quería perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia, y ese ser egoísta surgió de pronto queriendo poseer algo que la vida le prestaba temporalmente.

Antes que pudiera decirle lo que estaba pensando, una lechuza dejo caer una nota haciendo que Hermione se deslizara de su cuerpo y abrazándole de lado. Severus sonrió leyendo el pergamino.

— **¿Buenas noticias?**

— **Sí, Harry lleva 12 horas sin ningún episodio crítico.**

— **Harry sigue teniendo esas visiones o delirios, no sé que sean.**

— **Bueno, pero eso no tiene que ver con su estado de salud, Hermione.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Estás diciéndome que lo que él ve, realmente ocurrió? ¿Son recuerdos?** — Cuestionó sorprendida.

— **Te lo explicaré a ti, pero no debes decírselo a él. Belletrix lo puso en riesgo con esa maldición, cualquier hechizo que él hubiera realizado lo habría matado. Se ahogó, y… utilicé magia negra para poder… contrarrestar la maldición y así poder salvarlo.**

— **¡Morgana! ¿Es un efecto de lo que hiciste?** — preguntó preocupada, pero el pocionista negó con culpa.

— **Potter esta como si empezará de nuevo, su mente se reinició, si así lo quieres llamar.**

— **¿Cómo? Entonces… ¿él esta recordando? Pero… no hay forma, eso él no lo vivió… ¿lo obliviaron Severus?** — Asintió acariciando sus rizos — **Harry debe saberlo, ¿dónde está él?**

— **Eso no importa, debes ayudarme. Si tú le crees, él podrá con ello.**

— **Severus, Harry lo necesita, cree que él lo abandonó, ¿Dónde está?**

— **Él jamás hubiera hecho eso, escúchame Hermione…muy pronto tendrán que partir, y él va necesitar a alguien, debes creerle para que confíe en ti, no debe hundirse en sus demonios y su pasado, hazle creer que todo estará bien.**

— **¿Hay más cierto?**

— **Confía en mí, no les voy a fallar.** — Hermione lo besó en signo de promesa.

— **Lo sé, jamás le fallarías a Dumbledore.**

— **No Hermione, él no me importa. No te fallaría a ti, ni a Potter.**

Esperaba que con eso ella atara cabos, o al menos darle las pistas necesarias para cuando la verdad estuviera cerca ella fuera lo suficientemente inteligente y averiguara lo que se escondía detrás de todo, si él fallaba, Hermione podría decirle a Harry la verdad, que luchó hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, con el único propósito de regresar con él.

 **SS &HG**

Harry se quitaba la camisa azul de enfermería para colocarse la del uniforme, por fin Madame Pomprey decidía darle el alta. Frente a él, su profesor de pociones anotaba en un pergamino las pociones que debía seguir tomando, alimentos que le estaba prohibiendo y recomendaciones, se preguntaba porque él hacía eso y no la medimaga.

— **Aquí tiene Potter, procure seguir las reglas en esta ocasión, así más pronto su magia quedará restablecida.**

— **¿Esto me va mejorar, señor?** — preguntó con ironía.

— **Harry, Severus sabe lo que hace, sigue sus indicaciones.** — Intervino Dumbledore sonriéndole.

— **Albus, debo revisar a Potter antes del alta, ¿podrías permitirnos un momento?**

— **No creo que sea necesario Severus.**

— **¿Necesario? Estoy viendo por su salud, déjame revisarlo** — el director cambio su semblante, la seriedad se notó de inmediato y fulminó a su profesor con la mirada, pero no se retiró.

— **¿Señor director? El ministro ha venido hacer una consulta** — le avisó la medimaga buscando separarlos, Albus asintió con recelo quedándose en la puerta.

— **No se me acerque, si Dumbledore no quería que me quedará a solas con usted fue por algo** — reprochó Harry.

— **Porqué estas despierto, inconsciente era el más interesado en que estuviera aquí.**

— **¿De qué habla?**

— **Él no quiere que hable contigo.**

Empezó a fingir revisarlo y Harry pudo percatarse de ello y puso su cara de indiferencia.

— **Usted se aprovecho de mi vulnerabilidad, se burló.**

— **¡Por Merlín ya deja de quejarte y cierra la boca, de una maldita vez!**

— **Sostuvo mi mano mientras llamaba a mi padre.**

— **No me burle.** — Le dijo en tono suave, Harry lo vio a los ojos y se sintió caer al ver la paz que éstos desprendían —. **Necesitabas a alguien en ese momento, yo estaba aquí… así que…**

— **Usted está muy lejos de ser mi padre.**

— **Tú no llamabas a James Potter** — respondió con rapidez, Harry le tomó el brazo con fuerza lleno de odio — **lo llamabas a él.**

— **¿Qué sabe usted?**

— **Son recuerdos** — Severus volteó a ver al director asegurándose que la conversación fuera segura, Albus que mantenía una larga conversación con el ministro y aunque luchaba por terminarla, no podía, Severus tenía más tiempo —. **No llegaran todos tus recuerdos, no son las pociones, no te hice nada pero tu mente quedó abierta, no te estás volviendo loco, ¡Es tu pasado!**

— **Tengo que hablar con el director.**

— **Él lo negara, no debe saber lo que te estoy diciendo, Dumbledore no desea que lo sepas aún.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **No es conveniente cuando tenemos la guerra encima.**

— **¿Dónde está él? No debí importarle para que me dejara, sin saber todo lo que pasé, mi vida hubiera sido diferente.**

— **Tuviste una vida dichosa Potter.**

Ambos vieron cuando el director se despedía del ministro y Severus sacó de su túnica una fotografía doblada, y una cadena de plata que sostenía un anillo con una piedra octagonal negra. Harry la tomó con temor y las imágenes acudieron a su mente, recordó aquel anillo en un buro, en una mesita de noche, en la mano de un hombre mientras él jugaba con ella siendo aún muy pequeño. Su corazón latió con rapidez observando a su profesor.

— **Adorabas ese anillo.**

El joven no pudo responder nada, abrió la fotografía y se vio en ella, un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa gris oscuro, una túnica negra caía sobre sus hombros. El Callejón Diagon se veía al fondo y él sonreía sosteniendo un grueso libro de historia de la magia en Gran Bretaña.

— **Fuiste un niño feliz.**

— **¿Dónde la consiguió?**

— **Tengo un mensaje de él.**

— **Imposible, me está mintiendo, usted no pudo hablar con él.**

— **¿Dónde conseguí el anillo?** — Harry vio a su profesor con miedo, terror a su verdad y ansioso de saberla.

— **¿Qué me mando decir?**

— **Que confíes en él.**

— **¿Volverá?**

— **Está haciendo todo para lograrlo, Albus no debe saberlo, guarda el anillo, ¡ahora!**

— **¿Todo bien Harry?**

— **Si director, ¿puede quitarme las manos de encima profesor Snape? ¿O su examen físico va durar más?** — Snape sonrió de lado antes de levantarse, había cosas que ese mocoso no iba olvidar fácilmente, esa noche él volvió a ser su hijo.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione recorría el torso desnudo de Severus, sus dedos caminaban por su piel descubierta. En cambio él parecía haber recobrado algo de esa alegría, y la abrazaba. Esa conversación con Harry lo había llenado de esperanza, ahora estaba positivo en que todo saldría bien tal como lo había planeado y podría recobrar su vida.

— **¿Severus?**

— **¿Mmmm?**

— **Háblame de tu hijo, ¿podrías mostrarme una fotografía de él?**

— **No es buena idea** — respondió con temor, pero ella sonrió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tan sólo protegiendo su desnudez con la sábana.

— **Bueno, dime como era… háblame de él… ¿se parecía a ti?**

— **No… bueno, es delgado y tiene el cabello negro, siempre parecía que lo había bajado de un árbol, despeinado y sin el mínimo control, usa anteojos y su piel es blanca, tiene cicatrices, sino se caía en deportes, lo hacía de alguna escalera, donde sea, era inteligente como su madre, solía mandarlo a dormir y hurtaba un libro creyendo que nunca me daba cuenta.**

— **¿Cómo se llama?**

—… **Henry.**

— **¿Quién lo cuidaba cuando ibas a clases?**

— **Las mayores de las veces Hagrid, a veces Poppy y Minerva.**

— **¿Alguna anécdota?**

—… **bueno, tenía que impartir un examen TIMO y le pedí que se quedara con Poppy, pero él se enfadó porque le había prometido estar con él en laboratorio, así que se quedó en la enfermería, ella se confió, siempre fue un niño tranquilo, jamás pudo seguir las reglas y se metía en problemas pero era un buen niño. Cogió las pociones y en un recipiente que encontró se puso a jugar al pocionista, la cosa no resultó lo que él esperaba…**

— **¿Qué ocurrió?** — Severus rió viendo la chimenea, parecía estar viendo a Harry en el suelo haciendo la travesura.

— **La poción explotó y lo arrojó del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando llegué Poppy lo tenía en la bañera poniendo pociones en el agua, su piel tenía un color rojo, naranja… algo extraño y su cabello tenía manchas de algunos colores, pegajoso y el olor era desagradable.**

— **¿Y qué te dijo?**

—" **Papá lo siento"** — respondió con melancolía —. **Tenía ese don de meterse en líos, cuando calificaba los exámenes solía ponerse mi túnica e imitarme, decía que estaría en Slytherin y haría que Gryffindor perdiera porque ganaría muchos puntos, juró que un día me quitaría la jefatyra de mi casa.**

— **Un Slytherin… es normal, eras su padre ¿fue seleccionado en esa casa?**

— **No, fue Gryffindor.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces lo viste crecer…? Ya no entendí…**

— **Eso… es otra historia que posteriormente le contaré señorita Granger.** — Hermione se quejó cruzando los brazos molesta, pero él la colocó debajo de su cuerpo besándola por completo acoplándose con su cuerpo recibiendo sus gemidos como respuesta.

Y volvió a verla, esa sonrisa que le regalaba y la entrega que tenía con él, a pesar de verse tan dañado ella le había devuelto la esperanza y le daba esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Entonces escuchó su risa cuando beso su cuello, sintió su calor debajo de su cuerpo, y ese deseo que emanaba de ella, la petición de esa mujer de que la hiciera suya, el amor reflejado en sus ojos y la forma en que lo amaba, todo eso terminó por volverlo loco, el egoísmo llegaba de nuevo apoderándose de él, Hermione era suya, su amiga, su mujer y le provocaba una emoción que lo atemorizaba, no sabía que hacer con ello, pero estaba consiente que no quería perderla, era terriblemente egoísta y no podía detenerse.

— **¿Qué ocurre?** — le preguntó al verlo serio y perdido en sus pensamientos.

— **Cásate conmigo** — le pidió en un arrebato, sin importarle el futuro, sabiendo que no sobreviviría a la guerra, le pidió que se convirtiera en su esposa.

 _ **Volví con un capítulo más esperando que les agrade… Saludos a todos.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Hola guapa, Harry recordara efectivamente pero no en este momento, un poco más adelante. Besos

 _ **Duendeciya:**_ Bueno, me da gusto haber captado tu atención, espero te siga gustando. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Hola guapa, bueno si, los separé pero los estoy uniendo (por ahora) a veces creo que tengo exceso de maldad…

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ Lo termine por fin, creí que nunca lo haría, espero les guste y no me presiones porque me tardo más, me pongo nerviosa y las musas se me escapan… Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

— **Es importante la concentración en este tipo de contra-maldición o le darán armas a su adversario de terminar con ustedes, ¿quedó claro?** — Preguntó con fuerza Snape frente a sus alumnos de sexto curso —. **Bien, en parejas. Gryffindor y Slytherin, no quiero parejas de la misma casa.**

— **¿Puedo pasar, señor?** — el profesor frunció el ceño al ver la interrupción.

— **¿Qué hace aquí Potter? Creo que Madame Pomprey le dio exactamente tres días de reposo, no quiero que vuelva a parar ahí porque su temible profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo obligó a batirse en duelo.**

— **Ya perdí una semana, permítame quedarme aunque sea a la teoría.**

— **Lo quiero en una esquina observando, no puede meterse. Y llegue temprano para la próxima,** — el joven asintió agradecido y se sentó en la parte de atrás, Severus pudo observar el anillo en uno de sus dedos y sonrió — **10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por la impuntualidad.**

A lo lejos observó a Harry poner cara de hastío. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, mientras la impotencia del muchacho crecía, Malfoy apuntaba con la varita a Hermione quién se tomaba un costado, se encontraba de rodillas pero se negaba a bajar la varita apuntándole al rubio, Harry sabía que las fuerzas de su amiga estaban hechas trizas, no tendría la suficiente magia para acabar con él. A lo lejos Snape observaba la escena en brazos cruzados y su mirada brillaba de una forma especial.

— **Alto, Malfoy y Granger.** — Sin embargo el Slytherin arrojó la maldición que su amiga logró esquivar, Hermione no dijo nada pero se levantó contraatacándolo.

En cuanto Malfoy lanzó la maldición Severus se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ella con paso decidido, permitió que la castaña se defendiera como podía, cuando Malfoy intentaba asestar su último golpe para derrotarla un escudo de protección cubrió el cuerpo de la joven que permanecía aún de rodillas tomándose el costado.

— **¿Está bien, Granger?** — preguntó preocupado, ella asintió guardándose una mueca de dolor —. **Cuando digo alto el duelo se detiene ¿está usted imbécil Malfoy?**

— **En una batalla un "alto" no funciona, señor.**

— **No se haga el simpático conmigo, será un buen duelista pero la caballerosidad le queda muy lejos, ante todo estaba peleando con una dama.**

— **Peleaba con una dama, pero usted me puso en su lugar a una impura.**

— **Retírese en este momento, 30 puntos menos para Slytherin.**

— **¿Por esa?**

— **Por desobedecer a su profesor, lárgate.**

Harry observó la escena con curiosidad, nunca había visto que Snape se pusiera del lado de alguno de los Gryffindor, ni siquiera cuando Draco había atacado a Hermione en tercer año. Salió dejando abierta la puerta con esa arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, vio como el profesor ayudaba a levantar a su amiga y tocaba su costado con preocupación, ella se mordía el labio sosteniéndose del hombro de Snape como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— **No es nada grave, con un ungüento y un vendaje estará bien.**

— **Iré con Madame Pomprey.**

— **Patil, acompañé a Granger.** — La amiga apareció de inmediato ayudando Hermione a caminar, y poco a poco así salieron todos del aula.

Severus se percató que Harry no se había movido aún, ni siquiera al ver que Hermione había estado lastimada, ordenó los libros y observó a su hijo con fijeza, solo así él bajó la mirada levantándose, pero en vez de cruzar la puerta se acercó hasta el escritorio.

— **Albus le verá el anillo.**

— **¿Intuirá que me lo entregó usted?**

— **Estará seguro, no le quedará duda** — le respondió con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro —, **lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, pero podría quitarte los pocos recuerdos que tienes sobre tu pasado.**

— **El director nunca me atacaría.**

— **Lo sé, no bebas nada de que lo que él te dé.** — Harry asintió, por una extraña razón confiaba en ese hombre y empezaba a incomodarle ese cambio radical que tuvieron a partir del accidente.

— **Usted está en mis recuerdos.**

— **¿De qué forma?** — cuestionó el profesor con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

— **Podría asegurar que… ¿mi tutor? Era amigo de usted, o usted convivía con nosotros, recuerdo su levita y esa cicatriz que tiene en la mano derecha nunca tuvo relevancia pero ahora recuerdo haberla visto de niño… la… pinte con…**

— **Color negro, hiciste a lo largo una…**

— **Serpiente** — concluyó Harry sonriendo **—. Tengo muchas preguntas, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? O quizás solo fueron un par de veces en que lo vi que para usted no tuvo relevancia, ¿mi tutor fue su enemigo para que me odie?**

— **No te odio, solo te preparo para lo que tienes que enfrentarte.**

— **¿Dónde está él? Sí, dijo que intentado regresar pero… ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Es un mortifago?**

Severus se levantó y caminó por toda el aula, se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla y colocando un muffliato, vio a Harry con concentración, ahora no sabía si era adecuado que él tuviera todo su pasado, ¿qué haría con él? ¿Colapsaría? ¿Lo odiaría acaso?

— **Sí, está en filas del señor tenebroso.**

El silencio comenzó a exasperarle, quería saber que pensaba Harry, si esa emoción y ansiedad por conocerlo habían terminado al saber que era un mortifago, lo observó cómo había bajado la cabeza pero también vio cuando levantó su rostro con ese brillo en su mirada, el enojo que se marcaba en ella.

— **¿El piensa que por eso yo no querré verlo?**

— **No sé lo que él piensa.**

— **Nadie de la Orden me ha hablado de él, no sé si desconozcan esto, pero el profesor Dumbledore nunca me dijo nada, sólo usted, hábleme de él, ayúdeme a tener mi pasado.**

— **No es seguro.**

— **Enséñeme oclumancia de nuevo, juro poner mi mayor esfuerzo, mi actitud será diferente y le prometo que aprenderé.**

— **Potter no.**

— **Por favor** — el profesor suspiró, supo que no sabría negarse si se lo pedía de esa forma — **por favor.**

— **Está bien, Dumbledore no debe saberlo.** — Harry asintió procurando ocultar esa sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

— **Y dígale a él… que no me importa lo que él sea ni la decisión que haya tomado en el pasado, Voldemort no me lo quitará a él… no lo hará.**

 **SS &HG&HP**

Hermione se llevaba a la boca el quinto chocolate y lo masticaba despacio con la mirada perdida hacia el pasillo, ella siempre tan formal ahora permanecía sentada con las piernas separadas y sonrojada, su amiga Ginny llevaba más de diez minutos quejándose de la actitud de Harry hacía ella, eran quejas y quejas pero Hermione estaba bastante entretenida pensando que le había dejado de prestar atención a los tres minutos que la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

— _¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?_

— _¿Me estás hablando en serio?_

— _¿Piensas que bromearía con algo así? Tengo 38 años Hermione, sé perfectamente lo que quiero. No pienses en todos los peros, sólo responde si te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa._

— _Sí, mil veces sí. — Respondió emocionada abrazándole —. Pero mis padres, y ¿dónde? Voldemort podría enterarse y…_

— _Shhhh — la calló con su mano observándola con ternura —. No te preocupes por nada._

— _¿Nos casaremos?_

— _¡Lo haremos!_

— _¿Cuándo? — cuestionó exigente y ansiosa._

— _Cuando menos te lo esperes._

 _¡Oh por Morgana! Voy a casarme, me casaré con mi profesor, tan sólo de pensarlo un calor me recorre todo el vientre, ¡maldita sea! Y ahora quiero estar con él, debe estar en clases, pero podría ir por la noche, ¡no claro que no, Hermione! ¡No debes dejarte llevar por esas hormonas! Oh sí, me casaré, seguro mi padre lo golpeará, tendré que decirle que estuve con un profesor y lo golpeará, seguramente me desherede y mi madre, seré decepción en su rostro pero sabrá que si lo elegí fue por algo._

 _Con 17 años y me casaré, por dios mi familia jurará que estoy embarazada, y si no soy cuidadosa podría convertirse en realidad, ¿un hijo de Severus? ¿Con sus ojos? Sería tierno, ¡claro que no, soy muy joven para ser madre! Pero me casaré, eso significa vivir juntos, todo el día, ¿y si no le gusta algo de mí?_

 _La guerra, definitivamente debe dejar su papel de espía, una vez que él sea mi esposo no planearé estar preocupada por él todo el tiempo, debe estar a mi lado peleando._

 _Harry y Ron van a matarme, casada con mi profesor, ¡Por Morgana! Con mi profesor… ¡Me casaré!_

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Qué de qué?**

— **¿Cómo que vas a casarte?** — preguntó en susurros su amiga.

— **¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?**

— **Yo que voy a saber, lo acabas de casi… gritar…**

— **¿Yo? Deben ser los extasis, sí estoy nerviosa y…**

— **Claro, te creo** — le respondió con ironía — **No sé con quién andes pero no deberías casarte tan joven, a penas tienes 17 todos creerán que estas embarazada y tu vida terminará en cuando digas el sí acepto.**

— **No está en mis planes el matrimonio Ginny.**

Pero ella se quedó callada y se puso a pensar todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, tenía razón, si se le ocurría casarse era lo que pensarían. Era tan joven, ¿Dónde quedarían las locuras por hacer? ¿Los viajes? ¿Los estudios? No sabía si era correcto haberle dicho que sí a Severus.

 **SS &HG&HP**

Se tomaba la cabeza con dolor, sino lograba concentrarse no aprobaría el examen y era muy importante acreditar con la profesora McGonagall. Las clases de oclumancia iban avanzando y con una actitud diferente por parte de Snape y de él, por fin podían verse los resultados, pero los dolores de cabeza se hicieron presentes y los recuerdos llegaban con más fuerza envolviéndolo por completo.

Sabía que lo lograría, recuperaría cada parte que le llegó a pertenecer, daría con él y le haría saber que no importaba nada de lo que hubiera hecho.

El pergamino poco a poco se fue llenando con las respuestas que sabía, observó el reloj dándose cuenta que faltaban pocos minutos para que se terminara la clase. Se levantó rápido anotando su nombre en el camino y poniéndolo en la fila que tenía la profesora.

— **¿Potter?**

— **¿Sí profesora?**

— **Su nombre** — el joven bajo la vista al pergamino que acababa de terminar y le sorprendió ver lo que había escrito ahí con su caligrafía.

Una risita se escuchó detrás de él, intentó ocultar el pergamino pero Malfoy se bufaba con ese cinismo que lo caracterizaba. La mirada de la profesora fue lo suficientemente clara para ambos, no toleraría una pelea en su aula. Sin embargo a Harry lo observaba diferente, con preocupación y un cariño que no pudo ocultar.

— **¿Estás bien Potter?**

— **Sí, aquí tiene el examen.** — Le entregó el pergamino que llevaba la palabra Harry, seguido por una mancha de tinta que ocultaba la palabra, finalizando con un muy marcado "Potter".

Lo vio retirarse con prisa, enfadado y quitándose la corbata con una furia que fue imposible de disimular. Sus amigos lo esperaban afuera, y hacían lo común en esos días, peleando, ya no sabía si había sido lo que Ron había comentado en el almuerzo, que su amigo hubiera robado sus apuntes de Encantamientos o aquella burla hacía su falda larga. No les prestó atención, lo cual los hizo reaccionar y seguirlo sin decir una sola palabra.

— **¿Harry qué ocurre?**

— **Nada, es sólo la cabeza.**

— **¡Eh Potter!** — Harry no prestó atención al llamado y siguió caminando, Malfoy lo seguía con calma sin mediar palabra, tan sólo burlándose de la actitud del Gryfindor —. **Vamos, ¿tan nervioso te puso que supiera tu secreto?**

— **Largo Malfoy.**

— **Bueno, juro que esto quedará entre nosotros** — Harry lo miró con curiosidad, tan sólo estaban cerca los guardaespaldas que siempre lo acompañaban, Ron que tenía cara de no entender nada y Hermione que se había mantenido al margen.

— **No sé de qué hablas.**

— **Bueno, esa enemistad entre el profesor Snape y tú, casi me la creo… es decir, de alguna forma tenías que ocultar… lo evidente.**

— **Sigo sin entender.**

— **Haber escrito en tu examen "Harry Snape" fue una confusión de tu mente o una confirmación de tus deseos para el profesor.**

— **¡Retira lo dicho!** — le gritó tomando su varita con fuerza, provocando una carcajada en el Slytherin.

— **Mi única duda es si tus intereses son correspondidos y por eso bajas continuamente a las mazmorras por la noche… el muffliato debe servir bie…**

El rubio no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue silenciado con un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalear. Si pensaba que sería el único golpe estaba equivocado, fue derribado por su contrincante hasta caer ambos al suelo.

Harry no supo en qué momento soltó la varita, se dejo llevar por esa voz en su mente de partirle la cara, y fue lo que hizo, un puñetazo tras otro hasta que Malfoy se movió haciendo que cayeran por unas escalinatas donde continuaron peleando ante los gritos de suplica de Hermione que se detuviera.

— **¡Potter, Malfoy, basta ya!** — gritaba estricta la profesora McGonagall.

— **No vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste Malfoy.**

— **¿Protegiéndolo a él o tu hombría?**

— **Maldito infeliz.**

— **Malfoy** — gritó potente el profesor Snape quién llegaba corriendo del pasillo —. **Potter hágame el favor de soltar al señor Malfoy.**

Intentó hacerlo, pero bastó con ver la mirada de aquél para asegurar que se sentía expuesto. Escuchó los gritos de ambos profesores, pero no le importó. Rodaron por el piso peleando como un par de muggles y sentir la presencia de Snape detrás suyo le hacía sentir aun más rabia.

— **¡Harry maldita sea, te estoy diciendo que te detengas!** — le gritó Snape tomándolo de la túnica y poniéndolo de pie — **A mi despacho, los dos.**

En el camino aún tenían la osadía de ir peleando provocando que el profesor los tomara por la túnica hasta meterlos por la fuerza a sus oficinas privadas. Los sentó a ambos taladrándolos con la mirada.

— **¿Qué están esperando? Quiero una explicación en este momento.**

— **¡Fue Potter quién me atacó profesor!**

— **Tan sólo dígame el castigo** — dijo casi gritando Harry desviando la mirada.

— **Cuide su tono Potter, ¿Por qué atacó al señor Malfoy?**

— **Me estaba molestando** — siseo de una forma que casi hacía sonreír al pocionista.

— **¿Y tenía que pelearse como un muggle?**

— **¿Puedo irme ya?**

— **Una vez que me dé la explicación que necesito, ambos podrán irse o ir perdiendo puntos como lo prefieran.**

— **Sólo bromeaba con Potter sobre sus gustos personales, amorosos.**

Severus vio a su alumno con fastidio, ahora comprendía por qué razón Harry no le sostenía la mirada y ahora contenía sus puños con todo el autocontrol que poseía.

— **¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa con quién sale él?**

— **Bueno me preocupa la elección de Potter.**

— **Cierra la boca Malfoy o haré que te bebas la sangre** — le amenazó levantándose haciendo que la silla del Slytherin se fuera hacía atrás provocando una caída dolorosa.

— **Potter** — siseo poniendo una mano en su pecho buscando calmarlo.

— **Dices algo más y acabaré contigo.**

— **Potter guarde sus amenazas en mi presencia.**

— **Es usted profesor, Potter está interesado en usted.**

Severus no supo en qué momento soltó a Harry, sus reflejos le fallaron y reaccionó cuando su hijo ya estaba sobre Draco repartiendo golpes, el chico se giró asestando un par de puñetazos sobre el Gryffindor.

— **Basta ya Malfoy, ¿qué estupideces estás diciendo?**

— **Que ahora escribe Snape en todos los pergaminos, ¿o no Potter? Hoy entregó el examen así, Harry Snape… yo creo francamente…**

— **Salga de aquí señor Malfoy.**

— **Pero…**

— **Fuera, 20 puntos menos por la patética actuación que dio en el pasillo, y 20 para usted Potter.**

— **Él la empezó, debió quitarle más** — le reclamó.

— **Él la empezó y tú debiste terminarla, inútil.**

Draco por segunda vez salía del despacho completamente furioso. Severus se acercó a cerrar la puerta. Vio a Harry respirando agitadamente viendo hacia la chimenea, ese pasado le estaba acarreando más problemas de los que tenía y sabía que sometido a ese estrés pronto terminaría estallando.

— **No soy homosexual.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Me dolía la cabeza, y estaba pensando en las clases de ayer y…**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Escribí Harry Snape.**

— **Sólo olvídalo, no estoy pensando en las hipótesis de Malfoy. Quizá estoy esforzando demasiado tu mente, suspenderemos un par de sesiones oclumancia.**

— **No, debo ser fuerte.**

— **Ahora eres débil, no quiero que tu mente no tenga fuerzas para defenderse.**

— **Pero profesor…**

— **Es una decisión, pero ven mañana, intentaremos… duelo, quiero que pelees conmigo.**

— **Me derrotará** — dijo de inmediato resaltando lo obvio.

— **Sí, pero dejaré que toda tu magia salga, deseo ver qué pasa cuando ocurra eso.**

Harry no entendió a qué se refería pero asintió, tal parecía que al profesor poco le interesaba lo que Malfoy le había dicho y él era el único que lo tenía en la cabeza, ¿cómo había podido confundir los apellidos?

 **SS &HG&HP**

El cansancio comenzaba a cobrarle la cuenta al pocionista, debajo de la ducha con el agua cayendo por su cara se ponía a recapitular lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, Hermione se mostraba más segura de sí misma, no podía dejar de pensar cómo podrían contraer matrimonio sin que El Señor Tenebroso se enterara.

Por otro lado Harry mostraba avances en oclumancia, no solamente abrió su mente sino que poco a poco liberó esa magia que tuvo que retener cuando le quitó sus recuerdos, agradecía eso, cuando se enfrentara con El Señor Tenebroso lo haría siendo fuerte mentalmente.

Se cubrió la cintura saliendo del baño Hermione se le dejo ir teniendo las fuerzas suficientes como para sostenerla y no caer al piso. Sus piernas sobre su cintura le hacían saber perfectamente donde terminaría esa noche, ni siquiera lo saludó sino que se dedicó a explorar su boca sutilmente, bajando por su cuello hasta provocarle la excitación anhelada.

…

Se movió al mismo compás lento sobre su cuerpo, un suspiro de ella lo hizo terminar antes de tiempo y con un beso en sus labios se desplomó sobre su cuerpo. Se abrazó a él agotada, Severus le entregó la poción que impediría un embarazo y ella la bebió de inmediato soportando el sabor tan amargo.

— **Vaya recibimiento el de esta noche, ¿qué hice para merecerlo?**

— **Sólo, te extrañe.**

— **Dormimos juntos.**

— **Bueno sí… esta bien, he tenido algunas dudas con lo de casarnos.**

— **Es normal que las tengas, pero estaras bien a mi lado. Una vez que nos casemos y la guerra termine, dejaré Hogwarts y nos iremos a vivir lejos de aquí, después podrás hacer lo que desees Hermione, te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones.** — Le aseguró besando su frente.

— **Quisiera conocer a tu hijo.**

—… **Así será…**

…

Las semanas transcurrían rápido y los éxamenes se acercaban, nadie estaba más nervioso que Hermione que parecía vivir en la biblioteca en sus tiempos libres. Era viernes y salía de ésta con dos libros voluminosos que le servirían el fin de semana.

Los pastillos ya estaban oscuros y caminaba rápido hacía la Sala Común, sintió de pronto una mano cubriendo su boca haciendo que los libros cayeran al piso. Fue arrastrada detrás de una columna, el aroma embriagador la hizo molestarse pero no le dio tiempo, unas manos sostenían las suyas por arriba y su boca estaba ocupada correspondiendo un beso.

— **Es… Estás loco, pueden vernos.**

— **Disfruta de la emoción** — respondió cínico subiendo su falda, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en sus manos.

Severus rió al verla sonrojada y acomodarse el uniforme, siempre tan recta, tan formal que causaba erotismo para vez que la veía. La observó por varios segundo hasta que ella lo notó y se lo cuestionó con la mirada.

Tomó su mano besándola despacio, el silencio era desesperante y excitante a la vez, ella suspiró cuando un anillo se deslizaba sobre su dedo, un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una perla en el centro.

— **¿Una perla?**

— **Por todas las lágrimas que has tenido que derramar por mí** — ella asintió sin darse cuenta que lloraba en silencio al ver la joya —. **Es tu anillo de compromiso.**

— **Es precioso** — la perla era rodeada por pequeños y diminutos diamantes que la rodeaban, una joya tan finamente trabajada que nadie podía negar lo que era.

— **En seis semanas serás oficialmente mi esposa.**

Hermione se ponía de puntitas besándolo, escuchando como la lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza, augurio de lo bueno y lo malo que podría suceder.

 **SS &HG&HP**

Un último hechizo salió de la varita del profesor con determinación, pero Harry fue capaz de esquivarlo y arrojarle uno con fuerza que terminó rebotando en el círculo de poder que de la nada hizo surgir Snape. Harry no pudo verlo y cayó hacia atrás, presa de su propia magia.

— **¡Maldición!**

— **Duraste más que la vez anterior, tiempo de derrota 17 minutos, la semana pasada… fueron 11.**

— **No… creía que podía… hacer tanto** — respondió bastante agitado.

— **Tu magia saldrá un día de estos.**

— **Podría tener oportunidad… en acabar con él.** — Susurró más para sí mismo que para el profesor.

Severus se dio cuenta y disimuló haciendo aparecer un par de copas con whisky de fuego, le extendió una al joven. Harry la tomó bastante extrañado, aún en el suelo intentando disimular el dolor que había recibido en la espalda.

El pocionista se sentó en el piso a su lado, se subió las mangas hasta los codos y alzó la copa brindando, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— **¿Por qué controlaron mi magia?**

— **No tengo idea, tu padre era algo idiota.**

— **¡No lo era!** — le defendió de inmediato, haciendo que Severus sonriera.

— **Bebé, que hoy eres menos débil.**

Harry se llevó la copa a sus labios, y bebió rápido sintiendo como el liquido le quemaba hasta hacerlo toser. Severus asintió, compartir la primera copa con su hijo fue un placer que Dumbledore no le arrebató.

Notó que Harry no decía nada, pero no se levantaba para retirarse, parecía cómodo donde se encontraba, notaba eso en el chico, quizá su magia comenzaban a reconocerse o él a pesar de todo lograba recordarlo.

Sintió la marca arderle y Harry alzó la vista para ver como ésta se movia, sus miradas se conectaron y ambos bajaron la vista.

— **Retírese Potter, buen trabajo.**

— **¿Mañana a la misma hora?**

— **No sé si…sí aquí lo veo** — recapacitó.

Harry se salió y con paso lento llegó hasta los jjardínes, estaba emocionado y no podía negarlo, estaba avanzando en oclumancia, y hasta había tenido la fuerza de debilitar al profesor Snape. Caminó de regreso para ver como dos personas salían con rapidez del castillo, al atuendo era inconfundible, era Snape que salía al llamado de su señor, se ocultó detrás de una estatua donde los alcanzó a ver.

Una mano femenina se escapaba de esa túnica negra y detenía al profesor con sutileza. Él se giró y pareció acariciarla un par de minutos, Harry se maldijo mentalmente el estar ahí, si Snape lo veía posiblemente lo mataría.

— **No llores** — escuchó que él le decía —, voy **a volver, siempre vuelvo.**

— **No te vayas** — dijo un susurro.

— **Ahora tengo razones de más para regresar… ve a la cama, no me esperes despierta.**

Harry se extrañó por la petición, Snape tenía una pareja sin que él se hubiera enterado en esos seis años, debía ser una profesora y joven, quizá la nueva aprendiz de Madame Pomprey o la practicante de Herbología.

Dejó de pensar en tonterías cuando vio que él la tomo con una mano de la cintura y la beso despacio haciendo que ella lo abrazara, buscando desesperamente que él no se fuera. Ahí Harry vio el anillo de compromiso que lucía la joven, eso le provocó un escalofrío al muchacho, era ver el amor separarse, el dolor de ella que se escucaba en su sollozo y la indecisión por parte de su profesor.

— **Te amo** — escuchó por última vez antes de perderse en la penumbra rumbo al bosque prohibido, dejando a la joven mujer sollozando en la negrura de la noche.

 _ **Hola chicos, espero que les guste el capítulo, me ha costado demasiado escribirlo.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Me alegra que te vaya gustando, falta para la verdad. Besos

 _ **DUENDECIYA:**_ Gracias por tus palabras, al final Dumbledore merecerá la muerte, eso queda claro. Saludos

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ Nena necesito vacaciones, espero en verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Bueno, sí, tienes razón, creo que habrá una separación, es necesaria, no todo el fic puede ser color de rosa ¿verdad? Espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Un placer tenerte por aquí, espero te guste la continuación y disfrutes mucho de esta historia. Besos

 _ **Julieta:**_ Claro que sí, siempre. Espero te guste. Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Harry se llevaba la quinta cucharada de avena, sin dejar de observar la mesa de profesores, era notorio que de nuevo, el profesor Snape no asistiría a tomar los alimentos, ni a clases, ni siquiera podía encontrárselo en los pasillos descontando puntos. Bajó la vista intentando distraer su mente de eso que empezaba a preocuparle, y le inquietaba aún más, que él se mortificara por la integridad del pocionista.

Aunque era normal, ese hombre era el único poseedor de su pasado, quién sabía sobre su tutor, su padre. Observó a Hermione que se mostraba con unas ojeras terribles y la mirada opacada, tan distraído había estado con lo que traía en la cabeza que no se percató que quizá Ron ya había logrado que su amiga llegara a su límite.

― **¿Hermione te encuentras bien?**

― **Sí, no dormí bien.** ― Le respondió sonriendo.

Y Harry le creyó, o quizá prefería seguir pensando en lo que le preocupaba, además Hermione siempre solía estar bien. Cualquier cosa que la tuviera en ese estado sería temporal, muy pronto volvería a estar bien.

En cambio el profesor tenía desde el viernes por la noche que se había marchado, él lo vio despedirse de esa mujer partiendo a la penumbra, prometiéndole a ella que volvería. Estaban ya a miércoles y él parecía no tener preocupación por volver. Si siempre se presumía que Snape era la mano derecha de Voldemort, no podía deshacerse de él así como así, debía ser valioso para el mago. Harry se aferró a ese pensamiento con fuerza, él debía estar bien realizando alguna misión fuera del país, ya habrían sabido si algo le hubiera ocurrido.

 **SS &HG&HP**

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de Ginny, sus tersos dedos enredados en su cabello, necesitaba tanto de ella, que intentara calmarlo o empezaría a volverse loco. Casi dormitaba, pero no dejaba de tocar el anillo que no se había quitado, la frialdad y el toque que le daba esa piedra incrustada en el anillo, no podía explicarlo, era un calor, siempre que la tocaba sentía que estaba cerca de saber todo sobre su pasado.

Además cada vez que lo hacía podía recordarse tocándolo siendo más niño, podía escuchar la voz del hombre pidiéndole que dejara el anillo en la mesa, él corría por toda la casa hasta ser alcanzado por él. Sonrió sin darse cuenta…

― **¿Estás más tranquilo?** ― le preguntó la pelirroja, el joven asintió observando sus ojos.

― **El profesor Snape sigue sin volver, hoy fue hace una semana que se fue Ginny.**

― **¿Y no puedes avanzar solo en oclumancia?**

― **No es eso, él… sabes que él sabe quién es mi padre.**

― **Tu papá se llama James Potter.** ― Le dijo claro para que no se olvidara de quién le había dado la vida.

― **Sí, pero cuando él faltó existió alguien que ocupó su lugar y estuvo conmigo los siguientes 10 años.**

― **Dumbledore…**

― **He dejado de confiar en Dumbledore** ― se levantó evitando el contacto con su novia ―. **Sólo el profesor Snape puede ayudarme y está desaparecido, a nadie le interesa su estado.**

― **Harry cálmate, no podemos hacer nada. Si no quieres preguntarle al director debes esperar.**

Pero no valieron las palabras que le decía la muchacha, Harry había terminado por levantarse y dejarla ahí sentada en el césped de los jardines, estaba enojado y sabía que se equivocaba al desquitarse con ella. Pero la angustia estaba haciendo mella en él, no sabía dónde se encontraba el profesor, y lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque demonios le preocupaba a él eso, parecía que la locura lo estaba invadiendo de nuevo.

 **SS &HG&HP**

― **¿No has sabido nada de él?** ― preguntó la profesora McGonagall, Harry que se encontraba detrás de la puerta intentando buscar al director, se asustó con la pregunta pero guardó silencio, notó esa voz preocupada de su mentora.

― **No, el lunes pudo decirme que había llegado a los límites de Noruega, ignoro que hacía ahí pero… no volvió a mandar mensaje alguno.**

― **¿Qué vamos hacer?**

― **Nada, esperar a que regrese o tener noticias de él.**

― **¡Debes buscarlo Albus! Snape puede estar corriendo peligro.**

― **¿Dónde voy a mandarlo buscar Minerva? Estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero no tengo idea de su rastro.**

― **Debemos tener un segundo espía en sus filas.**

― **Si hacemos eso y lo descubren el primero en morir será Severus, y sabes que no podemos permitirnos eso.** ― Harry apretó tanto sus puños que los sintió sangrar.

― **Lo estás diciendo porque te sirve, no por lo valioso que es. Te recuerdo que no es un hombre solo, sino hay alguien que lo espera.**

― **¡No hay nadie quien lo espere! Por eso es espía Minerva** ― le respondió molesto el profesor.

― **Lo tiene, aunque lo hayas obligado a renunciar a todo lo que él tenía, su familia, su estabilidad y felicidad.**

Harry no se dio cuenta en qué momento la profesora se molestó tanto que salió de la oficina encontrándose con él. Actuó de forma inmediata y se lo llevó con ella evitando que el director se percatara de que el chico había escuchado toda la conversación.

— **Es tarde para que estés fuera de la cama Potter.**

— **¿El profesor Snape podría estar muerto?**

Harry observó las reacciones de su profesora, la forma en que lo vio, con ternura, con tristeza y desolación, humedeciéndosele los ojos y asintiendo con temor. El joven asintió desviando la mirada y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le dificulto respirar por unos segundos.

— **Ve a la cama.** — Le ordenó la profesora, cuando éste se retiró, ella entendió que quizá lo mejor era que el chico no recordara a Severus, el día que éste muriera no sería un nuevo dolor para Harry, será una muerte más en la guerra sin gran consecuencia.

 **SS &HG&HP**

Las lágrimas caían una a una sobre la alfombra, tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía consentirlo, estaba de rodillas frente a la cama de Severus, la habitación seguía intacta, había pasado más de una semana y él no volvía, nunca había tardado tanto en regresar y comenzaba angustiarse, y a perder poco a poco las esperanzas de que estuviera con vida.

Sus labios temblaban mientras rezaba, él odiaba que ella hiciera eso, pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Sabía que de nada serviría, que él ya no estaba con ella. Entre susurros rezó aferrándose a las sabanas negras, cayó sobre la alfombra llorando y recordando sus últimas palabras, su última promesa, una que no podría regresar a cumplir.

 **SS &HG&HP**

Harry cerraba el mapa del merodeador maldiciéndose, era la cuarta vez en esa semana que Draco se le escapaba, si tan sólo no estuviera tan distraído podría vigilarlo mejor. Se ajustó la capa de invisibilidad y regresó titiritando del frío, los primeros fríos invernales comenzaban a llegar al castillo.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando el dolor en su pecho volvió hacerse presente, volteó hacia atrás para darse cuenta que nadie lo seguía, se maldijo por ser tan tonto y continuó caminando, si tan sólo Ron no siguiera idiotizado por Lavander estaría acompañándolo, pero era normal, la novedad de estar entre las piernas de esa joven tenía a su amigo en un estado de estupidez descomunal.

Escuchó un quejido que le heló la sangre, salió hacia el jardín para ver un bulto recargado en una fuente de mármol blanco. Se acercó hacía él con desconfianza, se quito la capa invisible y ésta arrastraba por la nieve dejando un ligero rastro.

Conforme se acercaba, apresuraba más el paso, todo iba tomando forma y su corazón latía con fuerza. Una túnica rasgada y sucia siendo cubierta por la nieve, en una extraña posición el hombre agachaba su cabeza mientras se tomaba un costado. Harry reconoció el cuerpo pero se quedó inmóvil a tan sólo un par de metros de él, tuvo miedo, parecía como si la fuerza hubiera abandonado al hombre, rindiéndose ante la muerte dentro de ese frío.

— **¿Profesor?** — Le llamó con voz temblorosa.

Con la última de sus fuerzas alzó la cabeza, vio aquellos orbes esmeralda que añoraba tanto, quiso sonreír pero no supo si lo hizo, era tanto su dolor que creía que no podía ya mover una parte de su cuerpo.

— **¿Qué le ocurrió?** — le preguntó inclinándose ante él, tomó uno de sus brazos intentando levantarlo pero no lo logró, aquel quejido lo hizo desistir —. **Iré por ayuda.**

—… **No…** — logró decirle con dificultad.

— **No podré hacerlo solo, la nieve y…a perdido sangre** — dijo palideciendo al ver el charco que se formaba a su costado, el pocionista articuló una sonrisa.

— **He estado peor** — mintió conteniendo el dolor.

— **No** — determinó con una mirada dura, que Severus llevaba años sin ver —. **Tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro.**

Severus Snape lo observaba con orgullo, lo había logrado, podía estar seguro que dejaba un hombre que podía hacerse cargo de su propia vida, era recto, fuerte, noble, impetuoso e inteligente. Pudo verlo un poco más y un dolor lo atravesó a la altura del pecho, Hermione… su querida Hermione, ¿la podría ver de nuevo? Lo dudaba… si tan sólo pudiera cruzar unas palabras con ella, le juraría que nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fue en esos meses a su lado.

— **Por favor** — le pidió Harry colocando uno de los brazos sobre su hombro—. **Hágalo… por ella.**

Severus lo vio con curiosidad, ¿acaso dentro de su delirio mencionó a Hermione?

— **Le juró que volvería a esa mujer, seguro lo espera, profesor ayúdeme hágalo por ella** — cerró los ojos intentando de esa manera contener el dolor, Harry lo levantó con dificultad y caminaron hacia el castillo sintiendo cada paso más corto y lento que el anterior.

Lo dejó descansar sobre una pilastra, abriendo el mapa observando que todos los prefectos le quedaban lo bastante lejos como para contar con ellos, sabía que ellos solos no lo lograrían, maldijo guardando el pergamino en su pantalón y viendo a su profesor cada minuto más débil.

— **El profesor Dumbl…**

— **¡No!** — dijo fuerte y claro con ira —. **Sólo tengo que llegar a mis aposentos, puedo hacerlo solo.**

— **¡Esto que le hicieron no fue un simple castigo! ¿No se da cuenta?** — Ambos se quedaron callados, estaban tan nerviosos que no se daban cuenta que se gritaban con tanta naturalidad, como si el odio y el cariño fluyeran entre las palabras.

— **Granger… llame a esa insoportable sabelotodo.**

Harry sonrió complacido, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes acudir a ella? Vio en el mapa que era la prefecta que se encontraba más lejos pero no le importó. Tomó su varita pensando en los momentos más felices que tenía, ahora ya podía escoger, en la mayoría de ellos los protagonizaba aquel hombre.

 _El hombre al que tanto veneraba lo veía completamente serio, podía ver aquellos ojos negros observarlo con seriedad, el niño lo veía con timidez escondiendo el frasco detrás de su espalda, pero el líquido gelatinoso se resbalaba de las paredes delatándolo, alzó sus manos cubriéndose de algún grito, regaño o golpe. Sintió al hombre agacharse a su lado y llenarlo con la pócima pegajosa, Harry se asomó observando la sonrisa que le daba, el miedo había desaparecido y ahora era una guerra entre ambos por llenarse la cara de dolor purpura y verde._

— **Expecto patronum** — Harry abrió los ojos y su varita cayó al piso, tembló un poco —. **¿Qué demonios ocurrió?**

Un imponente cuervo salió de su varita y se lucía por todo el pasillo, se posó a su lado esperando la indicación. Pero Harry observaba a su alrededor pensando que el ciervo estaría escondiéndose en cualquier parte, la sola idea parecía estúpida. Un quejido del hombre lo hizo regresar a su realidad, y se agachó preocupado al ver su estado, tomó riendas de la situación y afrontó al nuevo patronus que lo esperaba mirándolo con orgullo.

— **Ve… a buscar a Hermione, dile que un alumno y un profesor necesitan ayuda** — con un sonido el ave salió volando a cumplir su cometido.

Harry se quitó con rapidez la túnica y cubrió al profesor con ella, Severus no dejaba de verlo, sonrió con ironía, podría decir que se sorprendió al ver su nuevo patronus y a la vez decir que lo estaba esperando, ese ciervo era el lazo que Harry había creado con su pasado y su padre, pero ahora que era poseedor de lo que en verdad él era, su alma era libre de elegir su identidad, pero ¿un cuervo? Eso había sido realmente irónico y justo.

— **Aunque se niegue, creo que el profesor Dumbledore o Mademe Pomprey debería saber de su estado.**

— **Si… muero… esta no…che, no quiero ver… a ese… bastardo en mis… aposentos** — Harry se escandalizó por la ofensa, enarcó la ceja pero no dijo nada.

Escuchó los pasos de Hermione y se incorporó asustado, una hechicera furiosa lo apuntaba con la varita desconfiada, de las pocas cosas a las que él le temía era a ella, cuando la furia se apoderaba de ella, veía con terror la varita, sinceramente no se le apetecía comprobar lo poderosa que pudiera ser su amiga.

— **El patronus…**

— **Cambió… no sé porque cambió Hermione, maldita sea busca otro momento para desconfiar de mí… Snape…**

Hermione bajó la varita viendo el cuerpo, se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta del cuerpo que respiraba con dificultad, en sus ojos pudo ver todo, el dolor que lo estaba atravesando, el miedo, la angustia y el alivio de poderla ver, se mordió el labio hasta sentir que las lágrimas bajaban libres por su mejilla. Se arrodilló a su lado para quitar la mano de la herida, salió más sangre de ella asustándola.

— **¿Qué te hicieron?** — sollozó observándolo, él intentó responderle, o al menos decirle que todo estaría bien y que confiara en él pero no pudo hacerlo y sólo acarició su mano con cariño y cerrando los ojos al instante.

— **¿Hermione? ¿Qué hacemos? No quiso que llamara a Madame Pomprey, y dijo que no quería ver a Dumbledore.**

—… **llevémosle a… sus aposentos.**

— **Sino lo atienden, morirá desangrado.**

— **Entonces lo haremos nosotros** — le sugirió con miedo.

…

Harry notaba el nerviosismo de su amiga, era algo extraño que no lograba explicar, la vio llorar y maldecir mientras traía un cuenco con agua y toallas limpias. Comenzaba a tener miedo, el profesor no volvió a decir una sola palabra, tan sólo tenía sus ojos abiertos hacía el techo y una respiración entrecortada.

— **¿Hermione? Debemos traer a alguien.**

— **Él no quiere, ve con una poción coagulante.**

El joven se sintió extraño al ver a Hermione actuar con rapidez y agilidad, era como si no fuera la primera vez que hiciera eso, hasta parecía que le susurraba cosas al profesor, y estaba seguro de que eso sucedía, porque lo pudo ver asentir y negar un par de cosas. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar, sólo debió concretarse a ayudarlo a llegar hasta ahí y retirarse, pero se mantenía cerca de la puerta, quizá por si su amiga llegaba a necesitarlo, o porque ese dolor en su pecho parecía no irse, respiraba con dificultad al igual que su profesor.

Sabía que ese hombre era el único poseedor de su vida, pero se sentía miserable al estarse preocupando por su profesor sólo por interés, porque sabía que si él moría se irían sus esperanzas y su pasado con él.

Hermione se acercó a él, sus manos aunque ya estaban limpias mantenían ese color rojizo en ellas, estaba sudando y parecía bastante nerviosa y temerosa. Dejo de prestarle atención, se centró en Snape que parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco desde que ella había llegado, después de tantas humillaciones en clase, de malos tratos, hacerla sentir mal por ser la mejor en clase, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que la admiraba, que cuando su vida corrió peligro sabía que la única que podía ayudarlo era Hermione Granger, eso fue tan inesperado.

Ahora se encontraba reposando, con el torso vendado y recuperando el calor. Regresó a ver a su amiga que ahora lo veía totalmente extrañada.

— **Será mejor dejarlo descansar.**

— **¿Va estar bien?** — cuestionó preocupado, su amiga asintió acariciando su mejilla —. **Si no te importa, quisiera quedarme… aquí… toda la noche… para asegurarme.**

— **¿Asegurarte? ¿De que el profesor… este bien? ¿Aquí?**

— **Sí… él me está ayudando, es una forma de correspóndele** — se apresuró a justificarse.

— **Ve a dormir Harry, yo me quedaré.**

— **Hermione, debemos avisarle a Dumbledore, sé que él se niega a verlo pero… le tenemos que avisar a su… esposa o novia, su familia. Sino pasa la noche, al menos podrá despedirse de él —** susurró al final.

— **¿Esposa? No sabía… que estuviera casado.**

— **Cuando él se fue aquella noche yo lo vi de cerca, los vi…**

— **¿A quién viste?** — le preguntó con la voz apenas audible.

— **Llevaba cubierta la cabeza, pero esa mujer debe estar preocupada y tenemos que traerla por si…**

— **¡Basta Harry! Escucha, él estará bien y él no quiere a nadie…**

— **Pero…**

— **¡Nadie!** — se escuchó una voz áspera y entrecortada, ambos se acercaron a él asustados —. **Nadie con excepción de Granger puede entrar a esta habitación.**

Harry asintió resignado, si había podido articular un par de palabras significaba que no podía estar tan mal como se pensaba. Dio un par de pasos atrás cuando el profesor le dio la señal de alto, se detuvo en seco observándolo con seriedad, el profesor suspiró.

—… **Si usted desea puede quedarse, sólo ustedes dos, no quiero… a nadie… aquí. Y no quiero un rastro de lástima en sus ojos Potter.**

— **Sí señor.**

 **SS &HG&HP**

Hermione tomaba una toalla y se la ponía en la frente, sabía que la poción tardaría tan sólo unos minutos en hacerle efecto, pero Severus lo ignoraba y el miedo se apoderaba de él. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía lo mantuvo en la cama, evitando que saliera a no sé qué lugar a cumplir con tantas incoherencias que estaba diciendo desde hacía media hora.

— **Debes quedarte aquí, por favor ayúdame, ¡no puedo hacerlo sola!** — sollozó guardando sus lágrimas.

— **Tan sólo… Hermione. Irá por él… lo va matar.**

— **¿A quién? ¿Severus qué te hicieron? ¿Hablas de tu hijo?** — asintió desesperado.

— **Lo buscaré, dime donde lo busco Severus, le diré que venga hablar contigo.**

El hombre se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, el sudor bajaba por su cara y su pecho. De tanto moverse había provocado que la herida se abriera y las vendas comenzaran a mancharse de sangre, sus ojos se humedecieron sin que saliera una sola lágrima, pero esos orbes negros cambiaron, era como si de pronto le mostrara esa parte oculta de su alma, esa que tanto la hacía estremecer.

— **Le borré la memoria.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Le quité todos los recuerdos a mi hijo.**

Lo primero que quiso preguntar era, ¿por qué? Pero ella bien lo sabía, había intentado proteger lo único que tenía en la vida. Ahora lo entendía más, sabía porque razón él se había amargado en su soledad, porque el odio hacia algunos, hacia la vida. Lo abrazó con fuerza buscando que la poción hiciera efecto, o al menos que se calmara.

— **Debo verlo.**

— **¿Quieres devolverle su pasado?**

— **No puedo hacer eso… pero debo asegurarme que… está bien y…** — se vio interrumpido cuando Harry entró con una bandeja de comida, la cual casi se le resbala de las manos al ver como su amiga abrazaba al profesor —. **Potter.**

— **Harry que bueno que llegaste…**

— **¿Pa… pasa algo?**

— **El profesor está bastante nervioso, tiene fiebre, me ha costado trabajo que se quede acostado.**

— **Sí… traje la comida que me pediste.**

— **¿Tienes hambre Severus?** — el hombre negó con la cabeza observando a Harry calmadamente —. **Bueno, pero no puedes salir, lo sabes.**

— **Ya no importa** — respondió tranquilo.

— **Hermione es la profesora McGonagall, te has desaparecido por dos días, debes ir a verla, te espera en su despacho.** — Le dijo intentando ignorar que su amiga había tuteado al profesor y ninguno de los dos se pareció dar cuenta.

— **Vaya Granger, he tenido suficiente de usted por estos días.** — Hermione se maldijo cuando tuvo que retirarse, pero confió en que Severus estuviera lucido y no dijera nada inapropiado.

Harry dejo la bandeja de comida cerca de la cama por si el profesor cambiaba de parecer, y se sentó lejos de él, sabía que ahora que se estaba recuperando no era bueno tentar a su suerte, podría echarlo de ahí de un momento para otro, o bien restarle todos los puntos y someterlo a un castigo por lo que restaba del curso.

En cambio Severus lo observó con cierto dolor, cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido, él moriría y su hijo también. Desvió la mirada intentando pensar, no sabía si decirle la verdad podría ser lo más inteligente que debía hacer, podría perderlo todo, su lugar dentro de las filas de Voldemort, el respeto, al mismo Harry.

La poción comenzó hacer efecto y durmió según lo previsto, cuando se recuperara por completo tendría el tiempo de pensar lo que le hiciera falta. Harry se tranquilizó y respiró con normalidad cuando vio que el profesor dormía, sus músculos de destensaron y se dejó caer en el respaldo…

 _El atardecer llegaba a Privet Drive y con ella, la esperanza se iba lentamente conforme se acercaba la noche. Frente a sus ojos comenzaban arreglar el jardín para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo Dudley, al día siguiente toda la casa se llenaría de invitados, regalos, y un muy mal día para Harry. Su tía Petunia salió para seguir vigilando que su hijo estuviera en el jardín con los vecinos, bajó la vista hacia su sobrino y suspiró con fastidio._

— _Levántate, necesitas un suéter, comenzara anochecer. — El niño se levantó y se dejó poner la prenda, un rostro entristecido apareció de pronto —. Será mejor que pases ya o ese resfriado se complicará, y yo tendré la culpa._

— _Ya casi viene._

— _No estoy segura que pueda llegar, dijo que se le habían atravesado problemas._

— _Estaré aquí sentadito — le suplicó poniéndose en la orilla, su tía se incorporó y negó con la cabeza._

— _Bien, como quieras._

 _Harry se veía a si mismo con pesar, la soledad que vivió de niño era algo que aún recordaba. Podía darse cuenta que le interesaba esa fiesta, hubiera querido tener esos amigos que tenía su primo, una fiesta así de grande con los juegos que sus tíos solían llevarle. Se hizo más hacía la orilla viendo a ambos lados de la calle, las esperanzas iban cayendo aún más, él se quedaría esperando era lo más seguro._

 _De pronto el rostro del niño se iluminó, sus ojos brillaron y se levantó ansioso._

— _¡Harry! — le gritó el hombre que caminaba hacia él._

— _¡Severus!_

 _Harry se pegó a la pared asustado, su corazón latía con fuerza y casi no podía respirar. Su profesor de pociones alzaba al niño de 4 años y lo arrojaba al aire para atraparlo con facilidad, pudo escuchar su misma risa infantil y ver una sonrisa en el hombre, una que jamás había visto._

 _Harry lo abrazaba mientras Snape le preguntaba un par de cosas, había tanto amor entre ellos, una conexión cuando el profesor hablaba ese niño sonreía y era feliz, y el hombre parecía ver en Harry algo que él no sabía explicarse._

Abrió los ojos asustado, se fijó que se había quedado dormido en los aposentos de Snape. Quien estaba sentado en la cama viéndole con curiosidad, arqueó la ceja confundido mientras Harry intentaba sentarse de nuevo, sabía que si caminaba terminaría por caerse sobre la alfombra. Su corazón parecía que se iba salir de su pecho y su boca temblaba, no estaba seguro que pudiera decir algo coherente en ese momento.

— **¿Se encuentra bien Potter?**

 _La misma voz,_ pensó Harry. Agachó la mirada incrédulo, era él… el hombre que no tenía rostro y al que le guardaba un respeto y un cariño inigualable era Severus Snape. Alzó la vista y todas las emociones le llegaron de golpe.

 _ **N/A: Bueno, gracias a los que me dejaron review en el final de Aurora. Continuamos con las siguientes historias.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Gracias por comentar guapa, espero poder hacer capítulos así que te gusten y uno a uno se conviertan en tus favoritos. Besos

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ Te dije que actualizaría hoy y cumplí nena, debemos ponernos al corriente con las dos historias porque quiero terminarlas en un par de meses. Besos

 _ **Nico:**_ Gracias por tu bello comentario. La verdad aún no he planeado bien el final, sólo la trama y algunos capítulos. Por otro lado, sí esto va más encaminado a la relación Severus-Harry pero habrá partes Sevmione, intentaré ponerlas más. Ya se acercan con lo del matrimonio y la muerte de Dumbledore, espero sean de tu agrado. Besos

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Me complace en verdad que te haya gustado como marcha la historia, ya verás cómo Snape le irá dando forma a todo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos

 _ **Valentina:**_ Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando. Saludos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Gracias por seguir leyendo niña hermosa, y por comentar. Pero… veremos si hay matrimonio o no, aún faltan muchas cosas para esa felicidad que añoras. Besitos.

 _ **Eydren Snape:**_ Falta un poco para que Harry recupere por completo su pasado, o aun no sospecha nada de la relación que Severus tiene con su amiga, así que todo relajado. Besos nena.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Se le secó la garganta al recordar aquel rostro, por mucho que intentó articular una frase coherente no lo logró, quiso esquivar la mirada del pocionista, pero no pudo hacerlo, tan solo lo veía frenéticamente, queriendo encontrar en sus ojos las respuestas, intentando atar cabos que lo llevaran a la verdad, por un lado rehuía de su pasado y por el otro exigía sus vivencias.

Un dolor agudo en su cabeza lo atravesó de pronto, un descontrol mental aparecía, imágenes que era forzado a mostrar, el pánico lo atravesó de un momento a otro, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero el miedo de ser invadido no era lo que lo congeló de terror, sino la nueva información que poseía, ese hombre al que llamaba "padre" estaba dentro de sus recuerdos, ahora con un rostro propio, cayó de rodillas esforzándose por no ser descubierto.

— **Potter** — le llamó el profesor que comenzaba a salir de la cama —. **Potter responda, ¿qué sucede?**

— **Él Intenta… intenta entrar.**

— **¡Disciplina!** — Gritó tomando su varita, una firmeza aparecía de nuevo en su rostro —. **¿Perdí mi tiempo con usted estas semanas?**

—… **No** — logró articular sin dejar de tomarse la mente, podía sentir a Voldemort vagar por cada recuerdo, como si quisiera buscar algo en particular —. **Deténgalo.**

— **Hazlo, ¡vamos!** — ambos llevaban la varita en mano, sin darse cuenta que no estaban combatiendo uno con el otro, era un mago mucho más fuerte que estaba haciendo su mente añicos.

— **Lo verá… lo verá a él, sabrá que tengo a alguien.**

— **¡Débil! Eres un mago tan débil, que no puedes poner a la práctica lo que le he enseñado, ¡Vamos! Empieza a cerrar las puertas. Poco me interesa que vea al mediocre que te limpió la cara sucia de niño, es algo más importante que eso** — exigió fuera de control, pensaba estúpidamente que provocándole sacaría esa fuerza de la que él era capaz —. **Vera tan sólo a un imbécil cuidándote, ¡sin rostro! ¡Sin fundamento! ¡Sin nada!**

— **¡NO! Podrá verlo… todo, lo he recordado, sé quién es** — susurró con debilidad, Snape se quedó inmóvil viéndole quebrarse, ahora entendía la mirada que tuvo al despertarse, lo había recordado todo, a él.

 **SS &HG**

La preocupación de Hermione iba en aumento, casi ni podía prestarle atención a la profesora McGonagall, las nuevas instrucciones debían escucharlas ambos prefectos, pero seguramente Ron estaba más divertido entre las piernas de su novia que cumpliendo sus obligaciones.

— **¡Señor Weasley!** — alzó la voz la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Hermione frunció la nariz en desagrado al verlo entrar corriendo.

— **Lo siento profesora, tuve un inconveniente al…**

— **Ahórrese sus excusas y preste atención, la señorita Granger le explicará el cambio de rondas y las horas, y espero verlo ahí señor Weasley, y no encontrarlo con la señorita Brown.** — El rostro del joven se sonrojó tanto como su cabello.

— **Sí profesora.**

— **Muy bien, en segundo lugar necesito que comiencen a formar los grupos para los exámenes de Éxtasis, la lista de tutores se publicará mañana en todas las salas comunes. Finalmente y no menos importante, comiencen la lista para saber quiénes se quedarán a tomar las vacaciones de Navidad en el castillo.**

Hermione asintió viendo el reloj, la preocupación la azotó de nuevo, confiaba en la cordura de Severus, pero si por alguna extraña razón cometía una imprudencia esperaba que no lo hiciera frente a Harry.

— **Confío en usted señorita Granger, ahora puede retirarse, veo que se mantiene muy preocupada viendo el reloj.**

— **Disculpe profesora, sólo que el profesor Snape me pidió que fuera a su despacho en seguida, no quiero hacerlo enfadar** — respondió con rapidez, sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

— **¿Lo vio? ¿Él personalmente le pidió que fuera?**

— **Al parecer sí, me lo notificó un alumno de primer año** — mintió nerviosa.

— **Re… retírense.**

Maldijo mil veces en su interior, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia las mazmorras, escuchó los pasos de Ron siguiéndole los pasos lo cual la puso de mal humor, sentía como esa magia salía de ella con toda la intención de atacarle.

— **Hermione… Hermione aguarda.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** — le encaró de pronto, Ron se detuvo para no chocar con ella.

— **Sé que estás molesta porque llegué tarde, pero te ayudaré con los deberes lo juro.**

— **Alguna tarea has de querer, pero escucha bien ¡No te ayudaré en nada! Ahora quítate.**

— **¿En serio el murciélago regresó? Yo esperanzado de que casi nos libramos de él** — Hermione terminó por arrojarle una patada a media pantorrilla que lo hizo gritar de dolor mientras cojeaba.

— **No digas eso Ronald Weasley.**

— **Todo el mundo lo dice… ¿por qué me pegaste?**

— **Él casi muere aquí en este pasillo desangrado y tú con tus estupideces** — le reprendió dejándolo solo y siguiendo su camino.

Continuó andando sintiendo cada minuto más largo, en su pecho un mal presentimiento se acrecentaba. Entró con prisa al despacho del profesor y se tomó el tiempo para buscar unas pociones que necesitaría, las colocó con cuidado entre sus manos y cerró bien el armario de pociones.

Su corazón cayó a un vacío cuando vio al profesor Dumbledore entrar con calma, una poción cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Quiso hablar, explicar, decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, todo por la imprudencia que había cometido con la profesora McGonagall.

— **¿Llegó herido?** — preguntó el profesor sin darle tiempo a nada.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Cuándo?**

— **Hoy en la madrugada, no quiso que nadie supiera.**

— **Pero yo no soy "nadie" señorita Granger, deme eso, yo me haré cargo.**

Un golpe se escuchó desde la habitación, ella ignoró al hombre que tenía enfrente y abrió con rapidez la puerta. Lo primero que vio la confundió indudablemente, Harry se encontraba de rodillas, la silla estaba en el suelo, y aunque empuñaba su varita ésta permanecía baja sosteniéndole la mirada al profesor.

Severus irradiaba ira cuando lo veía, de pie con el torso sangrando su varita lo apuntaba, Hermione se quedó congelada, sus músculos no le respondían.

— **Sabe quién es** — repitió Snape reponiéndose de lo que le había dicho el muchacho —, **¿y le mostrará al Señor Tenebroso su rostro?... ¡Responda Potter!**

— **¡NO!** – le gritó temblándole los labios.

— **Protéjalo entonces, ahora** — Harry cerró sus ojos cansado haciendo un último esfuerzo, Snape sabía perfectamente que no lo lograría, haberlo recordado en ese momento lo había debilitado mentalmente, así no podía hacerle frente a Voldemort.

Se maldijo por unos breves instantes, se tomó el costado sintiendo la sangre acumularse y resbalando por su pierna. Se giró con brusquedad viendo a Hermione asustada, mientras que Dumbledore parecía querer matarlo en ese mismo momento. Caminó tan rápido como pudo, ignorando a los presentes, en el armario de pociones dijo las palabras indicadas y un cajón se abrió de la parte inferior, donde sacó aquella poción que había guardado por varios años, era su única alternativa y la tomaría sin pensarlo.

— **¿Qué piensas hacer?** — lo detuvo Dumbledore, cuando pasó a su lado con el frasco de una poción azul eléctrico.

— **Quítame tus malditas manos de encima** — siseó furioso.

— **No lo harás.**

— **Dame un motivo para no hacerlo ahora** — le amenazó el pocionista con la varita en su cuello, Albus se quedó perplejo, los últimos días había creído que Severus estaba perdiendo poco a poco su sentido común y su cordura, y eso lo demostraba. Su clara amanezca solo ellos dos lo entendieron, no se refería a darle la poción sino sobre matarlo en ese preciso momento.

Severus bajó la varita cuando sintió a Hermione casi sollozar, se acercó a Harry quién parecía caer en un trance. Le extendió la poción para que la bebiera, sin embargo su mente se encontraba muy dentro de él luchando por guardar su último recuerdo.

— **Bébalo, le dará fuerzas.** — La temblorosa mano del joven tomó la poción, Severus le destapó. Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho cuando vio a Harry asustado, sus ojos esmeralda parecía que se quebrarían en cualquier momento, un quejido de dolor salió de su boca —. **No importa si ya se lo mostró, lo arreglaré.** — Le aseguró, queriendo de esa manera tranquilizarlo.

— **Harry, hijo no tomes eso.** — Le pidió con sutileza el director.

— **Confía… en mí** — le pidió el pocionista, Albus corrió hasta donde se encontraba Harry pero el joven bebió con rapidez la poción, en un arrebato de miedo, de confianza, y de desesperación.

Al principio creyó que se ahogaría, pero no tenía miedo, Snape asentía dándole más confianza de soportar como la poción quemaba su garganta, sintiendo la piel helada como si toda su sangre se congelara de pronto, soltó la varita de forma involuntaria. Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas respirando agitado, esa fortaleza que no sabía que poseía apareció de pronto creando las barreras mentales que necesitaba, hasta poder lograr su cometido.

Harry observó a Severus por unos segundos, no había palabras en ese momento, tragó en seco, quiso abrir la boca en varios momentos pero se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Severus buscaba en forma desesperada cualquier rastro de odio, decepción, rencor, tan sólo encontró a un chico confundido que buscaba respuestas en su mirada. A pesar de que lo había recordado todo, siguió confiando en él, por fin lo había recuperado, después de cinco largos años su hijo volvía a él.

— **Señorita Granger lleve al señor Potter a la enfermería por favor.**

— **Profesor Dumbledore, antes me gustaría hablar con el profesor Snape.**

— **Después muchacho, alguien tiene que curarlo.** — Harry observó las heridas con preocupación, por fin se dio cuenta que el mago tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para mantenerse de pie.

— **¿Señor?**

— **Obedezca Potter, iré a buscarlo a la enfermería.** — Hermione frunció el ceño bastante confundida, definitivamente en esos 30 minutos que ella se ausentó se perdió de la mitad de toda una historia.

—… **Está bien** — desistió sabiendo que tendría esa batalla perdida. — **Creo que… no se lo mostré… a Voldemort, usted me entiende.**

— **Lo hizo bien Potter.**

— **Ven Harry, Madame Pomprey debe revisarte** — con trabajo la castaña logró sacar a su amigo, pero no quiso ir a enfermería, lo cual le preocupó bastante pues permanecía en un trance que la estaba poniendo muy ansiosa —. **Harry, creo que sí debería llevarte a la enfermería.**

— **Lo recordé Hermione, ya sé quién es mi padre.**

— **¿Qué?** — Cuestionó confundida, — **Imposible…**

— **Y está vivo… no me abandonó del todo, siempre estuvo cerca.**

 **SS &HG**

— **Espero estés consiente de la gravedad de tus decisiones Severus** — le recriminó en el instante de que la puerta se cerró.

— **No tengo humor para tus quejas Albus, lárgate por favor.**

— **No te detuviste hasta que Harry te recordó, le he visto el anillo y estaba luchando por sacarlo de su mente, no me mientas.**

— **Eso no significa que…**

— **No me hagas pasar por tonto Severus** — le interrumpió molesto —. **Ten el valor de decirlo.**

— **¿Eso quieres? Me lo quitaste cuando él más me necesitaba, lo obligaste a que pasara solo las situaciones más difíciles, cuando no tenía necesidad porque me tenía a mí… si, busque todos los medios para que él recordara todo y lo logré.**

— **No bastándote eso le devolviste toda esa magia contenida, que no podrá controlar.**

— **Lo hará.**

— **¿Qué harás ahora Severus? ¿Dejar a Voldemort?** — preguntó el profesor mientras se paseaba por la habitación de forma curiosa.

— **Eso no es una mala idea.**

— **¿Sin cumplir el juramento inquebrantable?** — Severus se quedó callado observándolo fijamente — **llevas la marca tenebrosa Severus, tú eres un peligro para Harry, lo encontrará si estas cerca y no tendrás la fuerza para salvarlo, no olvides que debes cumplir tu promesa conmigo.**

— **Me encantaría hacerlo en este momento.**

— **Sin embargo me necesitas con vida aún, cura tus heridas** — le ordenó despidiéndose de él —. **Y Severus, quítale esa idea a Harry que tú eres aquel hombre que recuerda.**

— **¿Y si me niego?**

— **No creo que quieras arriesgarte a que Voldemort deje a Harry como te dejo a ti, tan solo por hacerte pagar tu traición.**

— **Será un placer cuando termine contigo Albus** — le dijo en voz baja terminando de vendarse la herida —. **Siempre he seguido cada orden que me has dado, creía estúpidamente que también buscabas el bienestar de Harry pero no, sólo me haces pagar por mis malas decisiones. No cantes victoria Albus, ahora que él me recuerda no pienso perderlo.**

— **¿Prefieres tenerlo vivo de aquí al final de la guerra? Estando tú cerca las posibilidades de que Voldemort lo mate aumentan al doble.**

— **¿Crees que voy a permitir que lo mate? ¡Lo defenderé con mi vida!**

— **¿Cómo paso con Lily? Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance y no fue suficiente, por eso te hiciste cargo de su hijo. James y ella murieron por ser un muchacho imprudente** — resopló con firmeza.

— **¿James? No se perdió mucho con ese maldito cobarde.**

— **¡Hazlo! Dile a Harry la verdad, veamos si puede omitir que el hombre al que llama padre fue el culpable de la muerte de sus progenitores.**

— **Pues veamos** — lo retó, aunque se encontraba lleno de miedo.

— **Severus…terminaras matando a ese muchacho también** — terminó con pesar Dumbledore dejándolo solo con sus demonios.

Se vistió con rapidez queriendo buscar a Harry, necesitaba estar con él ahora más que nunca, haberlo recuperado era el mejor regalo que le podía dar antes de partir a la guerra, las esperanzas de que él lo perdonara por matar a Dumbledores habían aumentado, tantos secretos que estaba guardando con Hermione se terminarían por fin.

El director terminó por salir de sus aposentos logrando calmarse un poco, la camisa que acababa de ponerse comenzó a mancharse de sangre, maldijo quitándose la venda con violencia. Esa herida tenía mala pinta, se metió a la ducha para limpiarla como era debido, quiso ir a ver a Harry tan pronto como la herida lo dejara pero cayó sobre la cama agotado por el largo viaje que había hecho para llegar a casa.

 **SS &HG**

Las ideas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, variando por las emociones que se guarden en cada día. Eso le sucedió a Severus, esa euforia de que su hijo lo había recordado había pasado, ahora sólo recordaba cada latigazo que había recibido, el negarse a dar una información casi le cuesta la vida, creyeron que con dolor podrían sacarle el nombre de Hermione, a la mujer a la que intentaba enviarle una carta, pero de sus labios nunca salió nada.

Si traicionaba al mago oscuro, ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? Pensaba mil y una cosas, siempre con un final desgarrador, como cada vida que se perdió en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, ese miserable mantendría a su hijo vivo tan sólo para poder torturar al pocionista, al final mataría a Harry.

Sabía que la única oportunidad que tenía era acabando con Voldemort, pero la sola idea parecía absurda, él no tenía posibilidades de hacerlo, no en ese momento.

— **¿Profesor?** — preguntó Harry que entraba cauteloso al despacho.

— **Potter** — soltó por fin, había llegado el momento de hablar de ese tema que él había dejado postergar por una larga semana —. **¿Necesita algo?**

— **Hablar con usted, es urgente.** — El pocionista asintió invitándolo a que tomara asiento, podía ver la ilusión en los ojos del joven, el miedo y todas esas emociones que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

— **Lo escucho.**

— **Lo he recordado todo** — dijo, creyendo que de esa manera Snape comprendería, dejaría de actuar de una maldita vez.

— **¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?**

— **Recordé el cumpleaños de Dudley, el número 4. Yo estaba sentado en la orilla de la puerta, todo estaba siendo arreglado, globos, el jardín, toda la atención era para él…** — comenzó Harry de una forma nerviosa.

 _Estaba sentado esperándolo, recordaba ver al niño correr agitado hasta donde él estaba, la sonrisa con la que lo recibía, Harry creía que él era una especie de superhéroe, algo especial que ninguno de los dos lograba comprender._

— _Severus — le llamó emocionado, él lo alzó de pronto arrojándolo al aire —. Dijo tía Petunia que no vendrías._

— _Tan sólo se me hizo tarde, pero aquí estoy. — Caminaron hasta la casa donde rodó los ojos al ver tanto derroche en una fiesta de cumpleaños —. Me llevo a Harry._

— _Su maleta está en el sillón — respondió Petunia de forma grosera, Severus ni siquiera la miró, entró tomando la mochila, Petunia lo veía con desprecio y esa sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en el rostro del mago._

— _¿Listo? — le preguntó al niño, éste se abrazó de su cuello preparándose para la aparición._

— _¡Snape no te atrevas a…!_

 _Severus se carcajeó tan pronto lograron sentarse en la sala, esa mujer odiaba cualquier rastro de magia hecha en su casa, Harry se bajó tomando los juguetes que había ahí. El niño se desenvolvía mejor en esa casa, era más feliz, más libre. Corrió de la cocina a la sala al menos unas ocho veces, en tan sólo 30 minutos la estancia estaba de cabeza, su Severus no tuviera magia se estaría preguntando seriamente en colgar a ese mocoso de los pulgares._

— _Quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños._

— _¿Cómo la de tu primo?_

— _¿No se puede? — preguntó dudoso y temeroso, el pocionista vio la ilusión en sus orbes esmeralda._

— _La tendrás Harry._

— _¿Sí?_

— _No te negaría algo como eso._

— _¿Vendrá Miss Marianne? — preguntó ilusionado, recordando a esa bella maestra de cabello rizado y ojos avellana._

— _Eso sí puedo negártelo, sin mujeres ¿cuándo vas a comprender eso?_

—… _quiero leche con chocolate y galletas de fresa y más chocolate — pidió desviando el tema, provocándole una sonrisa al mago._

—… **No estoy loco ni me equivoque, es usted quién aparece ahí y entonces muchas cosas sobran sentido, haberme salvado de morir ahogado, la ayuda que he recibido y su cambio conmigo cuando empecé a recordar, reconocí el olor y por fin el rostro, pero necesito oírlo ¿es usted mi padre?**

Harry obtuvo un largo silencio por parte del profesor, bajó la mirada ante aquellos ojos ilusionados que esperaban su respuesta. Sus manos eran lastimadas por sus uñas al ponerlas en puño, recordó la alegría que le provocaba cuando era pequeño y la admiración que le tenía cuando fue creciendo, la extraña emoción que veía en Harry, tan sólo dejándose llevar por recordar su pasado, si le decía que sí era cuestión de días para que recapacitara en lo mal que lo había tratado todo esos años, en la muerte de sus padres, en que era un mortifago, estaba completamente seguro que ese chico no esperaba ni soñaba un padre como él. Reconocía que Dumbledore había dicho la verdad, si el Señor Tenebroso se enteraba de su secreto nada podría salir bien, dejar las filas en ese momento sería una de las peores decisiones, se acabaría la protección que estaba formando para Harry. Alzó la vista dudoso, ese dolor y la rabia lo azotaron como aquel látigo.

—… **No** — respondió tras un silencio, la ilusión de Harry cayó frente a sus ojos, asintió confundido —. **Esa tarde él no podía llegar, tan sólo me pidió recogerle y llevarle a la casa.**

— **¿Solía hacerlo seguido?**

— **Cada vez que él lo necesitaba.**

— **Claro.**

— **Potter, espere** — le pidió cuando lo vio levantarse molesto —. **Debe confiar en él, está haciendo todo lo que puede, su confianza en él es suficiente para…**

— **¡No profesor! ¿Al menos saldrá con vida?** — exigió azotando con los puños el escritorio, ese carácter había vuelto a él junto con esa magia recorriendo sus venas —. **No lo hará, su silencio me lo confirma, y él prefiere morir en el anonimato que venir a que yo lo conozca.**

— **Guárdese sus quejas para otro momento, Potter.**

— **No me pida que confíe en él, no lo hago. ¿Cómo hacerlo si no me quiere dar la cara? Es bastante raro, porque yo recuerdo a un hombre criándome, no a un cobarde.**

— **¿Crees que es fácil para él verte morir? ¡No lo es! ¡Lucha para evitar eso!**

— **Tampoco será fácil para mí, verlo a él de la misma forma que lo vi a usted en ese pasillo, ¡dígaselo al muy…!** — terminó por hacer una señal que Severus no comprendió, su hijo tiró una silla y salió hecho un demonio.

Quiso detenerlo pero sabía que era lo mejor, que se fuera, sabría afrontar ese dolor, lo había preparado para que así fuera, si tenía algo de suerte tal vez al final podría pedirle perdón por abandonarlo dos veces.

 **SS &HG**

— **Vi al señor Aldridge salir de aquí Severus** — Minerva se sentó a su lado bastante preocupada, las ultimas semanas su compañero y amigo parecía vivir en el mismo infierno —. **¿Ocurre algo?**

— **Sólo vino arreglar algo que le pedí.**

— **¿Algo como qué?**

En otros momentos le hubiera dicho que eran asuntos suyos, pero se encontraba debilitado mental y emocionalmente y no pudo hacerlo.

— **Hice algunos ajustes en mi testamento.**

— **¡Por Dios Severus! No tienes 130 años para que hicieras eso.**

— **Minerva, no voy a sobrevivir la guerra** — le confesó tomándole por sorpresa a la bruja.

— **No digas eso Severus.**

— **No permitas que él me odie, no, si he muerto.**

— **Harry te ama** — le aseguró tomando su mano, queriendo de esa manera darle la fuerza que estaba necesitando.

— **Hay cosas que él no me perdonará, que tú no perdonaras.**

— **Te equivocas Snape, estaré a tu lado apoyándote.**

— **No hagas promesas que no cumplirás** — respondió agrio levantándose de ahí.

 **SS &HG**

Llegó a las dos de la mañana completamente ebrio, casi cae sobre la alfombra y se queda a dormir ahí, pero un bulto en su cama le llamó la atención. Hermione se incorporó asustada, vio todo lo de la mesa tirado y a Severus con la camisa por fuera y la levita abierta, bajó la vista avergonzado, últimamente bebía tanto que apenas lograba mantenerse de pie.

Ya no sabía que más hacer por él, la pena que cargaba no era pesada pero si dolorosa, no podía ayudarla a cargar con ella, tan sólo quedarse a su lado por si la necesitaba.

Severus se sentía avergonzado, eran ya tantas veces que lo veía perdido en el alcohol, ella tan sólo lo ayudaba a llegar a la cama y le daba un café por la mañana, ya no preguntaba, sabía la respuesta pero podía ver en su mirada el dolor. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella, la abrazó recostándose a su lado, un profundo silencio se formó entre ellos, pero ahí Severus recordó la persona que día con día estaba ahí para él, que lamentablemente era a la que hacía daño con cada decisión que tomaba.

…

— **¿Qué es este lugar?** — le preguntó cuando entraron a una casa en la ciudad de Bradford.

En las afueras un precioso jardín con unas bancas de madera adornaba la entrada, pero por dentro era aún más hermosa, había los muebles necesarios y lo indispensable para habitarla, sin embargo faltaban varias cosas y la decoración que se la había dejado a ella.

— **Tú casa.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Nos casaremos en dos semanas Hermione, aquí viviremos, ¿te gusta?** — los ojos de la joven se humedecieron entristecidos, asintió sin poder responder.

— **Creí que… ya no querías.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Ya no te veo… enamorado.** — Confesó con timidez.

— **No te merezco, pero no tengo el valor de dejarte partir.**

— **¿Aún me amas?**

— **Quiero demostrártelo** — le dijo besándola de pronto, sin esperarlo. Tenía que disfrutar los últimos meses que quedaban antes de que esa maldita guerra comenzara.

 _ **N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, eso me motiva a escribir.**_

 _ **Lynette P. Broderick:**_ Poco a poco se le van terminando las fuerzas a Severus, ve demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos y se deja arrastrar por lo que le dice Albus, pero buscará sobrevivir para que Harry no lo odie. Saludos

 _ **Nico:**_ Bueno, sé que esperabas otra cosa pero para esa escena que deseas falta un poco más. El momento en que él lo recuerde absolutamente todo será perfecto, te lo aseguro. Besos

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Aún me faltan un par de recuerdos importantes y creo que una lectora me pidió uno en particular que también había tomado en cuenta, espero también te agraden. Besos

 _ **VicGG:**_ Hola! Muy bien, muchas gracias por seguirla, es muy importante para mí que les agrade tanto. Besos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Ella se enojó con Harry porque no sabía si era él o no, ya que no reconoció su patronus. Harry estaba tan preocupado por Snape que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Hermione, cada quién con su propia guerra interna. Ya me puse al corriente, voy a buena velocidad.

 _ **DUENDECIYA:**_ Espero poder colgar otro capítulo del otro fic antes de que se termine la semana, gracias por comentar. Besos

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Un poquito de paciencia, falta para que ellos se reencuentren como es debido. Gracias por comentar, saludos y besos.

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Gracias guapa, siguiendo como siempre, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Muchas dudas niña! Ya sabes que sí, lo reconozco, la maldad corre por mis venas, sí sucederá de esa manera. Por ahora Harry no sabrá sobre el romance con Hermione, ni recordará nada de su pasado, falta un poco… soporta un poquito más. Besos nena.

 _ **Ycaliz:**_ Esperando que no te decepcione que aún no recuerda nada, bueno si recordó pero Snape se lo negó todo. Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de ilusión, caminaba lentamente por toda la tienda admirando los vestidos que estaban detrás de los escaparates, veía cada tela, cada corte, los velos, el fino encaje que adornaba algunas partes. Se encontraba sonriendo, indecisa de todo lo que veía, hasta que un suave abrazo la regresó a la realidad.

— **¿Por fin me dirás algo mamá?**

— **Que te verás hermosa con cualquier cosa que elijas** — le aseguró acomodando aquellos rizos que se salían de su lugar.

— **Pero… no estás de acuerdo en mi matrimonio.**

— **Tienes 17 años, es difícil poder entenderte** — confesó desviando la mirada —. **Y el señor Snape es…muy… serio para ti.**

— **No me importa la edad, sé que por eso lo dices** — advirtió su hija sosteniéndole la mirada a su madre —. **Además, ¿por qué diste tu consentimiento, si realmente no lo aprobabas?**

La señora Granger dobló la cabeza pensándolo en poco, la "pedida de mano" fue única, para ella evidentemente. Su hija jamás le había mencionado el romance que había estado guardando con su profesor. Ambos llegaron un día por la noche a su casa, ese hombre le notificó que se casaría con su hija, todo en pocas palabras y con tono exigente.

— _Contraeré nupcias con su hija._

 _Sí, claro que recordaba perfectamente la primera frase que había salido de sus labios, la había dejado completamente muda. Observó a su hija incrédula, buscando que desmintiera lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo, pero ella tan sólo sonrió nerviosa. Vio el anillo de compromiso y su pequeña tomó la mano de aquel hombre, quién sutilmente la tomó dándole una caricia._

— _Sé que su esposo murió antes de que ella fuera a Hogwarts, entonces me dirijo a usted, nunca le hará falta nada a Hermione, su futuro ya está asegurado desde este momento._

 _No sabía a qué demonios se refería con eso, parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió bastante nerviosa._

— _Quiero que tenga la seguridad de que siempre protegeré a su hija, y a usted por supuesto._

— _Mi hija no… no me aviso de… que mantuviera una relación con… alguien — logró por fin articular._

— _Comprensible, tenemos tan sólo 8 meses._

— _¡Por Dios! Está embarazada — se quejó llevándose las manos a la cara, la angustia de pronto la invadió._

— _Por supuesto que no, jamás habría permitido eso para Hermione._

— _¿La habrá respetado entonces? — preguntó con miedo, pero con ese tono molesto que no lograba sacar._

— _La he sabido cuidar._

— _¡Por Dios! — sollozó conteniendo las lágrimas —. Hermione ¿ya lo pensaste bien?_

— _Mamá no estaría aquí si no fuera así, nos casamos en dos semanas._

— _Dos semanas…_

— _Hay una cosa más mamá, solo nos casaremos por la Ley Mágica y serás mi testigo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Él es mi profesor mamá… este matrimonio será completamente privado._

— _¿Tu profesor? Hermione… ¡Dios santo!_

 _Justo en ese momento terminó la conversación, su madre rompió en llanto, Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada y con la culpabilidad carcomiéndola, pero Snape arqueó la ceja con fastidio._

— **¡Mamá!**

— **Hermione, no es fácil entender que hayas estado con tu profesor, que él es mayor de edad y que ahora piensen casarse, pero cumpliré con el sueño de tu padre de darte la libertad de elegir a tu esposo.**

— **Mamá… con el tiempo conocerás a Severus y verás que es un buen hombre.**

― **¿Serás feliz?** ― le preguntó insegura del futuro de su hija, Hermione asintió y eso bastó para su madre ―. **¿Te gustó algún vestido?**

― **Todos.** ― Ambas rieron, en ese momento no había guerra alguna que atentara contra su vida, con la felicidad que ella sentía, Severus Snape sería por completo suyo, con la posibilidad de un futuro.

 **SS &HG**

Nunca imaginó así su boda, en una oficina del Ministerio, pagándole al oficial una fuerte suma de dinero para mantener ese matrimonio en secreto y guardar el acta para que nadie se enterara. Observó a Severus algo ausente, en ocasiones dudaba si en verdad la amaba lo suficiente, sintió la mano de él acariciarla como si escuchara sus pensamientos.

Detrás de ellos solo se encontraba su madre que llevaba tiempo limpiándose aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que evidenciaban su temor, del otro lado un mago testigo de Severus.

― **¿Quién es tu testigo?**

― **No tengo idea, trabaja en el primer piso, le pedí que firmara.**

― **¿Y no es riesgoso? Podría hablar** ― le dijo con miedo la castaña.

― **No es riesgoso sino tiene memoria** ― Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer que Severus Snape se atreviera a tal cosa, bueno si lo creía pero no dejaba de sorprenderse ―. **Necesito saber si estás segura de esto, serás mía por toda la vida.**

― **¿Piensas que mis decisiones las toman mis hormonas?**

― **En cierta parte sí.**

― **Mis hormonas vivirán conmigo toda la vida, supongo que puedes acostumbrarte a ellas.**

― **Si te pones como ayer, no tendré queja alguna** ― le dijo con picardía provocando que ella se sonrojara ―. **Estás preciosa.**

Observó cada parte de ella, el vestido recto que había elegido, tan solo arrastraba unos centímetros, llevaba encaje en los hombros y brazos con algunas perlas en los bordados del pecho. Un ligero maquillaje conservó su juventud, su alegría y esa naturalidad de la que se enamoró, su cabellera atada con un tocado de flores blancas, con el solo adorno de su anillo de compromiso y unos aretes de perla que hacían juego.

No tenía idea de que había hecho bien para tener algo tan perfecto como ella, pero lucharía hasta el último de sus días por conservarla, por hacerla feliz y haría todo lo necesario para salir con vida y volver a su lado.

― **Señor Snape, Señorita Granger, podemos comenzar** ― anunció el oficial cerrando la puerta con llave.

Se colocaron frente al oficial mientras comenzaba el oficio, Severus sentía el nerviosismo en ella, tomó una de sus manos y temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos estaban fijos en los papeles que estaban frente a ellos. Por unos segundos lo invadió la culpa, a sus 17 años tomaba a esa joven como su esposa y mujer, había superado la edad que los separaba, pero dejarla sola era algo que no lograría perdonarse con facilidad, si él no lograba sobrevivir tenía que asegurarse que pudiera continuar, y eso solo iba lograrse si Hermione y su hijo conocieran toda la verdad, les causaría un profundo dolor, eso no había duda pero sabía que entre ambos podrían salir adelante.

Pero no podía entrarle un momento de duda, si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, quizá en esa ocasión había ganado esa parte egoísta de él, no debía hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera y luchara por salir con vida, estaba demasiado hundido en la oscuridad para lograr eso, era la muerte o una larga condena en Azkaban, pero esa mujer no era fácil de convencer, intentó alejarla muchas veces y nada funcionó, y cuando se le ocurrió estar con ella en la intimidad eso era prácticamente imposible, y si era un poco sincero no quería alejarse, la reclamaba como suya.

Lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida era Lily, una pequeña luz en una vida de miseria y dolor, pero cuando la pelirroja se alejó de él, se encaminó en una larga lista de malas decisiones.

 _Era estúpido recordarse a él en un bar muggle, hundido en el alcohol, la culpa lo consumía, aún mantenía el suave olor a jazmín cuando abrazó a Lily ya muerta en el piso, cada recuerdo merecía tres tragos de whisky, sabía que todo había sido su culpa, que ella lo abandonó y él fue su peor verdugo y juez, él había firmado su condena y ahora estaba muerta. Las lágrimas ya no existían para él, duró así semanas enteras, sin que nada lo hiciera reaccionar._

 _Era una tarde de domingo, había llegado lejos en esa ocasión, iba medianamente limpio, pero con alcohol en las venas, caminó por mucho tiempo hasta que pudo llegar a la casa donde sabía vivía el hijo de Lily, estuvo cerca de una hora vigilando la casa, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta situarse frente a una ventana. Observó a la familia Dursley alimentarse en la mesa, Petunia le daba toda su atención a su pequeño_ _mientras el mocoso Potter intentaba tomar la cuchara, llevándose la mitad del bocado y tirando en la mesa la mitad._

— _Petunia ese niño esta haciendo un desastre en la mesa, que coma en la sala._

— _¿Tu madre no te enseño ni a comer Harry?_

— _¿Mami? — preguntó el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Ya te dije que ella se fue, ven acá. — Por primera vez en semanas Severus sintió algo más que la culpa, era impotencia._

 _Siguió con la vista a la mujer, colocó una manta y sentó al niño ahí para que comiera, no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo, el niño veía sin entender porque debía comer ahí, porque no había alguien que le diera a él._

 _Severus regresó a su casa, jurando jamás volver ahí, una vez más se sumió en alcohol por al menos una semana, pero no pudo cumplir con dicho juramento, a los quince días regreso a ver al niño, en un mes era una obsesión verlo jugar en el jardín, casi siempre terminaba en llanto cuando su primo lo golpeaba o le quitaba los juguetes._

 _Era jueves, lo recuerda bien, se retiraba con la impotencia marcada en sus venas, con algo que no quería reconocer. Sintió unos pasos torpes seguirlo, esos ojos esmeralda lo veían con curiosidad, no sabía si podía sostenerle la mirada pero lo hizo. Se agachó hasta donde estaba el infante, en su mano derecha colgaba un coche color rojo que le faltaban dos llantas._

— _Regresa con tu tía, mocoso. — Pero el niño no se movió, lo observa con atención._

 _Severus recuerda a la perfección como lo observó, llevaba unos pantalones cortos color café, estaban sucios de lo que parecía ser leche con chocolate, su cabello no estaba peinado pero no se le hizo extraño, una camisa delgada de maga larga era lo único que lo cubría, y por lo que veía estaba enfermo de catarro. Se notaba la poca atención que demostraban esos muggles con el niño, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, llevaba un golpe cerca de su oído._

— _Hey… ¿Quién te pegó?_

— _Dudy — dijo mostrándole la herida —. Lolio._

— _¿Te dolió? — el niño asintió entregándole el auto de juguete._

— _Jugal — articuló sentándose en la cera, esperando que aquel hombre se sentara a su lado._

— _¡Harry. Harry donde te encuentre te irá muy mal! — el niño se levantó asustado y sus ojos derramaron unas lagrimas._

 _Fue todo lo que pudo soportar Snape, llevaba más de dos meses viendo y callando, soportándolo todo, los gritos, la falta de atención, era verse a sí mismo, ver las consecuencias de sus actos y sobre todo ver a ese niño sufriendo a una edad tan corta._

— _Ve con tu tía, escucha bien mocoso tonto, volveré… haré todo por sacarte de aquí._

 _Cuando llegó a su casa se sirvió una copa de vodka, la observó con curiosidad, se preguntó si esa promesa había sido parte de un arrebato o de una emoción que llevaba alojada en su pecho por las últimas semanas. Estrelló el vaso en la pared, tomó cada botella de licor y la tiró al lavamanos, eliminó cada rastro de alcohol, juro no beber más y se dedicó a investigar, el pequeño hijo de Evans debía ser suyo le costara lo que le costara._

…

— **Hermione Jane Granger ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Severus Snape?**

— **Acepto** — dijo con firmeza.

No, definitivamente Lily no era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, quizá ella le permitió tener a Harry, pero no hizo nada grandioso por él. La cara de Albus Dumbledore no la olvidará, exigiendo un derecho que no le correspondía, pero estaba en sus manos poder cambiar el futuro de un niño, nunca se planteó tener hijos, nunca quiso tenerlos y a sus pasados 20 años pretendía hacerse cargo de uno.

— _No creo que sea lo más inteligente, tú cuidando a Harry, ¿sabes qué edad tiene?_

— _¿Y tú sabes acaso como lo tratan? Ni siquiera te importó investigar a esos muggles — le reprochó con desprecio._

— _Él tendrá una seguridad que tú no podrás darle, él no puede abandonar la casa materna._

— _Compartiré entonces la custodia, esa mujer estará gustosa que me lleve al mocoso por unos días._

— _Mi respuesta será negativa._

— _Si te opones tendrás que olvidarte que me encuentro de tu lado, podrás mover todos tus hilos, pero comprobaré por la ley muggle que ese niño sufre maltrato y no es bien cuidado._

— _¿Y qué se lo lleven a un Orfanato? Grandiosa idea Severus._

— _Haré esto contigo o sin ti._

— _¡Severus no hagas una tontería por favor! — le pidió el mago cuando vio al hombre levantarse completamente colérico._

— _Tenías que cuidarlos y no lo hiciste, te di toda la maldita información y no hiciste tu parte, tal sólo hazle a ese niño su vida menos desgraciada._

— _¿A tú lado? ¿Cómo será eso posible?_

— _Jamás lo dañaría, es hijo de Lily y…_

— _¿Tal parecido a ti? — preguntó el director queriendo saber sus verdaderas intenciones._

— _Si así lo quieres decir, yo me haré cargo, tendré que cambiar algunas partes de mi vida, eso me hará bien, alejarme del mundo mágico por unos años._

— _¿Y de qué piensas vivir?_

— _En lo que soy bueno, pociones. Además quizá sea hora de aceptar la herencia de los… Prince — escupió con desprecio — al niño no le hará falta nada, sólo te estoy avisando, tu opinión es una de las cosas que menos me interesa._

— _¿Y las mujeres? ¿Tu problema con el alcohol? ¿Tus amistades con los Malfoy y los demás seguidores de Voldemort?_

— _Llevo un mes sobrio, mis amistades las podré dejar de lado y lo otro es cosa mía._

— _Severus, no creo que seas buen ejemplo para el niño._

— _¿Los muggles si? Vete al infierno._

…

 _Nunca se había encontrado tan fuera de sí, observó desde las afueras de un centro comercial, el niño había estado casi una hora encerrado en el auto, el llanto que exigía atención desesperó a Petunia colocándolo en la parte más alejada de su hijo. Severus cruzó el estacionamiento enfurecido, intentaba no tomar la varita, y resolver eso con palabras, todo resultó tan difícil._

— _¿Tú? — preguntó incrédula Petunia que abría la puerta del auto para subirse ella._

— _Dame al niño._

— _Estás loco, vete de aquí ahora mismo — vio a través de la ventana al niño, bañado en sudor, pidiendo atención y agua. Abrió la puerta con violencia y lo sacó de ahí._

— _Aléjese del niño inmediatamente — le exigió Vernon._

— _¿Realmente es idiota tu marido? ¿No sabe lo que puede pasarle Petunia? — Preguntó sutilmente mostrándole la varita — Me lo voy a llevar, haré todo para quitarte al niño._

— _No te lo lleves Severus._

— _Quiero verte intentando detenerme — Vernon lo tomó de la camisa arrojándolo en el auto, lo cual provocó que el llanto de Harry aumentara._

— _Quítame las manos de encima, antes que te arroje una maldición, a ti… tu esposa… o... mira que tenemos aquí — señaló el otro niño que veía todo con curiosidad — ¿Tu pequeño engendro?_

— _No se atreva._

— _Entonces no vuelvas a tener la osadía de tocarme de nuevo, grandísimo animal._

 _El hombre lo soltó de inmediato, Severus tomó al niño y caminó hasta el centro comercial, en cada paso que daba el llanto disminuía. Entró a un local donde pidió un vaso de agua y fruta picada, sobre sus piernas el pequeño Potter tomaba manzana picada y se la llevaba a la boca, mientras el hombre pensaba en la estupidez que acababa de cometer._

— _¿Quieres agua? — el niño asintió y le dio de beber tanto como quiso._

 _La mesera se acercó al niño extendiéndole un paquete de galletas, los ojos esmeraldas brillaron emocionados recibiendo el obsequio con gusto. Pagó la cuenta y entró en la primera tienda que encontró, observaba las prendas con desagrado, ahora veía las desventajas de llevárselo tan pequeño._

— _¿Algo especial en lo que pueda ayudarle?_

— _Ropa… para el niño._

— _Por supuesto, pase por aquí — Severus siguió a la dependienta hasta que llegó a la parte lateral — ¿Es la primera vez que le compra a su hijo?_

— _Es… mi sobrino, no sé de estas cosas._

— _Perfecto, entonces deje encargarme ¿Cuántas mudas necesita?_

— _Mmmm… ¿siete? Creo que para empezar, necesito pañales, biberones y… una de esas cosas._

— _¿Un corral? Que le parece si me da su dirección y le hago llegar todo un paquete infantil._

— _Sí… suena bien._

— _¿Presupuesto?_

— _No importa lo que cueste, quiero que el niño se sienta cómodo y tenga absolutamente todo lo que pueda necesitar._

— _Eres afortunado de tener un tío consentidor — el niño se escondió en el pecho de Severus y èste lo abrazó protegiéndolo de lo que él consideraba peligro, ahí sintió ese calor que nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Sonrió desde dentro disfrutando del momento._

 _Salió del centro comercial con Harry dormido, todo parecía estar en calma cuando llegó a la casa. Se recostó en el sillón con el niño recostado en su pecho aún, estaba en graves problemas, parecía un ser patético pero no quería que le quitaran al niño, era como si un naugrafo se aferrara a lo único que en ese momento le causaba una emoción que no era odio y rencor, el niño que dormía tan cerca de él le provocaba algo, y le asustaba y se sujetaba a él con todas sus fuerzas._

…

— **¿Señor Severus Snape acepta por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger?**

— **Acepto.**

Severus se giró para verla, ella era aquella parte que le había hecho falta desde que Harry había llegado a su vida, una pieza que encajaba perfectamente con ellos, y se sentía agradecido de que así fuera. Tomó su mano para colocarle la argolla de matrimonio, no dijo nada pero le sonrió asegurándole lo mucho que significaba en su vida, Hermione temblorosa hizo lo mismo, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, él la atrapó de inmediato.

— **Procedamos a firmar.** — La madre de Hermione asintió con resignación, al menos pudo comprobar que lo que había dicho su hija era cierto, ese hombre realmente la amaba.

 **SS &HG**

Sintió una suave caricia recorrer su desnuda cintura, sonrió abriendo los ojos. El sol entraba por la ventana, debía ser casi medio día. Severus no le decía nada, tan sólo la acariciaba en silencio pensativo.

— **¿En qué piensas?**

— **En lo sorprendente que se ve esto.**

Hermione comprendió a la perfección, ella tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Ahí juntos, disfrutando de su primer día de casados, ese matrimonio había sido una locura, era inmensamente feliz y eso le causaba temor.

— **Creo que deberíamos regresar al castillo.**

— **Es medio día, sabrán que volvimos juntos.**

— **¿Por qué no me despertaste temprano?** — preguntó pegándose a su cuerpo.

— **Porque dormimos… bastante tarde, casi amanecía.**

Hermione asintió, pudo ver su vestido tirado en el suelo junto a la botella vacía de vino de sauco, un par de copas descansaban en el buro y una lencería blanca rota la hizo sonreír satisfecha. La ropa de él había terminado en el piso de abajo, solo vio los pantalones por la puerta y todos los recuerdos le vinieron de repente.

 _Duraron hasta media noche sentados en la alfombra de la sala bebiendo vino, hablaron y hablaron hasta que se buscaron íntimamente. Él sobre ella casi desnudo, con el vestido semi puesto, sus manos entre sus piernas dotándola de suaves caricias, la hacía gemir y llamarlo una y otra vez._

 _Se levantó ansioso, con una erección lastimándole, la cargó con una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba la botella. Ella rodeo su cintura gimiendo a su oído y besando de forma erótica su cuello, las mordidas aumentaban según su excitación._

 _La siguió besando en el piso de su habitación, el vestido fue retirado con calma._

 _No era la primera vez que la hacía suya, pero verla vestida de novia y saberla su mujer le daba a la situación ese toque afrodisiaco que lo volvía loco._

 _Con sus manos sobre su miembro arrancaba el autocontrol que le quedaba, ahora no era una inexperta, cada día aprendía más del arte del placer. Poco a poco le fue enseñando como sentir, como tocarlo, como podía ella disfrutar sin preocuparse por ninguna otra cosa más._

 _La levantó con rapidez, ya no podía soportarlo más, arrancó la lencería con fuerza. No le permitió queja alguna, la besó con exigencia mientras la recostaba en la cama, quiso gritar pero el beso se lo impidió, quizá la había lastimado al penetrarla, ya no sabía si el grito había sido de dolor o placer, pero por los jadeos que daba creyó que era por lo segundo._

 _Se amaron hasta cansarse, la tuvo debajo de su cuerpo, besando cada trozo de piel que le permitía, sus delgados labios, su cuello y sus senos._

 _La tomó de la cintura hasta dejarla caer sobre la pared, ella pedía tiempo y él se lo otorgó, besaba con sutileza sus hombros, mientras su miembro frotaba su clítoris, la sintió venirse y exigirle que la hiciera suya._

 _Todo el impacto lo recibió su espalda, cada vez que salía de su cuerpo y entraba con fuerza le arrancaba un gemido de placer, se desvaneció una segunda vez sobre sus piernas antes de terminar en el piso._

 _Le juró que esa casa estaría llena del amor que le había prometido, siempre respetaría su opinión y la escucharía por sobre todas las cosas, mientras confiaran uno en el otro su relación estaría bien cimentada._

 _Hermione se levantó queriendo llegar hasta la cama, se hizo una trenza en el cabello para dormir con tranquilidad. No se daba cuenta que Severus la observaba desde atrás. Frente al tocador veía su desnudez, las marcas de sus manos en sus caderas, las mordidas en sus senos y como éstos se habían vuelto erectos con solo mirarla._

 _Quiso girarse pero él se lo impidió, la abrazó por detrás besando su espalda. Odiaba que cada vez que él la tocaba y la besaba su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente. Paso tan poco tiempo y su cuerpo se movía con lentitud por las arremetidas que le daba. Se agachó para sostenerse y evitar perder el equilibrio, pero él la obligó a levantar la cara._

— _Ve hacia el espejo… quiero que te veas mientras te hago mía…_

— _Ya no puedo mas — se quejó._

— _Entonces déjate llevar._

 _Y así lo hizo, le entregó el control a él, asintiendo y disfrutando del placer durante su primera noche juntos._

— **¿Volveremos en la noche?**

— **El lunes por la madrugada, creí que te gustaría pasar el fin de semana aquí.**

— **¿En serio?** — preguntó emocionada.

— **Sí, además la casa necesita muchas cosas. Debemos arreglar eso antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.**

— **¿Pasaremos aquí la Navidad?**

— **Nuestra primera Nochebuena como familia.**

— **Creí que no te gustaba.**

— **Pero a ti sí, estoy seguro que contigo será diferente. Ahora vamos para que elijas todo lo que falta.**

Severus no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, ella se había levantado tomando la primera ropa que encontró y metiéndose al baño. Abrió la regadera emocionada y desde ahí le gritaba a su esposo.

— **Cortinas, quiero además unas lámparas esta casa siempre esta oscura, y como soy hija de muggles estoy acostumbrada a muchas cosas y debes aceptarlo, eso quiere decir que quiero un televisor y microondas.**

— **¿Un qué?**

— **¿Podríamos pintar la casa de otro color?** — preguntó asomándose con jabón en el cabello.

— **¿Podríamos? Olvídalo, contrata a alguien y págale.**

— **Será más divertido hacerlo tú y yo, Severus esta casa se verá preciosa una vez termine de arreglarla.**

Severus sonrió viendo su silueta en el baño, si eso le hacía feliz a ella estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Por fin ella le regresaba ese aire ameno a lo familiar, por fin conocía la sensación de tener una esposa, cada vez le faltaba menos para tener lo que quería.

 **SS &HG**

El matrimonio les había dado un poco de valentina o los había vuelto completamente inconscientes, caminaban por el pasillo como si fuera una de las calles de Londres, aunque era de madrugada podrían encontrarse en cualquier momento algún prefecto o un profesor en guardia. Hermione caminaba cerca de Severus y una risita nerviosa salía de ella, lo veía con cierta insinuación en su mirada, él la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo para que notara las consecuencias, se mordió el labio casi temblando.

— **¿Me podré quedar contigo esta noche?**

— **Eres mi esposa, es donde debes dormir de hoy en adelante. Conectaré mi chimenea con la tuya para que vayas a tus habitaciones por la mañana, pero me gustaría que pasaras tus cosas a mis aposentos.**

— **Creo que eso sería arriesgarnos demasiado** — reconoció con cierta tristeza.

— **Eres mayor de edad, Hermione.**

— **Pero eres mi profesor, no quiero que vayan acusarte de algo.**

— **No me importa, en plena guerra Dumbledore no va detenerse por haber seducido a una alumna.**

— **Yo te seduje a ti.** — Aclaró con cierto orgullo —. **Prácticamente tú huiste por dos meses.**

— **No recuerdo tan cosa** — ella lo vio con indignación.

Se habrían besado en ese momento, pero un golpe en la pared los hizo separarse de inmediato. En el siguiente pasillo cayó Harry, no teniendo la fuerza suficiente para mantener el equilibrio volvió a caerse de cara sobre el piso. Ambos se quedaron viendo incrédulos al joven que no parecía quejarse del golpe, se giró sobre sí mismo quedando boca arriba, la pareja se separó de inmediato.

Hermione volteó a ver a su esposo, haciéndose la misma pregunta que él.

— **¿Harry?**

— **¡Hermione! Llevo buscándote todo… el fin… de semana.**

— **¿Harry estas borracho?**

— **¡No! Solo… solo fui a Hogsmeade.** — Articuló con dificultad intentando levantarse, fracasando en el intento y quedando de rodillas.

— **No es fin de semana de visita, ¿escapaste?**

— **Necesitaba… un trago.**

— **¿Uno? Idiota, te bebiste toda la botella seguramente** — le regañó ayudando a levantarse —. **Pero si tú no bebes.**

— **Claro que lo hago, bueno… el profesor Snape y yo brindamos si tengo alguna mejora en duelo.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Le diste de beber?** — preguntó enojada a su esposo.

— **Tenga cuidado como me habla Granger** — la reprendió buscando la forma de evadir el tema —. **Y usted Potter, levantase en este momento, iremos a bajarle esa penosa embriaguez.**

Entre los dos lo llevaron a las mazmorras, Hermione veía a Severus con enfado, no podía creer que ese hombre lo indujera al vicio a temprana edad, pero el pocionista se mantenía absorto, se preguntaba si había sido cosa de esa adolescencia o el joven tenía algún problema que no podía resolver.

Lo dejaron caer sobre el sillón que se encontraba en su despacho, Snape sacó una poción y colocó unas hierbas para dárselo a beber.

— **¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes?** — le preguntó cuando de pronto vio que el joven se quedó callado, viendo a la chimenea con cierta tristeza en su mirada.

— **Tenías… razón… fui un estúpido.**

— **No te entiendo Harry.**

— **No hay nadie Hermione, él no está** — le confesó sosteniéndole la mirada.

— **¿Te refieres a… tu tutor?**

— **Sólo está en mi mente.**

— **Potter beba esto** — Harry tomó la poción viéndola con concentración — **bébalo.**

— **Harry dijiste que… el profesor te confirmó que él existía pero ahora no puede evidenciarse.**

— **Sólo está en mi mente** — repitió sin escuchar a su amiga.

— **¿Harry?**

— **En mi mente…**

— **¿Ese hombre existe o no?** — le preguntó a Severus molesta, él asintió completamente distraído — **Díselo, ¿no ves lo mal que está?**

— **Eso no es problema tuyo. Ve a tus habitaciones, yo me haré cargo de Potter.**

— **No, me lo llevaré conmigo.**

— **Deberías ser agradecida de que me haré cargo de esto sin castigo ni restarle puntos. Ahora retírate.**

— **¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti?** — le preguntó confundida al sentir la forma en que le estaba hablando.

— **Sólo confía en mí.**

— **Entonces dime quién es su tutor, ¿por qué no le duele a él, lo que Harry está viviendo?**

— **Hay algo que ni tú ni Potter entienden, si él aparece ambos morirán ¿quieres eso?**

— **Podrás decir lo que quieras, yo creo que es un cobarde que no quiere ni darle la cara en secreto, Harry necesita verlo… una sola vez.**

— **Y yo necesito que te vayas en este momento, ¡Ahora!**

— **¡No me iré, estás son mis habitaciones también… tú no dormirás en mi cama hoy, no conmigo, duermes aquí o… tú verás donde! —** le susurró enojada, se levantó y azotó la puerta tan fuerte que se cayeron algunos volúmenes del librero.

— **Genial** — era lo único que le faltaba a Severus en ese momento, tres días de casados y ya tenía una discusión que le costaría demasiado caro — **Potter bebe la maldita poción.**

Cuando dio la orden estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta de nada, pero Harry veía hacia el techo con concentración, pudo darse cuenta que dos lágrimas salían, poniendo todo su autocontrol para contenerse y no salieran más. Quiso sentarse a su lado y decirle que no fuera patético, o quizá sentarse y decirle que nunca lo dejó solo, que estuvo cerca todo ese tiempo, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos.

— **Duerma Potter, mañana hablaremos.**

 **SS &HG**

Tan pronto como despertó Harry lo mandó a que tomara un baño con agua fría y regresara de inmediato a hablar con él. El joven abrió con fuerza la puerta sin tocar ni pedirle permiso, se sentó frente al escritorio sin sostenerle la mirada.

Severus arqueó la ceja sorprendido, como padre se ahorró esos cambios de humor de la adolescencia, pero se perdió de muchas cosas más. Sacó una poción que le ayudaría con la resaca, se lo dejó frente a Harry, pero el chico no parecía querer sostenerle la mirada.

— **Es para la resaca, tómelo.** — Sin pensarlo lo bebió, volviéndolo a ignorar posteriormente —. **¿Qué demonios ocurrió para que usted se sumiera en el alcohol?**

— **Me disculpara pero eso es asunto mío, castígueme y ya.**

— **¡Ten cuidado como me hablas!** — le exigió haciendo que Harry lo viera sorprendido.

— **Usted se está metiendo en temas que no le competen.**

— **No lo voy a repetir** — le amenazó con el dedo conteniendo muchas cosas que quería decir —. **Sé que estas molesto porque él no puede presentarse ante ti, pero no puedes negar su existencia.**

— **No sé nada de él, más que por sueños.**

— **Has recordado demasiado, y no son sueños.**

— **Todo esto es… extraño y complicado. Yo no sé nada de él, ni su nombre, ni lo que hacía, por qué me cuidaba, por qué se fue dejándome solo, cómo es su vida después de todo eso, ¡no entiendo nada! Y usted tan sólo se sienta ahí despreocupado sin tener la idea por lo que estoy pasando, tan sólo juzgándome. ¿Por qué un mago de la nada va cuidar a un huérfano? Es estúpido.**

— **Era amigo de tu madre** — lo interrumpió de pronto deteniendo su rabia.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Tu tutor, o padre como solías decirle era amigo de tu mamá.**

— **¿Mi madre amiga de un mortifago?**

— **No todo el tiempo fue un mortifago, fueron cercanos desde la infancia, amigos, compañeros de escuela, hasta los 15 años inseparables. Adoraba a tu madre.**

— **¿Adorar? ¿Quiere decir que la amaba?**

— **En su momento lo hizo.** — Confesó obteniendo un silencio por parte de su hijo, parecía no creerle en lo absoluto.

— **¿Cuántos años tenía yo cuando él me llevó a vivir con él?**

— **No tenías ni siquiera dos años, compartió al inicio la custodia con tu tía Petunia, cuando tenías 8 te adoptó legalmente y tan sólo ibas a la casa de tus tíos unos días. Solo responderé tres preguntas mas, úsalas con inteligencia.**

— **¿Por qué me dejó?**

— **Porque creía que si regresaba al lado del Señor Tenebroso podría cuidarte mejor, podría ayudar a la causa. Estar con el enemigo le permitiría muchas cosas, existía el riesgo de morir pero era lo más inteligente que podía hacer.**

— **¿Y tenía que quitarme mis recuerdos?**

— **Fue por seguridad, para hacer mejor su trabajo. Ultima pregunta.**

— **¿Cómo se llama?** — Severus sonrió negando —. **Si usted dice su nombre ¿sabré quién es cierto?**

— **Él nunca te abandono, siempre ha estado cerca de ti.**

— **No es suficiente ahora.**

— **Entonces ayúdalo, prepárate. Te he regresado toda tu magia, eres tan poderoso como él, domina el arte de la oclumancia, entrena y se reunirán antes de lo esperado.**

—… **¿Me ayudaría hacerlo?** — le preguntó dejando su orgullo, siguiendo a un instinto que nacía desde su interior.

— **Seré doblemente estricto.**

— **Gracias profesor** — sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada, y Severus tuvo miedo de haber correspondido esa sonrisa.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo tachando los deberes de ese día, le seguía los pasos Harry que iba más pensativo que de costumbre, y Ron que iba preocupado por la negativa de su amiga al prestarle los apuntes de defensa.

— **Pero Hermione, Snape va matarme.**

— **No te preocupes, lamentablemente dudo que llegue a ese extremo Ron** — le respondió sin tomarle importancia, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

— **Pero Hermione, por favor, solo unos minutos.**

— **Ya te dije que no, ¿Harry tú ya lo hiciste cierto?**

— **No, he estado ocupado.**

— **¿Ocupado? Bebiendo supongo,** — le regaño tomando el camino hacia el Lago Negro, se dejó caer sobre un árbol hasta resbalarse y sentir la fresca brisa —. **Harry no puedo creer en la situación en la que te encontramos ayer.**

— **Hermione no es para tanto, además… no volveré hacerlo.**

— **Sí, eso dicen todos.**

— **Es en serio, tengo… recuerdos de cosas que no pasaron.**

— **Realmente compañero el borracho y el niño siempre dicen la verdad, cualquier cosa que haya pasado en tu borrachera fue cierta.**

— **No… dudo que esto sea verdad** — articuló conteniendo la risa.

— **¿Qué fue?**

— **Es estúpido, te reirías.**

— **Dinos, no creo que… sea tan… malo** — pudo decir llevándose galletas a la boca.

— **Bueno… recuerdo que… más bien soñé que… Hermione discutía con el profesor.**

— **¡Discutí con él! Ese…hombre… terco… te dio de beber para empezar, y no quería que yo me hiciera cargo** — dijo enfadada recordando todo lo que había pasado.

— **Bueno después de la discusión… tú… lo echaste de sus aposentos** — Hermione iba a replicar pero se quedó callada sin saber que decir — **le dejaste en claro que era tu cama y… le azotaste la puerta en la cara.**

Su amiga se quedó callada bastante nerviosa, ambos chicos la miraron esperando por lo que iba decir, pero en ningún momento salió una frase de su boca, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando ambos leones estallaron en una carcajada.

— **Es lo más gracioso que he oído… ¿te imaginas?** — le preguntó Ron tomándose el estomago — **el murciélago… siendo aplacado por Hermione…su cara ¿cómo fue?**

— **No tengo idea… creo que sorprendido… pero él le había gritado y Hermione se enfureció y lo echó como esposa poseída** — Harry se cayó al pasto muriéndose de la risa mientras su amiga fruncía el ceño.

— **Snape la mataría…**

— **O moriría en el intento** — continuó Harry sin parar de reír ninguno de los dos.

— **Muy simpáticos… se puede saber ¿Por qué lo dejaste beber Ronald?** — preguntó cambiando de tema.

— **No Hermione, explícame tú ¿por qué exigiste la cama del profesor?** — bromeó con su amiga recibiendo un hechizo que lo mandó directo al Lago, observó a Harry con un fingido odio, éste se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia el castillo.

— **Idiotas…**

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Puedo pasar Severus?**

— **Minerva… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?** — preguntó el pocionista mientras tomaba los ensayos que debía entregar en clases.

— **Hay algo que me dijo Albus y no puedo esperar a preguntarte.**

— **¿Qué es?** — dijo con indiferencia, en el momento que mencionó al director Severus se tensó por completo.

— **Es sobre Harry.**

En el momento que mencionó a su hijo Severus detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la cabeza para verla, Minerva sabía bien que su colega odiaba hablar de Harry y cuando la profesora tenía la osadía de mencionarlo, era porque indudablemente requería atención, era algo grave que debía ser tomado en cuenta.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Albus me dijo que Potter te recordó, ¿es eso cierto?** — el hombre asintió, se dejó caer sobre el sillón aceptando que esa conversación debía llevarse a cabo **—. ¿Y qué pasó? No he visto a Potter extrañado por la noticia…**

— **Porque le dije que se había confundido, que no era yo.**

— **¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso?** — preguntó sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

— **Porque su mente aún no es tan fuerte, si él sabe la verdad mi lugar en las filas del Señor Tenebroso se vería comprometido, no duraría ni una hora con vida, y no me importa morir Minerva pero antes de hacerlo debo llevarme a ese miserable al infierno conmigo.**

— **¿Y Harry como lo tomó?**

— **Esta afectado, quién iba creer que él querría que yo… fuera…** — interrumpió la frase para sostenerle la mirada, espera que comprendiera lo que había querido decir — **está muy mal.**

— **Albus te convenció para que no se lo dijeras.**

— **Sólo dijo las palabras justas.**

— **Díselo Severus.**

— **No voy a morir ahora Minerva.**

— **Piensa en Harry.**

— **¡Estoy pensando en él!**

— **Entonces dale algo de felicidad a ese muchacho, dale esperanza, no es necesario que… todos sepan.**

— **Su mente no está preparada para eso.**

— **No dije que fuera en persona, solo dale esa esperanza que le dé la fuerza para resistir la guerra.**

— **Minerva no te estoy entendiendo nada** — se quejó exasperado.

— **Dale algo** — susurró entregándole un pergamino en blanco y una pluma — **algo que lo haga fuerte…pronto es Navidad, le gustara recibir algo de ti.**

— **No creo que sea buena idea.**

— **Se lo merecen, Albus no debió separarlos, debiste protegerlo estando con él, ya sufrió mucho. Además… si no sobrevives ¿no te gustaría decirle algo?**

— **Hay muchas cosas por decir.**

— **Hazlo entonces, y fortalece su mente, él te necesita, a su padre y la vida que tenía.**

— **No lo sé** — confesó dudoso, esa herida se hacía presente, temor a que algo saliera mal y muriera antes de verlo libre, miedo al rechazo del joven.

— **Eres imposible Snape —** la profesora se dio la vuelta enfadada —. **Albus nunca pudo controlarte, que no empiece hacerlo ahora.**

— **Cuando Harry lo sepa todo… no seré el padre que él espera, soy su temido profesor y… un mortifago.**

— **Harry ya se había hecho ilusiones contigo ¿no? Además… sólo falta que recuerde todo, y vea la vida que tenía contigo, creo que hace falta que tú también lo recuerdes.**

Minerva lo observó con precisión, Severus no respondió, sintió su respiración más agitada y cada latido de su corazón lo oía más fuerte, su mano temblaba pero mojó la pluma con la tinta, ante la mirada de su colega bajó la vista hacia el pergamino, había tantas cosas por decir.

La profesora sonrió limpiándose una lágrima, ella hubiera querido que ellos se reunieran antes que el odio y la guerra llegaran, no quería verlos más distanciados de lo que estaban, y esperaba que eso fuera el principio de su reencuentro.

Su mano tembló cuando un "Harry" se dibujó en el amplio pergamino.

 _ **N/A: Una disculpa enorme por la demora, como compensación este capítulo casi corresponde a dos entregas, espero les haya gustado, gracias por la paciencia.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Albus tendrá lo que tanto se ha buscado por años, gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste. Besos

 **VicGG:** Bueno, deseo en verdad que tenga mas tiempo para poder escribir este fic pero no lo creo posible por ahora. Gracias por comentar, besos.

 **DUENDECIYA:** ten un poquito mas de paciencia para que veas los resultados, pero habrá merecido la pena. Besos

 **YCaliz:** Que bueno que te gustó tanto, gracias por tu comentario.

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Es un placer que te haya gustado, y ten un poco de paciencia, esa escena ya vendrá…

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Me queda completamente caro que odias a Albus. Lamento haberme tardado tanto… Besos 

_**Parejachica:**_ espero te haya gustado mucho la historia y el trama. Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Un gemido fue callado con un beso, la sintió temblar debajo de su cuerpo, sus piernas tensarse y sus uñas clavarse sobre su espalda, su joven esposa se movió ansiosa presa del placer, él sonrió con satisfacción, sin embargo salió de su cuerpo sentándose a su lado, recuperaba la respiración pero no podía dejar de verla, había días en los que Hermione se proponía controlarlo de esa forma, lamentablemente ese era uno de esos días.

— **La poción** — le indicó entregándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosa brillante.

— **Pero… si aún no terminamos** — replicó subiéndose a su cuerpo.

— **Me encantaría quedarme, pero Potter llega en diez minutos.**

— **¿Para qué?**

— **Retomará las clases.**

La joven castaña suspiró resignada, se levantó desnuda tomando su ropa y cada vez que ella se agachaba, las fantasías de su esposo cobraban vida. La vio ponerse esa ropa interior diminuta, seguido por su uniforme escolar.

— **Tengo un retraso** — le dijo de pronto, la excitación de Snape fue suplantada por el miedo.

— **¿Un retraso de qué?** — preguntó esperanzado, ella tenía que referirse a otra cosa.

— **Un retraso Severus, ya sabes cada mes…**

— **¿Cuánto?**

— **Cinco días.**

— **Bueno, realmente no es mucho, podría ser sólo eso, un retraso.**

— **¿Y sí fuera algo más? Si…si quedé embarazada ¿qué vamos hacer?**

— **Quiero que te relajes** — le pidió levantándose y abrazándola —. **Todo estará bien.**

— **Tú dijiste que no querías hijos al inicio, y yo acepté que nunca me embarazaría.**

— **Olvídate de todo eso, si estas embarazada tendremos al bebe.**

Ella asintió queriendo restarle importancia, pero nunca olvidaría sus frías palabras hace meses, la condición para estar juntos era que aceptara que él nunca querría formar familia, y ella asintió con amor, renunciaría a ser madre pero lo tendría a él.

No quería que tuvieran a ese hijo y Severus se amargara por aceptar algo que en realidad no deseaba, ¿si el amor de él se terminaba, por ese descuido? Se tomó el vientre con cariño, tan sólo pensar en que un ser pudiera estar creciendo en su interior la hizo sonreír, esa ilusión estaba empezando a causarle miedo.

 **SS &HG**

Harry piso con cierta desconfianza, avanzó lentamente dos pasos cuando el suelo se tambaleó, lo que observó a continuación lo descolocó, los mosaicos se venían abajo separándose uno del otro, corrió saltando uno en otro hasta llegar a donde él creía que era firme. La oscuridad se cernió frente a él, vio su varita pensándolo dos veces.

― **Lumus** ― convocó con duda en su voz, la luz plateada surgió para guiar su camino.

Un gemido de escuchó al final del sendero, agudizó sus sentidos, pero el sonido no volvió a escucharse, pasaron al menos cinco caminos hasta que pareció ver al final una luz que provenía de una hoguera. En menos de 30 segundos, cinco sombras se movían con velocidad hacia él, maldijo antes de echarse a correr.

Reconoció el camino y giró hacia la derecha, un profundo laberinto apareció sumergiéndolo en la penumbra. Con cada paso que daba un sonido lo ponía con los pelos de punta, el grito de aquella criatura lo hizo correr evidenciándose en el instante.

Los cinco espectros corrieron hacia él dándole de lleno, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo se protegió antes que éstos explotaran al chocar con él, cubriéndolo con una poción purpura con olor fétido.

La ilusión se rompió de pronto, abrió los ojos con decepción, frente a él el profesor Snape lo observaba con las manos cruzadas y una mirada reprobatoria, sin embargo una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba por sus labios.

― **¿Tiene idea de lo mal que huele esto?** ― se quejó quitándose una plasta de la cara.

― **Por supuesto.**

― **Si cada vez que me entrena me llena de pociones, me hace caer para romperme un hueso como la vez pasada, o me pone un dementor, no veré jamás un progreso** ― articuló enfadado.

― **Prefiero romperte yo un hueso a que el Señor Tenebroso lo haga con una maldición.**

― **¿Cuánto duré?**

― **Quince minutos más que la vez pasada, sin embargo no quiero que te concentres en el tiempo, sino en tus errores ¿pudiste darte cuenta cuales fueron?**

― **¿Correr?**

― **Punto número uno Potter** ― siseó con molestia acercándose a él **―. Velocidad, necesito que aprenda a correr en verdad, cuando el piso se viene abajo, por poco usted se va con él. Punto número dos, cuando llega la oscuridad, lo más idiota que puede hacer un mago es convocar un Lumus** ― le dijo con obviedad.

― **¿Y cómo se supone que avanzaré entonces?**

― **Use sus sentidos Potter, si hay oscuridad actúe como un ciego y avance.**

― **Bien** ― siseó al sentirse un novato.

― **Punto número tres, si va correr hágalo hacia delante, ¿por qué demonios regreso? Se supone que debía llegar al final del camino.**

― **Ni siquiera sabía que criaturas eran esas.**

― **No tengo idea de porque el sombrero lo colocó en Gryffindor** ― se burló sacando su varita, Harry apretó sus puños con odio ―. **Esa actitud fue más… Slytherin.**

― **Simple instinto de supervivencia.**

― **Claro, porque le falta valentía para estar en Gryffindor y astucia para un Slytherin.**

Ambas varitas vibraron en manos de los dos magos, Snape sonrió con maldad y Harry frunció el ceño con coraje. El joven león respondió al hechizo inmediatamente cuando sintió a su contrincante atacar con fuerza, los hechizos chocaron provocando un ruido ensordecedor.

Harry se movió con agilidad cuando sintió dos presencias detrás de él, arrojó una enredadera a uno de los intrusos, pero en ningún momento perdió de vista a Snape, se quejó por la dificultad pero jamás se detuvo, se agachó cuando el profesor le arrojó una maldición, su alumno lo observo con un odio marcado en su rostro, dobló para hechizar al segundo intruso, no lo logró.

Se asustó cuando la enredadera se quemó dejando libre a ambos espectros, un hechizo le rozó el hombro, teniendo a Snape a escasos centímetros. Contraatacó con fuerza varias veces, provocando que el profesor se moviera con rapidez, Harry sonrió con saña, observó el piso con curiosidad.

― **Muvlio** ― susurró antes que los mosaicos se movieran, Snape maldijo saltando uno en otro.

Harry volteó a ver a ambos espectros, se agachó cuando una bola de fuego le fue arrojada.

― **Expulso** ― gritó con fuerza a uno de ellos, lanzándolo al final de la habitación.

Se agachó cuando sintió la magia llegar con fuerza, Snape respiraba agitado pero con la varita firme.

― **Vamos… sigue… ¿qué haces si tres mortifagos te atacan?**

― **Elimino a dos, imperio** ― susurró a uno de ellos, Harry lo observó con miedo al ver que no respondía.

― **Maravilloso Potter, sería fantástico si a quien maldijera fuera un mago en verdad.**

― **Bombarda máxima** ― el espectro se redujo a cenizas y el joven volteó hacia Snape pero éste se había sumergido en la oscuridad.

Niveló su respiración y bajó la varita, no escuchaba nada, la magia lo rodeó y el miedo lo llenó de pronto. Se tiró al piso antes que la maldición lo rodeara, dos dementores lo acechaban mientras Snape se acercaba con ellos.

De la varita salió aquel cuervo atravesando el cuerpo de ambos seres, tuvo el tiempo preciso para rodar por el piso luchando porque ningún hechizo lo tocara. Contraatacó con fuerza, pero Snape de nuevo había desaparecido. Chocó a su espalda, había usado la aparición para acabar con el duelo, la varita del profesor se hundió en su cuello y Harry soltó su varita con clara decepción.

― **No sé aparecerme.**

― **Ve a las clases que empezarán en un par de meses.**

― **No cumplo con la edad.**

― **Te aceptarán, hablaré con un par de personas, no me hagas quedar mal, quiero tu máximo esfuerzo** ― le exigió desapareciendo las ilusiones, se dejaron caer en unos sillones con cansancio.

― **Lo haré, gracias.**

― **Cuarto punto, un imperio no derrota a un mortifago.**

― **Un cruciatus será entonces** ― dijo con indiferencia, el profesor observó a su hijo con incredulidad, había cierto orgullo en la forma que Harry actuaba.

― **Necesitaras que sea una maldición que en verdad desees, con coraje y fuerza, nos hacemos resistentes a ella.** ― Harry le sostuvo la mirada un par de minutos.

― **Voldemort… él…**

― **¿Qué?**

― **¿Él castiga a mi padre?** ― Snape guardó silencio desviando la mirada.

― **Como a cualquiera de sus filas.**

― **¿Su puesto es… privilegiado o… es uno más de la lista?**

― **Potter…** ― comenzó advirtiéndole que no podía preguntar.

― **Quiero saber qué posibilidades tiene que muera.**

― **Es el círculo más cercano, ahora el Señor Tenebroso necesita a tu padre con vida, mientras eso no cambie él vivirá.**

― **Castigándolo.**

― **Bueno… pero no lo matará. Le diré los avances que has tenido, se sentirá orgulloso.**

Harry sonrió apenado, se llevó el pelo hacia atrás y observó con interés al profesor. Esperaba que sacara un par de copas para brindar pero no lo hizo, pareció que éste le había leído la mente porque convocó dos vasos y los lleno de vino de elfo, arqueó la ceja confundido.

— **¿Vino de sauco?**

— **Es más suave, luego tengo encima de mí a… su amiguita Granger, quejándose como loca porque le doy de beber.**

—… **¿está haciéndole caso a Hermione?**

— **Claro que no, pero la última vez no fue gratificante tenerla encima de mí** — siseó con rabia, y eso de subirse a su erección y luego acotarse a dormir sin acceder a estar con él, no había sido uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

— **Ella exageró la última vez, no estaba tan ebrio. Bueno si lo estaba** — reconoció recibiendo la copa, ambos alzaron el vaso y el profesor bebió con tranquilidad — **y debí estarlo, tuve visiones extrañas donde ella le gritaba como una loca, y luego se transformó en un hipogrigo y le cerró las puertas de sus habitaciones, loca loca loca es lo que era en ese momento, apropiándose de su cama como…** — en ese momento, por poco Snape escupe todo el vino que tenía en la boca —. **Juré nunca beber más.**

— **Buena decisión. Creo que eso es todo por hoy Potter —** se despidió dejando la copa vacía, Harry prestó atención a la mano del profesor, un anillo de oro descansaba en su dedo anular.

— **Se casó.**

— **¿Disculpe?**

— **Se casó… con aquella mujer ¿cierto?**

Severus frunció el ceño confundido, tan sólo le había dado una copa y ese muchacho decía disparates. Harry señaló el anillo, por un momento se maldijo, de todas las personas ese chico fue el único que se percató.

— **Es sólo un anillo Potter.**

— **He querido decirle algo hace algunas semanas, ¿tiene clase? Puede ser en otro momento.**

— **Puedo quedarme** — susurró.

— **Me equivoqué con usted, durante mucho tiempo creí que…el odio que le guardaba a mi padre era injustificado, él… no actuaba correctamente.**

— **Le pedí que no mencionara lo que vio aquella tarde en mi pensadero.**

— **Él y Sirius fueron inmaduros y… estúpidos, sería razón suficiente para que usted me odiara** — continuó arriesgándose a que Snape le pateara hasta la puerta —. **Me salvó, mas de una ocasión, cuando casi caí de la escoba en mi primer partido y…cuando me aventó hacia la colina, el profesor Lupin por poco me muerde y usted lo evitó** — Severus estaba a punto de decirle que no fuera patético, sin embargo cerró la boca y le sostuvo la mirada.

 _Severus creía que podía golpearlo realmente, ahí estaba al que ahora llamaba "mocoso idiota" en ese momento lo veía con desafío, protegiendo estúpidamente al perro herido que lastimosamente intentaba proteger a su ahijado, la rabia se acumuló de pronto, ese maldito intruso tenía meses ahí y ya se creía con derechos sobre Harry._

 _Sostuvo la varita sin atacar a nadie, pero era tanta la ira que sabía que podría matar a Black en ese momento, él había puesto a Harry en peligro y de la misma forma intentaba protegerle, nada más patético que eso, sabiendo que la batalla con un hombre lobo estaría perdida, sin esperanzas de ganar._

 _Se escuchó el alarido de la herida que recibió el can, Harry buscó a Sirius desesperado, provocando que el hombre lobo lo acechara. Snape corrió hacia él asustado, pero el joven no pudo percatarse del peligro por el que corría. Un aullido los puso sobre alerta, Harry chocó con un árbol cuando se sintió rodeado por el licántropo._

— _Potter al piso, rodee el maldito árbol. — Le exigía el profesor de pociones, no reaccionaba, no sabía si era el miedo, la incomprensión o ese sentimiento de terror al saber a Sirius herido._

 _Snape maldijo antes de salir corriendo hacia ambos, le arrojó chispas rojas al hombre lobo, buscando la forma de atemorizarlo, lo logró a la perfección, sin embargo no contaba con que se acercaría aún más al joven. Corrió hasta lograr jalar a Harry de la túnica, lo aventó colina abajo, rodando ambos hasta caer ambos cerca del lago._

 _Sabía el peligro que podría representar si el licántropo lo seguía, pudo ver a la criatura seguir su rastro, maldijo y a la vez sintió un alivio cuando vio a Harry correr hacia Sirius que estaba herido cerca del lago, lo odió en ese momento, ese prófugo queriendo ganarse el cariño de Harry, un cariño que le pertenecía, pero su oportuna aparición le dio tiempo para distraer al hombre lobo y alejarlo de su hijo._

 _Snape vio el peligro de perder al único ser que le importaba, por quien luchaba cada día, Harry vio a un profesor perdido en la ira, arrojarlo a una colina y abandonándolo con Sirius herido y miles de dementores acercándose._

— **Hace un año oí una conversación que Sirius tenía con el profesor Lupin, creo que fue la tercera vez que usted me salvó, yo no recuerdo bien esa noche, todo fue tan rápido…ellos no parecían completamente seguros de lo que había pasado, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que yo… podría estar seguro a su lado.**

— **Sólo fue una casualidad, era mi deber hacerlo como profesor de Hogwarts.**

— **¿Entrar al laberinto a buscarme fue su deber? Porque usted entró a buscarme… ¿va negar eso?**

 _Los minutos transcurrían lentamente mientras esperaban el final de la tercera prueba, el nerviosismo comenzó cuando sacaron a la participante Fleur Delacour, la marca ardiendo y moviéndose sobre su brazo y ese presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo._

— _¿La marca sigue igual? — preguntó Dumbledore acercándose con disimulo, sin llamar la atención._

— _No, es más clara, arde como hace años no lo hacía._

— _¿Con tanta intensidad?_

— _Como si estuviera ya entre nosotros — aseguró al director para que comprendiera, sus sospechas fueron acertadas, Voldemort estaba recuperando sus fuerzas._

 _En ese momento el cielo se lleno por segunda ocasión de chispas rojas, Severus las observó con ansias y Dumbledore con pesar, el mago detuvo al profesor cuando se dirigió hacia el laberinto._

— _No puedes entrar Severus._

— _Suéltame._

— _No es seguro que sea Harry._

— _No fue Harry — repitió intentando creerlo._

— _Ya van los encargados, te necesito aquí afuera._

— _No me interesa lo que necesites — escupió con odio —. Lo que me importa está ahí dentro, porque fuiste un inepto que no pudiste mantener a Harry lejos del maldito Torneo, pero te juro que si estuviste involucrado en eso, voy a matarte Albus._

 _Snape no espero respuesta del mago, se adentró al laberinto, siendo rodeado inmediatamente por la magia del lugar, caminó con sigilo hasta el lugar donde provenían las chispas, se mostró incrédulo cuando vio el cuerpo de Krum._

 _Esperó a que los magos llegaran, tomaron el cuerpo de aquel joven y se lo llevaron, uno de ellos vio a Snape con desconfianza, y la varita del mago no fue sutil cuando los mandó fuera del laberinto._

 _Se adentró aún más, escuchando las ramas crujir, los sonidos de las bestias que aguardaban en cada camino, y las enredaderas moverse en la oscuridad. Observó el lugar donde había estado la copa, corrió hasta ahí para verlo vacío y un rastro de magia negra donde había sido depositado el objeto, durante los siguientes veinte minutos revisó hasta darse cuenta que no había nadie en ese laberinto, excepto él._

 _Salió del laberinto con prisa, llamando con la mirada al director, ambos se reunieron por debajo de las tarimas. Se escuchaban los vítores a Hogwarts, el colegio tendría un ganador._

— _No está._

— _¿No está qué?_

— _Harry ni el señor Diggory están dentro, ni la copa._

— _Imposible — susurró el director con un claro gesto de terror —. ¿Revisaste bien?_

— _Estoy completamente seguro, la marca… ha vuelto Dumbledore._

— _Eso no importa ahora, debemos buscarlo._

— _¿Y si estuviera con él? — preguntó con temor, el solo hecho de pensar que Harry se enfrentara al Señor Tenebroso lo ponía al borde de la locura._

— _No creo, él estaría débil para enfrentarse a Harry._

— _¡Él no está débil ahora! Tiene la misma fuerza, puedo sentirla. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en la magia que debió usar para volver… iré, me está llamando, debo ir._

— _¡No! Es lo que él desea ahora, te matará por traición, en cambio si retrasas un poco tu regreso tendremos tiempo, y tú una oportunidad para estar dentro de sus filas._

— _¡Puede matar a Harry!_

— _No sabemos si lo tiene él, ¡escucha Severus! Necesito que pienses como espía, como mago, usa tu inteligencia porque tu amor de padre puede llegar a matar a Harry._

 _Estuvo a punto de responder ese comentario con una maldición, pero la ovación los regresó a la realidad, Harry y Cedric habían llegado garantizando la victoria para Hogwarts. Snape sabía a la perfección que algo no marchaba bien, Harry permanecía agachado al Hufflepuf, llegó antes que Dumbledore._

— _Potter — cuando tomó a su hijo levantándolo, éste tomó más fuerza para continuar cerca del otro joven —. Potter…_

— _Harry — a la única voz que respondió fue a la del director que exigía saber cómo se encontraba._

— _Ha vuelto… Voldemort ha vuelto, no pude hacer nada por él, sólo traer su cuerpo, me pidió que lo trajera a sus padres._

— _Vamos Harry levántate._

— _¡No!_

— _Ya no puedes hacer nada, ven conmigo._

 _Snape permanecía ajeno a todo, observó el cuerpo inerte de aquél joven y todo el futuro se le mostró ante sus ojos. Lo que sucedió en los próximos minutos fue demasiado rápido, Dumbledore separó a Harry de los demás, Snape intentaba controlar lo que sucedía con los alumnos, la marca parecía estarle quemando la piel y cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido._

— _Harry ¡Dónde está! — Le exigió el director, provocando la ira del pocionista._

— _Te lo llevaste tú, y no sabes dónde está._

— _Moody._

 _Ambos magos salieron del tumulto bajando con rapidez las escaleras, Dumbledore no mostraba un poco de piedad en su mirada, parecía la llama de maldad, abrió la puerta con la varita, teniendo el tiempo exacto para quitar a Moody que parecía lastimar a Harry._

 _Snape observó cómo sus dotes de espía se veían ridículamente burlados, ese hombre al que permitió estar cerca de Harry por ser un auror, no era más que un mortifago que le había ofrecido al Señor Tenebroso la vida de Harry. Él mismo le dio el veritaserum escuchando toda la historia, el miedo volvía a rodearlo por completo, la vida del joven estaba tan cerca de la muerte sin que pudiera hacer nada._

 _Subió hasta la oficina del director donde estaba Black en su forma humana, las fuerzas descomunales por pelear no aparecieron._

— _¿Dónde está?_

— _Dumbledore lo traerá en unos minutos._

— _¿Qué ocurrió?_

— _Entró un mortifago a Hogwarts, de esa forma el Señor Tenebroso logró tener a Harry, ha recuperado sus fuerzas._

— _¿Y dónde estabas tú? — le reprochó con calma._

— _¿Crees que no me siento lo suficientemente culpable? Estaba bajo mi cuidado cuando ocurrió esto._

— _Yo no me creo eso, de que buscas su bien. — Le encaró por primera vez._

— _No me importa lo que tú creas, tuve a ese niño desde que tenía dos años, pude matarlo y no lo hice. No te pavonees Black, cuando le regrese los recuerdos tú serás la mascota y yo su padre._

— _Él no pudo olvidar a James._

— _No lo vio desde que era un crío, a quién observó día a día y con quién vivió fue conmigo idiota. Y debes detener esta estupidez… debemos… debemos unirnos para que Harry salga ileso —propuso ocultando su orgullo._

— _No veo cómo._

— _Él te necesita y yo aceptaré eso, yo tendré que regresar al lado del Señor Tenebroso y no sé si salga vivo después, cada uno peleará en esta guerra a su manera, pero una cosa te digo Black, no renunciaré a Harry porque quieras o no, él es mi hijo._

— _¿Y quieres que acepte eso?_

— _No, sólo que entiendas que mientras tú te pudrías en Azkaban él vivía conmigo, Harry fue un niño feliz, no iba permitir que creciera en la miseria._

— _Lo hiciste por lastima o por culpa, lo sé._

— _Por Lily._

— _Ella nunca te amo, así que supongo que fue por culpa._

— _Tal vez, y en el camino aprendí a querer a ese niño como si fuera mío._

— _¡No es tu hijo! Sino de James, yo veré por Harry._

— _¿No es mi hijo? Tu única misión era ser el fidelio, si la hubieras hecho Harry habría estado contigo, pero fui yo Black, yo estuve cada noche que extrañó a Lily, lo lleve a la escuela, lo enseñe a ser quien es, pero lo más importante, se lo quité a Petunia y puedo quitártelo a ti._

—… _¿Fue feliz?_

— _Hasta el día que me suplicó no quitarle sus recuerdos, cuando me dijo que no me fuera — respondió con amargura._

— _Hagámoslo — dijo firme Sirius —. Por Harry._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al director y a Harry, Sirius lo estrechó en cuanto lo vio, estaba vivo que era lo importante._

— _Harry debes decirme todo, desde que tomaste la copa hasta que regresaste._

— _Dumbledore ¿Podría ser mañana? creo que Harry debería descansar._

— _Es mejor que sea ahora. — Respondió con frialdad, Snape se acercó acechándolo._

— _Será mañana, Potter irá a dormir y descansar, mañana tendrán esa conversación. Black puedes llevarte al señor Potter._

— _Severus…_

— _No lo repetiré Dumbledore._

 _Harry lo vio con agradecimiento, quiso decir algo pero su padrino se lo llevaba, a lo lejos pudo ver como el director y el pocionista, se sumían en una profunda discusión._

— **No, no voy a negarlo.** — Respondió después de un largo silencio.

— **Y me sacó del rio, o no sé qué pasó, dice Hermione que usted me regresó a la vida.**

— **Granger es una exagerada.**

— **No sé porque usted está en la fila de Voldemort, algo me indica que no es una mala persona profesor** — Snape prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de ese momento, donde la vida era un poco justa con él — **felicidades por su matrimonio, es una razón más ¿no? Tiene alguien por quien luchar aquí.**

— **Todos tenemos una razón para estar en la guerra.**

— **Y la de usted es esa mujer, lo vi antes de marcharse una noche, llevaba una capucha, esa noche me pareció ver no al profesor sino al hombre.**

— **¿Le viste la cara?** — preguntó asustado, restándole importancia a todo lo demás.

— **No, se casó con ella, ese anillo no lo tenía.**

— **Potter usted nunca vio nada, y no sabe nada.**

— **¿La protege?**

— **La clase terminó.**

— **Está bien** — se resignó Harry levantándose.

— **Potter… buen duelo, dedica tu tiempo a los hechizos no verbales.**

 **SS &HG**

Acariciaba con ternura y cierta distracción a Hermione, ella se entretenía tocando las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho. Ella era inteligente, sabía que algo le ocurría a Severus, pero esperaba pacientemente a que él tuviera la confianza y se lo contara, tal cosa parecía no ocurrir.

Desde que regresó aquella noche él estaba ausente, había llegado ileso y con aliento a alcohol. Ella intentó reconfortarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

— **Quiero que me hagas un favor.**

— **El que quieras, Severus.**

— **Consigue que Potter pase las vacaciones aquí en el colegio, no puede salir del castillo para Navidad.**

— **Se irá a la Madriguera** — le dijo su esposa, inmediatamente se dio cuenta del semblante preocupado que puso él —. **¿Ocurrirá algo?**

— **Tal vez… intenta hablar con él. No importa que pasemos nuestra primera navidad en el castillo, pero no quiero que él salga.**

— **Voy… a intentarlo** — articuló desconfiada.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione se quitó los tacones con enojo, esa velada había sido una de las peores que recordaba, ¡Maldito McGlaguen! En cuanto Severus se enterara de lo que había pasado en la cena de Slughorn estallaría en gritos y los números de Gryffindor se verían en ceros.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, casi grita cuando una mano cubrió su boca arrastrándola detrás de una pilastra.

— **Soy yo** — escuchó la voz de Harry, de inmediato la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad.

— **Estás loco.**

— **Guarda silencio, y camina. Es Malfoy… con Snape.**

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, si ellos escuchaban una conversación privada tenía miedo que dijera algo frente a Harry, algo que no le convenía a ninguno de los dos.

Al principio no apreciaban nada, tan solo susurros entre ambos magos, parecían estar en una seria discusión, en varias ocasiones el joven se liberaba del agarre de su maestro. Al final el pocionista había logrado acorralarlo.

— **Puedo hacerlo solo, ¡No lo necesito!**

— **Tan sólo quiero ayudarte.**

— **¡Usted quiere robarse mi gloria! Pero la victoria será mía y él me lo compensara.**

— **¿Y si fallas?**

— **No lo haré.**

— **Imbécil arrogante, no me arriesgaré por ti.**

— **No lo haga.**

— **Hice el juramento inquebrantable Malfoy, si te equivocas yo pagaré por tus errores.**

Harry y Hermione se observaron confundidos, le quedaba claro que Malfoy tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir, y si él no lo lograba Severus moriría, y ninguno de los dos Gryffindor querría eso.

 **SS &HG**

Bajó El Profeta cuando vio entrar a Hermione a la casa, tal parecía que era la más ilusionada por pasar esas vacaciones juntos, detrás de ella entró un joven con las compras que había hecho. Las dejó sobre la sala y se retiró con la propina que le había dado su esposa.

— **Dijiste que ibas por un par de cosas.**

— **Sí, pero encontré algunas cosas que no compré la vez pasada. Y compre… compre…**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Luces de navidad y algunas… decoraciones.** — Snape rió prestándole atención, ella creía que odiaba esas fechas y era cierto, Severus en cambio tenía la ilusión que unido a ella, tendría la oportunidad de recordar su pasado.

— **¿Quieres que te ayude a instalar todo?**

— **¿En serio?** — preguntó dejando caer algunas cajas.

— **Claro y te acompañare para que compremos todo lo de la cena.**

Hermione se colocó a horcadas empezando a besarlo con emoción, él la abrazó levantándose con ella y disfrutando de esos instantes que lo hacían olvidar.

— **Creí que querías decorar la casa.**

— **Bueno… podemos hacerlo más tarde, ahora quiero tenerte dentro.**

— **Que gráfica es usted Granger.**

— **Y eso lo excita profesor Snape.**

— **Ahora te voy a enseñar un par de cosas, niña descarada.**

El tono autoritario y serio que utilizó la hizo vibrar de emoción, y él sonrió burlón al sentirla ansiosa por llegar al piso de arriba.

…

Era extraño verlo de esa forma, creía que nunca viviría para observar a Severus así, llevaba ropa deportiva y una playera blanca, se encontraba arriba de una silla colocando las luces blancas en la ventana, ni siquiera entendía por qué no lo hacía con magia, y no era que se quejara, pero parecía estar frente a otra persona.

— **Si vuelves a decirme que no quedó bien, te haré subir a ti Hermione.** — Le advirtió bajando por fin.

— **Oh se ve precioso.**

— **Maravilloso** — se quejó con cierta ironía — **¿Qué más quieres hacer hoy?**

— **El árbol.**

Sin quejarse asintió y fue por él al sótano, Hermione se quedó inmóvil cuando lo vio arreglarlo frente a la chimenea.

— **¿Estarás parada toda la noche sin ayudarme Hermione? Saca las decoraciones que compraste.**

— **¿Por qué… siento que no es la primera vez que… colocas un árbol de navidad?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Parece como si decoraras cada Noche Buena tu casa.**

— _Mira, mira quiero ese árbol Severus — gritó agitando sus manos desde el carro en el centro comercial —. Esta vez debes comprar suficientes esferas._

— _Por supuesto, y más si planeas romper la mitad._

— _Las azules mira, bájame quiero ver._

— _Sin romper nada — advirtió colocándolo en el piso._

 _Severus observó a su hijo correr entre los pasillos, y dejarse llevar por todo lo que veía, un muñeco de nieve, y la fila de arboles perfectamente alineados, luces, esferas, vio a Severus cuestionándolo._

— _Comienza a elegir. — Le dio permiso, desatando al infante por toda la tienda._

Hermione pudo darse cuenta que la cara de Severus cambió, había bajado la mirada y la sonrisa había desaparecido, intentó reír pero ella se percato de lo falsa que era esa sonrisa.

— _¡Papá…es…es…es una escoba! — gritaba Harry al ver su regalo de Navidad._

— _¿Te gusta?_

— _Claro que me gusta._

Severus tomó una tira de luces y la fue colocado en el árbol, cada Navidad venía de pronto a su cabeza, cada regalo y cada gesto de Harry, intentaba memorizar todo eso, sintió a su esposa detrás de él, lo giró hasta que tuvo que encararla.

— **¿Tu hijo?**

— **Le gustaban estas fechas, yo siempre odié la Navidad, mi madre murió una noche buena en un hospital porque mi padre la golpeó, además él no era muy dado a las celebraciones, pero yo tenía a Henry pequeño y… era tan sólo un niño, quise darle una infancia feliz, yo no la tuve y él no tendría porque correr con la mima suerte.**

— **Lo siento, no quise ponerte triste.**

— **Me hace bien recordarlo de vez en cuando.**

— **¿Y su mamá?**

— **Murió cuando él era muy pequeño, quise darle todas esas ilusiones que le daba ella, y él adoraba la Navidad, cada año íbamos al centro comercial y llenaba el carro de… todo esto, tal como tú lo hiciste.**

— **¿Y si… lo buscamos? A tu hijo… esta Navidad podría ser diferente.**

Severus sonrió ante su ingenuidad, la chimenea arrojó chispas rojas alertando al pocionista. Hermione se sintió extrañada ante eso.

— **Sube, debe ser una emergencia, le dije a Lupin que no la usara a menos que fuera importante, no debe verte.** — Hermione ni siquiera respondió, se dio la vuelta subiendo las primeras escalinatas, su esposo dejó entrar al mago que tenía bastante urgencia para entrevistarse con él.

— **Severus.** — Se presentó el licántropo bastante nervioso.

— **¿Qué ocurre Lupin?**

— **Atacaron la Madriguera.**

— **¿Cuántas bajas?**

— **Ninguna.**

— **Entonces ¿Para qué demonios te presentas a mi casa molestando?** — siseó enfadado recogiendo lo que estaba a su paso.

— **Por Harry.**

— **¿Qué… le ocurrió?**

— **Hay demasiados mortifagos Severus, no lo encontramos, lo… hemos perdido.** — Confesó con cierto miedo.

Severus dejó las cosas que tenía sobre el sillón, se acercó hacia el hombre lobo, Lupin creyó que en ese momento lo iba maldecir, Snape temblaba de furia, la única condición para que su hijo pasara cada Navidad con la familia Weasley era que garantizaran su seguridad, ese hombre lobo y cada auror le debía asegurar que Harry no corría peligro, ahora más de uno tendría que tolerar la ira de Severus Snape.

 _ **N/A: Una vez más gracias por su enorme paciencia ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ La verdad no iba haber boda, así que no te equivocaste, pero mi beta me convenció de lo contrario, me alegra que les haya gustado a todos. Espero este capítulo te agrade nena. Besos enormes por seguir leyendo.

 _ **DUENDECIYA:**_ No prometo nada, vamos a la mitad del fic, faltan muchas cosas que deben pasar, pero intentaré no poner tanto drama. Besos y gracias por comentar.

 _ **Lynette Broderick:**_ Él no podrá decirle nada a ella, y Hermione preferirá que Severus le cuente sobre su hijo poco a poco, y odiarás aún mas a Albus. Gracias por leerme, muchos saludos para ti. Un abrazo.

 _ **VicGG:**_ Gracias por comentar, ya verás lo que sucederá cuando ella se entere de la verdad de Severus, me agrada como he planeado esa parte, espero que a ustedes también. Lo escribo cada quince días, porque llevo otro Sevmione, así que me los alterno por semana. Un beso y gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia, es mi preferida hasta ahora *-*

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Te me pusiste floja en este capítulo, por eso mi entrega es tardía, es hora de pensar Yaz, aún así espero te guste mucho. Besos a mi linda beta agresiva.

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ Bueno lo de la carta es algo que aún no he pensado, creo que lo indicado es que le diga algo que lo haga sentir fuerte para lo que se viene, por otro lado lo de Hermione es más complicado, porque Severus no quiere poner en ningún peligro a Harry, lo pondría por encima de la misma Hermione (por ahora), ya verás en la batalla final. Espero te haya gustado, muchos saludos.

 _ **Bedolla Lau:**_ Sé que para todas es muy importante que él recuerde todo antes de que maté a Albus, sólo confíen en que él recordara en las circunstancias perfectas *-* . En lo personal disfruto mucho poder escribir los recuerdos. La historia era una idea bastante loca, sólo iba hacer un one shot pero decidí hacerlo largo, creo que no me equivoque. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besos.

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Lo será, esa carta lo llenará de fuerzas y lo hará pensar demasiado. Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Besos

 _ **Nico:**_ Tienes toda la razón, nada será de color de rosa, se vienen demasiadas cosas. Te voy a ser sincera, falta aún para eso que pides, intentaré apresurarme con este fic, pero como tengo otro Sevmione a veces se me complica. Gracias por comentar… mil besos!

 _ **Rossy04:**_ Y me acuerdo de ti, claro que sí. Espero que te siga gustando tanto como a mí, gracias por comentar. Besos!

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ No te preocupes, sabía bien que te estaban esclavizando, espero estés más libre. No me odies demasiado, bueno igual y sí, yo te odio también. Soy mala, lo sé, pero dame tiempo de corregirlo por favor Besos enormes Eli, me dio guste leerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Lupin bajó la mirada por respeto y temor, cuando Snape se fue acercando retrocedió dos pasos, sabía que eso ocurriría, aún así se había arriesgado a buscar personalmente a Severus, tomó el valor necesario para enfrentar al pocionista, sabiendo de ante mano que su integridad estaría en riesgo.

— **Largo Lupin.** — Le ordenó con voz tajante, no era una petición o pregunta, sino una exigencia, una que quería que se cumpliera de inmediato.

— **Severus.**

— **En cinco minutos estaré en la Madriguera, quiero ahí a cada uno de los implicados ¡Ve!** — el mago se asustó aún más cuando escuchó ese tono calmado en su interlocutor.

No tentó a su suerte, entró a la chimenea tan pronto como le fue posible. Hermione salió de ahí asustada, esperó de Severus la tranquilidad que él solía brindarle, pero la ignoró mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez.

Cuando lo alcanzó lo vio ajustándose la levita, Severus le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio. Hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo su esposo, eligió unos jeans con unas botas, una sudadera blanca y con magia ya estaba lista para acompañarlo.

— **Ni lo pienses, no irás.**

— **Iré, no encuentran a Harry y debo ayudar.** — Replicó bajando las escaleras con él.

Llegaron justo frente a la chimenea, Severus la veía cuestionándose si debía llevarla o no, ella con una mirada cargada de coraje, le advertía que no cambiaría de parecer. Recordó perfectamente que la Madriguera estaría rodeada de mortifagos, negó con la cabeza, eso posiblemente le iba costar los gritos de su esposa, y quizá no le hablaría por un par de semanas pero parecía valer la pena, no iba arriesgarla, así pataleara, su deber era velar por su seguridad.

— **Iré a la Madriguera, y quiero tener en la cabeza en la seguridad de Potter, sólo eso, y no estar pensando donde te encuentras.**

— **¿Piensas que tengo 12 años? Se cuidarme bien** — le replicó.

— **No voy arriesgarte, te quedarás aquí.**

— **Tú no me mandas** — le señaló con el dedo bastante molesta —. **Serás mi esposo, pero no puedes ordenarme, iré por Harry no por nadie más.**

Severus sabía bien que eso ocurriría, Hermione avanzó hacia la chimenea tomando polvos flu y fulminándolo con la mirada. La brillantez de ella se vio puesta en tela de juicio, en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad.

— **Claro, anda, tu primero, para que sepan que estabas aquí conmigo, en "mi casa".**

Hermione sacó el pie que tenía ya dentro de la chimenea, maldijo en un susurro y bajó la mirada avergonzada, Severus cerró las ventanas de la casa y puso las protecciones mágicas, Hermione veía extrañada que hechizaba también la chimenea y ponía un hechizo antiaparicion en la casa.

— **Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?**

— **¿Quieres que te lleve a Hogwarts? ¿Con tu madre?** — le preguntó con falsa inocencia, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

— **¡Grandísimo cretino!** — le gritó a su esposo conteniendo la furia que empezaba a sentir —. **Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Snape, te costará muy caro si me dejas encerrada.**

— **Dos semanas sin sexo puedo sobrevivirlas** — le dijo antes de meterse a la chimenea y desaparecer detrás de unas llamaradas color esmeralda.

Casi podía seguir oyendo las maldiciones que le dijo Hermione, estaba más seguro que le costaría esas dos semanas sin sexo, ser ignorado y provocado hasta suplicar, pero en ese momento no podía tener en la cabeza salvar a Potter, y saber que su esposa peleaba en la misma batalla.

Cuando salió de la chimenea ahí estaba la mayoría de los presentes, Molly y Arthur eran los primeros, no podía desquitarse con ellos, la matriarca parecía sumirse en una crisis de nervios, los hijos del matrimonio Weasley estaban atrás ocultándose del pocionista, y frente a todos estaba Lupin, Tonks, y tres aurores que no tenían el valor de sostenerle la mirada.

— **Quiero hablar con los tres ineptos que mandó el Ministerio, Lupin, Tonks y el matrimonio Weasley, todos los demás fuera.**

La orden del profesor no fue ignorada, Ron, así como los gemelos salieron de inmediato, la mirada que Snape le dio a Bill Weasley y su prometida fue directa, y salieron detrás de los otros jóvenes. Severus con fastidio sacó las orejas extensibles debajo de uno de los sillones y lo arrojó por el pasillo.

— **No tienten a mi paciencia Weasley.**

Azotó la puerta, no sin antes hechizarla para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

— **¿Alguien comenzará hablar y explicarme qué demonios fue lo que pasó?**

— **No lo sabemos, llegaron de pronto.** — Comenzó a decir Tonks bastante seria y preocupada —. **Harry estaba dentro, con los chicos. Los aurores y nosotros habíamos podido contener todo, pero Harry parecía nervioso y ansioso.**

— **Llegaron más mortifagos, no íbamos a poder con ellos y entramos a la casa, protegiéndola desde adentro.** — Continuó uno de los aurores.

— **Varios de ellos le dijeron que tenían algo para él, algo que seguramente le importaba.**

— **Harry no se contuvo y salió de la casa, Ginny lo siguió.** — Severus ahora entendía la cara de Molly, parecía que pronto se desmayaría.

— **¿Quién le habló a Potter?**

— **Malfoy.** — Respondió Lupin con pesar.

— **Hechizaron la casa, no podíamos salir. Le dieron a Harry un collar, él… parecía decepcionado y a la vez furioso.**

— **¿Un collar? ¿Para qué?** — Preguntó fastidiado Snape.

— **Era de Sirius, eso lo provocó, llegaron más mortifagos, pudimos protegerlos desde dentro de la Madriguera, hasta que el escudo de protección se rompió, les ordené correr y… eso hicieron.** — Susurró al final Lupin.

— **Los refuerzos no llegan y no podemos contra ellos Señor Snape.** — Intervino el mayor de los aurores.

— **Harry y Ginny deben estar ocultándose en cualquier lugar.**

— **Mi Ginny no sabe mucho de defensa** — chilló Molly tapándose la boca.

— **Pero Potter sí. Todos los aurores pueden retirarse, esperen afuera a los refuerzos.** — Los tres magos salieron sin replicar, en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo se sintió con más libertad de hablar.

— **Ahora mismo podrían tenerlos ya, con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.** — Severus abrió una de las ventanas viendo a los mortifagos moverse por toda el área.

— **Están ocultos, pero debemos darnos prisa.**

— **Son unos niños Severus, si algo les pasa…**

— **Molly… ¿Olvidas que es mi hijo quién está allá afuera?**

— **No.**

— **Le he enseñado a Harry algunas cosas, sabrá cuidar de tu hija en lo que yo llego.**

— **No puedes salir, la casa se encuentra hechizada.**

— **No para quien porte la marca Arthur.**

— **¿Saldrás? Ellos te verán Severus y… podrían acusarte de traidor.**

— **Lupin no seas patético, no voy a sentarme aquí y esperar a que Harry cruce la puerta** — replicó con obviedad.

El pocionista se colocó la capucha de la túnica y la máscara de mortifago, y desapareció de la estancia. Sintió el aire helado de los campos, podía sentir a cada uno de los mortifagos moverse, era claro que los habían perdido, lo único que debía hacer él era encontrarlo antes que ellos.

Después de diez minutos de estar buscándolos, a lo lejos vio dos chispas chocar con fuerza, corrió hasta donde se encontraban. Harry cubría el cuerpo de Ginny detrás de su espalda, ésta se agachó cuando Harry se lo ordenó, desde su posición la chica pudo derribar a un par de mortifagos que amenazaban con atacarlos por la espalda.

Aquella batalla era una completa locura, había alertado a todos los mortifagos que acudían con velocidad. Severus confundió a tantos como pudo, les colocó trampas esperando que de esa manera su hijo corriera, pero nunca lo hizo. Su mirada se perdía en cada mortifago que se acercaba, analizando sus movimientos, intentando reconocer alguna actitud de los magos, su corazón se estrujó por un momento, Harry lo estaba buscando, utilizaba esa batalla para dar con él.

Una distracción, día con día le dijo que nunca bajara la guardia, que mantuviera su entera concentración en la batalla, pero no lo hizo, un mal hechizo lo dejó en el piso, Ginny lo cubrió mientras el joven tomaba de nuevo la varita, la inexperiencia de la pelirroja la dejaron fuera de combate, no era fácil luchar ella sola con varios magos experimentados.

Snape corrió hacia ellos, se ajustó la máscara para no revelar su identidad. De su varita salió un rayo rojo que derribó al mortifago, se sintieron rodeados de inmediato. Harry se incorporó con rapidez, su mirada analizaba detalladamente al mago que los había salvado.

— **Atrás** — le ordenó, Harry comprendió a la perfección y atacó con ímpetu.

Severus tomó a la joven cubriéndola con su cuerpo, Harry hizo lo mismo cerrando el paso y evitar que pudiera ser lastimada. Parecía como si estuvieran coordinados en sus movimientos, Snape respondía cada ataque con una destreza que los mortifagos comenzaron a temerle. Harry fue retrocediendo cuando sintió el peligro, tres mortifagos se acercaban a él, temió por la vida de Ginny, tomó su mano con fuerza, jurándose que la llevaría a salvo a casa.

Severus sintió a su hijo retroceder, en un momento que nadie lo esperó un rayo verde salió de la varita del pocionista, el cuerpo del mago cayó frente a sus ojos.

— **No podremos con ellos.** —Le dijo su hijo.

— **Tomen mi mano.**

Obedecieron de inmediato y se desaparecieron de ahí. Sus cuerpos cayeron en la parte de atrás de la Madriguera, Harry le quitó el cabello a Ginny de la cara, revisando que estuviera bien.

— **Estoy… bien** — logró articular con dificultad.

Severus observó a los mortifagos volar con rapidez, ansiosos por encontrarlos, sabía bien que estaban cerca de la puerta de la Madriguera, y sin embargo era un suicidio llegar hasta ahí. Observó a su hijo nervioso, luchando por llevar a salvo a su novia, estaba orgulloso de él, la forma en que pudo defenderse, y cómo protegió lo que parecía ser más importante para él.

— **Levántense.**

— **¿Papá?** — Snape se giró ante la palabra, quiso decir algo, afirmar que lo era pero no pudo hacer nada de eso.

Una luz plateada atravesó el cuerpo de su hijo arrancándole un grito de dolor, Ginny lloró asustada cubriéndose la boca. Frente a ellos Bellatrix mordía su propia varita, con clara locura en su rostro.

— **Casi… casi se me escapa.**

Severus alzó la varita amenazándola, eso no pareció sorprender a la bruja, ésta rió enloquecida, lo señaló con el dedo. Bellatrix rodeaba a los tres sin atacarlos, Snape sabía que eso estaba perdido, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.

Sin esperarlo la bruja alzó su mano a la altura de la cara, la máscara del pocionista cayó al suelo, sin que ésta la tocara.

— **¡Traidor!**

— **Brillante Bella, siendo una maldita inoportuna como siempre** — escupió con odio.

— **¡Se lo dije a mi Señor, sabía que no eras más que un gusano manipulador! Ahora… él te matará y creerá en mí.**

— **Demasiado ansiosa por meterte en su cama, necesitarás algo más valioso que mi cabeza para eso Bella.** — Escupió con asco y burla.

— **Maldito.**

— **Desmaius** — el cuerpo de la mortifaga salió volando cuando uno de los aurores llegó ayudarlos.

Entre tres aurores introdujeron a Harry y Ginny a la casa, la mirada del joven nunca se despegó de la del pocionista. Miles de preguntas atravesaron su mente, juró que era su padre, desde que había llegado a interponerse para cubrirlo, hasta que los sacó de ahí, la forma en que él lo vio cuando lo llamó padre, tan sólo un juego de sus ilusiones que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Fue atendido de inmediato por Tonks, en unos cuantos minutos la herida cerraría con facilidad dejando tan sólo una cicatriz. Severus esperaba con paciencia en la esquina de la habitación, el silencio entre ambos parecía ser incomodo, algo que sólo ellos notaban.

— **¿Te vieron?** — preguntó el licántropo.

— **Bella me quitó la máscara.**

Tonks limpiaba la herida, pero ésta no dejaba de sangrar, a su lado Severus Snape maldecía tantos improperios que habían perdido la cuenta. Por fuera se escuchaban todos los hechizos con los que eran golpeados la casa, Ginny se mordía el labio intentando dejar de llorar pero no lo conseguía. Después de al menos veinte minutos lograron cerrarle la herida, el joven había perdido tanta sangre que era sorprendente que se pudiera mantenerse despierto.

A pesar de que Snape hablaba con los aurores y Harry sostenía la mano de Ginny, sus miradas se conectaron por minutos, Harry no podía olvidar que el hombre que tenía enfrente se había arriesgado por él, su lugar dentro de las filas, era el único que había podido salir de la casa para buscarlo, ni siquiera quería imaginarse la fuerte reprimenda que le daría, por salir a buscar a su padre. Era otra de las cuestiones que no podía olvidar, le había dicho "papá", eso pareció sorprender al pocionista pero no respondió en absoluto.

Severus no creyó posible que Harry se arriesgara tanto para buscarlo, el haberle regresado sus recuerdos casi lo mata, tenía razón Dumbledore, su amor de padre podría terminar por matar a su hijo. El hecho de que lo llamó "papá" lo descolocó, se distrajo y ahora eso le podría costar la vida.

La chimenea dio aviso de una persona que quería entrar, Hermione salió bastante preocupada acercándose a Harry. Severus maldijo viéndola con reproche, en la carta había sido claro, tenía que llegar en dos horas y desobedeció llegando a mitad del tiempo.

Continuó prestándole atención a los aurores, ahora Harry estaba fuera de peligro y tenía suficientes personas para que se hicieran cargo, pronto sería llamado y su estabilidad en las filas del Señor Tenebroso se pondrían en duda. Nunca había sentido la muerte tan cerca, pero en ese momento el miedo había desaparecido.

Cuando los magos se retiraron le dio la señal a Hermione para que se acercara, ella lo veía con rencor, le parecía imposible lo que su esposo había hecho.

— **Necesito que me hagas un favor.**

— **¿Después de encerrarme en la casa, me pedirás un favor? Eres un cínico.** — Le replicó ocultando la rabia con la seriedad.

— **Simplemente hazlo maldita sea.**

— **Modera tu lenguaje conmigo.** — Le exigió, haciendo que el pocionista asintiera y esa enorme rabia se viera disminuida de inmediato.

— **Este lugar no es apto para Ha… Potter, ni el cuartel de Grimmauld Place, necesitamos otro lugar donde pueda pasar las vacaciones, quiero que te vayas con él a Hogwarts y le digas lo mismo a Weasley, lamentablemente la única protección que ayuda en este momento es la de Dumbledore.**

— **Está bien, ¿mis cosas?**

— **Te las llevaré por la mañana, ve antes de que el Señor Tenebroso me llame, quiero llevarlos personalmente.**

Severus no era idiota, no le dijo a Hermione el peligro que corría en ese momento, sabía bien que podría ponerse histérica, jamás le diría que alguien lo vio y ahora tenía colgado el letrero de "traidor" en la espalda, no tenía el valor de despedirse y verla llorar, prefería que ella creyera que iba a ver un mañana, le evitaría a toda costa la preocupación.

— **Bien Harry, tendrás que guardar reposo por una semana para evitar que se abra tu herida por dentro** — le ordenó Tonks ajustando la venda.

— **Debo irme, pero será mejor que el señor Potter sea trasferido a un cuartel donde se resguarde su seguridad.** — Ordenó con odio.

— **Profesor… ¿puedo hablar con usted?** — Harry se percató de la fuerza que usaba para tomarse la marca tenebrosa, temiendo que ésta comenzara a arder.

— **En otra ocasión Potter.**

— **Harry, creo que es mejor que vayamos a Hogwarts, esto ya no es seguro.** — Se acercó Hermione intentando distraer a su amigo.

— **No regresaré al Castillo, me quedaré aquí Hermione.** — Snape suspiró con fastidio, olvidó por un momento lo terco que podía ser.

— **Hágale caso a Granger, no es seguro estar aquí, sería una preocupación menos para muchos.**

— **Bueno… hay otra opción.** — Los ojos del pocionista giraron con sorpresa hacía su esposa, le exigió que lo llevara al Colegio y ella ya estaba accediendo a las peticiones de Harry —. **Él podría venirse conmigo a mi casa, nadie sabe dónde está.**

— **Hermione, ellos no tardarán en saber tu dirección.** — Le hizo saber Lupin con tranquilidad.

— **Bueno, no es esa casa. Mi padre me dejo una y me fui ahí para estudiar para los exámenes, nadie sabe de su paradero y prefiero que siga así. Podríamos ir Harry y yo.**

— **¿Qué opinas Severus?**

— **Que el sentido común de Granger acaba de morir.**

— **Profesor créame, no hay casa más segura que esa en este momento. Los mejores hechizos la protegen, y en medio de un suburbio muggle las cosas resultan casi perfectas.**

— **Puede ser** — reconoció Lupin pensándolo más detenidamente.

— **¿Estás loco Lupin?**

— **No los enviaré solos, ¿podrías irte con ellos? La Luna llena se acerca, nadie mejor para cuidar de ellos dos en lo que regresan a clases.**

— **¿Crees que Potter y Granger quieren tener a su profesor de pociones todas las vacaciones decembrinas?**

— **No tengo problema.** — Reconoció Hermione, así que esa era su venganza, garantizar que él no podría tocarla en todas las vacaciones, eso era llegar muy lejos.

— **Ni yo.**

— **Muy bien, pero las cosas se harán a mi manera aunque sea su casa Granger.**

Hermione dobló los ojos, y le dio la espalda. Severus había considerado eso como la declaración de la guerra, esa mujer se merecía que tan pronto llegaran la tomara sobre el piso, se contuvo por unos momentos.

 **SS &HG**

Los tres llegaron a la casa por la mañana, Hermione comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado tiradas ahí, la única evidencia de que Snape vivía con ella estaban en sus habitaciones, así que no se preocupó ni por un momento.

Harry observó con curiosidad la casa, estaba detalladamente decorada con luces y un árbol de Navidad que llegaba casi hasta el techo de la casa, una sala color verde adoraba el lugar junto con un librero repleto de volúmenes de magia.

— **Sube Harry, arriba hay una habitación que podrás ocupar.**

Su amigo subió con interés, Hermione nunca le había mencionado que poseía esa casa, todo era tan extraño. La castaña abrió la segunda puerta y le dejó ver una pequeña habitación, tan sólo con una cama individual, un ropero pequeño y algunos muebles que intentaban llenar el lugar.

— **Profesor la última habitación del lado derecho será para usted, Harry creo que sería bien que descansaras.**

— **Gracias Hermione.**

— **Yo me iré a dormir también, pasado mañana será Navidad y mañana quiero salir a comprar todo para la cena.**

— **¿Cocinaras Hermione?**

— **Claro, y lo hago bastante bien he…**

— _¿Y si lo buscamos? A tu hijo… podría ser una Navidad diferente. — Recordó la propuesta de su esposa, él creyó que había sido una ingenua y ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar con su familia esas fechas. Sintió la marca arder, era natural que lo llamara, ahora que su fidelidad estaba entre dicho, exigiría su cabeza cuanto antes._

 _Pero se puso a pensar por un momento, esos podrían ser sus últimos días y si tenía la oportunidad de pasarlos con su esposa y su hijo, lo haría._

— **Entonces te acompañaré hacer las compras.**

— **Ahora descansa Harry.**

Ambos salieron dejando dormir al joven, Hermione lo ignoró rotundamente dirigiéndose a su habitación, salió con su ropa diminuta en la mano y entrando al cuarto de baño. Comenzaría a torturarlo, se burló de ella y en cuanto cerró la puerta entró a la habitación que compartía con ella.

Cuando Hermione llegó con un camisón pequeño, casi grita al verlo ahí acostado, Severus la desnudó con la mirada provocando que sus pezones se pusieran erectos, ella cerró su camisón y abrió la puerta enfadada.

— **Salte de mi habitación.**

— **Eres mi esposa y duermo contigo, el hecho de que Potter este aquí no cambia nada.**

— **Severus, hablo en serio, vístete y salte en este momento.** — Le dijo conteniendo un grito.

— **¿Quieres armar una pelea con Potter aquí? Hazlo…** — se dio la vuelta y apagó la lámpara fingiendo dormir.

— **¡No quiero dormir contigo!**

— **Tu cuerpo dice otras cosas, pero no se me apetece tocarte esta noche.**

— **Eres un… imbécil.**

— **Tú decides si te vas al cuarto de huéspedes y Potter se entera de todo, duermes en el piso de la alfombra o afrontas que soy tu esposo y te metes a la cama de una maldita vez.**

Hermione sonrió con malicia, se quitó el camisón y bajó su ropa interior, Snape tragó en seco al verla desnuda y dispuesta a todo. Ella se subió por la cama con una felina, provocando todo a su paso, cuando llegó hasta él se dejó caer boca abajo fingiendo dormir.

— **Ni te atrevas** — le advirtió cuando sintió que iba tocarla —. **No se te apetece tocarme ¿recuerdas?**

 **SS &HG**

Observó desde la ventana a su esposa, llevaba unos pantalones negros con botas grises y un abrigo del mismo color, iba cubierta de pies a cabeza, terminó por acomodar las ultimas decoraciones y comenzó a ver a Harry con malicia, sonrió por un momento, quién iba decir que podría llegar a ver eso, ni siquiera pasó por su mente.

Una bola de nieve se estrelló en la cara de Harry, éste la vio con maldad antes de salir corriendo por ella, podía escuchar sus carcajadas y suplicas para que no le hiciera nada, sonrió por un momento cuando el joven tomó a su esposa por la espalda hasta cargarla, la inmovilizó en el suelo para dejar caer nieve en su rostro, al poco tiempo eso se convirtió en una batalla sin tregua.

Sintió la marca arder, el llamado estaba cerca, pero no podía irse en ese momento, no deseaba dejar sola a Hermione, alejarse de su hijo, hacía exactamente seis Noche Buena que no estaba cerca de él, no podía tirar a la basura esa oportunidad así como así.

…

Severus sacó del horno el pavo que había preparado con su esposa, lo puso en la mesa asegurándose que Harry no bajara por las escaleras, y lo viera hacer algo tan cotidiano como preparar la mesa en una casa que se supone no era suya.

La que bajó fue su esposa, con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo de mangas hasta los codos, le llegaba a las rodillas y poseía un escote en su espalda. Le sonrió con cierta provocación, él la abrazo subiéndola a la barra.

— **Te noto feliz.**

— **Lo estoy.**

— **¿Con Harry aquí?**

— **No tengo inconveniente, además algo me dice que podríamos disfrutar esta noche.**

Se besaron con intensidad, él subió su vestido con sutileza hasta llegar al encaje de su ropa interior, ella gimió cerrando las piernas. Se bajó de un solo brinco al escuchar los pasos por las escaleras.

— **Si… siempre te pones encaje cuando lo deseas.**

— **¡Te va oír!**

— **Buenas noches… profesor creí que aún no bajaba.**

— **Si no lo hubiera hecho la señorita Granger habría dejado quemar su cena Potter.** — Respondió con indiferencia sentándose en la sala.

— **¿A dónde va profesor Snape? Aún falta por sacar la ensalada y el vino, hágalo mientras arreglo la mesa, tú toma asiento Harry.**

— **Granger… no me gusta que me hable de esa forma.**

— **Aquí no es mi profesor.**

— **Eso le costará muy caro sabelotodo insufrible** — replicó azotando el libro y sacando de la nevera el vino.

Harry observaba eso bastante extrañado, era cómo si en el fondo ellos tuvieran algún tipo de confianza, como si ella lo provocara continuamente y él cediera, un juego de dominio en donde ninguno de los dos quería perder. Recordó aquella vez donde ella lo curó después de aquel largo castigo al que fue sometido, estaba bastante claro que el profesor Snape sabía ser agradecido.

Debía estar cayendo en la locura, por un momento él la vio como si la admirara y ella se sonrojó quitándole la ensalada de las manos.

Era la primera vez que veía al profesor en un estado más relajado, había olvidado colgarse aquella levita negra, en cambio solo llevaba una camisa blanca que se dobló hasta los codos para no mancharlas con el aderezo, observó la marca tenebrosa con curiosidad, las imágenes acudieron de forma natural.

 _Podía ver sus mismos dedos infantiles tocar la marca tenebrosa, estaba sentado sobre las piernas del mago y él jugaba con la marca, llevaba un plumón color naranja e iba dibujando la serpiente con ese color. El mago jamás se quejó, pudo ver que éste debía estar haciendo algunos cálculos de pociones porque escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino, no importaba que estuviera cargándolo, podía hacer ambas cosas._

 _El plumón cayó sobre la alfombra provocando el llanto de Harry, el mago se agachó tomándolo y entregándoselo de inmediato._

— _Toma, no llores — le pidió con pasividad —. ¿Quieres cenar?_

— _No. — El mago no replicó más, sabiendo que si lo obligaba rompería a llorar de inmediato._

Harry bajó la vista esperando a que pudieran cenar, ese sería un recuerdo más que guardaría, no sabía si ese mago era su padre o el profesor, pero no importaba tal cosa, pues cada memoria que recuperaba la atesoraba, el profesor tenía razón, tuvo una buena infancia y aunque nadie se lo comprobara, él creía que fue querido por alguien.

— **Harry… cenemos.** — Le pidió su amiga, se dio cuenta que el profesor lo observaba preocupado.

— **Huele delicioso.**

— **Profesor, tome asiento por favor.**

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Hermione podía notar en Severus lo relajado que se encontraba, mucho más que cuando estaban solos, pero también se percataba de lo pensativo que se veía. Harry se veía más relajado y alegre que de costumbre, haber recordado poco a poco su pasado lo estaba inyectando de vida.

Se alegró cuando notó que su esposo hacia un esfuerzo por integrarse en la conversación, de pronto él y Harry habían empezado hablar sobre la posibilidad de convertirse en auror y Severus le enumeraba los puntos que tenía a favor, y algunos de sus errores para que la Academia lo aceptara, a su vez le argumentaba algunos casos en años anteriores, buscando de esa forma favorecerlo.

Harry prestaba atención y parecía anotar todo mentalmente, estaba seguro que un día ocuparía toda esa información.

La cena terminó y pronto se vieron sentados en la sala, Hermione disfrutaba todo eso, se sentó sobre la alfombra, sus tacones habían quedado debajo del sillón y con una copa en la mano movió por tercera vez el caballo en el tablero de ajedrez, maldijo por segunda ocasión, ese juego era algo entre Ron y Harry, pero debía dejarse llevar por su amigo, perdería… y sin un gramo de dignidad.

Movió posteriormente un alfil, lo hizo con duda, viendo a Harry cuestionando si había hecho lo correcto, una torre de Harry derribó a su reina provocando la risa de su amigo, su esposo ocultó la risa con un carraspeo mientras seguía bebiendo.

— **Me rindo, ese juego no es lo mío y nunca lo será.**

Hizo su último intento, observó los posibles movimientos que podía tener su contrincante, eso era patético, y no hablaba solamente del juego, sino estar jugando con Harry en Noche Buena, eso y la partida que estaba dando. Perdería siendo una completa burla.

— **Esto es cosa de Ron, no mía.** — Se quejó antes de mover el alfil que protegía a su rey.

— **Estoy de acuerdo** — Harry acercó su reina al rey y Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

— **Señorita Granger dudo mucho que pueda ganarle al señor Potter.**

— **Que brillante observación profesor Snape** — le regañó con sarcasmo sin mover una sola pieza.

— **¿Te retiras Hermione?**

— **Potter sea educado, ella es una dama.**

— **Sí, me retiro, deberías jugar esto solo con Ron.**

Hermione se incorporó sentándose en el sillón ante la risa de Harry, su amigo recogió el ajedrez, podía sentirse orgulloso, su amiga no era perfecta y no podía salirle bien todo lo que se proponía, en ese juego él era el ganador. Severus se bajó a la alfombra observando a Harry con desafío.

El joven comprendió a la perfección y acomodó las piezas guardándose una risita interna, ambos se vieron, Hermione creyó que uno al otro se burlaban del posible futuro, no podía dejar de ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Su esposo señaló con el dedo el vaso que estaba a su lado y éste se llenó de vino inmediatamente, Harry buscaba como provocar aún más a su profesor y puso diez galeones sobre la mesa.

— **Que valga la pena, diez galeones.**

— **¿Apostara Potter? ¿Tan seguro se encuentra de ganar?**

— **Que sean veinte** — Snaoe se carcajeó, asustando a los dos presentes, Hermione no podía creer que su esposo estuviera conviviendo con Harry, y éste nunca lo había visto reír.

— **Tengo suficiente oro Potter** — respondió con presunción.

— **¡No pueden apostar dinero!** — dijo escandalizada, tal vez era la única con sentido común ahí.

— **¿Entonces qué quiere apostar?** — preguntó Harry ignorando la voz de Hermione.

— **No sé, me gustaría que en este tablero quedara… su dignidad por ejemplo.**

— **O la suya.** — Contraatacó petulante.

— **¡Harry!**

— **¿Qué le parece 100 puntos para Gryffindor? Ya sea que gane o pierda.**

— **Hecho** — cerró el trato el joven.

— **¡No pueden apostar puntos para ninguna de las casas! ¡No es ético!**

Snape volteó a ver a su esposa, en ese momento se preguntó porque se había casado con ella, la amaba indudablemente, su rectitud era algo que admiraba, aunque en ese momento le causaba más gracia que otra cosa. Él creía que Hermione necesitaba saber qué cosas ella había hecho, un par que no se acercaban mucho a lo ético y correcto.

— **¿Usted siempre es muy recta Granger?**

— **Siempre sigo las reglas.**

— **¿Siempre?** — Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato y se recargó en el sillón cerrando la boca.

— **Profesor, prepárese a darle 100 puntos a Gryffindor.**

— **O perderlos usted Potter.**

El juego fue bastante reñido, Snape había servido su copa unas tres veces, teniendo la precaución de no beber demasiado, ellos lo necesitaban alerta y sobrio. Harry llevaba su cabello revuelto de tantas veces que lo movió desesperado, debía reconocer que en un par de ocasión sintió perder esos puntos para su casa, esperaba que eso no sucediera, cómo iba explicarles a sus compañeros que en Noche Buena la casa Gryffindor había perdido 100 puntos en una partida de ajedrez.

Severus tenía la camisa desfajada, los primeros botones desabrochados, las mangas hasta los codos sin temor a ocultar lo que era, su mirada estaba fija en la reina del joven, necesitaba deshacerse de ella y evitar que él ganara, aunque para eso debiera él perder la suya.

Hermione se había acomodado en uno de los cojines y observaba los movimientos de ambos, siempre había odiado ese juego, eso no podía negarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando Severus eliminaba a su reina, Harry maldijo por un momento tomando su cabeza entre las manos, escuchó que dijo "los perderé", Hermione lo vio con cara de "te lo dije", quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio mientras su esposo se bufaba de ambos.

Siguieron jugando, Snape bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en la copa, Harry y Hermione parecían estar tomándose del tablero como si su vida dependiera de ello, Harry se arriesgo haciendo un último movimiento, todo pasó tan rápido y sorpresivamente que sólo pudieron ver el caballo de Harry derribar al rey de su oponente.

— **¡Sí!** — gritó eufórica Hermione abalanzándosele a su amigo.

— **Te dije que confiaras en mí** — le reprochó levantándose con ella, Hermione brincaba desde donde estaba, descalza con el cabello desarreglado y completamente fuera de lugar.

— **¡Ganamos!**

— **Creo que el que jugó fui yo, Hermione.**

— **Sí, pero ambos estamos en Gryffindor.**

— **No importa, creí que nunca vería la dignidad de un Slytherin, y menos ensangrentada en un tablero de ajedrez.**

— **Que… simpático Potter.**

— **Dígalo** — le exigió el joven.

—… — Snape frunció el ceño intentando intimidarlo, lo cual no funcionó **— 100 puntos para Gryffindor.**

Harry sonrió bufándose, estaba a escasos pensamientos de ponerse a bailar con Hermione, Severus se rio por un momento y Harry respondió el gesto estrechándose las manos.

— **¡Ya es Navidad!**

— **Feliz Navidad profesor Snape** — le dijo sin soltarle la mano.

— **Igualmente Potter** — susurró incrédulo de seguir ahí.

Lo soltó y su hijo abrazó con fuera a Hermione, ella sonrió dándole la señal que arriba en su habitación lo felicitaría a él, se sintió ansioso, era lo único que le faltaba para que esa noche fuera perfecta.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama mordiéndose el labio ansiosa, observando atentamente como su esposo se desnudaba para provocarla. Él torció la boca intentando sonreír, la ropa de Hermione desapareció dejando sólo su ropa interior diminuta, y así quería hacerle creer que no deseaba pasar la noche con él.

— **Con que usted siempre sigue las reglas Granger.**

— **Pues… hay excepciones** — titubeó al ver como se acercaba, aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de ver su prominente erección.

Llegó hasta ella arrancándole las bragas, ella intentaba alejarse de él subiendo su ropa pero no lo logró, se recorrió por la cama intentando llegar a su varita.

— **Nos… nos va oír.**

— **¿Vas a gemir mucho?**

— **¡Por Dios!** — gimió cuando su ropa fue arrancada.

— **Muy recta usted Granger… siguiendo a su profesor por los pasillos, en la noche ¿recuerda?** — le preguntó separando sus piernas.

— **Por favor… mi… varita.**

— **Creí que querías la mía** — le insinuó frotándose con ella.

— **No… no… no lo hagas** — suplicó antes de ser penetrada con rudeza, calló el gemido mientras salía de ella y entraba de nuevo sin piedad.

— **Muy recto… cuando te colaste en… mis habitaciones** — continuó con otra estocada —, **o cuando besó a un profesor** — otra estocada —, **cuando me dejaste meter mi mano debajo de tu falda** — otra estocada — **o la vez que te hice mía…fue sobre la alfombra** — otra estocada — **cuando estabas sensible y provocó a su profesor y tuvo que tomarla en el armario…**

— **Oh… no…** — susurró sintiendo el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, se estiró tomando su varita —. **Mu… Muffliato… ¡oh si!**

Severus rio antes de girarla de espaldas y hundirse en ella sin el más mínimo decoro, vio sus manos arrugar las sabanas y moverse con él mientras gemía, más se excitó provocando un vaivén delicioso en que se fundieron ambos.

…

Quitó las sabanas intentando no despertar a su esposa que dormía en suma tranquilidad, se sentó frente a la mesa alumbrándose con tan sólo la luna que se colaba por la ventana, abrió el cajón observando la carta que había escrito hacía algunas semanas, la desvaneció, esa carta no contenía cosas que debía poner, que Harry debía saber.

Apareció un pergamino y comenzó a escribirla, el rasgueo de la pluma hizo despertar a Hermione.

— **¿Severus qué haces?**

— **Respondo una carta, es urgente, vuelve a dormir.**

Ella asintió y se giró para seguir durmiendo, una vez en silencio continuó escribiendo, esperando que la carta surtiera efecto y llenara de esperanzas a Harry.

 **SS &HG**

La luz lo hizo abrir los ojos, aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a quedarse en esa casa, era extraño estar ahí. Se bajó de la cama para ver los regalos afilados al pie de ésta.

Lo primero que vio fue el suéter tejido por la señora Weasley, en esta ocasión verde con su inicial en color negro, se lo puso inmediatamente. Ron le había dado unas grageas de todos los sabores, dos ranas de chocolate, un pastel de calabaza, y tres varitas de regaliz, los gemelos le habían obsequiado una dotación de Sortilegios Weasley, Hermione una túnica azul marino, algunos regalos más entre ellos se podía ver un libro seguramente de Lupin, pero del lado izquierdo observó algo que no esperaba.

Era una pequeña caja envuelta en papel negro con un moño gris, lo abrió dejando ver una cadena de plata con un dije color negro brillante, eran las alas de un cuervo, observó inquieto el objeto, era él indudablemente, pero pocas personas sabían que su patronus se transformaba en un cuervo.

Debajo de la caja se encontraba una carta con tan sólo un "Harry" escrito en la esquina del lado inferior derecho. Abrió la carta confundido, intrigado por la caligrafía.

— **¡Harry baja a desayunar!**

 _Harry:_

 _Más de una vez desee tener algún tipo de contacto contigo, pero no era posible, sé que eres un joven inteligente y comprendes la situación que nos rodea, a ambos. Tienes muchas dudas, lo entiendo, lamento no poder responder a todas cómo quisieras, sólo intento que llegues al final con vida, poderme encontrar contigo._

El corazón de Harry parecía salírsele del pecho, era él…

 _Cuando estabas por cumplir los 11 años comprendí el peligro en el que estabas, hubiera querido protegerte, pero no era posible, estar cerca del Señor Tenebroso me permite cuidarte, sacrifiqué tu memoria, tu pasado, tu felicidad, lo entregué todo inclusive el cariño que me guardabas, todo lo aposté a cambio de tu vida, pero sé que lo lograremos, juntos pelearemos esta guerra, y sin importar el resultado, yo habría pagado el mismo precio, con tal de que sobrevivas._

 _Te vi pelear hace un par de días, eres mi más grande orgullo Harry, has aprendido bastante con el profesor Snape, sé que él podrá instruirte y darte todas las armas necesarias para salir a la batalla._

 _No quiero que dudes de tu pasado, poco a poco llegará, ansías por saber quién soy, mi nombre, eso sucederá poco a poco, reconozco que debe ser en el mayor tiempo posible, de esa manera ambos estaremos protegidos. No tengas dudas que tuviste una familia, fuiste feliz hasta que decidí quitarte tu pasado, porque creí que era lo mejor, me castigo hasta la fecha por haberte alejado, y de haber permitido que tantas cosas sucedieran, pero te juro que no será así de hoy en adelante._

 _No quiero que te preocupes, sé cuidarme bien, el Señor Tenebroso me necesita con vida, podré encontrarme contigo muy pronto._

 _Quiero pedirte un favor, aprende todo lo que puedas, una vez que tu mente sea 100% segura, hábil y fuerte, dejaré de ser un mortifago y me uniré a ti, esta guerra la pelearé a tu lado, no como un mago oscuro sino como tu padre, garantizando un futuro y te juro que intentaré recuperar esos 6 años en los que no he estado a tu lado._

 _Aprende Harry, todo depende de ti, estaré observándote, siempre lo he hecho, nunca te he dejado solo._

 _No confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en Dumbledore._

Harry bajó la carta incrédulo, sentía temblar sus manos, él era real, él quería volver pero no podía, su carta lo había llenado de coraje y fuerza, lo que tanto necesitaba para poder verlo una vez más. No fallaría en esa ocasión.

 _ **Gracias!**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Aún estoy viendo si esta embarazada o no, no es algo seguro. Gracias, espero te guste la otra historia cuando la leas. Besos

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ Aún estoy pensando si tendrán un bebé o no, depende de lo que decidan las lectoras. Besos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Creo que va quedando bien, ahora si puedes proseguir con el siguiente capítulo para que no olvide ninguna escena.

 _ **DUENDECIYA:**_ Llegó la carta! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Bueno el capítulo pasado me gustó bastante, pero este creo que aún más, nos estamos acercando mucho al vinculo, y al pasado, así que creo que se irán mostrando más sentimientos por parte de los tres, espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo… responderé todas tus preguntas. Ten en cuenta que Hermione piensa que Snape tuvo un hijo legitimo, no piensa en Harry, jajajaja mi maldad todo planeó… enumera tus dudas que yo respondo… ya casi actualizas?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Severus Snape había pasado unas buenas vacaciones, cortesía de su esposa, que pretendía darle una lección, a cambio le otorgó una semana con su hijo y con ella, un recuerdo que planeaba llevarse a la guerra, queriendo que de esa manera tendría la fuerza necesaria para soportarlo todo.

Ahora Albus Dumbledore se encontraba furioso frente a él, exigiendo demandas y explicaciones que no se le apetecían escuchar. Veía el reloj frecuentemente, si ese vejete no se iba en ese momento terminaría causándole un grave problema, Harry llegaría en cualquier momento.

 **―** **No me ignores Severus.**

 **―** **Tus razones carecen de fundamento Albus, es mi hijo y me lo lleve a donde me vino la gana.**

 **―** **¿Sin importarte tu seguridad? Estuvo sin la protección de la Orden y de los aurores.** ― Me reclamó casi a gritos.

 **―** **Estaba bajo la protección de esos ineptos cuando se vio rodeado por casi más de 10 mortifagos.**

El golpe en la puerta anunció la intervención del joven, Harry entró bastante confundido, ambos magos estaban de frente y parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían su varita batiéndose a duelo.

 **―** **Harry ¿qué se te ofrece?**

 **―** **Venía hablar con el profesor Snape.**

 **―** **Si me disculpas Albus, el señor Potter ya me había notificado que vendría.**

Albus miró fijamente a su protegido, Harry sintió de inmediato esa ligera intromisión, se relajó intentando no pensar en la carta, en las palabras que su padre le escribió, él había sido bastante claro y si decía que no era bueno confiar en Dumbledore él le creía sin replicarlo. Snape parecía tan enfadado que la vena de la sien le brincaba al ver lo que le estaba haciendo a Harry en su presencia.

 **―** **Señor Potter, me parece que tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación.**

 **―** **Entiendo** ― susurró con seriedad, Albus no podía negar que ese chico había cambiado, ya no era el niño aguerrido que se había formado por cinco años, ahora había adoptado algunas actitudes del pasado ―. **¿Podría dejarle esto?** ― le preguntó mostrándole un pergamino doblado.

Severus comprendió a la perfección de lo que se trataba, ese chico le había hablado de la carta que le había enviado su padre, pudo ver la angustia en el rostro de Harry, lo ansioso que se mostraba para poderle responder, para que su padre supiera lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, le ofreció entregar la respuesta en la próxima reunión, pidiéndole de manera expresa que fuera la única vez que hiciera eso, cumpliendo un protocolo de seguridad.

 **―** **Claro, ahora retírese por favor.** ― Tomó el pergamino escondiéndolo entre sus ropas.

Ambos esperaron a que el joven cerrara la puerta para continuar discutiendo, Albus lo taladreó con la mirada en reproche. Bajó la vista a donde había guardado el pergamino que aquél le había entregado, algo le indicaba que eso no era un reporte de la clase de Defensa, mucho menos un examen retrasado, era algo más, con un motivo indudablemente personal.

 **―** **¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Severus?**

 **―** **No es de tu incumbencia.**

 **―** **Lo es.**

 **―** **¿Eres idiota? Yo tengo todos los derechos sobre él, ve haciéndote a la idea que pronto la Orden tendrá que darme un buen recibimiento, puesto que no planeo pasar mucho dentro de las filas del Señor Tenebroso.**

 **―** **Eso no decidiremos en otro momento, ¿olvidas que hay ciertas cosas que debes hacer antes?**

 **―** **Claro…sólo ten en cuenta que antes de hacer eso, podría llevarme a Harry muy lejos de ti.**

 **―** **¿Por qué de mí?**

 **―** **Crees que ignoro que intentas envenenarlo en mi contra, lo sé Albus.**

 **―** **Estás cometiendo un error muy grave Severus, posiblemente irreparable, ese chico ha cambiado…parece como si no le hubieras borrado la memoria.**

 **―** **No sé de qué hablas** ― le mintió bajando la mirada.

 **―** **¿Has observado cómo viste? ¿Dónde está el Harry descuidado? Los profesores se han dado cuenta de su repentino avance en las materias, sin mencionar como camina, como se peina, como se comporta…**

 **―** **Bueno… es mi hijo, eso es algo que no podrás cambiar.**

 **―** **Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en borrar sus recuerdos.**

 **―** **Tú estuviste de acuerdo, yo accedí porque creía que era lo mejor, me arrepiento.**

 **―** **Pasemos a lo importante…**

 **―** **No hagas planes de nada Albus, no podré hacer ninguna misión en estos días, me he negado al llamado y el recibimiento del Señor Tenebroso no será realmente…buena.**

 **―** **¿Por qué te has negado a acudir?**

 **―** **Porque me vieron salvar a Harry, tengo colgado el letrero de traidor, quería pasar unos días con él** ― articuló con tristeza.

 **―** **¿Cuándo irás?**

 **―** **Tan pronto como me sea posible.**

 **―** **Llamaré a la Orden para que estén listos y poderte sacar si lo necesitas.**

 **―** **No necesito tu compasión, si él se da cuenta que la Orden está pegada a mi túnica me matará sin contemplación, tengo un plan.**

 **―** **Eres un traidor ante sus ojos, conoces el castigo Severus.**

 **―** **Me he hecho fuerte a los castigos.**

 **―** **Aún así convocaré a una junta, si necesitas protección la Orden te la otorgará.**

 **―** **No finjas conmigo, sé bien que lo que te interesa es que cumpla con mi promesa, sino te mato yo, Draco no tendrá el valor de hacerlo.** ― Lo evidenció retándolo con la mirada.

 **―** **Es sólo un chico asustado y solo.**

 **―** **Mi hijo también está solo, y no ha recibido la misma atención Albus, porque siempre quisiste hacerle pagar a él mis culpas.**

 **―** **¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sentimental Severus?**

 **―** **Cuando me di cuenta del daño que le hice a mi hijo.**

Severus tenía que terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes, sacó la carta frente al director, éste pudo leer un "papá" en el encabezado y la furia lo poseyó, observando al pocionista leer le misiva y como sus ojos fueron cambiando, adquiriendo un brillo que hace años se había apagado.

 **―** **Lo sabe…—** escupió el director conteniéndose, ahora entendía porque Harry observaba a Snape, porque se acercaba, porque se mantenía alerta.

 **―** **Lo sabe y lo sospecha…**

Albus se quedó sin palabras, conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta que perdía poder sobre la situación que rodeaba a Harry y Severus. Quiso saber a ciencia cierta cómo estaban las cosas entre ambos, pero sabía bien que el pocionista no le diría ningún tipo de detalle. Se retiró en silencio, pensando que aún tenía una oportunidad con el joven, él debía aprovechar las reuniones que tenía con él para mostrarle los recuerdos de Tom Ryddle, ahí se encontraría su única salvación.

Severus bajó la carta intentando seguir sosteniéndola, temblaba y sentía toda la melancolía llenarlo de nuevo. A lo lejos volvió a ver la caligrafía de su hijo.

 _Papá:_

 _El profesor Snape te entregará la presente carta, hay tantas cosas que no logro comprender ni aceptar, sé todo el peligro que te rodea, y que hay cosas que no debo saber, mi debilidad te pondría en riesgo, pero debo decírtelo a ti, sólo tú podrás entender el dolor en el que vivo día a día, un día no tenía nada, de pronto comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos, los sentimientos, y hay días en los que siento que estoy perdiendo la cordura._

 _En medio de tanta confusión, tantas dudas y dolor, no hay día que no me levanté pensando que podría ser mejor, sé que en cuanto domine mejor la oclumancia podrás dejar todo ese mundo lleno de oscuridad, podrás decirme tantas cosas que muero por saber, quiero que llegué el día en que puedas volver._

 _Ojalá hubiera podido verte en batalla, tal como tú me viste a mí. Espero sepas como sucedieron las cosas, el profesor Snape me ayudó a sacar a Ginny de ahí, ella es mi novia, y cuando casi salíamos de ahí Bellatrix nos vio, ahora sé que él tendrá muchos problemas al regresar a las filas de Voldemort, ayúdalo como él lo hizo conmigo en batalla, no dejes que muera en manos de él._

La chimenea se apagó, el pocionista quedó en la oscuridad, tan sólo con el miedo de lo que sucedería al regresar a las filas, y con esa luz que le había dado Harry con la carta.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione arrugaba las sábanas de la cama, el nerviosismo vivía latente en cada uno de sus nervios, observaba a Madame Pomprey regresar con un vaso con una poción transparente, ella desvió la mirada, estaba tan avergonzada que no podía verle a la cara. Intentó cerrar su blusa pero la medimaga la detuvo de inmediato. Suspiró desesperada mientras iba por lo que necesitaba.

Cuando la mujer regresó, cerró las cortinas de la camilla donde ella se encontraba, y suavizó su hombro queriendo que comenzara a relajarse, pero no podía. Tenía miedo de todo ese procedimiento, de que algún alumno entrara, o Severus llevara en ese momento las pociones a la enfermería, no entendía porque las seguía preparando él y no el verdadero profesor de pociones.

 **―Necesito un poco de tu orina para esto, ¿estás en ayunas?**

 **―No** ― respondió de inmediato ―. **¿No puede ser sangre?** ― preguntó al recordar las pruebas muggles.

 **―Claro pero… no es común.**

 **―Lo prefiero.**

La medimaga asintió tomando una aguja y pinchando uno de sus dedos, Hermione vio como tres gotas caían en la poción y quedaban suspendidas en la parte de arriba, rogaba con que éstas se quedarán ahí y no bajaran ni un milímetro. Volteó a ver hacia arriba soltando el aire, la medimaga tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando esa chica fue a buscarla, siempre había escuchado los mejores elogios para ella, los maestros admirados de su inteligencia y su posible futuro, ahora metida en un buen problema.

 **―¿Llevabas algún método anticonceptivo mágico o muggle?** ― le preguntó mientras llenaba su historial con las respuestas y nuevos síntomas que la joven le había dicho.

 **―Con la poción.**

 **―¿La hacías tú?** ― Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, no podía decirle que el profesor Snape se la hacía todas las semanas, ¿qué diría la mujer? ¿Cómo disculparía entonces el error de un embarazo? Quizá un día la olvido, quizá se encontraba en el margen de error, o quizás simplemente no estaba embarazada.

 **―Sí, la hice yo.**

 **―¿Estaba bien hecha?**

 **―Eso creo.**

 **―¿Qué otros síntomas tienes además del vómito por la mañana?**

 **―Incluso me atrevería a decir que no es síntoma** ― dijo Hermione, creyendo que de esa forma le cerraba la puerta a la realidad ―. **Sólo fueron… tres veces me parece.**

 **―¿Entonces no tienes retraso?**

 **―… bueno… sí, pero ¿podrían ser los nervios no?**

 **―Lo veremos en un minuto, ¿no hay más síntomas entonces?** ― Hermione negó sin abrir la boca, el dolor no pertenecía a los síntomas sino al estrés constante al que vivía de ser descubierto su matrimonio con el profesor, y con su rol como espía ―. **Eso es todo, veamos la poción.**

Hermione respiró antes de observar la poción que descansaba en la mesa de noche, observó primero a la medimaga que doblaba el vaso observando cómo las gotas de sangre se habían unido y habían bajado por completo, depositándose al final del recipiente. Hermione cerró los ojos aceptando lo que le venía, un nudo en la garganta se formó, intentó no llorar y ser fuerte, era lo que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que se le venía.

 **―Estas embarazada.**

 **―Sí.**

 **―Voy a revisarte entonces.**

Hermione asintió subiendo su blusa, sintió las manos de la medimaga tocar su vientre con suavidad, no podía negar que su cuerpo había estado cambiando, Severus lo había notado, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar en forma lenta y pausada, no sabía qué le iba decir. Ella sabía bien que sus intenciones eran no tener hijos, no los deseaba, ya le había dicho que afrontarían juntos el hecho de tener un hijo juntos, no la abandonaría, ni le daría la espalda. Pero se preguntaba si lo amaría tanto como ella, si lo aceptaría de corazón y no sólo porque ya estaba ahí. ¿Podría darle la misma atención y amor abnegado que le daba a Henry en silencio? En ese momento se sentía tan sola, aunque su esposo estaría con ella no deseaba que supiera, no quería ver la decepción, obligación y responsabilidad en sus ojos y sus reacciones.

 **―Necesito que te hagas unos estudios, podría mandarlos yo a San Mungo, pero lo tendría que firmar el director y tu jefa de casa.**

 **―No, por favor, nadie debe enterarse.**

 **―Hermione tienes más de 7 semanas de gestación, en un mes comenzara a notarse.**

 **―Lo sé, pero quiero decirles yo a los profesores, deme unas semanas.** ― Le pidió desesperada.

 **―Los estudios son importantes, podría ir tu misma a San Mungo, o aunque sea unas pruebas muggles para asegurar que todo va bien, más porque eres muy joven.**

 **―Lo haré** ― le prometió cerrando su blusa y arreglando su uniforme.

 **―¿Y el padre de tu hijo?**

 **―¿Él? ¿Qué… con él?** ― titubeó.

 **―¿Sabe? Supongo que está dentro del colegio.**

 **―Sí… si sabe, él… estará conmigo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.**

 **―Bueno… tengo que recetarte unas pociones, pero tendrás que darme unos días quizá la semana completa, no tengo esa clase de pociones en el armario, no presento jóvenes embarazadas a menudo.**

 **―¿Quién hará las pociones?** ― preguntó asustada.

 **―Tranquila, las haré yo, no permitiré que el profesor Snape se entere por ahora.** ― Hermione asintió bastante agradecida.

 **―Gracias.**

Hermione salió de enfermería, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y no podía controlarse. Se tapó la boca callando el sollozo que salió de su boca, pero al mismo tiempo acarició su vientre intentando controlarse.

 **―Vamos a estar bien** ― le prometió.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione revisó las últimas líneas del ensayo de Harry, tachó el último párrafo y lo suplió por algunas líneas escritas por ella, le extrañaba el avance notorio que su amigo estaba teniendo en casi todas las materias, en Horbología llegó a superar a Neville y poseía una destreza que se veía natural en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones, y hasta la profesora McGonagall se veía orgullosa de que él tuviera ese avance en clase de Transformación.

Quería preguntarle pero tenía miedo, no había forma de que hubiera hecho trampa, pero si alguna poción, aunque no lo creía capaz, ¿por qué a estas alturas haría algo como eso?

 **—** **Es… un muy buen ensayo.**

 **—** **No tanto como el tuyo** — le respondió sin verla, su mirada estaba más concentrada en el profesor Snape que hablaba arduamente con Malfoy.

 **—** **Estás loco, hiciste una investigación magnifica Harry.**

 **—** **Había muchos libros… tuve tiempo.**

 **—** **Claro, como no te has dignado a convocar entrenamiento para el partido de Quidditch** — se quejó Ron, terminando su ensayo y entregándoselo a su amiga.

 **—** **Ron… esto es la mitad de lo que pidió el profesor Flitwick.**

 **—** **Cuando lo corrijas será más.** — Hermione lo observó con fingido odio, comenzando a leerlo **—. ¿Qué tanto le ves a Snape?**

Hermione alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que era verdad, al inicio había pensando que observaba a Draco, pero ahora Severus estaba con algunos alumnos de Ravenclow, parecía como si les estuviera explicando algo con suma concentración. Harry no había separado la mirada a donde estaba su esposo.

 **—** **Nada, quería saber si seguía aquí.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?**

 **—** **No tardará en… irse con… Voldemort.**

 **—…** **¿Y… tu… como sabes eso?** — cuestionó Hermione que había dejado de leer el ensayo de Ron.

 **—** **Porque en el accidente de la Madriguera él me salvó.**

 **—** **¿Y? no sería la primera vez que lo hace.**

 **—** **Ginny me contó que Bellatriz los vio** — articuló Ron removiendo las hojas de los árboles.

 **—** **¿Cómo que los vio?** — preguntó Hermione asustada-

 **—** **Él llevaba la máscara, sólo así él se pudo acercar, pero cuando nos aparecimos en la Madriguera, no sé de dónde demonios salió Bellatrix y le quitó la máscara, ahora todos saben que es un traidor y que mató a un mortifago por sacarme de ahí.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada Harry?** — le preguntó con voz trémula y asustada.

 **—** **No tiene importancia, pero no quisiera que lo matara-**

 **—** **¿Crees que lo mate?**

 **—** **Lupin le aseguró que lo haría, al parecer lo llamó esa misma noche y él no acudió al llamado.**

 **—** **Bueno… es Snape, él siempre sale ileso, aunque no logro saber cómo ni porque** — intervino Ron, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de eso.

 **—** **La Orden debería darle protección** — sugirió Harry.

 **—** **El profesor Dumbledore no accedería a tal cosa Harry, desgraciadamente el profesor Snape es la única llave que él tiene hacia Voldemort** — reconoció con pesar la joven castaña.

 **—** **¿Pero tanto como sacrificarlo en esta guerra?**

 **—** **Ya sabes lo que él dice, que hay pérdidas que se deben llevar para poder ganar.**

 **—** **No su pérdida** — siseó Harry con una mirada tan pesada y oscura que Hermione se hizo hacía atrás —. **No a él.**

 **—…** **¿Por…qué?** — se atrevió preguntar Ron.

 **—** **Porque el profesor es quién sabe de tu padre. —** Dijo con obviedad su amiga.

 **—** **No… no es por eso, pero dudo que lo entiendas** — susurró con tristeza.

 **—** **Lo intentaré…**

 **—** **Lo único que me faltaba en este momento, ahí vienen** — señaló a unos alumnos de tercero que se acercaban.

 **—** **¿Qué esperabas? Hay un puesto de cazador y debes elegir a uno, eres el capitán compañero.**

 **—** **Ahora no tengo tiempo Ron… esos niñatos** — Hermione y Ron se observaron con nerviosismo, en su rostro podía observarse la sorpresa, la forma que habló fue tan… diferente que les asustó **—. Además ya tengo al suplente.**

 **—** **¿Sin hacer las pruebas? Eso no es honesto Harry.**

 **—** **¿Quién dijo que yo era la honestidad? Busco que el equipo gane, solo eso.**

 **—** **Te escuchas como… un Slytherin.**

 **—** **¿Slytherin? Claro que Slytherin ganará la copa —** intervino Malfoy cuando pasaba.

 **—** **Será un tanto… diferente Malfoy.**

 **—** **¿Supongo que por la evidente perdida?**

 **—** **No, porque dejaré a todo tu equipo en ridículo, la victoria es mía.** — Se levantó Harry.

 **—** **Eso lo veremos.**

 **—** **Harry ¿qué te ocurre? Estas actuando como un… Slytherin.**

 **—** **Bueno… ya era hora** — respondió firme, pero nervioso, ella tenía razón, se escuchó tan distinto **—. A ver si ahora si les ganamos la copa, tenemos que hacerlo, no estoy dispuesto a oír a ese hurón burlarse.**

 **SS &HG**

Lo esperaba pacientemente en la recamara, estaba enfadada, no podía evitarlo, había estado ocultándole cosas y sabía que eso le enfurecía. Lo escuchó llegar a su despacho pero no salió a buscarlo, esperó a que él ingresara a la habitación y no se dio cuenta que ella le esperaba impaciente.

 **—** **Hermione, es hora de la cena ¿por qué no estás en el comedor?**

 **—** **No tengo hambre.**

 **—** **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **—** **¿No hay algo que debas decirme Severus?** — el pocionista pensó por un momento, ella estaba muy rara pero también enfadada, sin embargo se atrevió a negar con completa seguridad — **¿Absolutamente nada? Algo que yo deba saber… porque soy tu esposa ¿Nada?**

 **—** **Hermione, no sé de lo que hablas.**

 **—** **¿Debo preocuparme de algo?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿Ni siquiera de que todos los mortifagos ahora te consideren traidor?**

El hombre cerró los ojos derrotado, creía que su hijo nunca lo mencionaría, y ahora se enfrentaría a una Hermione furiosa y preocupada. Asintió sentándose a su lado, debía asegurarle que todo saldría bien, aunque él mismo comenzaba a dudar de que eso sucediera. Debía llevarle al Señor Tenebroso algo que garantizara su vida, o bien morir en la Mansión.

 **—** **No quería preocuparte.**

 **—** **¿Y qué iba pasar cuando él te llamara? Te ibas ir sin yo saber si vuelves o no.**

 **—** **Hermione, voy a regresar.**

 **—** **Moribundo de nuevo.**

Severus tomó uno de sus mechones y lo haló con suavidad, sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más cristalinos y comenzó a temblar aunque luchó por ocultarlo. Buscó sus labios con precaución, ella estaba dispuesta a negarse, pero cuando él mordió su labio inferior para pedirle permiso, gimió con dolor entregándose a la caricia.

 **—** **Confía en mí.**

 **—** **No quiero que te pase nada, te necesito más que nunca.**

 **—** **Regresaré.**

 **—** **No me mientas, sé cuándo lo haces. ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido Severus?**

 **—** **No podía dejar morir a Harry ahí.**

 **—** **No quiero perderte, dile al director que no regresaras, por favor no me dejes sola** — le pidió ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **—** **Debo volver.**

 **—** **Por favor, te necesito con vida.**

 **—** **Shhhh** — la calló recostándola en la cama —. **No soy tan fácil de matar, y aunque me crea un traidor me necesita.**

 **—** **¿Me lo prometes?**

 **—** **Si** — siseó subiendo su falda **—. Yo tampoco tengo hambre para ir al Comedor** — articuló con cierto placer cuando metió su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, ella no lo detuvo y él apagó la luz del dormitorio.

…

Sintió como él se levantaba, no quiso abrir los ojos porque cuando hacía eso por la madrugada era porque algo ocurría. Escuchó que él abría el cajón, entonces no lo soportó y lo vio de espaldas con el pantalón negro ya puesto, de perfil se fue colocando la camisa y entonces pudo ver su tristeza, él sabía el peligro que corría al ir de nuevo a la Mansión Malfoy pero aún así se arriesgaba.

Se quedó pensando, y si ella le dijera de su embarazo, que había un hijo creciendo dentro de ella, quizá así no la abandonaría y se quedaría con ella, pero lo conocía bien, él no era un cobarde y asistiría a la reunión a pesar de eso, y lo único que provocaría con su confesión sería distraerlo de sus responsabilidades.

Pero se prometía que tan pronto él regresara debía decirle, tenía que sacarla del colegio para que pudiera hacerse esos estudios, tenía que contarle a su madre, tenía que comprar cosas porque era verdad lo que le había dicho la medimaga, en poco tiempo iba empezar a notarse.

Se sentía nerviosa de todos los problemas a los que quizás metería a su esposo, y era algo que pensaba dejar claro, él no debía decir que era el padre, no por el momento.

Cuando se giró a ver a su esposa dormida, Hermione lo veía con tristeza y miedo, Severus bajó la mirada, él también estaba asustado, el temor de no volverla a ver y todo el dolor que le dejaría a ella, para que saliera adelante sola. Quería decirle que el testamento estaba guardado, pero eso sería tanto como asegurar que lo matarían.

La joven se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló sobre esta, debía actuar como la esposa que era, le sonrió mientras abrochaba su camisa y lo ayudaba a alistarse. Severus sonrió al verla en lencería y siendo tan fuerte como realmente era.

Se puso la levita mientras ella iba por la máscara, cuando ella regreso él ya estaba listo con la túnica negra, ella sonrió y lo besó con suavidad.

 **―¿Regresarás cierto?**

 **―Claro que sí.**

 **―Tienes que volver, porque…** ― intentó decirle pero solo consiguió que las lágrimas salieran.

 **―Regresaré porque no podría dejarte…**

Hermione gimió y se dejó ir sobre de él besándolo, Severus se dejó llevar y cayó sobre su cuerpo acariciándolo, quería memorizar cada parte de éste, cada beso y que ella lo ayudara a soportar lo que encontraría en la Mansión Malfoy, ella era la única que podría ayudarle a salir de ahí.

 **SS &HG**

El pasillo se encontraba abarrotado de mortifagos, todas las miradas de éstos se posaban sobre de él, eso no impedía que caminara con seguridad, casi desprendiendo arrogancia. Dobló por un pasillo entrando directamente al salón de reunión.

La puerta negra hizo un ruido que fue perceptible por todos los presentes, sostuvo la mirada del Señor Tenebroso, quién se encontraba en la silla más alta, forrada de terciopelo negro, ninguno de los dijo nada. Podía sentir el poder de aquel mago entrar a su mente, viajar por sus recuerdos, él permitiéndolo a voluntad.

 **—Mi Lord** — dijo firme inclinándose ante él, Voldemort acarició a Nagini casi de forma obsesiva.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando ésta se subió por sus hombros, se acercó tanto al rostro de su amo que todos se alejaron con cierto disimulo, durante los siguientes minutos el Señor Tenebroso habló en pársel con su serpiente, Snape bajó la vista ansioso, dar explicaciones en ese momento resultaría una completa locura.

 **—Me has hecho esperar mi estimado amigo** — siseó, haciendo que le sostuviera la mirada.

 **—Se complicaron las cosas, mi señor.**

 **—¿Ah si?** — Severus guardó silencio, de nuevo la intromisión en su mente, protegió con recelo cada uno de los recuerdos, Voldemort sonrió de forma maliciosa, casi sádica —. **Mátenlo.**

…

Se levantó por la madrugada, un grito la había despertado poniéndole los pelos de punta, respiraba agitada y sudaba. Se incorporó de inmediato, pudo sentir el frio recorrer las palmas de sus pies. Se asomó por la ventana, una tormenta azotaba Hogwarts y ella no dejaba de ver hacía el bosque prohibido. Tal parecía que sería la tercera noche que él no regresaría.

Ya más calmada se recostó en la cama de nuevo, pero dejó encendida la lámpara, los truenos comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa, sus pesadillas eran más desgarradoras que las anteriores. Sacó del cajón su sortija de matrimonio, la acarició mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Con cierto temor llevó su mano hasta su vientre y le dio unas suaves caricias, no había llorado, y no lo haría porque su hijo la necesitaba entera y fuerte, debía demostrar lo aguerrida que podía ser. Su padre ahora no estaba con ellos, y ella debía tomar el mando de cada una de las decisiones que se tomaran.

 **—Él está bien, lo prometió. Pronto regresará** — le prometió sin dejar de acariciarle —. **Papá volverá.**

…

 **—¿Entonces?** — le preguntó Harry con sutileza.

 **—Se fue… hace tres días lo vi marcharse por los jardines.**

 **—¿Hermione estás segura que era él?**

 **—Si** — asintió con debilidad.

Ambos se quedaron callados observando fijamente hacia el bosque prohibido, Hermione intentaba ocultar su tristeza, el miedo con el que estaba viviendo, la soledad al enfrentarse a su embarazo sola, y el abandono que sentía últimamente.

Harry la vio alejarse, ni siquiera ella misma se dio cuenta que se estaba marchando, sus sentimientos la estaban guiando, la vio tan triste, al punto de sumirse en las lágrimas.

La siguió hasta las mazmorras, no sabía que le ocurría, solo que estaba sufriendo demasiado. Entró al despacho del profesor, y observó su silueta alejarse hacia la puerta de madera. Su corazón se estrujó por un momento.

Hemione había dejado la puerta abierta, ahí Harry la vio parada en medio de la habitación. Se acercó a ella con cierto temor, su mano temblaba un poco y su mirada estaba perdida, como si una depresión la estuviera consumiendo.

 **—¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **—Lo van a matar** — susurró con una voz apenas audible.

 **—No pienses en eso, quizás solamente está intentando regresar.**

 **—Ambos sabemos que lo están acusando de traición, y McGonagall dijo que no había nada que hacer.**

 **—¿Qué?** — Hermione se secó las lágrimas, controlándose.

 **—Hablaba con Lupin, dijo que… posiblemente lo iban a matar, él quería ir por el profesor, y McGonagall le dijo que no había nada que hacer por ahora, que la Orden no tenía la fuerza para atacar.**

 **—Tranquila, ven** — le pidió sentándola sobre la cama, estaba atemorizado también, de que por culpa de él hubieran matado al profesor —. **No está bien que estemos en sus aposentos, Hermione ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él?**

 **—Porque no merece… esto.**

 **—Sé que te impactó la vez que lo curaste.**

 **—No fue la primera** — confesó, queriendo obtener su apoyo —. **A principio de curso, lo encontré caminando por uno de los pasillos, y se veía tan fuerte, aunque la sangre manchaba su túnica y respiraba con dificultad, él me restó 20 puntos. La herida era en su nuca y no podía limpiarse, dejó que yo lo hiciera, y me dijo… gracias Granger** — susurró para romper en llanto.

 **—Oh Hermione…**

 **—Y… yo me pregunté… ¿qué hizo para que se esté castigando a sí mismo? Y… me contaste lo de la Profecía, y… no creo que sea… suficiente, tu madre murió pero… él se flagela día tras día, no logra perdonarse… y… él es bueno, sólo está en el lugar equivocado, no es malo Harry.**

 **—Lo sé.**

 **—¿Entonces qué hizo para que haga esta locura?**

 **—Hermione, debes intentar calmarte.**

 **—No puedo…** — susurró dejándose caer sobre su hombro.

 **—Oh Hermione ¿te has enamorado del profesor?** — Su única respuesta fue un llanto prolongado que no se detenía **— vas a sufrir mucho si lo haces, no terminaras bien** — le aseguró al recordar el matrimonio del profesor y lo entregado que era a esa mujer.

…

Ron cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione, quién ya dormía plácidamente, después de batallar para que conciliara en sueño. La poción había quedado en la mesita de noche, y él seguía observando a Harry para que le diera una explicación, había llegado con Hermione, ella sosteniéndose de él con los ojos rojos y como si un dementor la hubiera atacado.

Subieron con ella en brazos y la primera en acudir había sido Madame Pomprey, para administrarle con urgencia un calmante.

 **—¿Me vas a decir qué le ocurrió?** — le preguntó por segunda ocasión el pelirrojo.

 **—No lo sé, así me la encontré en un pasillo** — mintió.

 **—¿Y qué te dijo?**

 **—Nada, sólo que quería dormir** — mintió por segunda ocasión.

 **—¿Cómo está Hermione?** — llegó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

 **—Mejor, ahora duerme. ¿Tú sabes qué tenía?**

 **—No, la había visto rara por unos días, aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo, hace una o dos semanas fue a la enfermería, dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien.**

 **—¿Y luego?**

 **—Nada, al parecer Poppy le dijo que era el estrés de los exámenes.**

 **—¿Crees que sea eso?** — le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

 **—Posiblemente lo sea** — mintió de nuevo.

 **—¿Quieren que me quede yo con ella?**

 **—Podríamos quedarnos los dos** — sugirió Harry.

 **—Bien, vendré en la mañana** — dijo Ron, saliéndose de ahí.

…

No podía dejar de verla, le dolía profundamente por lo que su amiga estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Lo único que podría mejorarla, era que el profesor Snape regresara ileso, seguramente él no tendría idea de lo que su amiga sentía por él, sería un amor mal correspondido pero Hermione se sentiría tranquila al ver que había vuelto.

No quería admitir que la culpa lo estaba matando, cualquier castigo al que estuviera estado sometiendo al profesor Snape era su completa responsabilidad, tantas veces que le debía la vida, y los recuerdos que ahora habían regresado le decían de forma innegable que ese hombre era un misterio.

Todo aquello que él se esforzaba por aparentar Harry lo destruía con sus recuerdos, odiaba la confusión que vivía en su cabeza últimamente.

 _La semana pasada había acudido con puntualidad a entregar el ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, meses atrás se hubiera negado a hacer esa locura, pero ahora era completamente diferente, necesitaba entender cómo se manejaban las Artes Oscuras para entender cómo podía combatirlas._

 _Bajó con tranquilidad al despacho del profesor, sintiéndose extraño por no encontrarlo. La segunda puerta que siempre había permanecido cerrada se abrió con lentitud, Hermione salía de ahí con una sonrisa bastante notoria, cuando vio a Harry casi se le caían los libros que llevaba en las manos._

 _—Harry… ¿qué haces aquí? Es tarde._

 _—Lo mismo quería preguntarte yo a ti._

 _—Vine a traerle al profesor la lista de castigados, al parecer esta semana él se encargara de las sanciones._

 _—¿Y dónde está?_

 _—En su laboratorio — Harry vio con curiosidad la puerta, no tenía ni idea que el profesor tuviera laboratorio personal, creía que las pociones las realizaba en el aula de clases —. Podrías esperarle._

 _—Entraré… te dejo pasar a ti ¿no? — Ella asintió confundida — ¿sin pérdida de puntos?_

 _—Sí, así es…_

 _—Bueno, te veo en la sala común Hermione… la plática con el profesor debió ser entretenida._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Estabas sonriendo._

 _—¡Pero no con él! Dudo que sepa sonreír — dijo con una cara de desagrado y tomando sus cosas inmediatamente, ahora Harry comprendía que sonreía por el simple hecho de verlo._

 _Harry entró en el momento que el profesor apagaba el fuego y arrojaba unas hierbas al caldero, éste echó un humo nacarado, asegurando de esa forma que la poción se encontraba casi lista. El joven observó con atención el pequeño cuarto, había tres calderos depositados en dos mesas largas de metal, un armario de ingredientes se encontraba del lado derecho, era de madera y bastante viejo como podía observarse._

 _Su mirada se perdía en los cuadros que existían ahí, con menos interés vio el escritorio de madera que estaba del otro lado, tocó lo rústico que se sentía y los recuerdos lo azotaron hasta casi derribarlo. Se pegó a la pared asustado._

 _—¿Olvidaste algo? — preguntó Severus girándose, esperaba ver ahí a Hermione y era Harry quién se sostenía de la pared._

 _—… lo siento, Hermione dijo que podía pasar._

 _—Llegó temprano Potter._

 _—Supongo… — susurró sin saber lo que decía._

 _Caminó por el laboratorio sin pedir permiso, Severus había olvidado la poción, y el nerviosismo no lo dejaba reaccionar con naturalidad. Vio a su hijo reconociendo el lugar._

 _Harry se detuvo sobre uno de los cuadros que existían ahí, un niño pequeño haciendo magia con un trozo de madera, provocando que las piedras de un río salpicaran a su alrededor. El joven mago vio claramente el recuerdo, él solía pararse frente a ese cuadro y hablar con la pintura, mientras el profesor hacía las pociones._

 _—El agua, y el árbol — hablaba arduamente al cuadro, el niño parecía divertirse demasiado._

 _—Harry ten cuidado, no vayas a caer — le advirtió el pocionista, Harry lo pudo recordar tan joven, su cabello no tan largo y una voz tan diferente._

 _El niño se giró a verlo y sonrió, Severus Snape sonrió mientras llenaba unos frascos con las pociones que realizaba._

 _Harry volteó a ver a Snape como debió hacerlo aquel día, el profesor estaba más pálido de lo normal, no decía nada, no podía hacerlo, Harry había recordado algo, lo podía notar._

 _Caminó hasta donde estaba el armario de pociones, pudo sentir algo, el recuerdo llegar pero no obtenerlo por completo._

 _—¿Puedo? — le preguntó al profesor Snape que se había quedado inmóvil._

 _—¿Qué ingrediente busca señor Potter?_

 _—No estoy seguro — abrió el armario sin esperar la respuesta del pocionista._

 _Observó tantos frascos, hierbas guardadas, insectos, animales disecados y guardados en una poción amarillenta que le ayudaba a su conservación. Cerró de golpe y vio los cajones, sabía lo que había ahí, frascos y recipientes de vidrio, listos para usarse. Harry abrió y su mano cayó derrotada, ahí estaban los frascos, comprobó todo, era un recuerdo de su infancia._

 _Y el recuerdo llegó…_

 _—Harry deja eso ahí, he terminado. Vamos al Lago un rato._

 _—Voy. — Le dijo el niño que llevaba una caja roja de madera._

 _—Guarda eso ya. — El niño con rapidez puso todo lo que tenía en el piso y lo guardó en la caja. Se levantó y abrió un cajón lateral del armario y guardó ahí la caja —. ¿Listo? Son vacaciones, el Castillo es tuyo, no habrá magia sobre ti en esta ocasión._

 _El niño se incorporó y asintió emocionado, Harry lo podía ver, ese niño tan idéntico a él, llevaba unos shorts azul marino y una playera blanca. Su cabello alborotado y largo cubriendo su cara._

 _—¿Sin magia?_

 _—Lo prometo, ve por la túnica._

 _—No quiero — replicó._

 _—Harry ve por la túnica._

 _—¡No! Pelota._

 _—De acuerdo — siseó con fingida molestia — ve por la pelota._

 _Harry dejó escapa el aire cuando el recuerdo terminó, casi cae de rodillas, su mente de debilitaba cada vez que recordaba algo de suma importancia. Vio el armario con curiosidad, y distinguió aquel cajón. Lo abrió aún con la mano temblando, la caja roja estaba ahí, el corazón de ambos magos parecía explotar de un momento a otro._

 _Cuando se incorporó vio a los ojos al profesor Snape, le pedía explicaciones, y al mismo tiempo le aseguraba que sabía algo. Severus guardó silencio, su respiración agitada ya era notoria._

 _—El ensayo — le dijo Harry sin soltar la caja, pero entregándole el trabajo solicitado._

 _—Sí._

 _Harry asintió y vio sobre el escritorio unas marcas casi ilegibles, las tocó con cierta ausencia, las había hecho él, no tenía que preguntar. Las debió hacer siendo muy niño, las hizo mientras Severus escribía sobre un pergamino, alzó la vista a ver lo que el infante hacía, vio arruinar su escritorio, pero nunca le dijo nada, prosiguió con su tarea y dejó al niño proseguir con la suya._

 _Harry alzó la vista hacia el pocionista, su mirada era confundida, tranquila, pero aceptando todo lo que fuera necesario asimilar._

 _Harry se condujo a la puerta en silencio._

 _Si preguntaba, sabía la respuesta. Su padre a veces no tenía tiempo de atenderlo, y era el profesor quien se encargaba de su cuidado._

 _No preguntó nada, a pesar que esos recuerdos eran diferentes._

 _Harry tuvo miedo de preguntar._

 _Severus tuvo miedo de lo que fuera a pasar._

 _Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decir algo, Harry salió de ahí con la caja en sus manos, era suya y Snape no le negó lo contrario._

 _Vio que Hermione se cambiaba de lado, eso lo regresó a la realidad. El miedo de preguntar aquella tarde lo invadió de nuevo, pero con mucha más fuerza, tenía miedo de que él no volviera y no poder hacerle aquella pregunta._

 ** _N/A: Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. La próxima actualización será de Oculto, dejaré para más adelante Una promesa no cumplida. Besos_**

 ** _Vic GG:_** Hola, espero te haya gustado. Saludos

 ** _Yetsave:_** Que bueno que te agradó, espero puedas disfrutar el cambio que tendrá la historia. Besos

 ** _DUENDECIYA:_** Más allá de un profesor, supongo que era un hombre, me hubiese gustado verle así, relajado y vivir lo cotidiano. Besos, gracias por comentar.

 ** _Bedolla lau:_** Me alegra que tomes ese tema, ella no desconfía nada porque Severus ya le dio el nombre de su hijo, y porque ella supone que su hijo es biológico, jamás pensaría en Harry… gracias por tu observación. Besos

 ** _Parejachica:_** Bueno, y luego se quejan que la dramática es una jajajajaja

 ** _Ycaliz:_** Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me encanta que les haya gustado tanto, y que lo hayan recibido de esta manera. Besos

 ** _Yazmín Snape:_** Espero te haya gustado el final nena, gracias por tu apoyo en este capítulo. Besos

 ** _Lynette Broderick:_** Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, tanto como yo. Lo emotivo es lo más importante, para conocer la otra faceta de Severus. Gracias por comentar. Besos

 ** _Kharlasevsnape:_** Listo con la entrega, tardé pero esta largo y generoso. Besos

 ** _Lui Nott:_** Lo percibiste bien, una traición no podría ser perdonada, y tanta felicidad tuvo un costo para Severus, aunque valió la pena, tener reunida a su esposa y su hijo fue un regalo que el destino le estaba dando. Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Las gotas de sangre escurrían por el puente de su nariz, formando un pequeño charco en el suelo. Su cuerpo se encontraba sostenido sólo por sus muñecas con gruesas cadenas, había perdido la conciencia por segunda ocasión, y sólo pudo despertarle una de sus tantas pesadillas.

Había olvidado que parte le dolía más, sus brazos por estar sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, o las heridas que tenía hecha por los latigazos, dobló un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo, justo en medio de las celdas de las mazmorras. Sonrió irónico, jamás creyó que su muerte sería en una celda como un prisionero, pero era algo que ameritaba, más aún si tenía el letrero de traidor.

Nunca se había aferrado tanto a la vida como en esos momentos, por extraño que pareciera él luchaba porque no lo mataran. Hizo juramentos, promesas que no podía cumplir, sabía que sino moría en esos momentos, sucederían meses adelante cuando todos se enteraran donde radicaba su lealtad.

Sabía bien que antes de su muerte sería el entretenimiento de todos esos sádicos, se pudo escuchar la reja abrirse con suma lentitud. El pocionista abrió los ojos, vio la sombra acercarse a él, soltó un quejido de dolor que no fue ignorado por el mago que se acercaba.

— **Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer… Severus.**

— **Mi Lord…**

— **La traición se paga con la muerte Snape, lo sabes, tú mismo… me ayudaste a terminar con ciertos traidores** — siseó mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera que se encontraba enfrente.

Con cierta dificultad ambos hombres podían verse a la cara, había algo del Señor Tenebroso no lograba de convencerle. Había cierta pasividad en su interlocutor que le daba escalofrío.

— **No… fue… traición.**

— **¿No? ¿Y qué fue entonces mi estimado amigo?**

— **Hay… una razón… para todo** — articuló con dificultad el pocionista.

— **Muy bien Severus, voy a escucharte, porque eres mi mano derecha y… yo soy muy generoso con mis hombres.**

— **Dumbledore… él me mandó a que trajera a salvo a Potter, sino lo hacía sabría que mi lealtad es con usted… mi señor.**

— **No, no, no, no Severus, no le mientras a tu señor.** — Le dijo tranquilamente levantándose de la silla, mientras Nagini le seguía los pasos —. **Ese arduo plan era perfecto, tendría a Potter en mis manos y tú no hubieras regresado más con ese anciano.**

— **Tendría a Potter… pero no a Hogwarts mi señor.**

Voldemort lo observó con maldad, sus profundos ojos rojos azotaban a las orbes oscuras de Snape, eso había sido una osadía, ambos lo sabían.

— **Dumbledore debe morir primero** — continuó diciendo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie —. **Si tiene bajo control a Hogwarts, sólo faltaría… tener a Potter.**

— **Algo bastante difícil ahora Snape.**

— **No… no del todo.**

— **¿A qué te refieres Severus?**

— **Le… entregaré a… Potter este verano.** — Expuso el mago con dolor, esa era su última carta y sabía bien que era un suicidio.

— **¿Tú?**

— **He hecho que se… acerque a mí, he confundido su mente, confía… ciegamente, una vez que logre tenerlo… en mi poder, lo… traeré ante usted.**

— **Tus recuerdos** — le exigió demandante Voldemort, Severus bajó la cabeza en sumisión, lo dejó ver lo necesario para que comprobara lo que le estaba diciendo, lo sintió salir y cómo lo observaba, queriendo encontrar un rastro de falsedad, o una trampa pero eso lo tendría que comprobar confiando en él —. **Tu plan… es… ¿matar a Dumbledore primero?**

— **Si lo mato y Potter me ve…**

— **Dejaría de confiar** — dijo terminando la frase de su mortifago —. **Muerto Dumbledore… tú ocuparías su lugar dentro de la Orden.**

— **Así es, tendría el apoyo de Potter para hacerlo. Me encargaría de su protección, de su… seguridad.**

— **Y me lo entregarías, ya sin amenazas** — Snape asintió más calmado, el plan parecía ser aceptado por el Señor Tenebroso —. **Tenemos que presionar a Draco, él debe matarlo y tú… harás el resto.**

— **Sí…pero hay un… inconveniente. Mi plan era… perfecto, hasta que Bella intervino, la confianza de la Orden…es frágil ahora.**

— **Te sabrás encargar de eso** — siseó con frialdad.

— **Tengo la confianza de Potter, pero no es lo mismo con la Orden, necesito tiempo para arreglar lo que tenía en mente, y que esa maldita mujer deje de meterse en mis asuntos.**

— **Me encargaré de Bella, Severus** — le prometió sonriendo, se acercó a la celda más alejada, donde la oscuridad reinaba sobre de ella —. **Tendrás el tiempo que requieras… con un plazo establecido por supuesto.**

— **No tendrá quejas mi señor.**

— **Claro que no las tendré…no aceptaré un error tuyo Snape, por más mínimo que sea.**

Severus asintió aún con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, esa mirada sádica que Voldemort tenía hacia aquella celda lo congeló de pronto.

— **Potter se sentirá… culpable de tu estado, necesitamos que él crea que fuiste… severamente castigado ¿cierto?**

— **Mi señor yo…**

— **Tranquilo Snape, te dejaré consiente esta vez, no permitiré que mis hombres te toquen, lo haré yo mismo** — prometió acariciando a su serpiente —. **Y no te preocupes por la Orden, si les llevas un obsequio… ellos confiarán de nuevo.**

— **No entiendo…**

— **Un pequeño presente de mi parte** — siseó acariciando las rejas de la celda —. **En tu nombre.** — Culminó viendo hacia el hombre que estaba sentado escuchándolo todo, Severus cerró los ojos aceptando el trato, el dolor emocional se apoderó de él por completo.

 **SS &HG**

Sus rodillas parecían que se vencerían de un momento a otro, sino fuera porque se sostenía también de las manos habría caído hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó aún con las piernas temblando, tenía que tener las fuerzas suficientes como para regresar a Hogwarts, aunque no sabía lo que tenía que hacer una vez que llegará ahí.

Se puso la camisa que le habían dejado ahí, la espalda le ardía, y necesitaba agua.

— **¿Es cierto?** — Escuchó la voz rasposa del hombre **— ¿Te castigaron por salvarle la vida a Harry?**

— **No es algo que te importe.**

— **Harry me importa.**

— **Estas preguntando por mi castigo, no por Harry** — respondió fríamente el pocionista.

Ambos hombres se observaron con odio mutuo, Severus abrió la reja dejando que éste saliera.

— **No hay mucha diferencia de cómo entraste escoria, sigues siendo un simple despojo.**

— **¿Qué harás?**

— **Debemos ir a Hogwarts** — Severus le dio su mano con cierto asco, y el hombre la tomó resignado.

De inmediato hicieron su aparición en los terrenos, el hombre cayó sobre el lodo y devolvió el estómago, era demasiada magia para una persona que llevaba tiempo no practicándola.

— **¿Quieres moverte maldita sea?**

— **¿Cómo demonios piensas entrar conmigo?**

— **Tengo un plan** — con cierta oposición ayudó al hombre a levantarse, puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo ayudó a caminar entre la oscuridad para que nadie los viera.

— **Debería ayudarte yo a ti.**

— **No necesito de tu ayuda** — siseó con dolor — **sigue caminando.**

— **No fui yo quien recibió un castigo por 4 días enteros, te has desangrado Snape.**

— **Espero hayas disfrutado la función.**

— **Me salvaste la vida.** — Le recordó el hombre, pero Snape torció la boca en desagrado.

— **Cierra la boca, estás empezando a ponerte patético.** — El mago sonrió complacido de haberlo hecho enfadar.

Después de mucho tiempo lograron llegar a la Sala de Menesteres, cuando entraron una cama era lo primero que pudieron ver, una chimenea le daba calor a la estancia.

— **Quédate aquí, mandaré a un elfo para que te cure.**

— **El que debe curarse eres tú.**

— **No salgas hasta que vuelva** — le ordenó ignorando su anterior comentario, Snape lo vio con desprecio pero un rastro de humanidad salió dentro de él, e hizo aparecer una jarra con agua, la cual el hombre bebió de inmediato.

— **Tal vez… te crea ahora.**

— **Nunca me ha importado tu opinión, ¿por qué habría de importarme ahora?**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Severus salió de ahí con paso firme, aunque al salir casi cayera de dolor.

…

— **¿Estás seguro que era él Harry?** — le preguntó por debajo de la capa.

— **Claro, pero… me pareció que entró con alguien.**

— **Creo que lo confundiste.**

— **No, vayamos a los jardines** — le pidió a su amiga.

Ambos recorrieron las cercanías al Castillo, se maldecía de no haber llevado el mapa del merodeador con él en ese momento. Hermione llevaba la misma idea en su cabeza. Se quitó la capa de un tirón y se sentó sobre el pasto fresco.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Debemos traer el mapa** — y con un movimiento de varita, éste apareció frente a ellos.

Harry le sonrió, en ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar qué haría sin ella, el joven lo abrió y se puso a buscar en los alrededores, Hermione dejó salir el aire cuando vio su nombre en los aposentos de las mazmorras. Lo señaló casi con su mano temblorosa, el nombre se desvanecía y se mantenía inmóvil.

— **Vamos corre.**

Ambos tomaron dos pasadizos secretos y corrieron, tan sólo se cuidaban de no ser vistos y no hacer mucho ruido. Entraron a su despacho sin tomarse el cuidado de no ser precavidos.

Cuando entraron lo encontraron frente al cofre donde el profesor guardaba las pociones curativas. El cansancio lo había vencido y se había dejado caer sobre la cama, abrió los ojos reflejándose en su esposa, más de una noche se aferraba con fuerza a su promesa, odió cuando sus ojos se humedecieron.

— **Nadie, debe venir.** — Exigió.

— **La última vez que intentamos curarlo, el avance fue lento. Debemos llamar a Madame Pomprey profesor Snape.**

— **Estaré bien** — articuló con dificultad — **Potter… vaya a la sala de… menesteres.**

— **Sí, claro. Lo haré cuando lo lleve a enfermería** — lo retó con cierto sarcasmo.

— **Ve… es una maldita orden, encontraras a alguien ahí.** — Harry se quedó callado pensando en todas las posibilidades.

— **¿Quién?** — preguntó con voz apagada.

— **Ve** — le pidió casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

— **¿Hermione qué piensas tú?**

— **Ve a donde te dice el profesor, yo… lo limpiaré.**

Harry la observó con ternura y lástima a la vez, con lo poco que se conformaba su amiga con tal de estar cerca del profesor. No quería dejarla sola, pero no podía ignorar la orden que se le había dado, ahí estaba el hombre que lo acompañaba, seguramente igual de herido que Snape.

Salió con la capa, corrió tan rápido como pudo a la sala de menesteres.

— **Volví…** — le susurró a Hermione.

— **Casi te mata.**

— **Hermione…eres la encargada legal… de todo… mi abogado….**

— **¡No!** — le exigió con fuerza **— llegaste ¿no? Entonces… sólo ayúdame a levantarte, ayúdanos** — pero Snape no la escuchaba, no entendía, por un momento prefirió morir antes de ver como las cosas cambiaban entre Harry y él.

…

Harry entró con la varita en mano, sus pasos eran de cierta forma lentos, la oscuridad se hizo presente hasta que la luz de la chimenea lo hizo acercarse, observó a un hombre sentado con la cabeza gacha.

Su varita fue bajando, la mitad de su ser esperaba encontrar a un mortifago ahí, pero nunca eso. El hombre alzó su vista, quería tener la fuerza para levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Harry tragó en seco.

— **¿Sirius?**

— **Harry…**

Guardó su varita y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, no lograba entender nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento, Snape había regresado con él.

Lo único que podía carburar en esas circunstancias, era que Snape sabía que Sirius vivía y nunca se lo informó a nadie de la Orden, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho tanto daño?

— **Te vi morir.**

— **Casi muero ¿dónde está Snape?**

— **Nunca dijo nada, debió decir que estabas vivo.**

— **No se enteró hasta meses después** — respondió con sinceridad —. **Él me trajo aquí, pero está herido.**

— **Alguien lo está atendiendo ya.**

Por unos segundos Black se quiso aprovechar de eso, era el momento de separarlos, pero le debía la vida a Snape, eso no podía ignorarlo.

— **Necesito que se salve, tengo una deuda con él.**

— **No hablemos de eso, estás herido.**

— **Espera** — le pidió luchando consigo mismo —. **Snape puede morir, mis heridas han cerrado y sido abiertas, puedo esperar, él quizá no pase la noche, fue castigado por el mismo Voldemort.**

— **¿Por…**

— **Salvarte aquella noche** — lo interrumpió terminando su frase —. **Ve con él.**

— **¿Confías en él ahora?**

— **No, sigo deseando lo peor para un miserable como Quejicus, pero como pudo me ayudó mientras estuve encerrado, le debo la vida y quiero pagarle.**

— **Él tiene quién le ayude…—** respondió en forma automática, aunque quisiera estar con él en esos momentos, no podía ignorar el estado de Sirius.

— **Puede morir y… quizá quiera decirte algo… sobre…**

— **¿Sobre mi padre?** — le preguntó molesto — **¿Sabes? Cuando los recuerdos llegaron creí que eras tú quien protagonizaba a ese hombre.**

— **¿Has recordado todo? ¿A él?**

— **Sí, creo saber quién es, otras veces sigo en la incertidumbre. Pero hubo alguien Sirius, alguien que me separó de los Dursley, sé que tú sabes quién es.**

— **Ve con Snape.**

— **Dime antes… ¿por qué él no me dijo que estabas vivo?**

— **No podía… no tenía caso que lo hiciera, no podía sacarme de ahí sin ponerse en evidencia.**

— **No hablo de rescatarte, hablo de saber que vivías.**

— **No podía Harry, ve con él.**

— **¿No podía desobedecer a Voldemort? —** preguntó con furia e ironía.

— **Era la orden de alguien más…**

— **¿De quién? ¿De mi padre? Sólo así entendería Sirius…**

— **Tienes que descubrirlo solo Harry.**

— **Necesito saber… ¿viste a mi padre?**

— **Harry** — susurró calmando al joven — **Snape está muriendo.**

Y Harry no quiso preguntar más, con su respuesta desviada había contestado a lo demás, una serie de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, salió de ahí sin protestar, un dolor agudo en su pecho lo alertó.

— **Snape** — y corrió hacia las mazmorras.

El escenario lo dejó congelado, al mismo tiempo que el dolor se intensificaba. Hermione estaba en el piso con Snape medio desnudo casi inconsciente. Corrió hasta donde estaban.

— **Sal de aquí Hermione, si alguien te ve podría malinterpretarse.**

— **No me importa eso Harry.**

— **¿Un profesor medio desnudo y una alumna? A mí sí me importa, yo me encargo.**

— **Que…Harry su vida es más importante.**

—… **Quédate aquí afuera, yo… limpiaré sus heridas.**

Introdujo al hombre a la ducha, el agua fría removía la sangre seca, el sudor y la suciedad de su piel. Dejando ver un escenario poco alentador, en partes de su espalda las heridas eran tan profundas que trozos de piel se desprendían.

— **Esto no está bien, creo… que debemos ir a San Mungo.**

— **No…Granger… lo hará.**

— **Ella no está capacitada.**

— **Sólo confío en ella, no… voy a morir en ese… lugar.**

— **Por supuesto que no va morir… esto va doler…** — le advirtió señalando la poción nacarada, Snape arqueó la ceja.

— **Estoy bien Potter** — mintió.

Cuando la piel de pocionista tocó aquel líquido, se dobló de dolor, gritó sosteniéndose de la bañera, sus rodillas se vencieron y cayeron al agua.

— **Le dije que ayudara a Black, ¿fue a donde le pedí?**

— **Sí, pero él no está herido.**

— **Tiene heridas que no han sido tratadas.**

— **Iré cuando termine con esto.**

— **Es su padrino quién lo necesita.** — Le recordó envolviéndose una toalla en la cintura.

— **Mi padre también** — sugirió, haciendo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos — **y no puedo ayudarlo, además no puedo olvidar que lo castigaron por mi culpa.**

— **Tonterías.**

— **Sirius… dijo algo, y quiero que lo niegue o lo afirme.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Alguien le dio la orden de no decirme que él vivía, sólo puedo pensar en alguien ¿El director sabía que estaba vivo? Él dijo que usted se enteró hace unos meses, ¿cuándo lo supo el profesor Dumbledore?**

— **Después, obviamente.**

— **Cuando le pedí el cuerpo de Sirius, él dijo que había caído en el velo y no se podía hacer nada. ¿Era verdad? Porque estoy llegando a creer que él sabía que podía estar vivo, mientras su cuerpo no apareciera había la posibilidad, y él usó el dolor que tenía para que me enfrentara a esta guerra… ¿fue así?** — Snape guardó silencio, la astucia de su hijo lo enorgullecía, pero comprendía que poco a poco se iría llenando de odio.

— **¡Harry ya está todo listo! Sal de ahí demonios, va morirse en la maldita bañera.**

— **Perdón, no es momento de hacer preguntas.** — Se disculpó ayudando a salir de ahí, lo recostó sobre la cama para curar su espalda, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

— **Albus… es el director.**

— **¿Cómo sabe que ha llegado herido?** — le pregunto Harry.

— **Filch debió avisarle, me vio…**

— **Genial…** — escupió con ironía —. **Es momento de responder mi pregunta profesor Snape, mi padre dijo que no debía confiar en él.**

— **Entonces ¿para qué me pregunta?**

— **Responda por favor** — pidió con educación cuando sintió la ira azotarlo.

— **Sí… él supo mucho antes que yo, yo… al inicio lo… sospechaba, no me imagine que lo tuvieran los mortifagos, no… había razón… de por medio, pero tampoco…entendía porque… Albus ocultaría su cuerpo.**

— **¿De qué hablan?**

— **¿No lo pensó? Que fue para que mi dolor…me cegara e hiciera todo en la guerra, que por… venganza yo… fuera el frente de la Orden** — dijo Harry armando el rompecabezas.

— **Sí… lo pensé.**

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse con fuerza, Albus no podía comprender cómo volvían a repetirse las escenas, de nuevo él herido con dos alumnos, la coincidencia de que fueran los mismos que la vez pasada. Cuando dio el primer paso la varita de Harry se alzó hacía él, pudo ver el dolor y la furia en ellos.

— **Ni un paso más.**

— **Harry ¿hijo?**

— **¡No me diga de esa forma!** — le gritó temblando su mano.

— **Les voy a pedir que se retiren, el profesor Snape necesita asistencia médica de inmediato.**

Hermione se quedó muda al ver la escena, Harry había parecido perder la cabeza, apuntaba al director como si realmente quisiera dañarlo, y Snape no lo detenía, no hacía nada por evitarlo. Reaccionó cuando escuchó a su esposo quejarse, revolvió las pociones que tenía en la mano haciendo que se mezclaran perfectamente.

— **Bébelo, es para el dolor.**

— **Perdí mucha sangre** — le avisó.

— **Sí, también te ayudará. Severus ¿qué pasa con Harry?**

— **Deja que él actúe.**

— **Harry, esto no ayudará a Snape, ni mucho menos a ti, estamos… ambos nerviosos.**

— **No, yo acabo de quitarme la venda de los ojos.**

Dumbledore vio a Snape con reproche, le había advertido por meses que estaban cayendo ambos en la locura, haber sensibilizado a Harry de esa manera, con sus recuerdos y el amor paternal, a ambos le había nublado el juicio.

— **He dicho que salgan, es una orden no una petición.**

Harry tuvo miedo en ese momento, si el director había tenido la osadía de ocultar algo tan importante, ¿podría atreverse a algo más?

— **No se acerque.**

— **Harry recapacita, el profesor Snape morirá aquí.**

— **Déjate de estupideces Albus, y lárgate en este momento de mis aposentos** — dijo firme, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse consiente. La poción había ayudado con el dolor, pero seguía sintiéndose débil.

— **Debo hablar contigo.**

— **Lo haré mañana, ve a la sala de menesteres… hay alguien ahí.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando?** — cuestionó el director sin que lograra que Harry dejara de apuntarlo con la varita.

— **Un regalo del señor tenebroso, para ti y toda la Orden, en mi nombre por supuesto.**

— **¿Lo hiciste?**

— **Veras… Albus… cuando uno está colgado de las muñecas no puede hacer mucho… más que obedecer.**

— **¡Salgan ahora mismo!**

— **Aléjese, conjuraré un escudo protector sino se aleja del profesor Snape.** — Le juró Harry.

— **Harry ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Cálmate!** — le gritó su amiga.

— **Cura al profesor, o en verdad va morirse aquí Hermione** — la chica tomó el mortero donde mezcló poción cicatrizante con alguna hierbas, poniéndole agua y haciendo una pasta amarilla que le ayudaría.

— **Conjura el escudo** — le ordenó Snape.

— **¿Crees que no podré contra él Severus?** — el espía dobló la boca, era la décima vez que quería matar a ese anciano, estiró su mano tomando su varita.

— **¡No! Lo haré yo… un escudo protector…un ochrana…** — Ambos magos se congelaron de miedo —. **No podrá con un ochrana**

— **Usted no hará tan cosa Potter, si conjura magia negra el señor tenebroso tendrá un acceso a usted, estarán más vinculados.**

— **Tomaré el riesgo.**

— **¡He dicho que no Harry!** — Pero el joven no escuchó a Severus, un hechizo no verbal y un escudo grisáceo salió de su variita envolviéndolos en una esfera de protección, Albus fue arrojado fuera de los aposentos con fuerza y Snape se dejó vencer, tendría que sacar a su hijo de ese grave problema.

— **Tenía razón profesor, la magia negra a veces es útil, sólo hay que saber cómo usarla.**

— **¡Estas en graves problemas!**

— **Sí, como quieran, ahora cierren la boca los dos y deje que lo cure profesor, Harry ayúdame a vendarlo, la poción esta lista…quizá le duela un poco.**

— **Háganlo, y no se preocupen yo me ocuparé de Albus.**

 **SS &HG**

— **Lo que hiciste fue imprudente, irresponsable y malagradecido** — lo reprendió Sirius quién descansaba en una de las camas de enfermería, oculto de los demás.

— **Hay… cosas Sirius, cosas que han ocurrido en este año, me han hecho que replanteé muchas cosas de m vida.**

— **Arrojaste al director, eso no tiene nada que ver con tu vida.**

— **Tal vez, pero mi papá no confía en él y por obvias razones yo tampoco** — dijo firme viéndolo directamente, Sirius bajó la vista, así que Snape había logrado ganarse el afecto de su ahijado, estaba ciego, poniendo sus palabras por encima de las de él.

— **¿Tu padre te pidió que atacaras al director?**

— **Por supuesto que no, el profesor Snape sigue sin decirme la identidad de mi padre, sólo sé que está dentro de las filas de Voldemort, es urgente que esta guerra comience, quiero sacarlo de ahí.**

— **¿Así que no te importa que sea… un mortifago?**

— **Lo que haya hecho con su pasado me tiene sin cuidado** — explicó en forma determinante —. **Tengo recuerdos Sirius, donde él me cuidó, y perdóname, pero si hizo algo malo y lo recuerdo a él queriéndome y dándome una familia… no me importan sus razones, sólo una…**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **La razón que hizo que me dejara.**

— **Quizá porque era peligroso para ti, que un mortifago estuviera cerca.**

— **Él no es un mortifago, es mi papá.** — Siseó molesto, agradecía a la vida que su padrino estuviera con vida, eso no podía negarlo, lo quería porque era lo más cercano que había a James, su padre, a su familia, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto ahora con su pasado.

— **Lo sé, pero es riesgoso ahora.**

— **Pues eso lo tendrá que arreglar la Orden, no iré a la guerra sin él ni Snape.**

— **¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto?**

— **Aún no estoy seguro, te lo diré a ti solamente, hay días en los que… siento que es… él mi padre.**

— **¿Por qué?** — preguntó Sirius casi yéndosele la voz.

— **No lo sé.**

— **Sirius** — interrumpió Lupin recorriendo la cortina.

— **Remus…**

— **Estás aquí… es cierto lo que dijo Dumbledore… que Snape te mantuvo con vida.**

— **Sí, hay algo de cierto en eso.**

— **¿Harry podría dejarnos solos? Quisiera hablar con Srius antes de la reunión con la Orden.**

— **Claro**.

 **SS &HG**

— **Nadie estará de acuerdo en que acudas a una reunión de la Orden** — le explicó Snape mientras cerraba los últimos botones de su levita.

— **Lo sé…**

— **Eres menor de edad.**

— **Lo sé… pero mi tutor puede dar permiso para que asista** — sugirió con sutileza.

— **Entonces debes hablar con Black, no conmigo.**

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso, los encuentros con Harry habían disminuido en forma notoria, y él había aumentado sus dosis de alcohol. Voldemort le había quitado todo en ese momento, con la aparición de Black él venía sobrando y todo ese avance se podía echar a la basura.

No podía evitar sentir tristeza cada vez que lo veía salir de enfermería.

— **Dijo que no.**

Severus bajó la vista herido, sabía que con la llegada del perro sarnoso todo había cambiado, volvería a ocupar el lugar privilegiado que había tenido antes.

— **¿Quieres que yo se lo pida? Es lo más idiota que ha dicho Potter.**

— **Más bien quería que mi padre autorizara tal cosa.**

— **Él dirá que sí, ¿a qué hora debe venir a firmar? Tal vez pueda interrumpir su comida en la Mansión Malfoy, al Señor Tenebroso no le importará.** — Respondió con sarcasmo.

—… **Pensaba que usted podría… tomar su lugar, nadie tiene porque saberlo.**

— **¿Quieres que…?**

— **Sí…que usted tomé las decisiones por él, Sirius confía ciegamente en el director.**

— **La reunión de hoy será interesante.** — Dijo con malicia.

Cuando llegó Severus nadie daba crédito de lo que ocurría, detrás del pocionista entró Harry siendo respaldado por su padre. Ninguno de los dos se sentó, ambos se recargaron en la pared y muchos de los presentes se pusieron nerviosos, era como ver dos gotas de agua, quizá no físicamente pero sí en actitud y poses.

— **Harry no puedes estar aquí.**

— **Te equivocas Black, aquí tú no tienes autoridad sobre Potter, sino otra persona, y él ha dado el permiso para que presencie la reunión… y tome el lugar que le corresponde.**

— **¿A qué te refieres Quejicus?**

— **A que si va arriesgar su vida, merece escuchar de lo que se habla aquí.**

— **Bueno, mientras no venga el cobarde que no quiere dar la cara, yo pediré que mi ahijado se retire.**

— **Su padre no es ningún cobarde** — susurró la profesora McGonagall, Harry en ningún momento se movió de su lugar, sólo observaba el suelo sin poder evitar que todos se dieran cuenta lo molesto que se encontraba —. **Creo que él y Potter hacen más de lo que hacemos nosotros, ninguno de aquí tendría porque usar ese término.**

— **Gracias profesora, bueno he decidido tomar mi lugar dentro de las reuniones, dado que acostumbran ocultarme las cosas, de hoy en adelante estaré presente en cada decisión que se tome.**

— **Severus…**

— **No puedo hacer nada Albus.**

— **Espero que sepas lo que haces Severus.**

— **No estoy pidiendo tu opinión Lupin, pueden comenzar cuando prefieran.**

En las dos horas que duró la reunión Harry no se movió de lugar, Severus más de una vez alzó la voz, tres veces tuvieron que separarlo de Sirius y al menos 10 veces consideró que ese era el momento de matar a Albus.

— **¿No crees que debes hablar del trato que hiciste con Voldemort, Snape?**

— **¿De qué está hablando Severus?** — preguntó McGonagall bastante nerviosa.

— **Es un asunto mío, involucra mi vida y a ninguno de los presentes le concierne.**

— **Tu vida y la de Harry.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando Sirius?**

— **No confíes en él Harry, si puede ocultar algo no es fiable.**

— **¿Profesor Snape?**

—… **Para salir con vida de una acusación de traición…tuve que prometer algo más valioso que mi vida, obviamente** — todos los presentes no le quitaron los ojos de encima, pero él le sostenía la mirada a Harry, era lo único que quería presenciar **— juré que en el verano entregaría a Potter, yo mismo lo llevaría ante él.**

— **¿Y cuál es el problema?** — cuestionó su hijo, Sirius bufó indignado de la confianza que mantenía con Snape, y éste sonrió complacido.

— **Que no puede hacerlo.**

— **Sirius, él no lo hará, creo que para ese entonces seré lo suficiente fuerte como para enfrentarlo.**

— **No, no… él es… muy niño** — chilló la señora Weasley.

— **Él vendrá por mí, yo estaré listo.**

— **Bien… ahora revela tu otra misión Snape.**

— **¿Cuál?** — preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

— **Tú sabes bien que… la misión de…** — Severus sonrió cuando Black cayó de espaldas sosteniéndose la garganta, fue lo único que hizo reaccionar a Harry, quien luchaba por hacerlo respirar.

— **Se acabo la diversión** — susurró resignado **—. Hágase a un lado Potter.**

Harry obedeció sin dudarlo, en algunos minutos el pocionista vertía una poción sobre la garganta de Sirius, poco a poco éste se recuperó completamente atónito, era la segunda ocasión que ese miserable le salvaba la vida. Sin embargo su atención se concentró por unos momentos en el director, quien lo hizo nada por ayudarle, casi podía jurar que lo escuchó maldecir cuando Snape lo salvaba, ahora no sabía en quién debía confiar.

— **¿Realmente crees que él iba regresarte así como así? ¿Sin proteger sus secretos? Esto… es un poco de lo que te pasará si delatas parte del plan.**

— **No te dejaré que mates a Albus.**

— **Él no tenía inconveniente en que tú murieras.**

—… **no creo nada de lo que me dices, no lo matarás.**

— **No lo haré yo.**

— **Recuperaré a Harry.**

— **Entonces date prisa Black** **.**

 **SS &HG**

— **Deben comprender que el nivel de Defensa contra las artes oscuras debe ser la misma que en pociones, viene ligada y deben combatirla a la perfección** — el profesor se mantenía recargado en el escritorio mientras todos le prestaban atención, notaba a Hermione inquieta pero prefirió ignorarlo —. **Pese a lo que se piense en este colegio, para comprender la contramaldición se enseñará la maldición primero, al que vea maldiciendo fuera de clases se ganará una detención de por vida** — amenazó viendo a cada miembro de su casa.

Se dirigió a la pizarra donde comenzó a escribir una serie de maldiciones, haciendo un ligue con pociones y contramaldiciones.

— **Es aquí donde entra el uso de pociones, ¿alguien me puede decir por qué?** — esperaba que Hermione fuera la primera en levantar la mano, pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó callada, anotando lo que él tenía en la pizarra, en cambio fue su hijo quién lo hizo. — **Potter.**

— **Porque puede ser una herramienta importante en el momento de la defensa, tan sólo se ganaría algo de tiempo con una poción, con las malciciones menores por supuesto, lo importante es entender que lo único que termina con la maldición es la contramaldición, la poción ayuda o complica el proceso, por lo mismo se requiere de un master en la materia.**

— **10 puntos para Gryffindor, tal como lo dijo el señor Potter, sólo es una herramienta que puede usarse, no es efectivo ni definitivo.**

— **Severus, ¿podrías permitirme a la señorita Granger? Solo son dos minutos** — pidió Madame Pomprey que había llegado asomándose a la puerta, el pocionista vio esto con desconfianza.

— **Claro, señorita Granger puede salir** — le indicó mirándola penetrantemente.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, no podría a hacer la práctica hasta que dominaran a la perfección lo que había estado explicándoles por toda la semana. Pudo observar a Hermione guardar sus cosas con lentitud esperando pasar desapercibida, salió sin hacer ruido detrás de Weasley y con Harry siguiéndole los pasos.

— **Granger, regrese acá.**

— **¿Sí? Profesor…podría ser en otro momento… es que debo ir…**

— **Debe ser en este momento, es la hora de la comida, puede llegar tarde.**

Harry observó con extrañeza la actitud de su amiga, en otro momento habría enfrentado a Snape por querer obligar a su amiga a quedarse, pero ahora confiaba en él, aunque entendía que estando enamorada de él no quisiera quedarse a solas.

— **¿Quieres que te esperemos?**

— **No, los alcanzo en el comedor.**

Hermione se acercó nerviosa al escritorio, Snape cruzó los brazos esperando a que ella comenzara con la explicación, sin embargo la castaña sólo bajó la mirada. Su esposo cerró la puerta con la varita mientras se levantaba para encararla.

Había estado extraña desde que él había regresado, al inicio creía que era efecto del miedo que tuvo cuando casi muere, quizá el nerviosismo de la incertidumbre, pero ya habían pasado algunas semanas, eso debía estar en el olvido.

— **Te había mencionado que te encontraba rara en tu actitud.**

— **Pero te dije…**

— **Que no tenías nada** — interrumpió terminando su frase —. **Pero ahora que vino Poppy, me quedé pensando si es tu salud.**

— **¿Podemos pasar a la habitación?** — Pidió al darse cuenta que no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo lo que sucedía.

Severus asintió molesto, eso le daba a entender que si había algo y ella se lo había estado ocultando olímpicamente. Puso el seguro a la puerta y se trasladaron a la habitación por vía flu. La vio sentarse sobre la cama y respirando un poco intranquila, él se recargó sobre el armario esperando la condenada respuesta, había pasado desde una enfermedad, al hecho de que ya no quisiera estar con él.

— **No debes temer, no voy a decirte nada, sea lo que sea.**

— **No es eso… bueno si temo un poco.**

— **¡Genial! ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho para que me tengas miedo?**

— **Nada** — susurró sin verlo.

— **Dime para que fue la medimaga.**

— **A darme unas pociones.**

— **¿De qué estas enferma?**

— **No lo estoy** — dijo inmediatamente sin levantar la vista.

Sin que ella se lo esperara, Severus se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a ella, Hermione pudo sentirlo pero no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo, extendió la mano para que ella le diera las pociones, aún un poco indecisa y con el miedo presente las sacó de su túnica, su mano temblaba mientras las apretaba en su puño.

— **Las pociones Hermione ¿No son para ti?**

— **Si lo son.**

— **Me ayudaría mucho si me ves cuando te hablo** — cuando lo hizo vio que tenía sus ojos cristalinos —. **Dime Hermione, qué es lo que te sucede o para que son las pociones, qué es lo que me ocultas, dime cualquiera de esas cosas, pero dime algo.**

— **Para las tres son la misma respuesta.**

— **¡Perfecto, sólo dilo!**

— **Vas a enfadarte…**

— **Dame las pociones** — le ordenó.

Hermione se las dio alzando la vista para ver su expresión, no pudo disimular el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, lo blanco que se puso mientras revisaba los frascos. Alzó la vista hacia ella, viendo todo a través de sus ojos castaños, el miedo presente, el temor de su reacción y el ruego de su apoyo.

— **¿Embarazada?** — recitó asustado, luchando porque ella no lo notara, pero no fue posible, Hermione percibió eso a la perfección y limpió una lágrima que escapó —. **¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**

— **Yo sé que no quieres hijos, pero…**

— **Ya tiene tiempo que lo sabes** — llegó a la conclusión, quiso acercarse más pero no lo hizo.

— **Sí, desde antes que partieras con… Voldemort.**

— **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Fui a esa maldita Mansión con el riesgo de no regresar y dejarlos solos Hermione.**

— **Tenías que ir… quería que fueras… sin preocupaciones.**

— **¿Por Merlín!** — Exclamó cuando recordó el escudo que había convocado Harry — **¿Cuánto tienes?**

— **10 semanas… ¿por qué te quedas callado? Severus…¿qué quieres que haga?**

— **Que no vuelvas a ocultarme las cosas** — le dijo acercándose a ella.

— **Hablo del bebe.**

— **Bueno, pues tenerlo, eso haremos y no quiero que te preocupes por nada.**

— **¿Por nada? Tú no quieres hijos, lo estas aceptando porque no te queda de otra, no quiero que te amargues por un accidente, o que no lo ames, además pronto se notará y tengo que avisar a los profesores, nacerá cuando este terminando el curso en medio de la guerra y aún así no debo preocuparme.**

— **Hermione olvida lo que dije, no quería hijos porque es riesgoso pero está aquí, lo amaré tanto como a ti.**

— **No te creo, pero no quiero… deshacerme de él.**

— **No digas tonterías, mi miedo va encaminado a que le ocurra algo, ¿cómo piensas que consideraría no tenerlo?**

— **No sé…**

— **Hermione** — susurró abrazándola, por fin entendía esas hormonas locas que tenía —. **Es mi hijo, ¿cómo no amaré algo que viene de ti? No te voy a negar que tengo miedo, tenerlo en la guerra será riesgoso.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **No dudes de esa forma de mí, por favor.**

— **Lo siento.**

— **Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Albus y todo estará bien.**

— **Pero…**

— **Pero nada, yo voy arreglarlo.** — Le repitió abrazándola.

La mantenía estrechada a su cuerpo, había abierto su blusa para ver su vientre, no podía creer que se hubiera negado a estar con él en la intimidad para que no notara el embarazo, a penas era perceptible ahí estaba su hijo, sonrió viendo su vientre una vez más. El miedo lo invadió de pronto, pero también la emoción llegó sin poderlo evitar. Sonrió tocando su vientre y le dio un beso estrechándola aun más.

— **Parece que no hubieras visto una mujer embarazada.**

— **Nunca había tocado a una.**

— **Gracioso… ¿y la madre de Henry qué?** — le dijo evidenciando su mentira.

— **No estuve con ella, yo no presencié ninguna parte de su embarazo ni cuando él nació, estuvo conmigo desde que tenía año y medio.**

— **¿La dejaste?** — preguntó con miedo.

— **No** — sonrió abrazándola **— es una larga historia, te la contaré otro día.**

— **¿Entonces… es la primera vez que…**

— **Sí, y no pienso perderme de nada Hermione, ni de tu embarazo ni de mi hijo.**

— **¿Y Voldemort?**

— **Lo dejaré antes de lo que piensas, con ayuda de Potter esto se terminará antes de que nazca nuestro hijo, te lo prometo.**

Hermione sonrió tranquila, sabía bien que él no mentiría de esa forma. Aunque eso no podía evitar que pensara una y otra vez todo lo que tenían que enfrentar para que su hijo naciera a salvo.

 **SS &HG**

Veía a Harry respirando agitado en el piso, le daría exactamente dos minutos para reponerse, el joven se percato de la fiereza con la que estaba siendo atacado, y sabía que no tenía la fuerza de ganar ese duelo.

— **No creo aguantar.**

— **Ahora más que nunca debe esforzarse al doble.**

— **¿Por qué? aun falta para el verano.**

— **Escúcheme bien, no tenemos tanto tiempo como creía, en tres meses debo reunirte con tu padre.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasara con usted?**

— **Legeremens** — Harry se levantó con calma mientras sentía la magia recorrerlo, iba cerrando recuerdos de forma tan natural como el pocionista esperaba, lo irrelevante salía a la luz, hasta que Severus salió satisfecho —. **Nada decepcionante Potter.**

— **No voy a fallarles, y ninguno de los dos recibirá un castigo por mi culpa.**

— **Podrá ser antes, siempre y cuando sepas trabajar en tus expresiones, opta por la frialdad.**

— **Muy bien.**

— **Estás inscrito en clases de aparición, no olvides que es muy importante que lo manejes.**

— **Al final del año yo aprenderé a manejar toda la magia que me ha dicho.**

— **No tendremos hasta el final del año.**

— **¿Qué quiere decir?**

— **Partiremos antes.**

— **¿Quiénes?**

— **Prepárate…**

— **Quiero saber…**

— **Tú y yo… y mi familia —** Harry se quedó boquiabierto, pero asintió de inmediato, no le fallaría a él, si necesitaba que protegiera a su familia estaba dispuesto, se lo debía. Dio la señal cuando se sintió preparado para la siguiente ronda.

 _ **N/A: Lamento la demora, problemas de inspiración. Besos enormes!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Severus Snape se mantenía por fuera del aula de Pociones, tenía un cierto temor desde que supo que Hermione estaba embarazada. A lo lejos la vio acercarse con sus dos amigos, su mirada apenas se cruzo unos segundos, ella había sido descuidada en algunas ocasiones y el romance que vivía con él estaba a punto de ser descubierto.

— **Granger, permítame un momento por favor.**

— **Los veré dentro** — despidió a sus amigos, acercándose tan solo unos pasos hacia el pocionista—. **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Hermione, no puedes entrar a pociones** — ella rió un poco esperando que fuera una broma, lo cual era estúpido ya que él no bromeaba.

— **¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?** — preguntó aún riendo.

— **El vapor de algunas pociones podría hacerle mal a nuestro hijo** — le explicó —. **Quisiera que te cuidaras mejor, porque no hemos tenido la debida precaución, espero que podamos ir al médico pronto.**

— **¿Y qué excusa voy a decir?**

— **Eso lo veremos más adelante, Hermione dentro de poco se empezará a notar.**

— **Podrían correrte, hasta podrías ir a Azkaban** — se quejó mordiéndose el labio.

— **También a eso me refiero, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, todo déjamelo a mí, lo iré arreglando poco a poco.**

— **No será fácil.**

— **Hazlo por nuestro hijo** — le pidió queriendo tocarla.

— **Esta bien, iré a la biblioteca entonces, esperaré la siguiente clase.** —Se despidió con tristeza.

— **¿Hermione?**

— **Sabía que no era todo…**

— **No puedes tomar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ni Encantamientos.**

— **¿Qué tienes en contra de encantamientos?** — le preguntó escandalizada.

— **Podría pasar un accidente, siempre pasan. Así que no podrás entrar tampoco a mi clase, ni con Flitwick.**

— **¿A qué clase puedo ir?**

— **Historia de la magia, Aritmancia y Transformaciones.**

— **Maravilloso, reprobaré el año** — se quejó dándole la espalda **—. Me voy a la biblioteca.**

— **Está bien, aunque preferiría que descansaras un poco** — susurró antes de que se fuera, provocando que ella volteara molesta **—. Por el bien del bebé.**

— **Estoy embarazada, no incapacitada, espero que no estés sobre mí los nueve meses Severus o me regresaré a mi habitación en la Torre** — le amenazó enfadada.

 **SS &HG**

Caminó con lentitud por debajo de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, desde esa posición podía ver a la perfección en juego. Observó la destreza con la que Harry se movía, odiaba ese deporte como a ninguno, esperaba a su vez nunca verlo arriba de una escoba, pero no tenía ni un mes en Hogwarts cuando él ya había sido asignado como el buscador de su equipo.

Lo vio ir hacia arriba, sosteniendo la escoba con una sola mano, el buscador de Ravenclow le llevaba la delantera, pero con un ágil movimiento confrontó a su contrincante apareciendo frente a él, subiendo más alto.

— _Papá una escoba por favor — Le pedía por enésima vez viendo el campo de Quidditch._

— _No compraré tal cosa Harry._

— _Pero… es una escoba, los magos las usan, ¡te he visto usarla! — le dijo con obviedad y desesperación._

— _Me has visto usarla, sí, pero tú la quieres porque estas obsesionado con ese juego infernal — siseó descubriendo sus deseos._

— _Que importa el Quidditch, eso se sabrá hasta que entre al colegio, pero ahora… en verdad necesito una escoba._

— _¿Para qué? — cuestionó tomando los ingredientes y bajando al laboratorio._

— _Quiero volar, sentirme… yo, lo que soy, un mago — Severus se giró a verlo enfadado, no podía negarle eso, su hijo estaba destinado a eso y atrasar las cosas no evitaría que pasaran._

— _Acredita matemáticas y tendrás la escoba._

— _Oh por dios, iré a decirle…_

— _¡Sabía que esto no era idea tuya! No irás más con él si siguen confabulando — le amenazó a pesar que Harry ya no le prestaba atención, estaba eufórico llenando un pergamino._

El pocionista alzó la vista para poder verlo, era libre como siempre deseó, perdió de vista a Harry por unos momentos. Entonces empezó a vigilar las gradas que están en frente, estaba casi seguro que esos alumnos de séptimo curso eran los nuevos espías de Voldemort, quizá querían asegurarse de que cumpliera con lo estipulado.

Se puso nervioso por un momento, no sabía el peligro que podía correr Harry ahora que las miradas estaban sobre ellos, no sabía si podía lograr sacarlo de ahí a tiempo, junto con Hermione.

Escuchó los bitores y cuando volvió a poner atención en el partido Harry bajaba en picada a unos cuantos metros de la snich, a su mente vino aquel primer partido donde en silencio vio a su hijo cumplir su sueño, pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, él se imaginaba con el uniforme verde haciendo ganar a la casa Slytherin 150 puntos, pero para Severus fue lo mismo, lo vio jugar como siempre fantaseaba, y llegaba tan alto como él mismo lo imaginaba.

Cuando sus manos tocaron la snich, Snape sonrió orgulloso, tal como lo hizo aquella tarde, tal como lo hizo siempre desde las sombras, ante cada logro, ante cada cosa él se llenó de orgullo al ver lo alto que estaba llegando. Y hace cinco años sonreía desde sus adentros.

 _Lo vio casi caer de la escoba, mientras recitaba el contrahechizo intentando acabar con la maldición, la ansiedad lo consumía, las posibilidades de salvarlo cuando volaba con la escoba eran mínimas. No entendía nada de toda esa locura, tenía apenas unos meses de haberlo obliviado y ya se encontraba en problemas._

 _Una mano se resbaló de la escoba y tomó la varita entre sus manos sin que nadie lo notara, Dumbledore podía tener todo bajo control según sus criterios, y Snape tenía que acoplarse a las reglas. Podía dejarlo caer, pero Harry saldría ileso de ese accidente, sin importar quien lo viera._

 _Y cometió el peor de los errores, aquel incendio lo desconcentró por unos segundos, cuando regresó la vista su varita fue notada por más de uno, pero Harry ya estaba arriba de la escoba y bajaba a unos escasos metros de la snitch dorada, el primero de sus triunfos._

 _Lo vio alzar la snitch entre sus manos, a pesar de lo que había pasado por esos seis años no dejaba de ser una persona alegre, entusiasta y prometedora. Cada vez que lo veía de esa manera no podía evitar verlo de 4 años cada que corría a sus brazos cuando lo sacaba de Privet Drive, lo veía con aquella primera sonrisa cuando apenas tenía año y medio, cuando lo vio cubierto de moronas en la cara y aún así negaba haber tocado la alacena, poco a poco crecía, suplió el triciclo por la bicicleta, las galletas por aquellas salidas furtivas los sábados, y no olvidaría su pregunta los domingos._

— _¿Qué haremos hoy papá?_

Severus asintió a Harry, por un par de segundos el joven vio al pocionista verlo desde abajo, eso le extrañó más de lo normal, Snape odiaba el Quidditch, eso todo Hogwarts lo sabía, pero verlo ahí contemplando el partido, uno donde no jugaba su casa lo descolocó, más al ver que Snape lo veía fijamente.

Por unos instantes pensó seriamente en acercarse, pero se detuvo, ya eran tantos los momentos que compartían que hacerlo en esa ocasión rayaba en lo extraño. Snape lo vio titubear, no podía olvidar esos pequeños instantes donde veía a su hijo a través de sus ojos, aquel niño de 11 años que dejó hacía años atrás.

 _Se subía con decisión a la escoba, se sentía inseguro pero sus recuerdos hablaban por él, sabía manejar a la perfección una escoba y así lo demostraba. La tomó con firmeza hasta tomar la altura adecuada, Harry sonreía al ver por primera vez el campo de Quidditch._

— _¿Preparados todos? — gritó Oliver Wood cerca de los aros — Tres, dos… uno._

 _Desde arriba el capitán del equipo dejaba volar la snitch dorada, los gemelos soltaban las bludger y subían a las escobas con velocidad. El primer entrenamiento en forma y Snape se mostraba bastante nervioso, una cosa era volar y otra cosa jugar Quidditch._

 _Harry tenía un habilidad innata, voló conociendo el lugar en su mente, tres veces había atrapado la snitch, bloqueando a los jugadores y las bludger, sólo una vez sintió tambalearse sobre la escoba, retomando el curso._

— _No deberías estar siguiendo a Harry todo el tiempo, Severus — le comentó Albus apareciendo detrás de él._

— _No te metas en mis asuntos._

— _Podría descubrirte._

— _Es mi hijo, lo oblivié pero eso no significa que he dejado de ser su padre, tengo los mismos derechos — le dejó en claro al ver a su hijo bajar de la escoba y hablar con el capitán del equipo._

— _Severus…sino firmas, no podré proceder para nombrarlo buscador — le explicó Minerva acercándose a ellos._

— _Es peligroso ese deporte, y ustedes lo alentaron a unirse a él, en menos de tres meses que llegó al Colegio._

 _Vio a todos sus compañeros de equipo felicitarlo, las mujeres con la mano y los hombres con abrazos y alborotándole en cabello._

— _¿Negaras la firma entonces? — preguntó Minerva derrotada, dobló el pergamino aceptando la decisión._

— _Quizá el próximo año Minerva — esperanzó el director, Severus le arrebató los papeles y firmó de mala gana, pero orgulloso._

— _Tienes mi autorización, pero todo lo que concierne a él, debes informármelo de inmediato — sentenció dándoles la espalda y marchándose._

Severus torció el cuello, buscaba tranquilizarse a toda costa, parecían las mismas escenas, felicitándolo y él orgulloso una vez más.

— **¿Qué quieres Black?** — preguntó sin darle la cara, lo había escuchado llegar hacía algunos minutos y esperaba que el mago hablara.

— **Sólo me aseguro.**

— **¿Asegurarte? ¿De qué exactamente? No entregaré a Harry no seas imbécil** — continuó sin dejar de ver a Harry que destejaba con su equipo.

— **¿Cuáles son tus planes exactamente?**

— **No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.**

— **Harry es…**

— **¿Tu ahijado?** — le preguntó el pocionista jactándose —. **Hay nuevos espías dentro de mi casa, y no precisamente vigilándolo a él.**

— **¿Entonces?** — preguntó acercándose.

— **Me vigilan a mí, y que cumpla con lo estipulado.**

— **No dejaré que asesines a Dumbledore, lo sabes. Haré hasta lo imposible para que ustedes se hagan con el poder de Hogwarts.**

— **Deberías tener una conversación con el vejete Black, quizá ilumine un poco tu camino, y quién va asesinarlo es Draco, no yo.** — Le dijo dándose la vuelta.

— _No permitiré que te lleves a Harry._

— _Black_ — le llamó para verlo de frente, se miraban con odio y molestia, queriendo eliminarse uno al otro **—. Cuando suceda… él habrá recordado su pasado, se irá conmigo por cuenta propia.**

— **A pesar que Albus me confirmó que tú te hiciste cargo de él cuando era un niño eso no evita que dude, no comprendo cómo él pudo quererte.**

— **Pregúntaselo.** — Le retó.

— **Morirás Snape.**

—… — Snape detuvo sus pasos asimilando lo que le había dicho Black, asintió escuchando su posible futuro — **entonces no olvides nuestra conversación.**

— **¿La que tuvimos después del Torneo de los Tres magos?**

— **No… la que tuvimos en la Mansión.** — Susurró con tristeza Snape antes de irse de ahí.

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Regresarás a Grimmauld Place?** —le preguntó Harry sacando de su mochila lo que le había llevado.

Su padrino se había estado quedando en la Sala de Menesteres, estaba recuperado de sus heridas, su semblante había mejorado notablemente, y hasta el ánimo se veía diferente. Harry iba todas las tardes a llevarle comida y ropa, sin poder evitar intentar convencerlo de que lo mejor sería que regresara al cuartel, en ese lugar corría el riesgo que alguien lo pudiera ver, pero Sirius se mostró intransigente en ese sentido, no iba a separarse de él y lo cuidaría hasta que llegara el momento de partir.

— **Esta vez no correré el mismo error** — le dijo tomando un pan con mantequilla —. **No te dejaré aunque me lo pidas diario.**

— **Es lo mejor.**

— **¿Mejor? La ultima vez saliste de este castillo por mi culpa, así que prefiero mantenerte vigilado** — le dijo con seriedad.

Hermione bajó la vista incomoda, lo único que no quería en ese momento era escuchar una discusión entre su amigo y Sirius. Sabía que ese mago había tenido un muy mal día, desde que entraron su mirada era pesada, pero algo le decía que era más que eso, de suma molestia.

— **Harry solo está preocupado Sirius.** — Intervino la joven entregándole el Profeta — **tal vez logres matar el tiempo con esto.**

— **Hermione, no todos matan el tiempo leyendo como tu** — interrumpió Ron tomando uno de los pastelillos —. **Se la pasa encerrado en este lugar todo el día, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí sin que deje Hogwarts.**

— **Es peligroso Ron** — dijo molesto Harry, se sobó el puente de su nariz pensativo y Sirius lo observó con atención —-. **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Te hablaré directo Harry.**

— **Claro.**

— **Albus me informó que pasas mucho tiempo con Snape, al menos eso él supone, porque de la noche a la mañana de pronto… ustedes fueron… cercanos.**

— **No deberías escuchar al director, últimamente hemos tenido algunos roces** — le explicó el joven alzando la ceja — **tanto, que nuestras sesiones se han visto canceladas, él me estaba instruyendo para cuando sea la hora.**

— **¿Cancelaste las sesiones por Snape?** — le preguntó intentando ocultar su molestia.

— **No, las cancelé por nuestras… diferencias.**

— **Por Snape** — siseó levantándose furioso.

— **Sirius, no creo que sea por Snape, no es que yo este defendiendo al murciélago grasiento, pero… él ha mejorado, me refiero a Harry, a avanzado demasiado con el profesor, en cambio con… el director, pues…** — Ron se quedó callado buscando la forma de ser educado en su hablar — **un par de recuerdos no le van ayudar en nada, a la hora de combatir le servirá la instrucción del murciélago.**

— **Snape Ron.** — Le pidió Hermione fastidiada.

— **Él te está mostrando el camino Harry, no confío en Snape** — dijo por fin Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

— **Yo sí, porque hasta donde recuerdo tú no me hablaste de mi padre.**

— **¡Él no es tu padre! Fue un maldito que te arrebato de tu familia, usurpando el amor de James** — escupió con veneno.

— **No** — susurró decepcionado —. **Fue un hombre que me protegió del desamor de mi familia, de las malas atenciones y el desprecio, me dio un hogar como pudo.**

— **¿Y dónde está ahora?**

— **Hizo lo que creyó correcto, y no pienso discutir eso con nadie, ni siquiera contigo** — le habló con fuerza, queriendo no olvidar que estaba feliz por tenerlo con vida, y pelearse al mismo tiempo con una persona tan cercana como él —. **Mi papá murió Sirius, lo hizo dando su vida a cambio de la mía, pero tuve otra oportunidad con alguien más y esperaba que te sintieras tranquilo, que mientras estabas en Azkaban alguien me cuidó y me dio atención y cariño.**

— **Eso lo dices por ti mismo, ¿o acaso te lo dice Snape?**

— **Estoy recordando Sirius y Snape despeja mis dudas.**

— **Estuve meses encerrado en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, Snape era… un mortifago más, no creo que sea de confianza.** — Le dijo con sinceridad, estaba seguro que él le había salvado la vida a Harry, pero no sabía a qué precio lo estaba haciendo, si al final terminaría traicionando a su ahijado.

— **Él te salvó la vida, logró mantenerte a salvo, tú mismo dijiste que querías saldar su deuda.** — Le reclamó levantándose.

— **Y no lo niego, pero es una deuda, el odio entre él y yo sigue marcado.**

— **Sirius creo… debemos regresar a nuestra sala común** — le dijo algo nerviosa Hermione —. **Ron, vayamos.**

— **Listo compañero, Hermione ha hablado** — le indicó Ron aliviado de tanta tensión, pero en cuanto tocó a Harry éste se liberó.

— **¿Por qué lo odias tú? Hasta donde vi…** — articuló Harry entre dientes con cierta dificultad — **era…mi padre y tú el que le hacían la vida imposible.**

— **Él desde esa edad mostraba su inclinación a las artes oscuras.**

— **Grandes motivos para molestarlo** — respondió con sarcasmo, un tono que no había escuchado en su ahijado —. **Sirius no creí que podrías ponerte celoso por… simple inmadurez.**

— **No llames inmadurez al protegerte.**

— **No necesitas protegerme de él** — Sirius se levantó y se puso de frente, debía decirle algo que sólo él escuchara.

— **¿Por qué piensas que él es tu padre?**

— **No es Snape** — aseguró Harry —. **No tendría caso que él me hubiera oblivado y haberse quedado aquí en el castillo, me oblivió porque era un mortifago e iba estar lejos.**

— **¿Crees que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho?**

— **Claro que sí.**

— **¿Y crees que volverá?**

— **Por supuesto** — le respondió molesto al escuchar el tono de Sirius.

— **Harry no quiero que sufras una desilusión, quizá no lo vuelvas a ver y…**

— **Cállate, él… él no quería hacerlo** — aseguró, intentando creer él mismo **— va volver… él te lo va a demostrar a ti y a los demás.** — Siseó dándose la vuelta enfadado.

— **Me voy contigo Harry** — se apresuró Ron, pensando que era el único que podría calmarlo.

— **No… yo quiero estar solo.** — Ron aceptó viéndolo partir.

— **Harry a cambiado demasiado, eso no me gusta nada** — se quejó Sirius volviéndose a sentar.

— **Ron, será mejor que lo alcances, no vaya meterse en problemas.** — Le pidió Hermione.

— **¿Vienes conmigo?**

— **Te alcanzo en unos minutos** — esperó a que se fuera para hablar con Sirius, creía que le competía porque Harry era su amigo.

— **Sirius tienes que entender que Harry es algo sensible con el tema de su padre, yo al principio también dudaba no te lo negaré, pero… creo que son verídicos los recuerdos, no son sueños** — le explicó con calma, esperando que se reconciliara con Harry.

— **¿Y por qué ahora confías?**

— **Porque…** — por poco le decía que Snape se lo aseguraba, pero sabía que eso traería más problemas.

— **Porque ahora Snape se lo afirma en cada encuentro.** — Escupió con veneno —. **Y también defiende a Quejicus, cegado… es absurdo.**

— **En ti estará si pierdes a Harry.** — Le dijo molesta tomando su mochila.

— **Espera, quiero aprovechar que estamos solos, hay un tema que debo hablar contigo en privado.**

— **¿Sobre Harry?**

— **No, sobre Snape** — Hermione se puso seria intentando no alterarse, desde que se había casado cas esperaba el momento en que todos se enterarían de su matrimonio **—. Hablé con Dumbledore, y me dijo que Harry toma asesoría con él o algo parecido.**

— **Y no corre riesgo, no te preocupes.**

— **Me dijo que en más de un encuentro has estado presente, y no le parece normal.**

— **Fueron dos ocasiones y por coincidencia** — respondió con naturalidad **— Harry me llamó estando en una ronda, al parecer habían herido al profesor.**

— **¿Y Dumbledore lo encontró en un momento… intimo?**

—… **¿Qué intentas decirme Sirius?**

— **Que te cuides, no sólo de Snape… Hermione a Dumbledore no creo que le parezca normal.**

— **¿A Dumbledore o a ti?** — le preguntó molesta.

— **A Dumbledore, yo sólo me encargo de decirte cual fue mi percepción, lamento haberte molestado.**

— **No, no, lo siento Sirius, pero no debes preocuparte, solo fue una coincidencia, además no iba dejarlo morir.**

— **Sí, tienes razón.**

— **Ahora debo irme, buenas tardes.** — Sirius asintió al verla marcharse, se dejó caer sobre el sillón, evidentemente había sido una batalla doblemente perdida.

Se quedó en el sillón más de media hora, arrojaba una pelota que chocaba con la pared y regresaba a sus manos, se encontraba tan encerrado que creía que en cualquier momento podría enloquecer, tenía varias cosas en las cuales pensar, y la primera de ellas era Harry, no dejaría que su ahijado se perdiera, para él la tregua que había hecho con Snape acababa de morir, todo ese esfuerzo que había hecho para que Harry viera a Snape antes de morir había sido un error, estuvo a punto de sacrificarse, pero no lo haría, por James lucharía por su ahijado, aún en contra de Quejicus.

 _Snape se encontraba por fuera de la casa en Privet Drive, a diario pedía una guardia para custodiar a su hijo, normalmente elegía alguna del turno de la noche, donde los sentidos de Harry se encontraban vulnerables. Pero esa noche hubo algo en especial, Sirius había aparecido a los diez minutos, pidiendo de forma educada hablar con él._

— _¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme al menos 10 minutos Quejicus? — se quejó por segunda ocasión._

— _Estoy haciendo guardia Black, no atendiendo temas tan triviales. — Le respondió sin mirarlo._

— _Es sobre Harry y sobre su futuro._

— _Eso es de mi incumbencia solamente._

— _No, también de la mía, porque aunque no te parezca soy su padrino, y me mantiene inquieto su futuro, quiero saber qué planes tiene Voldemort, y así poder protegerlo. — Snape soltó una sonrisa bufándose de su interlocutor._

— _No podrás hacer nada._

— _¿Y tú sí? — preguntó con enojo provocando una nueva pelea,_

— _Tal vez… sin embargo ambos podemos hacer algo para… ayudar a que Harry salga ileso._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Digamos que… una tregua de paz, en lo que esto termina — le explicó viéndolo a la cara._

— _Explícame._

— _Ahora de nada sirve que nos pongamos a pelear, tu eres su padrino pero yo soy su padre, legalmente tengo los derechos sobre de él, no me provoques porque puedo mandarte lejos de Harry porque así lo considere mejor, en cambio puedes trabajar conmigo y ayudarme a salvarlo. — Le propuso con seriedad._

— _¿Obedeciendo tus ordenes?_

— _Tomando en cuenta mis decisiones, porque la Orden deberá acatarlas… si tú también lo haces será más sencillo._

— _¿Y si me niego?_

— _Será lamentable que no veas a Harry._

 _Sirius lo pensó por un momento, Snape lo había colocado en un callejón sin salida, era una clara venganza de haberse visto a escondidas con su ahijado durante todo el año escolar, a las espaldas de Snape._

— _Está bien, por el bien de Harry._

— _Has tomado la mejor decisión Black. — Le dijo rechazando la mano que le extendía el animago —. En la mañana alguien se presentó en la calle de al lado, que mañana dupliquen las guardias._

— _Iré a avisar._

Muchas veces actuó como el perro faldero, siempre obedeciendo las ordenes que ese miserable le daba, pero eso se había acabado, Snape había logrado poner a Harry en su contra, y después de lo que le dijo Albus por la mañana había decidido que esa tregua se terminaba, él usaría sus propios medios para salvar a Harry, muy pronto él cumpliría los 17 años y no podría hacer nada.

Una vez solucionado eso, sólo le quedaba el asunto con Hermione, algo que no terminaba de comprender del todo, dudaba que una alumna como ella, recta e inteligente se hubiese podido fijar en alguien como Snape, pero a ambos los salvaría.

 _En la mañana había llegado a primera hora con Dumbledore, su fidelidad había cambiado, el director pudo sacarlo antes que los mortifagos y no lo hizo, supo que la prioridad era Harry, pero usar su muerte para alentar a Harry a la guerra se le hacía demasiado, aún así era el único que podía decirle qué había pasado durante esos meses._

— _Siéntate Sirius, ¿cómo te has sentido?_

— _Bien Dumbledore — le agradeció tomando asiento —. Quiero hablar de Harry._

— _Es natural, lo estaba esperando de hecho._

— _¿Cómo es posible que sepa de… su padre? — preguntó con cierto desprecio._

— _Harry tuvo un accidente a principio del curso, casi muere y Snape convocó… magia antigua y peligrosa._

— _¿Magia negra? ¿Usó magia negra en él? — preguntó histérico._

— _No precisamente contra él, sino contra la maldición que le había arrojado Bellatrix, Harry murió y Snape… lo regresó a la vida, y eso… reinició todo, poco a poco él empezó a recordar y posteriormente Snape me devolvió la mitad de su magia._

— _Dijiste que le habías ordenado controlar su magia, que era peligroso para Harry._

— _Snape crió a Harry como un mago muy poderoso, su magia acrecentó muchísimo en esos años, no podía permitir que entrara al colegio así, ha tenido avances en las materias, especialmente en Defensa._

— _¿Y sólo le regresó la mitad?_

— _Así es, y…de alguna forma le ha ayudado a que recuerde._

— _Es un imbécil, eso… no estoy de acuerdo Dumbledore. — Se quejó buscando el apoyo del director._

— _Yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada, él es su padre, es por eso el cambio de Harry… hay algo más que me preocupa… lo vi haciendo magia negra._

— _¿Qué? — Sirius se recargó sobre el respaldo, completamente sorprendido y decepcionado._

— _Fue un escudo para que no me acercara a ellos._

— _¡Por Merlín!_

— _Intenta hablar con Harry, tal vez a ti te oiga, conmigo no quiere hablar ni seguir tomando las clases que le impartía… Snape está haciendo de ese muchacho a su semejanza, ya no sé qué curso tomé la guerra — dijo con pesar el anciano director._

— _Harry seguirá con nosotros Dumbledore, no debes preocuparte con eso. Hablaré con él…_

— _¿Sabes algo de la señorita Granger, Sirius?_

— _¿Algo cómo qué? — preguntó extrañado._

— _Van dos ocasiones — explicó levantándose — muy… peculiares, donde he encontrado a la señorita Granger en los aposentos de Severus, asistiéndolo medicamente según vi… una situación bastante cercana e intima._

— _¿Insinúas que Snape le hizo algo a Hermione?_

— _No… pero me inquieta que la inexperiencia de la jovencita la lleve a cometer un error._

— _Veré que puedo averiguar. — Le dijo preocupado._

— _No, no hagas nada, seguramente pude haber malinterpretado algo. — Le aseguró el director sonriendo, pero él no estaba del todo seguro._

Ahora comprendía que Snape sintiéndose el padre de Harry había tomado demasiadas libertades que no le correspondían, pero si él tenía algo con Hermione lo iba averiguar, una vez teniéndolo en Azkaban podría estar seguro que Harry no tomaría el camino incorrecto.

 **SS &HG**

Harry salió como si lo hubiera poseído un demonio, giró sobre el pasillo bajando rápido. No quería que Ron lo alcanzara, no quería encontrarse con nadie que lo molestara. Sirius mentía, cada palabra en su boca era veneno, era odio y no podía caer en su juego. Era su padrino y la persona que más amaba, ¿por qué de pronto había cambiado tanto con él?

Vio una puerta abrirse y salió de ahí el profesor Snape, al parecer las clases habían terminado, se encontró casi de frente con él, extrañado, se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera a él podía sostenerle la mirada, no deseaba verlo.

— **¿Potter?** —Le llamó la primera vez — **le estoy hablando Potter.**

— **Sí, señor.** — Le dijo acercándose.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Nada.**

— **No le creo ni media palabra, pase…**

— **Él no me abandonó** — siseó a punto de que su sangre hirviera.

— **Pase** — le ordenó, Harry entró y Snape cerró con seguro, lo vio caminar como un león enjaulado.

— **Mi padre, no me abandonó, no lo hizo…**

— **¿Qué ocurrió?** — le preguntó con paciencia.

— **Él no quería hacerlo** — gritó volteando una mesa, como profesor le iba exigir que se controlara y no tomara una actitud tan violenta, pero vio tanto dolor en sus ojos que se mantuvo inerte —. **No…importa lo que digan… él es mi padre.**

— **Lo es** — Severus notó que cada vez que Harry escuchaba su voz estallaba, pateó un bulto que encontró al final del aula, lo hizo una y otra vez, pero Snape nunca le dijo nada.

— **No lo hiciste…te obligaron** — Snape se quedó callado, su corazón latía tanto…

— **¿Quiere hablar Potter?**

— **ÉL NO ME DEJO PORQUE HAYA QUERIDO** — le gritó a su profesor saliéndose de sus casillas.

— **¿A dónde va?** — Le preguntó cuando se dio la vuelta — **Potter, regrese aquí y deme una explicación, es una orden** — pero él no se detuvo y lo ignoró **—. ¡HARRY!** — escuchó su nombre claro, pero sólo maldijo y azotó la puerta.

 **SS &HG**

Cuando Severus llegó a sus aposentos Hermione descansaba ya sobre la cama, se mantenía despierta esperándolo, de inmediato una sonrisa en sus labios apareció, se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que tomaba en cuenta su punto de vista respecto al embarazo.

Se desvistió frente a ella para ponerse la pijama, ella en un intento de seducirlo se arrodilló sobre la cama para ayudarle a quitarse la camisa. La conocía bien, ¿cómo no conocer sus intenciones? Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con su cuello, haciendo un efecto inmediato en el pocionista. Intentó separarla pero un gemido lo traicionó saliendo de sus labios.

La tomó con suavidad de su cintura, acariciando y memorizando su figura, la podía sentir rendirse sobre la cama, su erección exigiendo más atención, se aferró a la poca cordura que le quedaba y la detuvo con delicadeza.

— **¿Estas cansado?**

— **No es eso… debes cuidarte.**

— **Wow** — exclamó alejándose de él — **tus cuidados están llegando al límite de la exageración.**

— **Sólo quiero que cuides tu embarazo.**

— **¡Lo cuido!** — le alzó la voz metiéndose a la cama.

— **Hermione, entiéndeme.** —Le suplicó acercándose a ella —. **Te amo y no quiero que te ocurra nada.**

— **Tus cuidados son… enfermizos.**

— **Intentaré no serlo** — le prometió, sabiendo de ante mano que no lo lograría —. **Anda, no te molestes, quiero hablar contigo de otro tema.**

— **¿Qué?** — preguntó haciendo un puchero de inconformidad.

— **Potter perdió el control en mi aula, nunca lo había visto así, estaba…**

— **Como loco** — terminó la frase preocupada —. **Sí, también con Filch, está castigado de hecho.**

— **¿Qué hizo?**

— **Hizo un desastre con una… armadura** — le confesó notando un tono de incredulidad **—.¿Qué te dijo a ti?**

— **Eso no es lo importante, sino qué desencadenó eso.**

— **Fue Sirius** — Severus de movió de posición queriendo disimular su molestia al escuchar ese nombre —. **Es la primera vez que pelean, y… Harry no se lo tomó nada bien, creo que Sirius se metió en terreno prohibido, mencionó a su padre y le infundo dudas sobre él, sabes lo delicado que se pone Harry cuando mencionan a su papá, y todo es porque no lo ha visto.**

— **¿Qué le dijo exactamente?**

— **Que no se hiciera ilusiones, que podía no volverlo a ver… le cuestionó sobre la razón por la cual le quitó sus recuerdos, nunca había visto así a Harry.**

— **Entiendo** — Snape se contuvo por no salir en ese momento y partirle la cara a Black con sus propias manos, ahora entendía a la perfección esa mirada de tristeza, de odio e incomprensión en los ojos de Harry, se sintió mal por no haber estado con él en ese momento, quitarle esas dudas que no lograba disipar.

— **Severus quería pedirte algo.**

— **Cualquier cosa** — le sonrió complaciéndola.

— **Llama a su padre** — le pidió con dulzura, logrando que Snape se tensara —. **Sé que hay mucho en juego, pero… no tiene que verlo a la cara, podría llevar la máscara, tan solo cinco minutos… solo un poco para que Harry lo vea.**

— **Hermione Potter no puede salir del colegio, y dudo mucho que un mortifago pueda entrar aquí… es imposible.**

— **Sé que si lo planeas bien…**

— **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a pensarlo.**

— **¡Gracias!** — se emocionó besándome, en ese momento me sentí tan utilizado por ella —. **La otra parte que quería comentarte es que… Sirius me insinuó que Albus sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.**

— **Bueno, alguien debe callar a ese maldito perro entonces, está hablando demasiado.**

— **¡Severus!**

— **¿Qué te dijo?**

— **Que el director me ha encontrado contigo en ocasiones y que no le parece normal, Severus no sé… creo que ambos sospechan, quizá debería irme a la Torre.**

— **¡Pues que se enteren! En dos meses de notará tu embarazo, tú no te irás a ningún lado.**

— **Esto no va terminar bien.**

— **Deja de preocuparte, sin embargo no te quiero cerca de Sirius** — le exigió abrazándola.

— **Es un amigo Severus.**

— **No te quiero cerca** — le repitió **—. Por favor, sólo hazlo —** iba a reclamar pero se quedó callada, consideró que era demasiadas peleas por ese día.

…

Sirius se sobresaltó cuando Severus azotó la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, su mirada se había oscurecido aún más y no llevaba la túnica, cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba el animago lo levantó de la camisa hasta azotarlo sobre la pared de piedra.

— **Mantente alejado de mi hijo Black.** — Siseó mostrando los dientes.

— **Nunca** — respondió con osadía.

— **No le hiciste pasar un buen rato a mi hijo, mientras tú te pudrías en Azkaban yo le di una familia, y si le quité sus recuerdos fue por imbécil, siguiendo las indicaciones de Dumbledore… escúchame muy bien Black, no quiero que vuelvas a intentar envenenar a Harry en mi contra, y no por temor a que lo logres sino por el mal que le hace oír eso** — le dejó en claro el pocioniista soltándolo.

— **Lucharé por recuperar a Harry.**

— **Hazlo, me evitaras el trabajo de eliminarte, mi hijo te sacara de su vida en menos tiempo del que crees.**

— **Aunque te lo hayas llevado por todos esos años, no deja ser hijo de James** — Severus se rió con cinismo.

— **Lo único que tiene de ese cobarde es la sangre que corre por sus venas, ese chico es mi hijo.**

— **¿Y realmente buscas su bienestar?** — Le reclamó con odio — **¿Realmente crees que le haga bien estar recordándote? Harry nunca había perdido el control de sus emociones, pero lo hizo desde que cometiste ese error.**

— **No te equivoques Black, eso le ocurre cuando ponen en duda sus recuerdos, todo lo que yo decida sobre él es asunto mío, y nadie tiene el derecho de cuestionarlo.**

— **Ganaste por esta ocasión, veamos cuánto dura tu suerte** — Severus se dio la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación.

— **Y no metas a la señorita Granger en tus malditos argumentos.**

— **Te lo dijo, sabía que ella te lo diría** — articuló acercándose al mago —. **Albus debería correrte como el perro que eres, espero que ella sea lo suficientemente inteligente, para que no te salgas con la tuya de meterla en tu cama.**

El pocionista se había contenido para no hacer nada pero eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, de un puñetazo había dejado tirado al medimago, éste se sobó la quijada y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para hacerle frente.

— **Aléjate de ellos o atente a las consecuencias.**

— **No lo haré, pronto Harry cumplirá los 17… se acabaron tus amenazas Snape** — se atrevió a decirle con valentía.

— **¿Y qué más da eso? Está registrado bajo la ley muggle, así que si quieres encima a los abogados continua, será un placer deshacerme de ti.**

…

Había salido de ahí como un demonio, ahora lamentaba profundamente no haberse deshecho de él en el momento que pudo, pero lo había hecho por Harry, con nadie más había arriesgado a perder su dignidad, su orgullo, y lo había hecho por él solamente.

 _Recordó aquella vez que se había metido a la celda donde últimamente los mortifagos solían divertirse, donde Bellatrix salía con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Entró con cierto asco y repulsión al verlo tirado en el piso con la conciencia necesaria para mantenerlo despierto._

— _Levántate. — Le pidió con exigencia._

 _No recibió respuesta, lo cual hizo enfadar al pocionista, se agachó a levantarlo y subirlo hasta la cama, con cierta dificultad le dio de beber agua tanto como quiso, un plato de comida apareció frente al recluso y su mirada por fin se centró en su acompañante, Sirius no podía creer que ese hombre le estuviera ayudando._

 _Pero Snape lo veía con desprecio, le dejo unas pociones y una caja con la que él podría curarse, Sirius las tomó con su mano temblando, tenía tanto frío en ese momento que creía que colapsaría, abrazó las pociones y se hizo ovillo en el colchón._

— _Come eso, está caliente. — Le ordenó, Sirius volteó, tenía hambre pero no las fuerzas para levantarse y comer —. Toma las pociones no seas idiota._

 _Sirius obedeció y las bebió sintiendo un efecto inmediato, Severus se quedó cerca de la reja donde podía vigilar de cerca lo que pasaba, cuando volteó Sirius se llevaba el primer bocado._

— _¿Qué… quieres Snape?_

— _Por lo pronto que no mueras hoy._

— _¿Y después?_

— _Que no mueras mañana — Sirius se quejó pero no dijo más —. Es una guerra Black, no todos saldremos con vida, a pesar de mi posición dentro de las filas podría morir en cualquier momento, mañana o al final, o podrías morir tú, no importa el futuro, uno de los dos debe salir con vida._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _Cuando esta mierda termine él necesitará a alguien — le explicó siguiendo dándole la espalda —. Obviamente prefiero ser yo, pero si muero… quisiera que tuviera a alguien, más si él le tiene cariño a ese alguien._

— _Ya veo…_

— _Es tu día de suerte Black — dijo en forma de despedida._

La mente de Snape regresó a la realidad cuando vio a Hermione salir de la clase de Encantamientos, encontrándose de frente con su esposo, él la vio con dureza y ella tan sólo se dedicó a sonreír y pasar de lado sin decirle nada, pero él la tomó por el brazo con disimulo.

— **Usted y yo hablaremos en la noche, Granger** — siseó antes de irse, sin esperar la respuesta de la joven.

 **SS &HG**

Entró a la habitación en puntillas, esperando no ser notada pero Severus bajó el libro de inmediato, ya estaba en la cama dispuesto a ignorarla, la situación con Sirius lo tenía de mal humor, y verla a ella haciendo lo que le dijo que no hiciera le había fastidiado la tarde.

— **No me esperaste para la ducha.**

— **Fue un día agotador, solo te esperaba para dormir tranquilo de que ya habías llegado.**

— **Oh…** — susurró ella herida, no se metió a bañar y se cambio rápido a un camisón blanco, sin recibir una sola mirada de su esposo —. **¿Ya no piensas ni verme?**

— **Claro que te vi** — respondió sin separar los ojos del libro —. **Saliendo de una clase a la cual te dije que no podías ir.**

— **Madame Pomprey me dijo que no había problema, sólo debo asistir a teoría y omitir la práctica.**

— **Bien, si sucede un accidente.**

— **Severus, la medimaga me dijo que podía ir, me dio permiso** — le respondió tranquila pero empezando a exasperarse.

— **¡Pero tu marido soy yo, no la medimaga!**

— **¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?** — le preguntó ceñuda.

— **Que a quien debes escuchar es a mí.**

— **Te escuché.**

— **No, tú me ignoraste.**

— **¿O sea que quieres que obedezca tus instrucciones sin debatirte?** — le preguntó enfadada.

— **Cuando hablamos de mi hijo… ¡sí!**

Hermione arrojó las cobijas de lado y salió de la cama hecha una fiera, Severus por fin había bajado el libro y la vio levantarse buscando algo, en cuanto tomó la túnica alzó la ceja incrédulo.

— **¿A dónde demonios vas a esta hora?**

— **A mi habitación** — respondió fría cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Severus abrió la boca sorprendido cuando la vio partir, se preguntó seriamente si se había extralimitado, pero no, era su hijo y lo estaba protegiendo hasta de su madre, ella tendría que entender de una u otra manera. Mañana le dejaría en claro que no podía abandonar su lecho por una rabieta.

A los cinco minutos alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho, maldijo dos veces antes de levantarse y abrir, Filch se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro a un lado de la Señora Norris, pero lo más cómico fue encontrar a su lado a Hermione cruzando los brazos y evitando su mirada, con un enojo más que notorio.

— **Dígame Filch, ¿qué razón hay para que me moleste a estas horas de la noche?**

— **Encontré a una alumna fuera de la cama profesor, ella asegura haber venido a entregar un reporte con usted** — le dijo sonriendo, esperando que negara la versión de la joven.

— **¿Estuvo usted conmigo Granger?** — ella abrió la boca sorprendida de que no la ayudara.

— **Sabía que mentía profesor, además… está… escasamente vestida.**

— **Transgrediendo las normas señorita, yo me encargo Filch, gracias por traerla.**

— **De nada profesor** — se despidió dándose la vuelta, no sin antes sonreír con malicia, Severus se esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para verla con burla.

— **Pasa ahora mismo, y ninguna rabieta más de tú parte.** — Ella entró enojada hasta la habitación.

— **No-fue-una-rabieta** — siseó quitándose la túnica —. **No quiero estar contigo.**

— **Bienvenida al matrimonio cariño** — le dijo con sarcasmo —. **No todo es miel sobre hojuelas.**

— **¡Severus te estás pasando conmigo!** — se quejó a punto de llorar.

— **Si entendieras que ahora estas embarazada sería diferente, ahora sin llorar ni hacerle pasar al niño más corajes, metete a la cama y duerme.** — Le indicó señalando la cama, ella entró dándole la espalda.

— **Eres un bruto.**

— **Decidiste casarte con este bruto, que ahora es padre de tu hijo, tarde para arrepentimientos.**

— **Ni tan tarde** — le amenazó acomodándose para dormir, Severus cerró los ojos dando una media sonrisa, esa mujer no se quedaba quieta sino ganaba una pelea.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione entró a la habitación y un caos reinaba ahí, Severus había sacado algunas cosas de la habitación de su hijo y éste se encontraba dentro. Hermione se acercó y éste estaba parado en medio viendo hacia la nada.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Hago espacio.**

— **¿Te mudaras aquí para… evitar que intimes conmigo?** — preguntó burlándose.

— **Graciosa, ven acá** — ella se acerca sonriendo y olvidando los roces que tuvieron —. **Nacerá cuando estemos en clases así que… acondicionaré esto para que sea su habitación.**

— **No… es de Henry.** — Respondió de inmediato negándose.

— **Él ya no cabe ahí nena, ha crecido.**

— **Pero quisiera que cuando se reencontraran él viera que respetaste este espacio.**

— **Te lo agradezco, pero él entenderá.**

— **No… bueno pero con una condición, regresa todo a la habitación, solo compremos un moisés y nada más.**

— **Está bien** — aceptó saliendo de ahí e ir metiendo todo —. **Alista una maleta, nos vamos el fin de semana.**

— **¿A dónde?**

— **Será una sorpresa.** — Le dijo haciéndola sonreír.

…

Abrió la puerta dejando que la luz entrara a la estancia, por primera vez en muchos años la sala era alumbrada por el sol. Hermione entró curiosa, había unos sillones color azul marino, con un librero y escasos volúmenes en él, pero pudo ver muchos cuentos infantiles y objetos que daban a entender que ahí vivía un niño. De lejos pudo ver la cocina con una mesa circular, una habitación frente a la sala y unas escaleras a lo lejos.

— **¿Dónde estamos?**

— **Es mi casa, aquí viví con Henry sus primeros años.**

— **¿Por qué lejos del mundo mágico?** — preguntó con voz rota.

— **Acababa de perder a su madre en el mundo mágico, este lugar le dio estabilidad y paz.**

Hermione le preguntó con la mirada si podía subir, él accedió disfrutando de mostrarle esa parte de su pasado, la alcanzó cuando llegó a la parte de arriba en donde dormía su hijo, una cama individual con emblema de Salazar Slytherin se podía ver, Severus no tenía ahí fotografías ni nada que lo pusieran en evidencia, hacía muchos años se había encargado de eso.

Pero Hermione pudo ver todos los objetos personales de él, sus cuadernos y libros favoritos, así como juguetes que estaban perfectamente ordenados en repisas y muebles.

Volteó a verlo agradecida y no podía ver otra cosa que cariño en su mirada.

— **Gracias.**

— **Muy pronto estaremos juntos los cuatro.**

— **¿Y si no me quiere?**

— **Él te va adorar** — le respondió riendo —. **Ahora vayamos a comer, quisiera sacar cita y que un médico te revise.**

Ella accedió feliz buscando un suéter en la maleta, se asomó a la habitación donde dormiría con Severus y se emocionó aún más. Salieron al jardín donde su esposo se peleaba por cerrar la puerta como un muggle.

— **Debo… cortar el estúpido césped.**

— **¿Lo harás tu?** — Severus volteó a verla ofendido.

— **Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién crees que lo hacía?**

— **¿Severus eres tú?** — Hermione volteó a ver a una mujer que pasaba de los 30 años, con cabello negro y un ligero vestido verde, se acercó a su esposo sin poder reconocerlo —. **Creí que no te volvería a ver.**

— **Melani** — saludó Severus incomodo —. **Sí, estuve lejos por un tiempo…**

— **Ya veo… y ¿dónde esta Ha…**

— **Henry se quedó estudiando en el extranjero** — le interrumpió —. **Te presento a mi esposa, Hermione.**

— **Oh… así que por fin te atraparon, mucho gusto.**

— **El gusto es mío** — respondió Hermione estrechando la mano que le ofrecía la mujer.

— **Eres tan afortunada… varias intentamos acercarnos pero nada funcionó, hasta yo…**

— **Ella… bromea** — se defendió Severus abrazando a Hermione —. **Bien… acabamos de llegar y no hemos comido, me dio un gusto saludarte Melaní, hasta luego.**

— **Te invitaré a tomar café Hermione** — le gritó en despedida.

— **Gracias, hasta luego** — pero Severus no la soltó en ningún momento — **Vaya… quien lo fuera a decir.**

— **No te atrevas a repetirlo, además… lo hacían por Henry.**

— **Fue un niño querido…**

— **Bastante…**

…

Habían ido a comer a un restaurante que había cerca del centro comercial, por primera vez había visto comer a Hermione en claro gesto que estaba embarazada, no podía soportar la espera de tener en sus brazos a su hijo, ni siquiera le importaba si fuera niña o niño, necesitaba tenerlo ahora y le diera la fuerza necesaria para soportar la guerra.

Había pedido un directorio para buscar a un ginecólogo que pudiera atender a su esposa, el más próximo se encontraba a cinco calles de ahí, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de inmediato al centro médico.

La mala suerte llegó en ese momento cuando la recepcionista les informó que el médico se encontraba de vacaciones, Severus hizo una cita para dentro de dos semanas con una doctora muy prestigiosa en el mismo hospital.

Cuando salieron ya casi oscurecía, la mirada de Hermione se centró en la tienda de en frente, Severus alcanzó a ver moisés y cunas, ella desvió la mirada pero él la tomó de la cintura para entrar.

— **No… es muy pronto.**

— **Entonces entremos a ver solamente.**

Ella no volvió a decir que no, entraron dejándose llevar por la emoción de ser padres, tal como lo prometió ella no compró nada, tan sólo una serpiente de peluche, por una parte recordando a Henry y por otra representaba la emoción de tener un hijo de Severus. Cuando ambos se encontraron en la tienda Severus había pagado ya algo que le habían puesto en unas bolsas.

— **Creí que no compraríamos nada.**

— **Es un par de cosas solamente** — se disculpó pagando lo que Hermione llevaba en la mano.

Se fueron caminando a la casa disfrutando de ese aire de libertad, no existía Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, y por primera vez pudo ser feliz como esposo, ese rol de padre comenzaba a gustarle de nuevo.

— **Nunca compré nada de esto** — le dijo a su esposa —. **Cuando un día de pronto de la nada tenía a Henry… fui a una tienda y la dependienta me mando por paquetería todo lo que iba necesitar.**

— **¿No lo elegiste?**

— **Iba cumplir 22 años cuando… me convertí en padre, no tenía idea de nada.**

— **Entonces esto debe ser nuevo para ti.**

— **Para ambos.**

Cuando salió de bañarse vio a Hermione aún en toalla de baño, sobre la cama veía todo lo que él había comprado. Un par de prendas de ropa, con una sábanas para el recién nacido, y lo que ella acariciaba en ese momento era una cobija blanca con un unicornio azul en la parte de arriba.

— **¿Eres feliz?** — le preguntó besándola.

— **Mucho… estas ilusionado** — le dijo radiante, estando segura ahora que deseaba a ese hijo, ya no había dudas.

— **Me tienes completamente loco.**

 _ **N/A: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, bastante largo por la espera. Besos**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍITULO 14**

La tensión se mantenía en la enfermería, Harry estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, sus manos seguían temblando y miraba de forma casi obsesiva la cortina que la medimaga había recorrido, maldijo por dentro sintiendo su labio inferior palpitando con fuerza debido a las emociones encontradas.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando controlarse, no era un chiquillo, y no era un cobarde, debía comportarse como un hombre y hacer frente a lo que ocurría. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó ese débil sollozo, algo dentro de él se quebró en un solo instante.

Escuchó los pasos firmes de alguien que entraba, se levantó controlando los nervios y caminó tranquilo, por momentos tronaba los dedos de sus manos, y por otros solo observaba aquella cortina.

— **¿Potter?**

— **Sí** — respondió automáticamente.

— **Dígale a Madame Pomprey que le dejo las pociones aquí,** — le indicó el profesor Snape — **no tengo tiempo de verla personalmente.**

— **Le diré** — dijo volteando a verlo.

— **¿Qué le ocurrió? No cree que usted es bastante grandecito, como para curar sus propias heridas** — le cuestionó al joven cuando vio sus brazos manchados de sangre, junto con la camisa del uniforme.

— **No es mía la sangre.**

— **Váyase a su sala común, lo único que me falta es otro castigo, y que impidan sus clases de aparición y su entrenamiento conmigo, por estar fuera de la cama a estás horas de la noche.**

— **Señor… no puedo irme.**

— **Claro que puede irse, es una orden** — se puso estricto con él.

— **Señor Potter, le dije que se retirara por favor** — le regañó Madame Pomprey, que salía quitándose los guantes y con el delantal manchado de sangre.

Snape arqueó la ceja confundido, cualquier persona que estuviera herido, lo estaba de gravedad, para que la medimaga tuviera esa expresión en su rostro. Observó a Harry que se mantenía ansioso viendo hacia la cortina, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado como en ese momento.

— **No me iré, hasta poder verla.**

— **No puedes verla, no en este momento.**

— **Quiero… solo dos minutos** — suplicó acercándose pero la medimaga le impidió el paso —. **¿Cómo está?**

— **La trajiste a tiempo** — Harry se tomó el cabello desesperado, Severus creyó por un momento que su hijo se rompería.

— **Es mi amiga, e iré a verla.**

— **La señorita Granger necesita reposo absoluto, no está para ninguna visita como puedes intuir, así que retírate ahora mismo.**

Harry la vio con odio antes de salir furioso de la enfermería, el corazón de Severus latió con fuerza observando la cortina que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione, sabía bien que eso lo hacían en casos realmente especiales. Quiso preguntar pero no tuvo el valor, sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo hasta donde se encontraba ella.

— **Gracias a dios que llegaste Severus ¿Y las pociones? Debo… combinar unas para la señorita Granger**

— **Sobre la mesa** — respondió automáticamente llegando hasta la camilla.

Sus pasos fueron lentos e imperceptibles, se acercó hasta poder verla pero ella estaba ausente en ese momento, se encontraba pálida y llevaba varios minutos llorando.

— **¿Hermione?**

Severus se dio cuenta que ella había escuchado a la perfección su voz, no podía negarlo, cuando él habló ella cerró los ojos con dolor y más lágrimas aparecieron. La observó buscando la razón por la que fue ingresada, pero no encontró nada, estaba con una bata color blanco, y una sábana delgada cubría su cuerpo.

Estaba acostada en posición fetal, buscando un consuelo en algo que él no lograba ver. Volteó a ver a la medimaga que molía algo en un mortero, lo cual significaba que tenía un poco más de tiempo con la joven. Severus acarició su cabello buscando que ella entrara en razón pero nada surtía efecto.

Revisó su cuerpo que en ese momento se veía tan débil, una mancha de sangre se veía en las sábanas que cubrían el colchón, quería exigirle que le dijera quién la había herido, llevarla a San Mungo, pero verla tan vulnerable lo dejaba imposibilitado para tomar cualquier decisión.

Sobre una silla vio el uniforme de Hermione bañado en sangre, la falda parecía ser la prenda más manchada. Su corazón latió con fuerza, buscó desesperado hasta ver sobre la mesa lo que había usado la medimaga para atenderla.

— **Por dios** — susurró abrazándola, sin importar quien lo fuera a ver —. **Lo siento cariño, lo siento** — le dijo meciéndola, quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola en eso, que la apoyaría.

— **Fue mi culpa.**

— **No, claro que no** — le susurró besando sus bucles y recostándose sobre la camilla a su lado —. **Tranquila, descansa, duerme.**

— **¿Severus? ¿Qué… haces?** — le preguntó boquiabierta.

— **Cierra las puertas** — le ordenó a la medimaga.

— **Suelta a esa niña, debe descan… sar** — dijo entrecortada al empezar a dudar.

— **Cierra las puertas** — repitió tajante sin soltarla, Hermione había dejado el llanto sereno, para entregarse al sollozo ante el consuelo que le daba su esposo —. **Tranquila, ahora vas a descansar, lo prometo.**

— **Severus, le tengo que… informar de esto al director de inmediato** — le reprochó con orgullo e indignación, Severus se levantó rápido cerrando la puerta con la varita.

— **¿Crees que a ella le hará bien eso? Si quieres hacerlo no te lo impediré, ella ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, no hay delito alguno así que sólo conseguirás que me expulsen de Hogwarts, lo cual consideraría un favor.**

— **Es tu alumna.**

— **Y mi esposa** — debatió logrando callarla —. **Me conoces, sabes que no hay una intención en todo esto.**

— **¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?**

— **Lo que creas prudente, sólo no dejes que nadie entre a la enfermería esta noche, mucho menos Potter.** — Ella asintió sin decir más, se retiró esperando no ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando.

En toda esa discusión Hermione no participó, aunque estaba escuchando todo, sabiendo el riesgo en el que estaba Severus no pudo decir nada, estaba dentro de una burbuja de la cual no quería salir.

Severus le preparó una poción lo suficientemente fuerte para dormirla por 12 horas seguidas, le estaba dando miedo la actitud de su esposa, no había dicho mucho, no le sostenía la mirada.

Se recostó con ella abrazándola, la sentía tan tensa, tan lejana, intentó que ella dejara esa posición y lograra dormir, buscó sus manos para tomarlas, pero ella las puso duras aferrándose con fuerza a lo que abrazaba.

— **Hermione, ¿qué tienes ahí?**

Entre más luchaba porque soltara aquello, mas se aferraba, como si su vida pendiera de ello, con algo de fuerza logró que ella lo descubriera, y ya no tuvo la fuerza emocional para quitárselo de las manos, en un frasco de cristal se encontraba el feto que había perdido.

— **Nena debes soltarlo.**

— **No, no te atrevas.** — Lloró enojada.

— **Por favor, dámelo, debes descansar.**

— **¡He dicho que no!** — le gritó llorando, Severus asintió estrechándola en su cuerpo —. **Se fue… se fue…**

— **Shhhhh… aquí estoy, estarás bien** — le prometió con torpeza, luchando por él mismo creerse esas palabras.

 **SS &HG**

Harry entró a la habitación de Hermione encontrando a Ginny ahí, le había costado mucho trabajo que la pelirroja se tranquilizara, pero dado que Hemione y él estaban con esa tensión, ella debió ser la más sensata de los tres. Observó que la joven estaba poniendo en orden la habitación de su amiga, cuando vio a su novio llegar por el semblante, supo lo que había pasado.

— **Lo perdió.**

— **Oh Merlín** — sollozó cubriéndose la boca, Harry no pudo agacharse a confortarla, aún permanecía en shock —. **¿Quién era el padre?**

— **No lo sé, no sabía que tenía… novio, Hermione siempre ha sido muy discreta con sus cosas, dudo mucho que supiera que estaba embarazada.**

— **Lo sabía Harry** — le aseguró la pelirroja levantándose del piso —. **Oíste lo que dijo cuando entraste a la habitación, ella sabía que estaba… teniendo un aborto.**

— **¿Por qué no nos dijo?**

— **Porque preguntaríamos demasiado, quizá no tenía todas las respuestas** — sugirió.

— **¿Quieres decir que… él pudo dejarla con el problema?**

— **No lo sé Harry, podría ser.**

— **Cuando sepa quién fue el muy bastardo que la embarazó lo mataré… Hermione pudo pasarle algo sino subes a verla.**

— **¿Y cómo está?**

— **Madame Pomprey no me dejó hablar con ella, no la vi.**

— **Mañana a primera hora iremos y…** — Ginny se quedó callada por un momento y sus ojos se quebraron —. **¿Qué voy a decirle?**

— **No lo sé** — se derrumbó sentándose en la cama de su amiga —. **Ven acá** — le pidió para tranquilizarla.

— **¿Crees que Ron…**

— **No, él no fue, y sospecho que Hermione no nos dirá nada.**

Al principio se quedaron abrazados, recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama. Harry estaba ausente, esas imágenes no se iban de su mente, se encontraba desesperado por verla, y al mismo tiempo temeroso, no sabía cómo estaría ella y qué era lo que debía decirle, en esas situaciones siempre fue tan torpe.

… _Hermione se movía incomoda en la sala común, intentaba terminar ese reporte para la profesora McGonagall, pero no lograba concentrarse ni buscar la posición adecuada para empezar a redactar. Se estiró viendo como Ron la miraba fijamente, arqueó la ceja negándole._

— _No lo haré Ron._

— _Sólo revisa la parte final — le suplicó acercándose._

— _En esta ocasión no, estoy demasiado cansada y me duele el estomago, me iré a descansar, buenas noches chicos — se despidió a tiempo para cambiarse y llegar a sus aposentos en las mazmorras._

— _Hermione… ¿ya te vas? Quería hacerte una consulta._

— _Mañana Ginny, estoy muerta, que descansen._

— _Hasta mañana Hermione — se despidió Harry arrojando pergamino a la chimenea._

 _Estuvieron ahí quince minutos sentados, él abrazando a Ginny viendo como Dean no dejaba de verlos ni un solo momento, ella bajó la vista avergonzada e intentó alejarse de Harry, eso lo puso como loco, y los celos se hicieron presentes, sólo que ahora eran casi enfermizos. Su amigo pelirrojo se esforzaba por terminar la redacción y Dean ya se había sentado aún más cerca de ellos._

— _Iré con Hermione y luego me iré a la cama — le avisó la joven levantándose, Harry sonrió de lado, casi con malicia._

— _Yo también me iré a la cama._

— _Espera a que termine, solo son… cinco líneas, deberías ayudarme._

— _Está bien, dame acá — accedió arrebatándole el pergamino, Harry._

 _Ginny pasó a la habitación de su amiga sin tener suerte de encontrarla, volteó confundida buscándola, debía estar ahí. Se dio la vuelta retirándose cuando vio unas gotas de sangre que la condujeron hasta el cuarto de baño, se sintió insegura por un momento, pero abrió la puerta con lentitud._

— _¿Hermione?_

 _Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró agachada tomándose su intimidad con fuerza, su rostro era de dolor y angustia, pero más allá de eso se dio cuenta lo asustada que se encontraba._

— _Ginny…_

— _¿Qué… qué te… pasa?_

 _Cuando su amiga subió las manos estás estaban manchadas de sangre, la castaña negó con la cabeza varias veces, Ginny se mantuvo inmóvil a lo que ocurría, no entendía porque su amiga se ponía tan mal con algo natural como eso, la vio caer de rodillas volviendo apretar su entrepierna con las manos, lloró diciendo un repetido "no" que puso a la pelirroja aterrada._

— _Llama a Madame Pomprey… corre._

— _Yo… te llevaré._

— _Creo… que estoy abortando — su amiga se cubrió la boca con la mano, no podía perder el tiempo en ir hasta la enfermería._

— _Llamaré a Harry. — susurró al salir corriendo._

 _Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, el miedo y la adrenalina la hacía ir casi volando. Vio a Dean aún sentado y maldijo de pronto, su hermano estaba recostado sobre el sillón pensando en alguna estupidez, le arrojó un cojín llamando su atención, su hermano se levantó quejándose hasta donde ella se encontraba._

— _¿Qué? — le susurró enfadado._

— _Saca a Dean de aquí, Hermione debe salir sin ser vista. — Le explicó con miedo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Hazlo! Te explico en cinco minutos ¡Ya Ron!_

 _Bastó que su hermana lo viera como su madre, para que Ron saliera a encontrarse con Dean, una propuesta de ajedrez mágico en los dormitorios bastó para que ellos subieran. Harry seguía corrigiendo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cuando vio que entraban bajó con su novio que se sobresaltó ante su presencia._

— _Harry, sube conmigo._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó al verla desesperada._

— _Es Hermione, está muy mal, debes llevarla a enfermería._

 _El joven no supo en qué momento se levantó tan rápido, chocó con un sillón y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Entró a la habitación buscándola desesperado, Ginny corrió hasta el baño donde vio a Hermione sentada en un charco de sangre, temblaba y lloraba abrazando su entrepierna y su vientre._

— _¿Qué le pasó…? ¿Dónde… — su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando quitó las manos viendo el origen de su hemorragia, él no entendía mucho de mujeres pero sabía que eso no cabía dentro de la normalidad femenina._

— _Ayúdame — le pidió, Harry tomó sus manos ayudando a incorporarse, pero ella se dobló de dolor —. No, por favor no… no…aguanta._

— _¡Ginny qué demonios le ocurre!_

— _Estoy abortando — lloró con dolor._

 _A pesar de la sorpresa que se llevó el joven, actuó tal como correspondía. La tomó en brazos saliendo de la recámara y corriendo fuera de la Torre. Sentía el llanto sobre su cuello, y dentro de él sentía el dolor de ella, esa angustia con la que tomaba la camisa de su uniforme. Miles de preguntas atravesaban su mente mientras corría, sabía que lo único que debía hacer era llegar a la enfermería antes de que fuera tarde._

 _Entraron a la enfermería ante la mirada atónita de la medimaga, en cuanto vio a la paciente recorrió las cortinas y Harry la dejo sobre la camilla, en ese momento supo que no la había llevado a tiempo._

— _No… Dios no — la escuchó llorar tomando su intimidad como si de esa forma evitara que perdiera al feto._

— _Señor Potter, retírese._

— _No… aquí me quedó._

— _Fuera — le gritó antes de recorrer las cortinas._

 _No pudo hacer nada, se quedó ahí escuchándola llorar, cómo la medimaga le suplicaba que tomara algunas pociones y ella se negaba. Harry se encontraba en shock, se quedó parado ahí sin moverse, escuchando todo como si fuera parte de su condena, sintió que se quebraría por un instante pero no lo hizo, ella lo necesitaba entero y ahí estaría para ella._

Abrió los ojos después de haber conciliado el sueño por al menos unas cuatro horas, Ginny estaba dormida sobre sus brazos, en otro momento habría agradecido enormemente tenerla a su lado, pero el estar en esa habitación le había devuelto todos los recuerdos de lleno.

— **Ginny, levántate, vamos a ver a Hermione.**

— **Ah** — se despertó confundida, asintió de inmediato saliendo a su recámara.

Harry salió a tomar una ducha viendo sus manos enrojecidas, salió lo más pronto que pudo viendo a su novia hablar con su hermano, el rostro de Ron era de absoluta seriedad, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó despacio esperando a que todos salieran para tomar el desayuno.

— **¿Un aborto?** — Asintió Harry sin verlo — **¿Pero de quién?**

— **No lo sabemos, quizá no es de Hogwarts.**

— **Quiero verla** — le pidió Ron levantándose.

Los tres salieron rumbo a la enfermería donde Hermione se encontraba sentada con la cabeza gacha, frente a ella estaba la medimaga, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, el que estuviera ahí el pocionista era algo más extraño, pero todos lo supieron ignorar o lo disimularon muy bien. Sabía que su amiga sufría un fuerte interrogatorio porque la cara de la profesora era de completa sorpresa y enojo.

— **Ustedes tres, retírense en este momento, no pueden ver a la señorita Granger.** — Les exigió la jefa de su casa.

— **Creo que Granger necesita del apoyo de sus amigos en este momento.**

— **Severus no quisiera ser grosera, pero es un problema por entero mío.**

— **No, es mío también** — respondió con osadía, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que se venía.

— **Profesor** — susurró la joven —. **Le agradezco, pero… esto es asunto mío.**

— **Como sea, debemos arreglar el problema de inmediato, Hermione… provocarte un aborto con magia fue… muy arriesgado, debiste buscarme y así juntas tener una solución.**

— **¡No lo aborté!** — alzó la voz rompiéndose —. **No sé qué pasó.**

— **¿Poppy?**

— **El feto muestra un oscurecimiento Minerva, no estoy segura porque no soy experta, mi teoría fue que ella debió exponerse a magia muy poderosa, el feto como receptor de magia lo absorbió por completo, y el cuerpo de ella no fue lo suficiente fuerte para resistir, quizá aguantó unas semanas.**

— **No entiendo…deje las clases prácticas, hice todo y… al final fue mi culpa, miles de brujas se embarazan** — susurró llorando.

— **No, habló de magia aún más fuerte, por el color casi juraría que estuvo expuesta a magia negra** — explicó la medimaga.

— **Magia negra, tonterías** — Severus cerró los ojos con culpabilidad, Harry se mordió la lengua y una lágrima bajó por sus ojos —. **Debemos informarle al director de inmediato.**

— **No.** — Ordenó Snape —. **La expulsará y lo sabes.**

— **Está bien, no importa** — dijo Hermione suplicándole a su esposo callar, Severus se debatía entre el amor a su mujer y el amor a su hijo, abandonar a Harry por Hermione era algo que nunca estuvo planeado.

— **¿Hermione quién es el padre?**

— **Yo, y si la expulsan, tendrán que expulsarme a mí** — susurró con frialdad y dolor el joven.

— **Harry** — gimió con dolor Hermione —. **No** — le pidió buscando levantarse, él la detuvo viéndola a los ojos.

— **Perdóname** — le pidió rompiéndose, todos creyeron que había sido por el accidente pero sólo ellos sabían que le pedía perdón por haber contaminado a su hijo.

— **No lo hagas…**

— **Ustedes fueron muy irresponsables en todo esto, Hermione tendrás que guardar reposo y cuidarte… buscaré no decirle a Albus, por ambos.**

— **Que tonterías que usted Potter es el padre de su hijo** — le recriminó con coraje, dispuesto a tomar el lugar que le correspondía.

— **Fue un descuido en vacaciones profesor Snape, ¿qué va saber usted?**

— **Quizá más que un niño torpe, Potter hágase a un lado** — le ordenó el pocionista, la medimaga se asustó de que por fin actuara como un hombre y dijera la verdad.

— **Efectivamente profesor… Harry era el padre de mi hijo** — dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Todo ahí era una verdadera locura, la medimaga volteaba a ver a cada persona que hablaba, Severus quería matar a su hijo ahí mismo y a su esposa, Ginny y Ron ni ruido hacían, quizá la sorpresa los había dejado mudos.

— **Perfecto, por la noche te llevarán a tus habitaciones y descansa Hermione, y… lo siento.**

— **Gracias profesora.**

— **Señor y señorita Weasley, ¿podrían esperar al señor Potter afuera por favor?** — le pidió la medimaga.

Ambos pelirrojos se salieron quedando sobre la pared, Harry tenía la mirada en el piso conteniendo su dolor, su culpabilidad, la medimaga se acercó a su paciente y le sonrió con dulzura, Snape podía ver que casi la veía con lastima.

— **Hay algo más…**

— **¿Qué?** — se horrorizó Harry.

— **Tu vientre estaba rodeado de la magia del feto, y… éste absorbió toda la magia negra que terminó matando al producto, tu matriz esta débil y delicada.**

— **¿Qué quiere decir?** — preguntó Snape temiendo la conclusión.

— **No podrás tener más hijos Hermione, no sé qué tan dañado haya dejado tu útero el feto.**

Hermione se cubrió la boca llorando, sostenía la sábana intentando controlarse pero no podía, alzó la vista para ver como aquellos ojos verdes llenos de alegría y vida se rompían, dos lágrimas bajaron con pesar, leyó de sus labios un perdón antes de salir hecho una fiera.

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry!** — le llamó desesperada buscando levantarse.

— **No… no se puede levantar Granger** — le pidió su jefa de casa, completamente rota al igual que todos los presentes.

— **Harry…. Harry… vaya por él… por favor** — le suplicó a su esposo que contenía todas sus emociones detrás de esa mirada obsidiana completamente opaca.

— **Señorita Granger** — susurró en despedida con una reverencia.

Salió con pasos firmes y largos, dobló tal como lo hizo su hijo hasta que lo vio desaparecer a los jardines, lo fue siguiendo con llamadas y gritos, agradecía enormemente que todos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor, o eso se hubiera visto muy extraño. Cuando lo alcanzó, Harry estaba sentado sobre la tierra sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

— **Déjeme solo.**

— **No.**

— **¿Cómo cree que me siento? Yo… conjure el ochrana y…maté a su hijo… a nuestro hijo y… la maldije.**

Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias se habría sentido orgulloso de él, al no dejar sola a una amiga, a una dama como Hermione, pero dadas las noticias lo único que sentía era dolor y culpabilidad.

— **¿Y cómo cree que me siento yo? Ustedes estaban ahí esa noche por mi culpa.**

— **No, no tergiverse las cosas, a ella le pasó eso por el escudo…usted me dijo que no lo hiciera y… lo hice.**

— **¡Basta Potter! El culpable fui yo por enseñarle magia que no debí…**

— **Usted lo dijo… era para Voldemort, pero el director…**

— **Exacto, fue culpa del director, no de usted.**

— **Pero…**

— **Pero nada, ve con Hermione, te necesita** — le pidió tomando su hombro —. **Ve…**

…

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando la medimaga le ayudaba a ponerse ropa cómoda, el dolor seguía persistente en su cuerpo, pero luchaba por mostrarse fuerte, frente a ella Harry la esperaba, fingiendo frialdad y fortaleza, y tomando el lugar que creía era su responsabilidad.

— **¿No olvidas las pociones?**

— **No.**

— **Señor Potter, cuídela mucho, durante dos semanas no podrá dejar la cama más que para lo necesario** — ella asintió levantándose.

— **No se preocupe.**

Harry tomó la bolsa donde ella había guardado todas las pociones, y la sostuvo de la cintura evadiendo su mirada. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la torre, cuando entraron los hermanos Weasley los esperaban, Ron los observaba con desprecio y Ginny tan sólo bajó la mirada.

— **Ginny…**

— **Ahora no Hermione, vamos a que descanses** — le ordenó Harry alzándola para que no subiera escaleras.

Ante el silencio de todos la subió y dejó sobre la cama, sin embargo ambos pelirrojos le siguieron, observaron como la ayudaba a costarse y cubría su cuerpo, sacó todas las pociones y leyó el pergamino que había escrito la medimaga, buscó el frasco y se lo dio a Hermione, que lo bebió agradeciéndole con una caricia.

— **¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Ginny?** — les reclamó Weasley.

— **Ron…**

— **Cállate, no mereces tenerla como amiga… lo hicieron frente a sus narices** — volvió a decirle con asco.

— **¡Lárgate Ron! Y no te atrevas a molestarla porque soy capaz… de… hacer que beses sus pies** — le exigió furioso Harry, su amigo se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta con furia, Ginny alzó la vista hacia Hermione que luchaba por no llorar.

— **Ginny…**

— **Shhhhh…** — la calló llorando acercándose a la cama—. **Descansa.**

— **No… él mintió y yo… también…**

— **No hables Herms, debes descansar.**

— **Harry no era el papá de…**

— **Sh… lo sé** — le susurró abrazándola — **me quedaré contigo, Harry puede dormir en el sillón y yo aquí… por si necesitas ayuda.**

— **Gracias** — susurró dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

— **¿Quisieras estar sola?** — Hermione asintió con pena.

— **Será otro día, no… te dejaré aquí sola.**

— **Harry no fue tu culpa** — le repitió su amiga.

— **¿Me has perdonado ya? ¿Tan pronto? Asesiné a tu hijo** — dijo despreciándose a sí mismo.

— **Y salvaste al profesor, ninguno de los dos sabía de mi embarazo, así que no hay culpable, deja de martirizarte o… sentiré que esta amistad acabó.**

— **No… tú y yo seremos como hermanos, protegiéndonos hasta la muerte.** — Le prometió Harry, Ginny lloraba consolando a Hermione.

— **Es un buen hombre Ginny…y es todo tuyo.**

— **Nuestro** — susurró sonriendo, pero Hermione cerró los ojos rezando para que todo fuera una pesadilla.

 **SS &HG**

Llevaba media hora sentado en la misma posición, no sabía cómo iba a acercarse a Hermione, la culpa se apoderaba de él, si esa noche no lo hubiera necesitado, ella seguiría embarazada, esperando la llegada de su hijo, pero esa maldita noche la condenó a los dos por igual, o a los tres.

Él nunca deseó hijos, pero ella sí, lo sabía en el fondo, y toda esa situación desencadenaría consecuencias que no quería afrontar, no deseaba verla mal ni triste, sin embargo estaba desesperado por estar a su lado, y darle un poco de paz a ese dolor que seguramente la estaba consumiendo.

Observó la habitación, la trasladaría ahí con él de inmediato, no importa quién terminara enterándose de su matrimonio, lo haría pese a todo. Se giró para ver la habitación de su hijo, entró viendo los escasos arreglos que había hecho, cerró los ojos con dolor y apuntando con la varita todo iba regresando a su lugar original, no debía quedar rastro de lo que Severus había hecho.

Sentía tanto dolor, más de lo soportable, la forma en que la encontró en enfermería lo rompió, se encontraba tan débil, tan ajena a él, ausente y… rota. Y cuando le dieron la noticia la vio perder las esperanzas, y sentirse perdida, ahora no sabía nada de ella, una vez más había actuado como un completo cobarde, debió hacerse responsable de su paternidad, no lo hizo por ella, porque así lo exigió, y porque al hacerse cargo de eso renunciaba a estar cerca de su hijo.

Cogió una maleta y comenzó a guardar lo que habían comprado la semana pasada, con dolor fue doblando y guardando la ropa, para al final dejar esa cobija que tanto le había gustado a ella. Buscó aquella serpiente por todos lados, pero no la encontró, le preocupaba qué iba pasar cuando Hermione diera con ella, pero procuró preocuparse por eso más tarde.

Cuando terminó de guardar cerró la habitación con seguro y sobre la puerta de madera colocó un tapiz, ahora la puerta seguiría sellada, como debió estar desde el inicio, nunca debió abrirla, ahora marcada un doble dolor en su vida, y ahora el de Hermione.

 **SS &HG**

Severus veía con cierta ausencia la copa que se llevaba a los labios, el sabor amargo lo llenó por completo, Hermione seguía dentro de su Torre sin poder tener acceso a ella, a saber cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, lo único bueno que ocurría era que Harry no se le había separado ni un solo instante.

Vio que la puerta se abrió sin que nadie pidiera permiso, cuando vio a su hijo acercarse escondió la botella de whisky e hizo desaparecer la copa que acababa de beber, notaba al joven ojeroso, cansado y deprimido, algo que nunca deseó para él.

— **Potter ¿qué se le ofrece?**

— **Venía a ofrecerle una disculpa, por mi ausencia durante esta semana en mi entrenamiento.**

— **Comprendo a la perfección sus razones** — lo disculpo esperando que no notara su embriaguez — **¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?**

— **Mal** — susurró con sinceridad —. **Lo peor es que finge estar bien para que no me sienta culpable.**

— **Ya hablamos de culpabilidades señor Potter.**

— **Usted también se siente culpable** — le dijo su hijo, lo cual había sonado como una fuerte bofetada.

— **Sí, ella era… tan joven, con la vida por delante, debí echarla…** — escupió con rabia — **debí… sacarla desde el inicio** — continuó diciendo, pero Harry no supo que su profesor no se refería a esa noche, sino cuando todo comenzó entre ellos.

— **Ella no se hubiera ido hasta verlo de pie y vivo** — garantizó Harry al recordarla a ella llorando, esperando por el amor al que admiraba en secreto —. **Vaya a verla** — dijo de pronto, logrando captar la atención de Snape.

— **¿A Granger? ¡Usted ha perdido la cabeza Potter!**

— **No, pero si ella estuvo con usted aquí cada vez que fue herido… merece que vaya a verla** — articuló casi exigiendo.

— **No puedo.**

— **Ella… le tiene estima… cariño** — confesó en suplica — **desesperadamente creo le hará bien verlo… a usted, animarla… lo que sea, ella no está comiendo, duerme casi todo el día y no sé qué hacer.**

— **Señor Potter si ella fuera una alumna de mi casa habría custodiado la puerta de sus habitaciones día, tarde y noche, pero ella es una Gryffindor, no tengo razón para estar ahí… ni una excusa, ¿piensa que debo quemar el cuadro de la Señora Gorda? ¿Hechizar a más de 50 estudiantes?**

— **¿Eso significa que… quisiera verla?**

— **Nada me complacería más que mostrar mis respetos y mejores intenciones a la señorita Granger, pero no es propio.**

— **Venga después de las diez de la noche, lo dejaré entrar a la Torre, un par de horas bastará… hable con ella, yo… no puedo** — confesó derrotado —. **No puedo pedirle nada cuando… le arruiné la vida.**

— **Estaré ahí… gracias** — le respondió el profesor, pero Harry no supo porque agradecía.

…

Se sintió expuesto cuando llegó al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, a los pocos segundos abrió Harry dejándolo pasar, subió las escaleras siguiendo a Potter, temiendo ser descubierto y ser expulsado de Hogwarts en ese momento, nunca había sido tan importante que estuviera en el castillo como en ese momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta no le gustó nada lo que vio ahí, Ronald Weasley sostenía su mano en una suave caricia y le daba un pedazo de pan que ella con educación rechazaba. El profesor se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo la escena, la mirada de ella se entristeció, y se sonrojó inmediatamente.

— **Profesor Snape** — saludó el pelirrojo con respeto y miedo.

— **Weasley, si me permite debo darle unas pociones a la señorita Granger.**

— **¿Y madame Pomprey?** — preguntó a Harry, éstos dos habían arreglado sus dificultades cuando pudieron hablar y decirse la verdad.

— **No está, así que el profesor revisará y… la medicará.**

— **¿Y debería quedarse… sola?**

— **Señor Weasley, sigo aquí.**

— **Lo siento profesor, pero un bastardo embarazó a mi amiga, la abandonó a su suerte y va para una semana y ese cretino sigue sin aparecer, sin mostrar un poco de amor o solidaridad con Hermione, así que debo cuidarla… al menos emocionalmente.**

— **¡Weasley! Sus argumentos es una de las cosas que me tienen sin cuidado ¿se puede largar y volver en media hora?**

— **¿A nadie le interesa que Hermione estuvo sola en su embarazo?**

— **¡Ron!** — lo regañó su hermana que luchaba por no sacar su varita y hacerlo callar.

— **Ron… creo que no has entendido… que el padre era yo ¡idiota!** — lo regañó Harry conteniéndose, el pelirrojo tragó en seco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta —. **Te dejo con el profesor Hermione.**

— **Gracias Harry** — susurró dolida.

Severus esperó a que ambos estuvieran a solas, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, optó por acercarse y besar su frente con ternura, ella gimió de dolor luchando porque él se alejara por completo, lo había evadido toda la semana, sin mandarle un mensaje, sin responder sus cartas y cerrando la chimenea.

— **Todo estará bien, cariño.**

— **No deberías estar aquí, puedes perder tu trabajo y todo…**

— **Tú eres todo, y no pienso perderte** — le contradijo sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo.

— **Severus vete por favor.**

— **Hermione, sé que duele… he vivido tu sufrimiento estando lejos de ti, así que sé perfectamente cómo te sientes.**

— **No, no lo sabes** — lloró sin verlo —. **Vete.**

— **Me casé contigo para estar en las buenas y en las malas, podré irme como me pides pero eso no significa que renunciaré a ti.**

— **¡No podré darte hijos! Estoy… muerta por dentro** — le gritó viéndole a los ojos, Severus se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba, era verdad, algo de ella había muerto.

— **Me case contigo con el acuerdo de no tener hijos, así te amé, vino… esa sorpresa e ilusión, pero si no está… no importa, puedo soportar muchas cosas Hermione pero no estar sin ti.**

— **Un día querrás un hijo y no podre… y vas a frustrarte.**

— **Un día, mañana y siempre pensaré en la hermosa bendición que has sido en mi vida** — le dijo en voz baja acostándose a su lado, besando sus labios, ella se dejó correspondiendo con dolor el beso.

— **Tengo miedo, y… me siento tan… inútil, tan… sola.**

— **Aquí estoy contigo, no me iré** — le prometió abrazándole —. **Perdóname, fue mi culpa haber permitido que Potter conjurara el hechizo, habérselo enseñado… haber dejado que estuvieras ahí…**

— **Habrías muerto…**

— **Mi hijo estará contigo.**

— **Prefiero tenerte con vida** — confesó bajando la vista.

— **Estamos muy afectados ambos Hermione, pero eres mi esposa y mientras no luches por nuestro matrimonio yo lo haré por los dos, hasta que puedas caminar a mi lado** — ella lloró ante sus palabras y se dejó besar cuando la boca de él chocó con la suya.

— **¿Y si no puedo?**

— **Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que lo logres… Podremos, una vez que pases la otra semana, vendrás a nuestros aposentos y estaremos bien, puedo soportarlo todo pero debo tenerte a mi lado, estaremos bien te lo juro, solo es una prueba…**

— **Gracias…**

— **Tranquila nena, puedes llorar, aquí estoy** — la dejó que se acomodara en su pecho donde lloró con libertad por todo lo que pasaba, a él se le partió el alma pero la sostuvo con fuerza hasta que la venció el llanto.

…

A las siete de la mañana Harry entró a la habitación de su amiga, está dormía con tranquilidad sobre la cama, las primeras luces del sol iluminaban sus bucles castaños, vio al profesor Snape sentado en un sillón de piel que estaba frente a la cama.

Pudo ver que ella llevaba su cabello húmedo y una bandeja de comida estaba vacía sobre la mesa de noche. Las pociones las había tomado y abrazaba una almohada durmiendo.

— **Durmió de corrido toda la noche** — le notificó a su hijo —. **A las cinco de la mañana dijo que quería tomar una ducha, no podía entrar a despertar a la señorita Weasley, asistí a Granger en lo que me pidió, y… le traje comida, comió casi todo, después volvió a dormir, hablé con ella, sabe que debe bajar la dosis de la poción tranquilizante y la de dormir sin soñar.**

— **¿Estuvo de acuerdo?**

— **Sí.** — Respondió en forma automática —. **Regresará a clases la próxima semana, encárguese que no haga esfuerzos, ha quedado débil, vendré por la noche, le pedí que abriera la chimenea para mí, cuando entren a esta recámara deben tocar.**

— **¿Vendrá?**

— **Le dejaría que custodiaría su sueño día tarde y noche, Potter.**

— **De acuerdo** — respondió con desconfianza, Snape se levantó sin despedirse buscando los polvos flu para salir de ahí **—. ¿Profesor?**

— **Dígame.**

— **Un hombre se burló de ella, sé que Hermione está enamorada de usted, debe ser un amor… de estudiante, de admiración… no la dañe, no se atreva a poner los ojos encima, porque usted… es casado.**

— **No es necesario que me diga lo que debo hacer, Potter.**

— **Lo haré, porque no dejaré que nadie se vuelva a burlar de ella.**

— **¿Un hombre se burló? Creí que el padre era usted** — Harry se retractó nervioso —. **Contando además que fue a buscarme y pedirme que viniera a ver a Granger.**

— **Y veo que funcionó** — siseó desconfiado de que su amiga reaccionara con la presencia del profesor.

— **Estoy en deuda con ella, jamás lastimaría a la señorita Granger** — terminó la conversación dándole una última mirada a su esposa, Harry también la veía preguntándose si hizo lo correcto.

 _ **N/A: Domingo de actualización, la próxima semana no podré tener capítulo de Oculto así que nos vemos en dos semanas. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejando un poco fuera el accidente. Gracias y saludos.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Quise complacerte un poco con Ginny, no es mucho pero es algo. Sirius recapacitará, pero quizá sea tarde para eso. Gracias por comentar. Besos

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta Yazmín Snape que trabaja junto conmigo en todos esos momentos donde me confundo y me vuelvo loca.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Severus Snape regresaba de dar clases a los alumnos de quinto año, las últimas semanas realizaba las tareas de memoria, se mantenía ausente y distraído en la mayoría de sus actividades diarias. Cuando entró a su habitación esperaba encontrar a Hermione despierta, pero la encontró recién bañada y sentada en la orilla de la cama, aún con la bata puesta.

La joven escuchó perfectamente cuando su esposo entró a sus aposentos, pero no alzó la vista, siguió viendo lo que tenía en las manos. El pocionista se acercó con sutileza hacia ella, conforme se fue aproximando se dio cuenta lo que acariciaba con tanto anhelo, la serpiente se mantenía firme en las manos de Hermione, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho cuando vio hacer aquellas caricias, sin embargo guardó silencio, no quiso interrumpir esa ceremonia tan intima que había comenzado la castaña.

— **Esto no lo encontraste** — le dijo de pronto levantando la vista y sonriendo.

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Sellaste la habitación como si no existiera, queriendo protegerme** — Severus bajó la vista sin responder —. **Es lo único que me queda, este pequeño recuerdo.**

— **No creo que te haga bien.**

— **Guardando las cosas no me hará olvidarlo Severus.**

— **Lo sé** — susurró sentándose a su lado —. **Pero no te hará bien llorar en un campo de ilusiones, no voy a torturarte de esa manera.**

Ella asintió dándole la razón, era tan difícil poder asimilar lo que le había pasado, era muy joven para tener hijos, pero había afrontado ese descuido, había creído en tantas cosas que ahora le habían arrebatado, pero lo que más le había dolido era que le arrancaron de raíz sueños e ilusiones que ella guardaba con recelo.

— **Hermione, debes descansar, no estás durmiendo.**

— **Lo veo en mis sueños, no saber… cómo era… como iba ser, su voz, sus ojos** — dijo en forma pausada, sus labios temblaban haciéndose la fuerte, en cuanto Severus la abrazó lloró desahogándose —. **Pude sentir como se movía… y… si yo hubiera ido con Poppy cuando me dolió el vientre, ella pudo hacer algo… y no lo hice.**

— **Hermione no puedes seguir culpándote, ya sabes la razón del aborto.**

— **El ochrana…lo siento** — se disculpó separándose de él, Severus pudo percibir ese dolor en su mirada y no la dejó alejarse, luchó para que lo viera de frente, besó sus mejillas y al final sus labios.

— **Eres hermosa.**

— **Perdón.**

— **Voy a estar contigo aquí, el tiempo que tú necesites, pero no creo que esto te haga bien.**

— **Lo sé, quiero… intentar distraerme pero Poppy dice que es riesgoso entrar a las clases prácticas… ¿podría ir a la instrucción de Harry?**

— **Claro que sí… he… considerado que le digas solamente a Potter de nuestro matrimonio** — la sola idea hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos asustada.

— **No, claro que no haré tal cosa, suficiente tenemos con que lo sepa la medimaga del Colegio.**

— **Necesito de alguien que te apoye, que sepa de tu vida.** — Le dijo intentando convencerla.

— **Sólo te necesito a ti** — él asintió de inmediato, buscaba no inquietarla en lo absoluto, su recuperación debía ser rápida si quería partir cuanto antes, no pensaba arriesgarla y hacer que viajara estando débil.

— **Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte nena** — ella alzó la vista escuchándolo —. **No podemos tener… el feto en un frasco** — ella asintió con seriedad, también lo había pensado pero no tenía idea de qué podía hacer con él —. **Iré el fin de semana, lo dejaré junto a mi madre, si te parece por supuesto, al menos que quieras que descanse con tu padre, yo lo entenderé.**

— **Es más fácil que sea con tu madre, pero quiero acompañarte.**

— **Te vas a poner mal y no quiero.**

— **No me impidas ir** — le ordenó con la voz quebrada, él no le debatió más, la abrazó y asintió, ella seguía tan mal que le estaba dando miedo que no se recuperara, que la magia de su hijo mezclada con el ochrana hubiera terminado por afectarle más de lo que él pensaba.

…

Sólo se escuchaban el crujir de las hojas secas, Hermione entró al cementerio tomada de la mano de su esposo, era un lugar fresco, lleno de árboles altos y frondosos, caminaron hasta el final del lado oeste, en la esquina se encontraba una lapida de mármol blanco donde se leía en nombre de Eileen Prince.

Hermione se hincó sintiendo en sus rodillas la tierra en su piel, del lado izquierdo se encontraba el muro que rodeaba el cementerio, y detrás de la lapida un pequeño arbusto donde crecían pequeñas flores blancas, con pétalos del tamaño del pulgar, Hermione se acercó hasta ese pequeño lugar y con sus manos comenzó a cavar un pequeño agujero. Severus se mordió la lengua conteniendo el dolor con el que veía a Hermione hacer eso, estuvo a punto de levantarla pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme hasta que vio que ella dejó de moverse.

La joven se quedó quieta por unos segundos, sus manos estaban manchadas de tierra y hojas, en un dedo salía sangre, quizá tocando una rama, una roca, o con la intensidad con que cavaba. Severus se inclinó hacia ella sacando de la túnica el feto envuelto en una sábana blanca, se lo entregó a ella sin soltarlo, provocando que Hermione alzara la vista hacia su esposo, vio aquellas orbes negras tan apagadas, tan tristes, reflejo de lo que tenía que ver él, día tras día en ella. Una lágrima resbaló de aquellos ojos, dolor por todo lo que le había pasado a ella, por el hijo que él deseó y que ella nunca le iba poder dar.

Hermione dejó que Severus colocara el feto en el sitio que ella había cavado, sobre de él la joven guardó la serpiente, queriendo de esa manera sepultar el dolor e intentar salvar su relación con Severus. Colocó despacio la tierra sobre la sábana, hasta que lo cubrió por completo, él la abrazó por detrás y la acarició con suavidad

— **Le hubiera puesto Elizabeth** — susurró ella.

— **Elizabeth Snape** — Severus movió su varita y una pequeña inicial se grabó a un costado de la lapida, luego arrancó una pequeña flor y la dejó en el centro del montículo de tierra —. **Vamos a estar bien linda.**

— **Tengo miedo de… no poder luchar por nuestro matrimonio.**

— **Lo haré por los dos hasta que te sientas lista de hacerlo conmigo.** — Ella asintió recargándose en su espalda y él cubriéndola con su túnica, no tenían prisa por irse de ahí.

 **SS &HG**

— **Lo que menos deseo es volver con el director,** — le dijo con desprecio al pocionista —. **Es por excusarme, pero lo culpó de lo que le pasó a Hermione.**

— **Fue un accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa** — le aseguró a su hijo con seriedad, viéndole a los ojos, pero éste desvió la mirada incómodo.

— **¿Es importante la información que él me estaba dando?**

— **Sí, no podemos partir sin que te enteres el secreto que rodea al Señor Tenebroso** — Harry asintió en forma casi ausente.

— **Debo… convencer al profesor Slughorn de darme ese recuerdo… pero creo que no será fácil que lo haga.**

— **Te ayudaré en eso, pero tú debes regresar con Dumbledore, muy a tu pesar lo necesitamos.**

— **¿Cuándo nos vamos?** — Severus se quedó callado por un momento, él había decidido que debían partir pronto si las cosas llegaban a ponerse mal, pero en ese momento su esposa no tenía la fuerza para aventurarse en tal cosa.

— **Tendremos que esperar un poco más.**

— **Está bien.**

— **Sé que no está para responsabilidades, pero lo espero a las 7 para su refuerzo de oclumancia, espero que en duelo sea mejor.**

— **Lo seré… hasta en la noche profesor.**

Severus comenzaba a preocuparse por su hijo, estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo, sintiéndose culpable y llenándose de odio, era de suma importancia que lo sacara de inmediato de ese lugar, volvía a sentir esa presión y ese dolor que vivió cuando Harry era tan sólo un niño, en manos de los Dursley, sólo que en ese momento el pocionista se sentía más atado que nunca.

 **SS &HG**

La oficina del director ahora se le hacía pesada, casi podría decir que se ahogaba en ella, Dumbledore lo veía con cierta concentración, podía sentir esa ligera intromisión en su mente, y de forma casi natural cerró algunos recuerdos, especialmente a los que involucraban al accidente de Hermione, y los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

— **Me complace que hayas escuchado a Sirius, Harry.**

— **Él creyó que era lo correcto.**

— **¿Y tu padre?** — Harry hirvió de coraje cuando escuchó al director mencionarlo.

— **Dijo que tomara las decisiones que yo considerara correctas.**

— **¿Y es correcto esto?** — preguntó viéndole a los ojos.

— **Es necesario, para ambos.** — Respondió con sinceridad.

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo, Sirius había hecho lo que le había encomendado y eso era lo que importaba. Le preocupaba en cierto sentido que Sirius comenzaba a dejar de formar un papel importante en la vida de Harry, consideraba que con su plan pudiera ponerle un freno a las decisiones de Severus, en ese momento no era propicio que Harry y Snape se reencontraran, Harry no actuaría como debería si sucediera tal cosa, él debía asegurarse que si ese chico recuperaba su pasado, fuera al final de la guerra con todos los enemigos muertos.

— **Pasemos a lo importante entonces.** — Harry asintió incorporándose al mismo tiempo que el director.

Harry se sumergió al pensadero en dos ocasiones, la primera era para ver como Voldemort trabajaba como dependiente en la tienda Borgin y Burkes, y la teoría de Dumbledore que mientras era apenas un joven apuesto, carismático y astuto, se hizo de dos reliquias, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, mentiría si a él le hubiera sorprendido, pero como heredero de éste último parecía casi normal que sintiera de su propiedad aquella reliquia.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente, esos objetos cobraban significado en toda esa historia de Voldemort, y sabía que si se lo decía a Snape él lograría armar el rompecabezas, a Harry le hacían falta piezas, y sabía que lo que debía hacer en ese momento era conseguir el recuerdo faltante, fuese lo que fuese.

Dumbledore le extendió una taza de té, se lo llevo a los labios por inercia, hasta que recordó la orden estricta del pocionista, y era clara, no beber absolutamente nada que el director le diera, la bebida aún estaba caliente y desprendía un aroma dulce, algo que lo incitaba a beberlo, sin embargo fingió hacerlo y bajó la raza asintiéndole.

— **Es necesario obtener el recuerdo faltante, ¿lo sabes verdad Harry?**

— **Por supuesto… ¿qué hay con el segundo recuerdo?**

El director le extendió el frasco, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos del director, la segunda ocasión que Voldemort solicitaba el cargo de profesor, ya no era aquel joven apuesto, sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, aquella piel se había puesto blanca y no se podía negar ya el color carmesí en sus ojos.

La conversación careció de importancia, y Harry se preguntó por qué demonios le mostraba un recuerdo de algunos minutos, donde a él se le negaría el puesto. Sin embargo el mismo Dumbledore le dio la respuesta, al preguntarle a Voldemort ¿a qué había ido al Castillo? Tuvo una razón de más para entrar, quizás a buscar otro objeto, teniendo en cuenta que tenía dos reliquias de los fundadores, y la diadema se encontraba perdida, quizá atesoraba algo de su casa, de Godric Gryffindor, tenía que ir a buscar algo, o alguien, todo era confusión.

— **¿Qué fue a buscar?**

— **Tengo teorías, pero antes de corroborar una de ellas necesito que me traigas ese recuerdo.**

— **Lo haré.**

— **Te veo en tres días, me gustaría que me mostraras lo que has aprendido con el profesor Snape.**

— **Dijo que nuestras reuniones no serían prácticas** — le recordó con saña.

— **No lo serán, quiero ver cuánto has avanzado.** — Harry asintió tomando la taza de nuevo, con un hechizo no verbal la hizo desaparecer intentando recordar el aroma y averiguar qué era lo que él le daba.

— **Si eso es todo me retiro.**

— **Antes de que lo hagas me gustaría pedirte que consideres el lugar de Sirius, él se encuentra preocupado por ti, me dice que desde que tuvieron una discusión ustedes no han vuelto a… frecuentarse, él era amigo de tu padre Harry, el mejor amigo de James, por eso lo nombró tu padrino.**

— **¿Sirius lo mandó?**

— **No, pero me importa que no dejes de tenerle ese cariño, lo de tu padre es… inestable, no se logrará nada hasta que no recuperes tus recuerdos, tu padre no es seguro y Sirius sí.**

— **¿Le dijo por qué no volví a la Sala de Menesteres?** — el director negó y Harry sonrió con malicia acercándose — **porque él se atrevió hablar mal de mi papá, le aconsejo que no cometa el mismo error, o tendrá que buscarse a otro "Elegido"**

 **SS &HG**

Intentaba concentrarse mientras leía aquel libro sobre hechicería, debía terminarlo para el fin de semana si quería practicarlo en su siguiente visita con Snape, se tomó la cabeza con dolor y anotó en una esquina su interés por un hechizo en especial.

— **¿Harry?** — el joven alzó la vista para ver a una Hermione muy preocupada.

— **¿Es la cicatriz?**

— **Entre la cicatriz y la cabeza ya no sé qué es lo que me duele.**

Ron le arrojó una botella de agua fría y éste se la puso sobre la cabeza, sintiendo un alivio casi inmediato, suspiró para ver como el pelirrojo lo observaba fijamente.

— **¿Se puede saber qué ven?**

— **Estas… extraño** — respondió su amigo, Harry movió la mano en señal de exageración —. **¿Cuánto tardará en llegar Sirius?**

— **No tengo idea** — respondió con indiferencia. En ese momento no le interesaba mucho convivir con su padrino, habían pasado por dos discusiones y no deseaba una tercera, pero Snape le había dejado ver que sólo así se quitaría de encima al director.

Al poco tiempo el perro llegó corriendo detrás de un árbol, cuando saltó hacia ellos era Sirius mucho más recuperado de lo que recordaba. Harry sonrió con sinceridad, a pesar de las discusiones no dejaba de tenerle cariño a su padrino, no olvidaba lo que había vivido a su lado, y consideraba que si aceptara a su padre todo sería más sencillo.

— **Sirius** — lo saludó, un mareo le llegó y lo disimuló no levantándose del lugar.

— **Harry, me alegra que hayas venido.**

— **Me complacería que dejáramos de pelear Sirius** — el medimago asintió y se sumergieron en una conversación tranquila sin contratiempos.

Harry bebió toda el agua de la botella y sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor y de nuevo las imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza.

 _Veía su primo Dudley en un verano, mientras ellos se alistaban para las vacaciones él se sentó en las escaleras observándolos empacar, poniendo las compras en la maleta, podía ver trajes de baño, juegos para la arena, aquel sombrero rosa de su tía Petunia. Y a él deseando distraerse con algo._

 _El timbre sonó y Harry sonrió, seguro su padre ya venía por él. Cuando alzó la vista la señora Figg entró con una pequeña maleta, saludó a los señores Dursley y le entregó a Harry una pequeña caja donde había pequeños pastelillos de chocolate, a escondidas le dio algunas películas y le señaló que se fuera a la sala mientras despedía a la familia._

— **¿Harry?** — le llamó Hermione asustada **—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?**

— **No fue por mí** — susurró en un aliento.

 _Puso aquella película protagonizada por un grupo de niños en un campamento, se llevó el último pastelillo y lo comió casi entero. Sus tíos no permitían ese tipo de lujos para Harry. La imagen desapareció y se vio de nuevo en la escalera, tía Petunia lo vio con recelo cuando abrió la caja de pastelillos, él se intimidó y abrió la caja, dentro había una consola de juegos y se extrañó._

— _¿Te gusta? — le preguntó su padre._

— _¡Es fantástica!_

— _Ve por tu maleta — le pidió el hombre._

— _Regresamos en una semana — le dijo la mujer._

— _Podrías no regresar… Harry no volverá Petunia, me iré con él directo a Hogwarts, nos vemos en las navidades… los tres días que te corresponden._

— _Aún no logro comprender cómo tienes al niño dentro._

— _Es algo que no te incumbe._

— _El acuerdo era que él tenía que pasar conmigo…_

— _Sí, nosotros hemos llegado a más de tres acuerdos, el primero lo rompí porque lo golpeaste, el segundo por el accidente en la piscina, y el último porque te negaste a llamarme cuando él me necesitaba, ahora los acuerdos entre tú y yo los hice polvo, lo traeré cuando me venga la gana._

 _Harry bajó con la maleta en la mano, le resultaba tan extraño verlo enfadado, su padre se la quitó para llevarla él, y lo tomó de la mano para salir de ahí._

— _Que pases excelentes vacaciones Harry… en tu casa esa — se burló su primo —. Iremos a las mejores playas de…_

— _Mi papá y yo iremos a Italia — lo interrumpió._

— _¿Italia?_

— _Usa un mapa Dudley. — El niño se le quiso dejar ir a Harrym pero el hombre lo detuvo de la camisa poniéndolo en las manos de Petunia, que abría los ojos desmesuradamente al ver cómo trataba a su hijo._

— _Controla a tu bestia Petunia, enséñale algo de modales, ya que ese colegio no está sirviendo. — Antes que ella respondiera salió de ahí llevándose a Harry consigo._

— _¿Listo para las vacaciones? — le preguntó a su hijo-_

— _¿Dos semanas?_

— _Quizá… un poco más — le sonrió el hombre, recibiendo un abrazo._

— _¿Harry? Ya casi está la cena, y si la comes toda quizá mañana me acompañes al centro comercial — le dijo la señora Figgs._

 _Harry se sentó en la mesa y una sopa estaba ya servida, alzó la vista sonriendo. Todo le resultó más extraño que nunca._

— **¡Harry! Ron debemos llevarlo al castillo** — pero Sirius la detuvo, revisando a su ahijado.

— **¿Harry qué ves? ¿Es Voldemort?**

— **Sirius, debemos llevarlo** — lo quitó Ron ayudándolo a levantarse.

Harry se incorporó aferrándose a sus amigos, quería pedir algo pero las palabras no salían, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que necesitaba, como si le estuvieran arrebatando todo.

…

Hermione estaba con Ron y Ginny en la enfermería, situados en una esquina donde creían que la medimaga no podía verlos, la joven se levantó y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba sentado sobre la camilla y respondía algunas preguntas de Madame Pomprey.

— **Te digo que Harry está así desde que va con el director.**

— **¿Pero Dumbledore haciéndole algo? Es imposible Hermione** — le respondió Ron tajante.

— **No lo sé, Harry no confía en el directo** r — se sumó Ginny pensativa —. **Cada vez que va lo hace con recelo, pero sabe que no podrá dejar de ir hasta que consiga el otro recuerdo.**

— **Entonces debemos ayudarle a obtenerlo** — los hermanos Weasley asintieron a Hermione, vieron como Harry se levantaba y se unía a sus compañeros —. **¿Qué te dijo?**

— **Que no es nada, que es la presión de los exámenes.**

— **Tú no tienes presión sobre los exámenes.**

— **Tuve esta sensación, es como cuando los recuerdos fueron llegando… el dolor de cabeza y la confusión.**

— **Creo que deberías decirle al profesor Snape** — sugirió la castaña.

— **Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, dijiste que es el único en quién confías en el castillo, él debería saberlo** — se unió su novia, Ron se quedó callado pero cuestionando lo que su amigo había decidido hacer.

— **El profesor lleva meses instruyéndome, quedaré como un idiota, no se enterará** — las chicas se dejaron caer sobre la pared inconformes y Ron también lo estaba, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

 **SS &HG**

Snape parecía ansioso las últimas semanas, sufría una urgencia por largarse de ahí antes que todo se complicara, pero mientras no pasaran los días que Hermione debía estar tranquila debía estar atado al castillo.

Cuando entró a sus aposentos la vio terminando un ensayo en la cama, estaba con la bata de baño y su cabello aún mojado, ella sonrió al verlo entrar, él correspondió el gesto sin decirle nada, se quitó la túnica despacio y se acercó a ella con discreción.

Desde la posición donde se encontraba podía ver sus senos libres y las piernas que hacía tiempo no tocaba. Desvió la mirada desabrochando los primeros botones de la levita y de reojo puso atención en el pergamino que iba escribiendo la joven.

— **Buena hipótesis** — reconoció su esposo haciéndola sonrojar.

— **Gracias… déjame hacer mis deberes, ni una palabra más** — le advirtió —. **Quiero que la nota sea mía, y no recibir tu ayuda** — él sonrió asintiendo.

— **Estás preciosa.**

Hermione se sonrojó dejando la pluma sobre el tintero, él aprovechó el momento para besarla, al poco tiempo tenía recostada a su esposa por debajo de su cuerpo, mordió su labio con delicadeza mientras Hermione le abrazaba con entrega, bajó por su cuello dando pequeñas succiones, ella se quejó por un momento pero no se negó, en cuanto bajó la bata de un hombro Hermione gimió y eso terminó por encender a Severus.

Su seno quedó libre, el hombre vio a los ojos a su esposa antes de chupar su pezón con intensidad, ella gimió cubriendo ambos pechos incorporándose. Severus suspiró acostándose a su lado, moviendo su erección queriendo ocultarla de la vista de su esposa, ella respiraba con dificultad sin tener el valor de decirle nada.

— **Iré a dar la guardia, regreso en un par de horas.**

— **Severus lo siento** — se disculpó haciendo que el pocionista se regresara y le diera un beso en su frente.

— **No importa, termina tu ensayo y metete a la cama.**

— **En serio quiero hacerlo, pero… no creo estar lista.**

— **No quiero que te preocupes por eso Hermione** — le aseguró besándola —. **No pasa nada, no debí… hacerlo aún.**

— **Lo siento** — le pidió levantándose y cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de ella —. **Comenzarás a hartarte.** — le dijo aún dentro.

— **Nunca lo haré, necesitas estar sola… regreso en un par de horas, sólo vigilaré a los prefectos y vuelvo… ¿Hermione?**

— **Te espero despierta…**

— **Sí, cariño.**

…

Severus caminaba incomodo maldiciéndose por haber empezado ese juego, debió suponer que no estaba lista, y pasarían meses para que lo estuviera, cada encuentro le recordaría que no podría concebir. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez asegurándose que el prefecto de Ravenclow se encontraba en su lugar, se dio la vuelta hacia los baños del segundo piso, el silencio reinaba hasta darse cuenta que ahí debía estar Hermione, volvió a maldecir, cuando se dio la vuelta escuchó el estruendo, parecía como si alguien se batiera a duelo, sacó la varita y siguió los pasos con lentitud, comenzó a correr cuando escuchó la voz femenina que gritaba ¡Asesinato!

Severus entró al baño más pálido que de costumbre, Draco Malfoy estaba tendido en el piso lleno de heridas y la sangre salía con rapidez, a su lado Harry estaba inclinado completamente asustado, se acercó con rapidez haciendo a un lado al Gryffindor, con su varita fue cerrando las heridas, una a una dejaron de sangrar ante la mirada aterrorizada de su ahijado.

— **Pa…drino…**

— **Guarda silencio** — le pidió terminando de curarlo —. La **maldición no era fuerte, ¿puedes levantarte?** — el joven Slytherin se levantó observando a Harry con incredulidad.

— **Yo…**

— **Malfoy ve tus recamaras, te mandaré con un elfo unas pociones, sabrás como usarlas.**

— **Sí, señor.** — Padre e hijo se observaron con intensidad una vez que quedaron a solas.

— **Alcánzame en mi despacho, y entrégame el maldito libro donde sacaste esa maldición.**

— **Profesor…**

— **¡Ahora!** — le exigió alzándole la voz y saliendo de ahí.

…

Cuando Severus entró Harry ya estaba ahí, le sorprendió la osadía que tuvo al llegar con las manos vacías, se molestó pero supo disimularlo.

— **El libro.**

— **No hay libro, lo escuché… en algún lugar.**

— **No Potter, no haga eso** — le pidió sonriendo con maldad —. **No me mienta, fue un Sectusempra lo que usted usó en el señor Malfoy.**

— **Pues antes de restarle puntos a mi casa, debe saber que lo que él quiso usar, fue la maldición cruciatus.** — Snape se quedó callado analizando la situación —. **Sólo me defendí… pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el hechizo, no lo había probado.**

— **Retírate.**

— **¿Sin… puntos menos? ¿Ni castigo?**

— **Por Merlín… te enseño magia negra, ¿con qué cara voy a castigarte?** — Harry se dio la vuelta nervioso, esa actitud de Snape fue sumamente extraña —. **Sin embargo abandonaste tu ronda, 20 puntos menos.**

— **¿Y Malfoy?**

— **Y Malfoy** — arremedó Snape con la poca paciencia que le quedaba — **de eso me encargo yo, lárgate en este momento.**

Harry abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió de la misma forma, no podía arriesgar un solo punto más, corriendo el peligro que fuera severamente castigado.

 **SS &HG**

Hermione encontró a Harry sentado en la sala común, se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza y susurraba cosas que solamente él podía comprender. Su amiga se acercó a él dándose cuenta que tenía fiebre, a pesar de tenerla enfrente él no la había saludado, la sala común estaba vacía y él seguía susurrando.

— **¿Harry? Harry debemos ir con Snape por favor.**

— **Hermione…me duele mucho.**

— **¿Fuiste con el director?** — el joven asintió cerrando los ojos, su amiga se mordió el labio por la impotencia, ayudó a Harry a recostarse sobre el sillón —. **Iré por una poción con Madame Pomprey, y después… iremos con el profesor Snape.**

— **Dame… un pergamino, quiero escribirle a mi papá** — ella sacó el tintero y la pluma, junto con lo que le pedía, lo hizo nerviosa.

— **¿Harry qué ocurre?**

— **No lo sé** — le mintió asustado.

La joven no perdió más tiempo y salió rumbo a la enfermería, espero a la medimaga cinco minutos y cuando vio que no regresaba, fue hacia el armario buscando la poción que necesitaba, cuando cerró y se dio la vuelta vio al profesor Dumbledore parado en la puerta observándola.

— **Señorita Granger.** — Le saludó sin moverse.

— **Profesor Dumbledore…**

— **Un poco tarde para estar fuera de la cama ¿no le parece?**

— **Harry se siente mal, venía por una poción** — le respondió con seguridad mostrándosela —. **Van… muchas veces donde Harry no se ha sentido bien últimamente… coincide con… sus reuniones** — se atrevió a decirle con orgullo y valentía.

— **Deberíamos llamar a un medimago entonces.**

— **Él sufre algunos síntomas… de envenenamiento.**

— **¿Qué esta insinuando?** — le preguntó con pasividad.

— **Que alguien le está haciendo daño a Harry, y usted como el director debe averiguar.**

— **Confió en cada uno de los alumnos y profesores señorita Granger, no creo que alguno de ellos este envenenando a Harry** — le respondió acercándose a ella —. **Tenga la plena seguridad que me encargaré de lo que usted me está diciendo.**

— **¿Lo hará?**

— **¿Algún motivo para desconfiar de mí? No debería hacerlo señorita, con quien pasa tanto tiempo Harry es con el profesor Snape.**

— **Estoy completamente segura que el profesor jamás tocaría a Harry** — le dijo con rabia disimulada.

— **Veo muy… fuerte el afecto que le tiene al profesor, pero no puede confiar más en él que en mí ¿o sí?**

— **Nuestros encuentros han sido turbios y extraños profesor.**

— **¿Habla de aquellos donde la increíble coincidencia, nos hizo encontrarnos en los aposentos del profesor Snape?** — le preguntó sonriendo, haciendo que Hermione diera un paso hacia atrás —. **No crea que lo he pasado por alto señorita Granger, sólo necesito una… pista** — susurró quitando una pluma de sus cabellos castaños, haciendo que la peineta de plata se apreciara mejor — **una muy… buena pista para comprobar mi teoría.**

— **¿Qué teoría?**

La joven sintió aquella intromisión, se puso nerviosa pero intentó defenderse como su esposo le había estado enseñado desde que perdió a su hijo, creyendo que de esa manera lograba que ella se distrajera. Cerró su mente pero supo perfectamente que algo pudo ver el profesor.

— **Que esos encuentros… no eran coincidencia… ¿me va negar que ha estado durmiendo en las mazmorras?** — Hermione se quedó callada, ni siquiera buscó una frase coherente por decir, toda el habla había quedado imposibilitada, sintió temblar aunque luchó por qué no se notara — **sin embargo aprecio mucho al profesor Snape, es de gran utilidad para el colegio en este momento, no quisiera que eso se viera opacado por la aventura con una alumna.**

— **No sé de qué habla.**

— **Todo hombre tiene siempre una amante señorita, está en la mujer ser un poco más inteligente. No creo que quiera ver su futuro empañado ¿o sí?**

— **¿Me está amenazando?**

— **Le estoy haciendo ver sus opciones señorita, si la expulsan del castillo sería una verdadera lástima para un futuro tan prometedor como el suyo.**

— **Haga lo que crea prudente, que mi futuro ya lo decidí yo.**

— **No puede hacerlo, cuando tal cosa no le pertenece** — Hermione no entendió el mensaje, pero se quedó callada, permitiendo que el profesor se diera la vuelta y la dejara sola.

 **SS &HG**

Snape dobló los ojos con fastidio ante el alumno que tenía enfrente, bufó con hastío antes de levantarse y dirigirse ante sus alumnos, calló al Gryffindor de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando más estupideces ni un minuto mas.

— **Señor Finnigan, el Profeta no estaba hablando de ningún inferius, si pudiera leer completa la nota no era más que un sucio ladrón llamado Mundungus Fletcher.** — Le respondió con cansancio —. **Sin embargo responderé su duda… ¡Señor Potter!** — alzó la voz al ver que se encontraba distraído —. **¿Podría decirme la diferencia entre un inferius y un fantasma?**

—… **Bueno…los fantasmas son transparentes** — el profesor alzó una ceja sorprendido.

— **Estupendo, ya veo que seis años de educación han servido para algo señor Potter "los fantasmas son transparentes".**

— **Bueno… lo que quise decir es que físicamente el fantasma es transparente y… el inferius al ser un cadáver tendría que ser sólido.** — Snape frunció el ceño confundido.

— **Bastante lógica la suya Potter, 30 centímetros de pergamino sobre la duda del señor Finnigan, 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su respuesta Potter, fuera de mi vista.**

Todos fueron saliendo con lentitud sorprendidos de que el profesor los dejara libres cuando faltaban al menos 20 minutos de clases, vio a su hijo no responder a sus ataques. Guardó el único cuaderno que llevaba y lo vio a los ojos confundido, lo llamó con la mirada para que entrara al despacho, el joven se despidió de sus amigos y entró detrás del profesor.

— **Cierra la puerta.** — Harry lo hizo y de inmediato se recargó en la puerta bastante cansado —. **Los fantasmas son transparentes** — repitió no creyendo lo que respondió —. **¿Qué clase de respuesta estúpida fue esa?**

— **No lo sé.** —Susurró alzando la vista, Severus se acercó a él dudoso.

— **¿Potter?** — le llamó, el joven lo observó y vio una extrañeza en sus ojos.

— **Un inferius es un cadáver… y es usado por magia negra.**

— **Olvida la maldita pregunta** — le ordenó sacando la varita, hizo un chequeo sin poder distinguir nada **—. ¿Hiciste alguna magia nueva?**

— **No… ayúdeme** — le pidió sin darse cuenta.

— **Estas teniendo un retroceso… es imposible… Albus…**

— **No he bebido el té** — le aseguró desesperado.

— **¿Ni una gota?** — el joven negó, el profesor lo ayudó a sentarse —. **Dejaras las reuniones, no quiero que hables con él ni lo veas, nos vamos el próximo fin de semana.**

— **Pero el recuerdo…**

— **Lo haremos sin el recuerdo** — le ordenó alzando la voz.

— **Conseguí el recuerdo… anoche el profesor Sloughorn me lo entregó** — Severus maldijo cerrando los ojos derrotado —. **En cuanto el director me diga que es… nos iremos.**

— **Te doy una semana, no más.**

— **¿Profesor? No permita que olvide** — le pidió casi en suplica.

Severus lo tomó del hombro asustado, su hijo no podía tener un retroceso, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que su mente se mantuviera fuerte, requería que él lo recordara. Albus no pudo haber hecho nada, qué había fallado entonces.

Lo ayudó a sentarse sobre el sillón mientras revisaba sus ojos, su mirada era lo que más lo inquietaba, la debilidad en sus manos y su mente ausente. Estuvo revisándolo hasta que Harry vio fijamente el librero que estaba frente a él.

— **¿Potter? ¿Qué sucede?** — el joven se quedó callado sin moverse.

 _Su padre lo llevaba en brazos, caminaron una larga avenida hasta el centro médico, a penas debía tener los tres años, tenía su cabello largo y alborotado, llevaba unos pantalones cortos color verde y una camisa sin mangas color gris, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían._

 _Recordaba haber sostenido con fuerza aquel tren de juguete, si se concentraba aún recordaba el sonido y las luces que tenía con cada botón._

— _Tengo sed._

— _¿Seguro? Aquí no habrá baños Harry. — Le advirtió con seriedad —. De acuerdo… sin accidentes por favor._

— _¡Jugo! — sonrió el pequeño al recibir la bebida._

 _Llegaron hasta el centro médico donde una enfermera los recibía, el pocionista entregó unos papeles y lo hicieron pasar. Se sentó en una silla de piel mientras preparaban la jeringa, tomó al niño y éste se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre, una de cada lado balanceándose, buscó que el niño volteara hacia él cuando la enfermera le puso la vacuna._

 _Observó el puchero que hizo el pequeño, juntando los labios y arrugando la nariz antes de romper en llanto, soltó el tren antes de tomar el cuello de su padre._

 _La enfermera le dio los papeles y él salió con el niño aún en brazos._

— _Calma, calma… ya pasó. — Le consoló con paciencia —. Vamos Harry…_

— _Mi manita…_

— _Lo sé pequeño — lo abrazó mientras el niño se protegía en su regazo —. Todo estará bien._

— **Potter, respóndame…** — le pidió el pocionista —. **¿Bebió algo? ¿Te hechizaron? ¿Fuiste algún lugar nuevo?**

— **No…**

— **¿Es una intromisión?** — le preguntó teniendo la última esperanza —. **¿Potter?**

— **Pap…** — se dejó caer sobre el sillón aún con los ojos abiertos.

Estaba sentado fuera del colegio con la mochila en el piso y el suéter del uniforme tirado, alzó la vista viendo como poco a poco sus compañeros se iban.

— _¡Harry!_

— _Hola Mariane._

— _¿Te vas?_

— _No, papá y yo iremos a comprar la despensa._

— _De acuerdo, te veo luego — se despidió la castaña con una mirada tierna._

 _Pasaron los minutos y un auto se estacionó frente a él, cuando abrieron la ventanilla su tío Vernon se asomó molesto._

— _¿Qué esperas chico? Sube ya…llevas toda la semana así — Harry tomó sus cosas y se subió a la parte de atrás donde Dudley comía papas fritas._

 _Se vio así mismo subir sin reclamos, sin dudas, como algo parte de su rutina, como si nunca estuviera esperando a alguien más. Cerró los ojos buscando no llegar a Privet Drice, cuando los abrió Severus le esperaba a un par de metros, él se levantó tomando su mochila._

— _Me demoró un asunto en el colegio, pero llegaron las vacaciones por fin ¿qué hace falta en la casa?_

— _Todo, pan, leche, mermelada de fresa, jamón, huevo, helado de chocolate y galletas de nuez, creo que jabón y shampoo._

— _¿Helado de chocolate?_

— _No viviré el verano sin helado, invité a Mariane a ver la televisión — se quejó con obviedad, Severus asintió dándole la razón._

— _Que sean un par de litros de helado entonces._

— _Y palomitas — agregó._

— _Y palomitas — aseguró despareciendo la mochila de los hombros de su hijo._

 _Harry vio el recuerdo más lejano, más borroso, a penas comprensible, no sabía cual de los dos era su realidad, llevaba así tres semanas y no sabía cuanto soportaría._

Vio al profesor observarlo con desesperación, le preguntaba cosas que él no lograba escuchar, había olvidado porque había llegado al despacho. Y la sensación de entrar a un trance de paz lo invadió, perdiéndose en él.

— **¡Harry!... pero… ¿qué te hicieron?** — le preguntó… pero él ya no lo escuchaba.

 _ **N/A: Si pude actualizar, nos leemos la próxima semana. Estoy pensando en el futuro de la historia, no sé si tenga 28 capítulos o que tenga 25 y hacer una segunda parte, segunda temporada o algo así, lo pensaré, ya que muchas veces las segundas partes no suele ser buena idea, en la mayoría de las veces, hay sus excepciones claro, agradecería sus opiniones. Besos!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Severus terminó por agregar las últimas hiervas al frasco, en el se encontraba la poción amarillenta que había preparado en un santiamén. Estaba preocupado, eso no podía pasarle en ese momento, cuando estaba tan cerca de llevarse a su hijo lejos del poder de Dumbledore. Estaba casi seguro que eso tenía que ver con las reuniones con ese vejete, pero hasta no poder comprobar nada debía detener ese retroceso, y sacarlo lo antes posible.

Lo vio ya recuperado descansando sobre el sillón, con un semblante agotado y con unas ojeras bastante notarias. Le extendió la poción, el joven sin preguntar ni replicar la bebió de inmediato, haciendo un gesto al percibir el sabor amargo de los ingredientes.

— **Entregue el recuerdo, intente sacar la mayor información posible, salga de ahí y cuando eso suceda quiero que me lo notifique.**

— **¿No es demasiado apresurado?** — preguntó indeciso.

— **Si nos arriesgamos más tarde no podrás defenderte del señor tenebroso, y lo único que recordaras es a Petunia y a tu petulante primo** — Harry asintió resignado, pero temeroso de que los planes tuvieran que cambiarse tan de repente.

— **¿Podría entregarle esto a mi padre?**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pocionista, Harry le extendió un pequeño pergamino doblado en forma descuidada, la tomó por instinto asintiéndole, provocando que su hijo se quedara más tranquilo, aunque mantenía ese semblante de preocupación y tristeza, Severus comprendía cómo debía sentirse en ese momento, pero no podía asimilar el miedo que podía ver detrás de esa mirada, que se negaba a verlo de frente.

— **Quisiera que fuera lo antes posible.**

— **No se preocupe, lo recibirá esta misma noche. Vaya a descansar Potter.**

— **Soy más débil en mis sueños** — le confesó.

— **El miedo es su peor consejero, no lo olvide. Si te rige el miedo sucumbirás en el terror, no te entrene para eso.** — Harry asintió un poco molesto consigo mismo —. **No te quiero en un estrés total, cena y ve a dormir** — le ordenó tuteándole con calma, Harry no preguntó, todas esas conversaciones eran tan naturales y familiares, que era como si lo hubiera escuchado hablarle así toda la vida.

En cuanto Severus se aseguró que su hijo no regresaría, cerró la puerta con llave, extendió el pergamino ansioso, vio una caligrafía diferente, la había escrito con su mano temblando, sus ojos se movieron con rapidez al leer la misiva, y bajó la misma al darse cuenta que si por él fuera, tomaría a su hijo y a su esposa para salir cuanto antes de Hogwarts.

Se quedó en calma, no podía perder el control, era algo que continuamente le repetía a su hijo, no podía dejar que las emociones lo manejaran por completo, debía pensar con calma y tomar las decisiones pertinentes.

 _Papá:_

 _Sé que me has pedido continua paciencia, y he procurado tenerla, practico todo lo que puedo, avancé demasiado en duelo, el profesor dice que mi mente a aprendido a defenderse con naturalidad, pero tengo problemas, la magia no me está respondiendo como debería, es como si no hubieran pasado estos meses._

 _No he podido decirle al profesor Snape, él me dio una única misión y era conseguir la información con el profesor Dumbledore, fallé papá, no sólo no he podido hacerlo, sino que por alguna razón creo que esas reuniones son las que me están poniendo en el límite de la locura, llegan tantos recuerdos en mi mente que me es imposible identificar cual es el acertado._

 _Mi única oportunidad la tengo en mis manos, el recuerdo faltante que terminará por unir todas las piezas, cuando consiga toda la información podré decirle al profesor, no quiero volver a ver en su mirada desagrado, que al final termine corroborando que perdió el tiempo conmigo, y sigo siendo un inútil que tiene magia solamente porque lo lleva en los genes de sus padres, y no porque pueda ser productivo en algo._

 _Solamente a ti podría confesarte el miedo que tengo de perder todo lo que he tenido en estos meses. En forma desesperada me atrevería a pedirte que vinieras, que pudieras sacarme de aquí, de la misma manera en que lo hiciste de la casa de la tía Petunia, pero no olvido que era un niño en ese momento, ahora tengo 16 años y debería hacerme cargo de mis propias responsabilidades. Pero tengo miedo, y sé que no es correcto, me estoy haciendo cada día más débil, más vulnerable a Voldemort, a Dumbledore, y mi mente esta perdiéndolo todo._

 _Ayúdame papá…_

 _Harry_

Severus entró a sus aposentos, dentro de aquel cajón aseguró los papeles de importancia, el testamento que había hecho hacia algunos meses, el papel donde le garantizaba que él era el padre y único poseedor de la custodia de Harry James Snape Prince, su acta de matrimonio con Hermione, así como un cofre lleno de galeones que garantizarían la protección de alguien por varios meses.

Cerró de inmediato el cajón cuando escuchó la chimenea activarse y salir ahí a Hermione, al mismo tiempo que sacudía de su uniforme las cenizas.

— **Intenté entrar y tienes cerrado el despacho.**

— **Olvide abrir la puerta** — respondió sin un rastro de emoción en su voz.

— **¿Qué tienes en ese cajón?** — le preguntó una vez que vio a su esposo cerrar con llave y guardarla en su cuello.

— **Nada.** — Hermione de pronto se sintió pequeña con esa respuesta —. **Saldré.**

— **Pero si no hay ronda.**

— **Tengo asuntos que atender, no me esperes despierta** — Hermione lo vio cambiarse la túnica, ni siquiera se había tomado un minuto en verla, se preocupó por un momento al pensar en que quizás él estaba hartándose de su rechazo.

— **Severus…**

— **¿Tienes cosas de importancia en tus habitaciones de prefecta?**

—… **Pues… la mayoría de mi ropa está aquí, tengo libros allá y las llaves de la casa, mis papeles, algo de galeones y cosas personales, debo tenerlas, sino cuando mis amigas entren verán que esa habitación está vacía.** — Le explicó logrando obtener la atención de Severus.

— **Trae todo lo que puedas, por si un día necesitamos salir en forma apresurada.**

— **¿Qué ocurre?** — le preguntó con temor.

— **Nada, ya te dije que no debes preocuparte.**

— **Si pasa algo quiero saberlo** — su esposo se regresó a besarla en la frente.

— **Yo arreglaré todo, descansa linda.** — Se despidió dejándola en medio de la habitación y asegurando la puerta.

 **SS &HG**

Harry acarició el pergamino que acababa de entregarle el profesor Snape, ansioso por abrirlo, su padre se percató de ello y sonrió por dentro.

— **Puede abrirlo si no soporta la curiosidad.**

— **Estoy bien** — mintió —. **Tengo la información señor, podemos irnos cuando usted diga.**

El corazón de Severus Snape latió con fuerza, le pidió que se sentara mientras servía un par de copas, vio a su hijo sonreír cuando le entregó aquel vaso con una pequeña cantidad de vino.

— **Dime ¿cuál es el secreto?**

— **Es el motivo por el cual no murió cuando mató a mis padres, y por el cual no podrá morir, hay cierta inmortalidad en él.**

— **Es imposible eso** — escupió con desprecio el pocionista.

— **Intento buscar la inmortalidad, con horrocrux… creó siete.** — Severus cerró los ojos asustado, negó con la cabeza con impotencia.

— **¿Dumbledore sabe dónde están?**

— **No** — ante su respuesta Snape se enfureció —. **Pero cree saber cuáles son, el diario de Tom Ryddle que destruí hace años, al parecer él se encargó de un anillo, a eso se le suma un guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, su serpiente, los otros dos podrían ser objetos de los otros dos fundadores.**

— **Bien…¿te dijo algo más?**

— **Que está cerca de destruir uno, pero no me dijo cual, ¿señor la información le ha molestado?** — le preguntó buscando la atención de Snape.

— **No, pero complica los planes.**

— **Lo sé…**

— **Pero no los planes a corto plazo, todo sigue según lo estipulado. Vaya a descansar, y no se entreviste con Dumbledore en ninguna parte.**

— **Si señor** — Harry se retiró ante la mirada perdida del pocionista.

Cuando Harry salió no esperó a llegar a la sala común, se recargó sobre la pared y abrió el pergamino con rapidez, esa caligrafía delgada y fina apareció transmitiéndole de inmediato seguridad, ahí estaba él, aún vivía y era real.

 _Harry:_

 _Se acabó, no habrá más preocupaciones, el viernes a media noche iré por ti, confía en Snape un poco más, cuando tengas tus recuerdos, todo será más fácil, comprenderás que nunca te abandoné y estuve más cerca de lo que tú crees._

 _Volverás a casa Harry._

Era una pequeña nota, de tres líneas solamente y en ellas estaba depositadas todas sus esperanzas, respiró con libertad, en cuanto su padre fuera por él todo acabaría, el poder de Dumbledore no llegaría hasta él.

 **SS &HG**

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, revolvió todo el baúl hasta encontrar la poción que buscaba. Tomó el mapa del merodeador y se lo metió a los vaqueros, su capa de invisibilidad ya la llevaba sujeta en el antebrazo.

No sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero creía que eso podía ser de utilidad, además seria solo un par de horas en la que estaría con el director, y al día siguiente a media noche estaría con su padre muy lejos del colegio, la sola idea lo puso en ansiedad, por fin recuperaría esa parte que se le fue arrebatada cuando era un niño. Bajó a la sala común donde vio a las dos personas de las que iba poder despedirse.

Tomó a Ginny de la cintura hasta arrinconarla apartados de todos, al mismo tiempo llamaba a Ron que hizo un gesto de enfado, cuando tuvo que dejar a Lavander a medio sillón mientras se arreglaba la blusa. Cuando los tuvo cerca sacó la poción y se las dio, su novia lo observó con duda sin recibirla.

— **Dumbledore ha encontrado un horrocrux, iré con él a destruirlo.**

— **Pero… ¿no dijo Snape que no hicieras eso?** — le preguntó Ginny confundida.

— **Lo sé, pero no habrá forma de saber que debemos hacer con el horrocrux, sólo serán un par de horas y regresaré, pero acabo de ver a Malfoy entrando a la Sala de Menesteres, tomen el mapa y sólo asegúrense quién mas entra ahí, estoy segura que planea eso con alguien.**

— **De acuerdo.** — Asintió Ron tomando el mapa.

— **Y por si la necesitan, les dejo la poción Felix Felicis** — Ginny la tomó con cierta duda, sin decirle nada, ella no estaba segura que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto —. **Denle también a Hermione, no la he encontrado en la torre.**

— **No está… de nuevo no llegará a dormir** — respondió ceñuda Ginny, provocando que Ron bufara bastante molesto.

— **¿De nuevo?**

— **Ron cálmate** — le pidió Harry —. **Después hablaremos con ella.**

— **¿Después? Seguramente ha regresado con ese imbécil que la dejó preñada, y no nos ha dicho nada, ni siquiera…**

— **¡Basta! Lo arreglamos cuando regrese, Hermione me lo dirá** — dijo bastante seguro de sí mismo —. **Debo irme, cuídate ¿sí?** — le pidió a Ginny, ella asintió abrazándole, como si presintiera que algo terrible sucedería.

— **Vuelve y cuídate Harry** — él la vio a los ojos antes de besarla con suavidad, sin importarle que Ron desviara la mirada con asco.

— **Lo haré.**

 **SS &HG**

Le dio un suave beso en su cuello que la hizo gemir, quiso retractarse pero el deseo y el miedo fueron mayores que eso, abrió más sus piernas para que el roce fuera placentero y soportable. El hombre con cierta inseguridad tocó sus bragas mojadas haciendo una caricia donde se encontraba su entrada, Hermione detuvo el beso disfrutando de esa invasión, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella mirada oscura y excitada de su esposo, ella no permitió aquella pregunta, se bajó la ropa interior al mismo tiempo que subía a sus caderas.

La besó con desesperación arrancándole la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda y expuesta sobre de él. Una vez teniéndola dispuesta a todo, suavizó cada centímetro de su piel color manzana, pellizco un pezón haciéndola arquear hacia atrás. La recostó para después desnudarse, sintiendo la ansiedad de su cuerpo, podía olerla y sentirse ahogado por hundirse en ella.

En cuanto la abrazó ella lo enredó con sus piernas provocando una penetración suave y profunda, gimió soltándolo y provocando que él sonriera, se movió despacio estrechándola desde su espalda, permitiendo besarla tanto como quería.

Su excitación no podía negarla, era imposible, pero había cedido por ese temor que la abandonara, lo sentía tan distraído que comenzó a preguntarse si ella no había provocado su distanciamiento, había algo que le ocultaba y comenzaba a temer que se hubiese hartado y la abandonara en cualquier momento. Mordió su pecho cuando sintió el placer acumularse, él se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad y salió de su cuerpo para entrar en ella con fuerza una vez, dos, tres hasta sentir que lo rodeaba con fuerza, gimió arqueando la espalda, dejando que él viera como temblaba de placer…

Ambos respiraban agitados, salió de su cuerpo con lentitud, recibiendo una queja de su parte. Ella esperaba que Severus dijera algo pero se quedó callado, tan sólo la abrazó viendo con disimulo sus piernas desnudas.

— **Tengo el temor que ya estés aburrido de mí** — confesó al ver que no le decía nada.

— **¿Qué? no digas tonterías Hermione** — le respondió sonriendo —. **Eres mi esposa ¿cómo demonios vas aburrirme?**

— **No lo sé, he estado con una actitud reprobable.**

— **Y eso no evita que te siga amando y deseando, y no es reprobable, perdimos a nuestra hija y…estamos pasando por una mala etapa** — le aseguró besándola —. **No me molesta que te niegues a estar conmigo, pero creo que si ambos compartimos la pena será mejor para nosotros.**

— **La hemos compartido.**

— **Te has distanciado y has cambiado de actitud.**

— **Pero no es por lo que piensas… no te lo había comentado porque no quería darte problemas** — Severus se sentó para verla de frente, Hermione tomó las sábanas y cubrió sus pechos —. **Creo que voy a regresar a dormir a mi habitación.**

Severus alzó la ceja molesto, como pudo tomó el bóxer y se lo puso, Hermione lo detuvo cuando lo vio con la intención de buscar lo que restaba de su ropa.

— **Espera, no es por lo que crees.**

— **¿Entonces ahora qué es?**

— **El director sabe que duermo aquí, me lo dijo Severus y no creo que sea buena idea estarlo provocando, no sabemos su reacción, qué podría hacerte… o hacerme —** susurró al final temiendo que aquel cumpliera su amenaza de echarla del colegio.

— **¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Te lo dijo él?** — ella sintió preocupada —. **¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

— **Creo que fui un poco altanera con él** — se disculpó viéndole con culpabilidad —. **Harry se encontraba muy mal, estaba como… drogado, fui a la enfermería y ahí estaba él, le hice saber al director de los síntomas de Harry, le dije que era como si Harry estuviera padeciendo algún tipo de envenenamiento, y que eso ocurría después de cada encuentro con ellos.**

— **Espera un segundo, ¿cómo que envenenamiento?**

— **No es que le administre un veneno para matarlo, pero creo que es un tóxico que está dejando a Harry vulnerable a todo, él se enfadó porque… lo culpé con cierta… sutileza.**

— **¿Y ahí te mencionó que te ha visto dormir aquí?**

— **Algo así, dijo que necesitaba una pista para comprobar una teoría, y lo dijo viendo la peineta que me diste en mi cumpleaños, acarició mi cabello mientras la veía** — Severus se quedó callado y serio cuando recordó el objeto, pensó un momento intentando averiguar qué era lo que ese hombre planeaba en esos momentos —. **Se metió en mi mente, creo lo vio ahí.**

— **¿Te violentó de esa forma?** — ella sintió provocando que su esposo se tensara, estaba furioso, no podía entender que le hiciera eso a ella, pero procuró por todos lo medios no darlo a saber.

— **Aún así la peineta se lo dijo todo, no debí ponérmela…él no quiere que tú te veas afectado por una… aventura con una alumna.**

— **Eres mi esposa, no una aventura** — escupió poniéndose el pantalón **—. ¿Acaso te dijo que eres solo una mujer que se mete en mi cama, y de la cual me olvido al día siguiente?** — le preguntó sin verla, poniéndose ese toque sarcástico, pero ella no respondió, se quedó callada —. **¿Te dijo eso?**

— **Algo así.**

— **Dime-literalmente-qué-te-dijo-como-se-atrevió-a-ofenderte.** —Siseó furioso al pie de la cama.

— **Solamente dijo que todo hombre tiene una… amante pero debía ser más inteligente.**

— **Ya veremos entonces.**

— **Hay algo que él dijo y… no entendí.**

— **Ese vejete delira Hermione, cualquier cosa que haya dicho debes ignorarla y pasarla por alto.** — Expuso dándole la espalda.

— **Dijo que mi futuro podría verse empañado por meterme contigo, dijo que mi futuro no me pertenecía.**

— **¡¿Te amenazó?!**

— **No lo sé, no entendí nada.** — Severus respiró con tranquilidad buscando contenerse —. **¿Qué quiso decir?**

— **No debes preocuparte, porque mañana nos iremos de aquí.**

— **¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts?**

— **Ese es problema de Dumbledore.**

— **¿Estás enfadado?** — le preguntó viendo abrocharse su camisa blanca, él se detuvo besándola aún desnuda sobre las sábanas.

— **No, al menos contigo no. Pero es evidente que no permitiré que amenacen a mi esposa y quedarme tranquilo, le daré un motivo a Dumbledore para deshacerse de mí.**

— **¿Y qué haremos después?**

— **Dijiste que querías conocer a mi hijo.**

— **¿En serio?**

— **Sí…mañana lo haremos** — Hermione no cabía en su asombro, le besó con frenesí aceptando la propuesta.

 **SS &HG**

Subió con rapidez hasta la dirección, había llegado el momento en que tuviera que decirle sus verdades a Albus Dumbledore, se habían terminado las mentiras, no importaba en qué momento Hermione comenzó a ser su mujer, ni que estaban casados, todo se había terminado y se lo dejaría en claro, su sutil amenaza tendría que ser retirada de inmediato, jamás permitiría que ese miserable se atreviera a tocarla, no debía ni siquiera pensar en ella.

Subió la escalera de caracol, y abrió la puerta sin pedirle permiso, maldijo tirando una silla cuando vio que no estaba en el despacho. El silencio se le hizo sospechoso, ninguna de las pinturas de los ex directores se encontraba en su sitio. Observó con atención la estancia, la ira aumentó cuando vio ahí la túnica de Harry.

— **Le dije que no se volviera acercar** — siseó furioso, solo esperaba encontrar a su hijo para gritarle como debería, lo haría como padre esta vez.

Se iba dar la vuelta cuando vio una taza llena de un té color rojizo, el té que tanto mencionaba su hijo, lo tomó con cuidado aspirando el aroma, su vena comenzó a saltar de la rabia contenida, _te mataré maldito…_

Puso en un frasco una pequeña cantidad del té, y salió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, intentaba controlarse mientras planeaba lo que debía hacer, el poder y la ambición de Dumbledore eran mucho mayor de lo que él creía, se odio a sí mismo, ese miserable había estado envenenando a su hijo en sus narices y nunca se dio cuenta, lo peor de todo había sido que él fue quién lo mandó, él era el único responsable de que Harry estuviera perdiendo recuerdos y la confusión lo tuviera tan mal, nunca debió mandarlo por información, ahora debía trabajar el doble para recuperar lo que esa poción le había quitado a Harry, frenar el efecto y devolverle todo de una maldita vez, luego pensaría en las consecuencias.

Llegó hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda, exigiendo que llamara a algún prefecto o al Premio Anual, sin embargo ninguno salió, pero quién apareció fue más indicado que nadie.

— **Señorita Weasley, háblele al señor Potter, dígale que lo quiero cuanto antes en las mazmorras.** — La joven sonrió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio en forma casi ansiosa.

— **Él no está aquí.**

— **Bueno pues… búsquelo.**

— **No está en el castillo.**

— **¿Cómo dice?** — preguntó con una mirada amenazante mientras asechaba a la joven.

— **El profesor Dumbledore se lo llevó, le digo esto porque creo que debería saberlo… hace hora y media que Harry se fue.**

— **¿A dónde se lo llevó señorita Weasley?** — le preguntó conteniendo cada una de sus emociones.

— **No lo sé, dijo Harry que en un par de horas volverían… ¿profesor?**

Severus se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la dirección, en ese momento él había perdido la razón y el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Era demasiada información, saber que ese vejete había estado alterando la memoria, que él poco a poco había estado fortaleciendo había sido el inicio de su ira, haber amenazado a Hermione con aquella pequeña frase había sido un golpe tan bajo y ruin que merecía que él mismo terminara con su vida, si Dumbledore no regresaba con su hijo en una hora, voltearía todo el mundo mágico hasta hacerle ahogarse en su propia sangre, y por su bien más le valía que Harry regresara sano e intacto.

— _No pienso quitarle sus recuerdos, es su vida, me pides que elimine 10 años y no voy a permitirlo._

— _Es lo mejor Severus, estarás en el castillo, así que no te alejaras — le propuso con tranquilidad._

— _Es mi hijo Albus, mi responsabilidad, ¿crees que no le quiero? Lo tengo desde que era un niño._

— _Y sabrás tomar la decisión correcta para él._

— _Y la decisión correcta es que siga teniendo a su padre por supuesto, me pides dejarlo solo a voluntad de esos muggles, y del mundo mágico, sin mi protección._

— _¿Y cómo llegará entonces?_

— _Como Henry Snape y se acabó, no voy a poner su futuro en tus manos — le advirtió levantándose, su molestia ya era notoria y evidente._

— _Su futuro no te pertenece Severus, solo formaste parte de él un tiempo — Severus lo observó con odio —. ¿Cómo podría pertenecerte su futuro si ni siquiera puedes decidir por el tuyo?_

— _Vete a la mierda — susurró al saber que tenía razón._

Al ser un mortifago su futuro no le pertenecía, no podía anhelar a una familia, a que Harry estuviera a su lado, a tener algo, y lo que más rabia le daba e que se lo recordara con Hermione, que no tenía el derecho de tener a una mujer, ni como amante, ni como esposa, pero la rabia incrementó cuando le hizo saber a ella que por culpa de él, ahora su futuro tampoco le pertenecía, sino solo aceptar lo que fuera sucediendo.

La marca comenzó a arderle pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, su mirada oscura y tenebrosa se fijaba en la puerta de madera, cuando creyó que nada pasaría, ésta se abrió, Dumbledore entró tambaleándose seguido por Madame Pomprey y su hijo, cuando lo vio su ira no disminuyó, se tomaba la cabeza y sentía sus sentidos torpes, se encontraba distraído y ausente.

— **Oh Severus, que bueno que estás aquí, el profesor Dumbledore te necesit…**

— **Sal Poppy** — le pidió con frialdad sin moverse un solo centímetro.

— **Pero…**

— **Sal, Potter usted también.**

— **No, necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y no puede esperar.**

— **Es una orden señor Potter, he dicho que se vayan** — la medimaga quedó atónita con el tono en el que se le habló, como pudo sacó al joven y cerró la puerta con lentitud.

— **¿A qué se debe tu visita Severus?**

— **¿Crees que nunca me daría cuenta lo que le estabas haciendo?** — cuestionó conteniendo su rabia —. **Esto va más allá del peligro que crees que representa que recupere a Harry, va más encaminado con el odio que me tienes.**

— **No te odio.**

— **Sí, si lo haces, cuando obtuve parte de la custodia de Harry odiaste que pudiera tener más derecho sobre él, que tú. Y cuando lo adopté legalmente luchaste hasta quitármelo, por eso me convenciste de obliviarlo, porqué así él dejaría de ser mi hijo para tener influencia sobre él.** — El mago sonrió al sentirse descubierto, llegó con pasos lentos hasta el escritorio viendo todo en el suelo —. **Cuando él se puso de mi lado, dispuesto a alzar la varita en contra tuya, supiste que lo había recuperado.**

— **Una decisión errada de tu parte, Severus.**

— **Por eso le diste la maldita poción en el té, sabías que yo le habría prohibido que bebiera algo que tú le dieras…y concentraste todo en el vapor. Pero se acabó Dumbledore, me lo llevo hoy mismo de aquí.**

— **¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Él no se ira Severus, no lo hará.** — Le dijo sintiéndose muy seguro de sus palabras.

— **¿A dónde lo llevaste?**

— **Eso es algo que no te confiaría a ti.**

Severus llegó a su límite, intento contenerse apretando sus manos en puño y luchando para no explotar, pero no lo pudo controlar y derribó al director sobre el escritorio, haciendo que el té cayera sobre el piso, la silla de madera cayó hacia atrás y su antebrazo se posaba con fuerza sobre su cuello.

— **¿Qué-le-hiciste? No lo repetiré Albus.**

— **Asegurarme que la historia tome su curso y él ocupe el lugar que le corresponde y cada uno tome el camino que debe.**

— **No estoy para tus acertijos ¿qué hiciste?**

— **Lo suficiente, un día cometí el error permitiendo que tuvieras a ese chico, no podría permitir que pasara de nuevo, la vida de Harry regresará a la normalidad Severus, con algo de suerte todo recuerdo de su mente se ha suprimido, como si fuera parte de un virus.**

Se escuchó el fuerte golpe cuando Severus lo dejó caer en el piso, su varita se hundió en su yugular observándolo con desprecio, sonrió con malicia y locura contenida.

— **Una poción sería lo único que necesitaría para revertirlo todo, lo sabes.**

Severus se sintió por primera vez intimidado e inseguro de sus planes, aquel mago sonreía con cierta ternura en su rostro, como aquel padre que ve a su hijo hacer una travesura y todavía negar el acto.

— **Te lo ganaste a pulso viejo, te metiste con mi hijo y con mi esposa.** — Logro captar la curiosidad del director y ahora fue el turno de que el pocionista tomara el control —. **A la que amenazaste nombrándola mi amante es mi esposa, me casé con ella en tus narices Dumbledore, Hermione es mi legítima esposa. Te equivocaste en eso… si soy dueño de mi futuro, y ella es dueña del suyo.**

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta, el ruido debió alertarlos, Severus no se reincorporó y hundió más la varita observando con asco la tranquilidad que Dumbledore emanaba. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Harry miró la escena horrorizado, Severus en cambio lo vio bastante molesto.

— **Sal de aquí, el vapor esta en toda la estancia.**

— **¿Qué está haciendo?**

— **¡Largo! ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que te estaba envenenando? ¡Qué aspirabas algo que te estaba haciendo olvidar!** — Harry se quedó callado.

— **Señor, el profesor Dumbledore no está bien** — Severus cerró los ojos conteniéndose, cuando lo abrió vio al director con odio.

— **¿A dónde lo llevaste y qué le hiciste?**

— **Ha olvidado todo** — mintió Albus viéndole a los ojos, Severus observó a su hijo y todo instinto humano abandonó su cuerpo.

— **Avada Kedavra** — la mano de Dumbledore cayó al suelo y sólo así Severus pudo recuperar poco a poco la normalidad en su respiración.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, un profesor acababa de matar al director, en su presencia y siendo poseído por la rabia y lo que parecía el dolor. Snape se levantó acomodando su levita, se llevó el cabello hacia atrás satisfecho, por fin se había deshecho de él, cuando volteó a ver a su hijo se asustó por un momento, Harry tenía la mirada brillosa por las lágrimas, tragó en seco antes de sostenerle la mirada al pocionista.

— **Lo mató.**

— **Potter, no es cómo piensa, sólo debe…**

— **Mi padre estaba equivocado** — Severus creyó caer sobre un acantilado cuando escuchó esa frase, Harry en ningún momento olvidó como le hizo creer Dumbledore, tan sólo fue el arma que ese miserable necesitaba para que él terminara matándole frente a los ojos de su hijo —. **Usted no era de fiar.**

— **Creí que te había hecho algo…creí que… mira Potter, tu padre viene ahora en camino, debo llevarte con él.**

— **¿En serio piensa que voy a creerle eso?** — le preguntó con claro aborrecimiento en su voz.

— **Entonces encuéntrese con él en…**

— **¿Cómo saber qué es verdad? Si él… nunca quiso verme** — Snape se quedó callado con dolor al escuchar esa frase.

— **Tengo la poción para que puedas tener lo que resta de tu pasado, podrás recuperar lo que el veneno de Dumbledore te causó, y lo que falta, podrás tener toda tu vida, saber quién es tu padre** — le dijo casi en suplica.

— **No beberé nada que haya hecho usted.**

— **Tendrás que hacerlo, así tenga que maldecirte.**

Harry alzó su varita con rapidez, el pocionista ni siquiera se movió, las cosas se habían salido de control por un arrebato de locura. Severus se acercó y Harry empuñó su varita a la altura de su corazón, retrocedió dos pasos pensando en cómo lograr en un minuto su confianza, una que tardó meses en forjar.

— **Baja la varita Harry, vamos hablar.**

— **No, no mas mentiras, me envolvió, siempre supe que era un miserable traidor, y el amor a mi padre me hizo confiar en usted.** — Escupió.

— **No es así.**

— **Lo es, me manipuló.**

— **¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste cinco años?** — le preguntó desesperado, eso hizo enojar a Harry, Severus puso su varita en el suelo, fijándose en su mirada —. **Te compró un moto de control remoto, estaba de moda y todos tus compañeros la tenían, esa noche… jugando sobre la mesa arruinaste un libro de pociones ¿recuerdas? Le vaciaste un tintero encima —** Harry estaba a punto de llorar, pero negó con la cabeza —. **Lloraste y le pediste que no te golpeara, porque…esas vacaciones Vernon lo hizo, lo pagó caro, pero no pudo evitar que ese maldito te pegara.**

— **¡Cállese!**

— **Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, tomó la tinta y te salpicó la cara, lo hizo hasta que comenzaste a reír.**

— **¡No le creo!** — dijo Harry temiendo de esas palabras.

— **Yo estaba ahí Harry, aquel verano en el curso de pintura ¿recuerdas? Yo solía recogerte, ¿recuerdas tu vida en Hogwarts? A las alumnas cuidarte, el amor que le tenías al Quidditch, solías robar pastelillos de las cocinas, y los elfos te perseguían hasta que…**

— **Asesino** — susurró cuando una lágrima cayó —. **Lo mató como un cobarde, cuando él estaba débil para defenderse.**

Severus guardó silencio, sabía que todo estaba perdido, movió un poco los labios, lo suficiente como para arrojarlo del otro lado de la habitación. Le dio una última mirada al cuerpo del director, no se arrepentía, él había provocado la única situación que le daría la posibilidad de que Harry nunca le perdonara, le odiara, y se alejara de él.

Salió de ahí con rapidez, pasando por los pasillos la marca volvió arder, o al menos se percató que seguía doliendo, al ver la soledad del castillo se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, vio a los mortifagos movilizándose.

— **Draco** — le dijo cuando llegó hasta él, por fin lo había logrado, meter a tanto mortifago como pudo a Hogwarts —. **Está hecho, no pude… resistirme.**

— **¿Y ahora?**

— **Convoca la retirada idiota, nos superarán en número, a estas alturas debido a tu sutileza la Orden debe venir en camino** — El joven asintió dándose la vuelta.

Cuando logró ver que su ahijado por fin se iba, él bajó casi corriendo a las mazmorras, debía sacar a Hermione de ahí, si había perdido a su hijo no permitiría perderla a ella, huiría con su esposa y después en el momento en que menos esperara, Harry sería sometido para irse con él, fuese a la buena o a la mala.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llegó a su despacho se aseguró que nadie entrara en lo que lograban salir de ahí. Abrió la puerta sin tener el mínimo cuidado, la vio dormida boca abajo, desnuda y tranquila, un nudo en su garganta se formó, la estaría arrastrando a su futuro, era verdad no le pertenecía.

— **Hermione, cariño despierta** — ella abrió los ojos somnolienta, sólo para girarse y seguir durmiendo —. **Vamos, arriba, debes vestirte.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Tenemos que salir de Hogwarts** — le avisó serio sacando ropa para ella —. **Rápido vístete, usa zapatos cómodos y una túnica de viaje, caminaremos por el bosque un largo tramo.** — Para cuando terminó la frase ella ya estaba sentada, completamente despierta y asustada.

— **¿Qué ocurrió?**

— **No tengo tiempo para explicarte, Hermione por favor vístete ya** — ella se levantó poniéndose la ropa que le daba él, unos jeans con unas botas afelpadas, una blusa mal combinada con un suéter gris de cuello.

— **Severus iba empacar por la mañana.**

— **No tenemos tiempo de empacar, debemos irnos ya, todo lo que podemos necesitar lo llevo aquí** — Hermione vio como abría aquel pequeño cajón, metió un fajo de papeles por dentro de la túnica, una llave y un saco lleno de galeones.

— **Pero… ¿y Harry?** — él se quedó callado intentando controlarse.

— **Te juro que voy a volver por él, pero ahora no podemos llevarlo con nosotros.**

— **Pero…**

— **Debes confiar en mí** — ella lo pensó por un momento pero asintió, Severus tomó la túnica y cubrió su cuerpo con ella, subió la capucha y la besó —. **Vámonos.**

 **SS &HG**

Harry salió corriendo del lugar con las manos temblándole, la impotencia aún la llevaba cargada en las venas, mientras pasaba por las escaleras tropezó un par de veces, podía ver algunos enfrentamientos en los jardines, pero no se detuvo a averiguar.

Entró a la sala común como alma que se la llevaba el diablo. Cuando llegó Ginny encabezaba a los alumnos para salir de la torre.

— **Luna nos avisó que hay mortifagos en el castillo.**

— **¿Dónde está Hermione?**

— **No ha vuelto** — Harry asintió temiendo lo peor.

— **Dame el mapa.** — La joven se lo entregó nerviosa, Harry lo extendió yendo directamente hacia las mazmorras, dos figuras se movían en los aposentos del hombre al que deseaba matar en ese momento —. **Bastardo** — susurró dándose la vuelta.

Ginny no le dijo nada, sólo recogió el mapa leyendo el nombre de Hermione Granger a escasa distancia de Severus Snape. Se mordió el labio asustada, Ron la veía con confusión esperando por alguna orden, su varita estaba lista para atacar.

— **Ve con Harry… fue a las mazmorras.**

— **¿Con Snape?**

— **Creo que sí… ahí está Hermione también… ¡Ve! No dejes que haga una locura.**

…

Entró a las mazmorras usando la varita, las puertas se abrieron con fuerza. Cuando llegó a los aposentos se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaban ahí, la cama estaba destendida y alguna ropa estaba en el suelo, Harry se mordió la lengua maldiciendo al pocionista una y otra vez.

Alzó la varita cuando escuchó unos pasos correr hacia él, reaccionó a tiempo antes de maldecir a su amigo. Dejó que Ron viera aquel escenario antes de arder en coraje también.

— **Se la llevó… vamos, debemos alcanzarlos en los jardines, la única forma en que podrán irse es a pie.**

— **¿Hablas en serio? ¿Snape se llevó a Hermione?**

— **¿No ves acaso? ¡Es su uniforme! Ese maldito a estado durmiendo con ella… se aprovechó… cuando le pedí que no la lastimara.**

…

La capucha se le resbalaba por lo rápido que iba, Severus frenó ocultándola detrás de una armadura, habían pasado corriendo al menos media docena de personas, lo cual se le hizo extraño a la joven, dado que casi eran las doce de la noche. Lo vio nervioso, y por primera vez en su mirada distinguió el miedo.

— **¿Severus qué pasa?**

— **Nada, sigamos** — susurró sin verla.

Salieron hacia los jardines y Severus pudo ver la corta distancia en la que podrían desaparecer de ahí, y si no podían tendrían que internarse en el boque, una vez lejos de Hogwarts todo sería más sencillo, no perdería esa batalla, sólo se retiraba por el momento.

— **Severus… creo…creo que están peleando** — Severus se giró para ver las chispas y los hechizos y maldiciones chocar con fuerza unos contra otros.

— **No te detengas, corre.**

— **¡No! Dime qué está pasando.**

— **Hermione… confía en mí ¿sí? Creo que lo correcto y más seguro es que salgamos de aquí ahora, sólo ayúdame** — la joven asintió al verlo tan nervioso, él la besó antes de volver a tomar su mano —. **No dejes de confiar en mí.**

— **No lo haré.** — Le prometió retomando la marcha, se ocultó debajo de la capucha como se lo pidió y corrieron hacia los límites de Hogwarts.

Un hechizo le rozó al pocionista cerca del hombro, al sentir el peligro puso a Hermione detrás de él. La varita de su hijo se alzaba frente a él, a una distancia bastante considerable.

— **¡Harry! Severus… podemos irnos con él también** — le dijo aliviada y emocionada, Hermione quiso correr hacia su amigo pero Severus afianzó el agarre en su mano — **¿Severus?** — le cuestionó confundida.

— **Ven Hermione** — le pidió su amigo.

— **¿Severus qué pasa?**

— **Quédate detrás de mí** — la sonrisa de la joven se borró de inmediato.

— **Si piensa que voy a permitir que se lleve a Hermione está completamente equivocado, ella se queda con nosotros.**

— **Quiero ver cómo lo impide Potter.**

— **Harry te voy a explicar esto** — le dijo, pero la mirada de su amigo estaba dirigida a su esposo.

— **La Orden ya está aquí, enfrentándose y sacando a cada mortifago que entró a Hogwarts.**

— **¿Mortifagos? ¿Hay mortifagos?** — le preguntó sin poderlo creer — **¿Cómo?**

— **Te diré como… él con ayuda de Draco dejo pasar a una horda de mortifagos mientras el profesor Dumbledore y yo estábamos fuera del castillo.**

— **Harry no creo que el profesor Snape haya hecho eso, estaba conmigo** — Hermione pudo ver como Ron bajaba la vista en desagrado.

— **Lo supusimos Hermione, cuando llegamos a las mazmorras todo indicaba que habías estado ahí** — respondió el pelirrojo —. **Pero el hecho de que se haya acostado contigo no significa que no hubiese pasado lo que dice Harry.**

— **Lo que digo es que no creo que él estuviera involucrado.**

— **Pues lo está ¿no señor?**

— **Usted no quiso escuchar Potter, pero Hermione vendrá conmigo y después regresaré por usted y lo llevaré al lugar que le corresponde.**

— **Hermione ven** — le pidió por segunda vez su amigo, él comenzaba a tener miedo que perdiera frente al pocionista.

— **Harry… me voy a ir con él** — le avisó con miedo, esperando la temida reacción.

Hermione se dio la vuelta pero Severus se mantuvo inmóvil, ella se confundió por un momento hasta que vio a lo lejos a los miembros de la Orden encabezado por Sirius, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo vio a los ojos.

— **Vamos Severus, antes que sea tarde.**

— **Hermione no te vayas con él** — le pidió Ron queriendo acercarse.

— **Ron…**

— **Mató a Dumbledore** — interrumpió Harry de pronto —. Lo mató como un cobarde.

— **¡No te atrevas a repetir esa palabra Harry! Y no me hables de esa forma** — le exigió su padre.

— **Lo mató cuando no podía defenderse, y ahora… huye como lo que es** — siseó acercándose, Hermione volteó a verlo estupefacta.

— **Dime que es mentira** — le pidió en un susurro, él se quedó callado bajando la mirada —. **No, no, tú lo prometiste… juraste que no volverías asesinar.**

— **Soy un mortifago** — le dijo entre dientes.

— **Pero dijiste que toda muerte… sería…**

— **Obligado, sí, lo recuerdo** — respondió terminando la frase.

— **No pudiste ser obligado a esto… ¡lo mataste!** — su esposo no pudo responder a esa acusación.

— **Hermione ven conmigo** — le pidió Harry acercando su mano a ella, desesperado por querer saber qué le estaba diciendo el pocionista para convencerla, no alcanzaba a oír pero sabía que de alguna manera lucharía para que ella se quedara a su lado.

— **No lo hagas** — le pidió su esposo, ella alcanzó a tomar la mano de Harry sin separar la vista de Severus — **en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas?** — ella lloró cuando le dijo esa frase, mientras acariciaba su dedo anular. Harry aprovechó para jalarla y tomarla él, Hermione no tenía las fuerzas para nada, se sostuvo de Harry mientras lloraba, Severus cerró los ojos en rendición.

— **Pagará lo que hizo.**

— **Ya lo estoy haciendo Potter.**

— **No lo mates, por favor no…** — Ron separó a Hermione de Harry, un hechizo atacó al pocionista pero éste lo desvió con un solo movimiento.

— **¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?** — le preguntó el profesor.

Harry atacó al profesor en respuesta, sin embargo Snape nunca lo hizo, no tenía esa fuerza para contraatacar a su hijo, necesitaba que de esa forma supiera que no buscaba dañarlo, que descubriera y uniera las piezas. Un dolor en su brazo captó su atención, y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la manga de su túnica, él sonrió y vio a Harry con orgullo.

— **Bien hecho, me alegra saber que no perdí mi tiempo contigo, podrás con la misión.**

— **Mataré a Voldemort… y después a usted.** — Harry alzó la varita y de nuevo el pocionista no se mostraba con la intención de defenderse, Hermione tomó su mano con desesperación.

— **No lo mates te lo suplico, no lo hagas** — le pidió llorando, Hermione la tomó de la cintura abrazándola, besó su frente bastante dolido.

— **No llores, no lo merece.** — Le susurró besando su frente.

— **Déjalo ir, hazlo por mí** — él asintió, vio como la Orden se acercaba y Sirius veía a Snape con un marcado odio.

A lo lejos Draco observaba toda la escena, la mirada de Severus y la de su ahijado se conectaron, el rubio asintió a su padrino alzándose la manga de la túnica, mostrando su marca tenebrosa. Severus le dio una última mirada a Hermione, la acababa de destrozar y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Draco convocó la marca tenebrosa y ésta se alzó en lo alto del castillo, Severus la vio con dolor, Harry con odio y Hermione con sufrimiento.

— **Adiós** — le susurró a su esposa antes de convertirse en una cortina de humo negro.

Hermione cayó de rodillas conteniendo el llanto, Harry se agachó a su lado abrazándole, mientras Ron se acercó a ellos y acarició su cabello sin decirle nada.

— **Harry… ¿qué demonios fue eso?** — le preguntó el profesor Lupin.

— **Mató a Dumbledore** — logró responder.

— **¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué llora?**

— **No le ocurre nada** — siseó enojado estrechando a la castaña a su cuerpo, besó su cabeza en forma protectora —. **Estarás bien** — le prometió en un susurro.

 _ **N/A: Para ti Yaz, por tu paciencia, tu disponibilidad y porque me aguantas mis crisis de inspiración.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus lecturas, adoro leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Quizá me demore con el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Bonito fin de semana…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin embargo él se mantenía firme en las puertas principales, su gesto inexpresivo de siempre adornaba su rostro y dos hombres custodiaban a su lado, Lucius Malfoy y su hijo como si fueran parte de esa "gloria" que creían vivir.

A lo lejos un hombre vestido de negro caminaba con una pasividad siniestra, parecía que lo veía a él pero no era así, tan sólo se aseguraba que por fin el castillo fuera por completo de su poder, se encontraba vacío, sin un solo estudiante o maestro, pero pronto se haría cargo que todo el mundo mágico afrontara su realidad y ese lugar fuera ocupado de nuevo, bajo su estricta revisión por supuesto.

— **Mi señor** — saludó firme el pocionista cuando vio a su señor llegar hasta él.

— **Severus** — respondió subiendo las pequeñas escalinatas, Snape se giró al ver como la capa de aquel hombre arrastraba por las escaleras hasta adentrarse en el castillo, un peso cayó sobre su cuerpo en ese momento, ver al Señor Oscuro entrar a Hogwarts nunca fue uno de sus planes, ni siquiera los más desesperados, un fallo más en él — **hay un pequeño problema, me temo Snape.**

— **Las cosas no salieron como las planee mi señor** — dijo con antelación al saber a lo que se refería aquel hombre.

Draco tragó en seco cuando vio a ambos magos dialogar en la entrada del castillo, por una fracción de segundos su padrino lo miró fijamente y le sonrió con cautela.

— **¿No salieron según lo planeado? Tu... tu deber era... darme a Potter** — siseó sonriendo sin esconder su varita **—. Pero me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando mis hombres me dijeron, que lo dejaste escapar con la Orden.**

— **En este tiempo he conocido demasiado bien al chico, mis planes nunca fueron llevármelo a la fuerza, sino por voluntad propia.**

— **Eso me tiene sin cuidado Snape.**

— **Para mí no** — se atrevió a retar a Voldemort —. **Si él accede podré tenerlo por completo mi señor, no pondrá en dudas mis palabras, no se detendrá si le ordeno algo, él lo hará** — susurró Severus teniendo un deja vu cuando su hijo convocó el ochrana, creyendo que de esa manera lo estaría protegiendo de Dumbledore, olvidándose de todo por un momento —. **Así funciona Potter, su lealtad sería por completo mía y yo iba aprovecharme de eso para dárselo a usted.**

— **Entonces explícame, mi estimado amigo ¿por qué él no está aquí?**

— **Mate a Dumbledore, él lo vio. No pude resistirme... yo tenía que acabar con él y habría encontrado más placentero hacerlo de otra forma, me deje llevar y lo hice con un simple Avada.**

— **Y eso te llevo hasta donde estas, siendo un miserable perdedor** — le dijo con asco el mago, se dio la media vuelta observando los cuadros casi inmóviles —. **Tienes el poder de Hogwarts Snape, no estoy en calidad de perder a un buen seguidor, pero tienes el tiempo contado para dar con Potter y traerlo, si es a las buenas o malas me tiene sin cuidado, lo quiero para matarlo ¿lo has olvidado? Quiero el poder del mundo mágico, sólo lo lograré acabando con él** — le preguntó encarándolo, parecía como si por un momento el hombre hubiera omitido ese pequeño detalle.

— **Lo traeré mi señor.**

 **SS &HG**

— **No deberíamos tomar una decisión precipitada Hermione, irnos ahora mismo...** — le dijo Harry intentando calmar a su amiga.

— **Entre más rápido desaparezcamos de la vista de la Orden y... todo el mundo será más fácil** — lo interrumpió intentando ser lo más fuerte que podía **—. ¿Verdad Ron?**

— **Yo... opino al igual que Harry, además podríamos morir y yo quisiera quedarme a la boda de Billie y Fleur.** — Hermione alzó la ceja con desagrado, odiaba no tener a ninguno de los dos de su lado —. **Sólo entiéndelo Hermione.**

— **Lo entiendo, pero yo también sacrificaré cosas.**

— **¿Por qué tengo la impresión que estas huyendo?** — le preguntó molesto el pelirrojo —. **¿Crees que Snape tenga la valentía de buscarte? Sabiendo de ante mano que no quieres estar con él y que alguien de la Orden lo mate.**

— **No sé a qué viene esa estupidez Ronald.**

— **Que quizá es tu miedo más grande, que él vuelva.**

— **Y si lo hace ¿qué? No es mi maldito problema** — alzó la voz enfadada, por un momento se olvidaron de Harry y se sumieron en una pelea clásica entre ellos.

— **¿Sabes qué pienso?** — Se levantó acercándose a ella, ante lo cual Harry lo detuvo del brazo pero eso no impidió que el pelirrojo la observara con molestia, omitiendo que su amigo lo sostenía con fuerza evitando que se acercara más a su amiga —. **Tienes miedo de que venga, porque podrías ser tan débil que te irías con él, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo ¡estabas huyendo tomada de su mano!**

— **Pude hacerlo, pude irme y me quedé con ustedes.**

— **¡Ron basta! Confío en Hermione y ella cometió un error, pero ahora está con nosotros, no va a traicionarnos** — intervino por fin Harry, logrando que el pelirrojo volviera a sentarse, notó la fortaleza de Hermione, aunque sus ojos se nublaron ella nunca lloró.

— **Pueden estar seguros que estaré a su lado hasta el final, pase lo que pase.**

— **¿Y Snape?** — volvió a preguntar.

— **Lo que tuve con el profesor Snape es asunto mío Ron, sólo te corresponde saber que estoy aquí y partiremos lo más pronto posible, lo demás me concierne sólo a mí** — le dejó en claro levantándose de inmediato y retirándose.

Ambos jóvenes la vieron cruzar la puerta del cuartel, Harry no le dijo nada a Ron porque él también temía eso, por eso nunca se le separaba, no quería que Snape volviera a buscarla, ella lo amaba a tal punto que suplicó por su vida, y en un momento de debilidad no estaba seguro que pudiera volver a rechazarlo.

— **¿Realmente confías en ella?** — le preguntó su amigo bastante serio.

— **Eso no es lo importante, con tu actitud la estaríamos arrojando a su lado Ron.**

— **No puedo creer lo que ocurrió.**

— **Se enamoró de la persona incorrecta, eso fue lo que ocurrió y podría pasarle a cualquier de nosotros, no tienes que juzgarla tan duramente** — le exigió con sutileza.

— **¡Se iba ir con él!**

— **¡Está enamorada! Y hasta donde yo sé eso no es un crimen.**

— **Podría traicionarnos Harry.**

— **No lo hará, y para eso necesito que confíes como lo hago yo, estar con ella y no atacándola. Además... creo que ella tiene razón, debemos irnos cuanto antes.**

— **Pero...**

— **Iré con ella y tú... no le menciones nada a tu familia.** — Le advirtió dejándolo solo maldiciendo.

...

Harry se acercó con cautela a la habitación, pudo percatarse que Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, observaba algo que tenía dentro de una bolsa, el corazón de Harry se rompió cuando notó que una lágrima resbalaba de sus ojos, ella la limpió con rapidez, podía darse cuenta de los intentos de ella por ser fuerte, por no quebrarse frente a ellos, y él en cambio, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, no bastó con lo que le había hecho, le dio todas las armas a Snape para acabar con ella, en un momento de debilidad.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad, dando el tiempo suficiente para que ella ocultara el anillo de compromiso y matrimonio que celosamente guardaba en una pequeña caja. Para cuando ella le dio permiso de entrar, Hermione ya se había limpiado el rostro y le sonrió a su amigo cuando entró.

— **Lamento la actitud de Ron.**

— **Está bien Harry** — le respondió intentando restarle importancia —. **Comprendo todo, pero sino me fui con él aquella noche... no lo voy hacer ahora.**

— **Lo sé** — le dijo sentándose a su lado —. **Me siento culpable por lo que pasaste... yo te lleve al profesor porque creía que te haría bien.**

— **No fue culpa de nadie... con decirte que ni siquiera lo culpó a él.**

— **Hermione... mató a Dumbledore, no quiero que el amor que le tienes nuble tu juicio.**

— **No Harry** — le interrumpió —. **No te preocupes, sé lo que es y cuando termine la guerra, deberá enfrentar un juicio por todos sus errores** — ella se quedó callada recordando tantas cosas del pasado del que seguía siendo su esposo, cada parte de ellas lo orilló a convertirse en lo que era, no lo culpaba por completo —. **Sólo que... no creo que sea tan malo, él me amaba, lo sé** — suspiró sin saber la razón del porque le contaba eso a él.

— **Hermione** — su amigo estuvo tentado a decirle que era casado, sin embargo no lo hizo, no consideró necesario que tuviera que lastimarla más de lo que se encontraba —. **Debes intentar olvidar eso, comenzaremos de nuevo, tu y yo juntos** — susurró acercándose a ella.

Hermione asintió, dejó que él tomara sus manos. Sus frentes chocaron hasta que él deposito un beso sobre de ella. En ese momento creía que se soltaría a llorar, pero no lo hizo, seguía en shock, no comprendía porque él le había fallado de esa forma, porque tenía que regresar a lo mismo una y otra vez, cómo sino le importara regresar con su hijo, como si nunca le hubiese preocupado ella y salir ileso de la guerra.

Realizó tantos planes a sus espaldas que estaba comenzando a odiarlo, ella haría lo mismo, no descansaría hasta asegurarse que Voldemort estuviera muerto, marcharía al lado de Harry y le ayudaría en todo para destruirlo, con el corazón roto lo haría, porque sabía que en el camino se llevaría a Severus, sólo esperaba que su mano no temblara cuando lo viera caminando hacia su juicio.

...

Llegó caminando hasta su casa, se aseguró que no estuviera nadie en la casa, una vez que el hechizo se lo confirmó abrió la puerta con las llaves. Los recuerdos vinieron de pronto, cada rincón de ese lugar le recordaba la escasa felicidad que había tenido al lado de él. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la alfombra donde brindaron el día en que se habían casado, casi podía escuchar cuando chocaron las copas, su vestido blanco tendido sobre la alfombra, los besos urgentes que se repartían. Se preguntó si en ese momento él tenía ya los planes, ¿acaso fue tan vil de casarse con ella sabiendo lo que haría?

Pudo escuchar su risa cuando subieron por las escaleras, él la tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba el vino para seguir brindando arriba.

Subió despacio las escaleras hasta entrar a la recamara, las lagrimas bajaron una a otra sin poder detenerlas, no quería hacerlo, en ese momento no era necesario hacerse la fuerte, era débil, fue traicionada, y burlada. Se sentía con el derecho de llorar y lo hizo.

Abrió la puerta del closet y sacó una maleta donde fue tomando sus cosas con rapidez, cada prenda que metía la hacía con tanto dolor y odio, que se sorprendía que pudiera mantenerse de píe. En ningún momento volteó a ver la cama, odiaba escuchar su risa aquella noche, la podía recordar minuto a minuto, cada beso, cada gemido, jadeo y el choque entre sus cuerpos, lloró amargamente, creyendo que de esa manera se escucharía más su llanto que sus recuerdos.

Cerró la maleta cuando terminó de guardar sus pertenencias, entonces enfrentó su realidad. Vio la habitación con fortaleza, acarició las sábanas blancas hasta que las arrastró con ella al suelo, olía a ellos, al amor que se tenían, lloró hasta quedarse en el suelo con las sábanas cubriéndola.

Su llanto se fue haciendo sereno y volvió a convertirse en la mujer fuerte que era, encantó la maleta para volverla pequeña y guardarla en la bolsa que ella llevaba. Sobre el tocador dejó un pergamino para él y ambos anillos, con eso ponía fin a su relación con él, creyendo que de esa manera podría borrar el error de casarse con él.

Se quedó callada cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte baja de la casa, empezó a respirar con dificultad, escuchó los pasos que subían las escaleras, entonces ella sacó la varita mientras habría le ventana de la habitación, el frío de la mañana entró de pronto helándole el rostro. Para cuando volteó a la puerta Severus la veía sorprendido, ambos respiraban agitados, él veía la estancia desordenada, las puertas del closet abiertas, ella lo veía a él sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

En forma desesperada ella cruzó un pie por sobre el balcón, sosteniéndose de los barrotes.

— **Hermione, espera. Vas a caerte.**

— **¡Aléjate!** — le exigió apuntándole con la varita, él alzó las manos retrocediendo para que no cayera.

— **Aquí no está Potter, ni medio alumnado para impedir que hablemos.**

— **No necesito esa excusa para darme cuenta que no deseo hablar contigo** — le respondió fría.

— **Tenemos un matrimonio Hermione, no lo puedes olvidar así como así, juramos estar en las buenas y en las malas.**

— **¡Mataste al profesor Dumbledore, Severus! ¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso estar en las buenas y malas?** — le preguntó herida.

— **Tenía que hacerlo, no me quedó opción, no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió.**

— **¿Tenías que hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? Decirme que debo estar en las malas contigo, cuando no confiaste en mí para estar en las buenas. Enfrenta tus consecuencias solo, me excluiste ¿y ahora quieres que este contigo?**

— **Estás casada conmigo, Hermione.**

— **No por mucho tiempo** — le dijo soltándose lo de los barrotes.

Él se asustó tanto que corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero vio que había caído de pie usando la varita, se vieron por última vez antes que ella desapareciera en la calle, lejos de sus protecciones. Severus bajó la vista, su mirada se concentró en el pergamino que ella había dejado ahí, los anillos le fueron devueltos, donde aseguraban el amor que ella ahora rechazaba y repudiaba.

Abrió el pergamino para comprobar lo que tanto temía, ella solicitaba en forma exigente el divorcio, creyendo de esa manera que podría ocultar el error de haberse casado con él, le ordenaba hacer el trámite en forma discreta para que sólo ellos se enteraran de ese pequeño lapso en su vida.

Severus se sentó sobre la cama, teniendo el pergamino en una mano y los anillos en la otra, parecía estúpido e irónico en qué forma había terminado todo, sin su hijo, odiándole y sin su esposa rechazándolo, había matado a ese hombre por dañarlos y terminó perdiéndolos a ambos.

 **SS &HG**

Cuando Severus entró a la casa de Hermione se le oprimió el pecho, su madre se encontraba en ropa cómoda y abrigadora, se extrañó al verlo ahí, sin embargo lo invitó a pasar a la casa, el pocionista se sentó en el sillón mientras aquella mujer le preparaba un té.

Aprovechó el momento en que la señora Granger había entrado a la cocina para asegurarse que Hermione aún no visitaba a su madre, las pocas cosas que tenía en esa residencia estaban ahí, parecía natural de cierto modo que no le hubiera ido a ver aún, enfrentar el fracaso de su matrimonio frente a su madre no era tan fácil. Sin embargo eso era más una oportunidad para el pocionista, y si no se le presentaba dicha oportunidad al menos sería el último regalo que podría hacerle a su esposa.

— **Aquí tienes Severus** — le dijo extendiéndole una taza de té, él la recibió dándole una pequeña sonrisa —. **¿Por qué dices que no viene mi hija?**

— **Señora Granger, sé que Hermione le llegó a comentar de la inestabilidad del mundo mágico.**

— **Sí, mencionó algo ¿qué ocurrió?** — esa era la pregunta más difícil que pudiera hacerle en ese momento, ni él podía responderla.

— **Para este momento un mago ha ganado todo el poder.**

— **¿El mago que odia a los brujos nacidos de muggles? ¿Cómo mi Hermione?**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Dónde está?** — preguntó controlándose.

— **Está segura en este momento, jamás permitiré que algo le ocurra, haré hasta lo imposible para mantenerla a salvo.**

— **¿Está contigo?** — Severus negó con la cabeza baja —. **¿Entonces cómo puedes decirme que la protegerás?**

— **Si me uno a este mago podré cuidarla mejor, asegurarme que jamás la toquen** — la mujer se quedó callada, lo observaba completamente horrorizada —. **Si veo un peligro para ella, no dude que la protegeré, con mi vida y llevándome la vida de quién sea.**

— **Ella confía en ti, entonces lo haré yo también. Gracias por venir.**

— **No he venido a eso, vengo por usted. Ellos podrían venir, intentarán dar con ella, a través de usted.**

— **Yo nunca les diría nada** — aseguró de inmediato.

— **Lo sé, pero es por protección. No permitiré que la dañen a usted. Tome sus cosas, lo más esencial, la llevaré a una casa de seguridad, tendrá un acompañante, se llevará bien con ella. Las dos se quedarán en una granja hasta que alguien de mi completa confianza vaya por ustedes.**

— **Pero... no, no puedo hacerlo, debo quedarme aquí para cuando Hermione vuelva.**

— **Esa persona irá por usted cuando pase eso** — le dejó en claro, pero aun así ella dudaba demasiado.

— **¿Hermione está de acuerdo en esto? ¿Quiere que haga lo que usted me está pidiendo?**

— **Sí** — mintió, entonces la mujer mayor asintió levantándose —. **Hágalo ahora, la llevaré cuanto antes.**

Durante unos escasos minutos la señora Granger había subido a la segunda planta donde comenzó a empacar lo necesario, algunas prendas de ropa, sus joyas y papeles, algunos recuerdos que quería llevarse con ella por si algo malo pasara.

Cuando bajó a donde se encontraba el esposo de su hija sus piernas temblaron, Severus la ayudó a sostenerse, le quitó la maleta y la llevó él, la sostuvo de la cintura dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— **Espera... quiero que le des esto a mi hija** — le pidió entregándole una carta —. **Supongo que no me podré despedir de ella, dásela por favor.**

— **Así será, espere afuera, aseguraré el lugar** — la mujer asintió, dejándole solo.

El pocionista trabajó lo necesario para que ningún mortifago se enterara de quienes habían vivido ahí. Cuando terminó su trabajo dejó la carta en la mesa de la sala, visible solo para Hermione, no hubo una palabra de él para su esposa, sólo aquella despedida de su madre, y una promesa en silencio donde él le prometía cuidar de su madre, quizás no podía jurárselo pero cuando la viera viva comprendería que luchó para que ellas pudieran reencontrarse.

Salió hasta donde se encontraba la señora Granger, la condujo hasta las escaleras donde le pidió su mano para desaparecerse con ella.

— **¿Quién estará conmigo en la granja?**

— **Una mujer que me interesa que sobreviva la guerra, ya la conocerá.** — La mujer asintió entregándole sus manos.

...

Desde que todo había empeorado para Hermione, era Harry quién se había mostrado más que comprensivo con ella, lamentaba que la culpa hubiera dejado a su amigo de esa forma, llegaba un punto donde se alejaba de él, la lástima que le tenía por lo que había ocurrido la hería. La culpa por lo que le ocurrió a su hija, porque la dejó incapacitada para convertirse en madre, y porque creía que su romance con Severus había partido de él.

Ahora se encontraba casi lista para partir con Harry y Ron, obligando apresurar las cosas como lo había mencionado desde el inicio, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con ella, ni siquiera ella podía entender porque estaba haciendo las cosas, quizás Harry tenía la razón y en verdad estaba comenzando a huir de su propia realidad, buscaba desesperadamente que nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho, odiaría sentirse tan ilusa e inocente, casada con un profesor que la había utilizado y ella contribuido con él.

Se vio guardando las últimas cosas en la bolsa de cuentas, la parte difícil venía a continuación, despedirse de su madre ¿acaso tendría el valor de decirle la verdad? Admitir que se equivocó al casarse, y así comprobar que los temores de su madre tenían razón, que nunca debió casarse ni precipitarse a tomar una decisión tan joven. Preferiría hacerlo cuando la guerra terminara, y saber que sucedería.

— **¿Lista?** — le preguntó Harry, ella asintió seria sin decirle nada más **—. Sirius insiste en acompañarnos, pero sigo en lo dicho, debemos partir nosotros solos.**

— **Estoy de acuerdo, iré a despedirme de mi mamá... vengo a las 3 de la tarde, avísale a Ron.**

— **Iré contigo** — le dijo en forma determinante.

— **¿Y Ron?**

— **Volveremos y... entonces empezaremos juntos** — Hermione asintió tomando la mano que su amigo le daba y partieron a la casa de su madre.

En cuanto entraron a ésta Hermione percibió algo diferente, se encontraba fría y solitaria. A pesar de ser medio día faltaba algo que la hacía desconfiar. La puerta que daba al jardín se encontraba cerrada, no se escuchaba el televisor ni había rastros que la chimenea hubiese sido utilizada un día anterior. Caminaron despacio por la sala, Hermione detuvo a Harry cuando éste se quiso mover.

— **Algo no está bien** — susurró Hermione con miedo.

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Mamá no está aquí... y hay hechizos** — dijo conteniendo las lágrimas —. **No hay fotografías, ni rastros de ella.**

Harry ignoró el agarre de su amiga y subió las escaleras con rapidez, Hermione se giró para comprobar lo que creía. Alguien se había llevado a su madre, ella no había previsto eso aún, su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez.

Fue entonces que aquel papel doblado cobró importancia, había una hoja doblada a la mitad, justo en el centro de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente al sillón donde solía sentarse su madre. Pudo ver su caligrafía, bastante apresurada y torpe, pero era ella, eso era lo único que le importaba.

 _Hermione:_

 _No sé qué es lo que vaya suceder, me hubiera gustado que fueras tú quien me explicara todo. Sin embargo confío en lo que tanto decías siempre, entrego mi absoluta confianza a Severus, sé que tú hubieras querido eso, y lo estoy haciendo._

 _Haré todo lo que él me pida para volver a verte, y yo sé que él te dirá lo mucho que te amo y lo preocupada que me quedé por todo. Aunque él me prometa cuidarte y luchar porque nada te pase, no puedo evitar preocuparme por tu seguridad._

 _Sé que esto es lo que quieres, que me oculte, pero daría todo por verte una vez más._

 _Quiero que te quedes tranquila, he obedecido cada una de vuestras indicaciones, seguro Severus te dirá los detalles. Estaré bien, sólo tú prométeme que volverás con mamá, y no me dejarás sola._

 _Te ama, tu mamá._

Hermione bajó la carta con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, la mirada de ella y Harry se cruzaron, él se encontraba estático a medias escaleras, tuvo miedo de preguntar. Bajó rápido hasta donde se encontraba ella, le quitó la carta y la leyó casi en forma desesperada, cuando terminó dobló la carta pensativo.

— **¿Tú mamá sabía?**

— **Sí... el profesor debió venir y ella... confió** — susurró con dolor —. **Me alegra ¿sabes? Porque sé que él no le hará ningún daño.**

— **Mató al...**

— **¡Lo sé! Pero jamás me dañaría a mí** — alzó la voz apuntándose al pecho **—. Él me ama, y no me lastimaría dañando a mamá.**

— **¿Crees que sus sentimientos son... sinceros?**

— **Es de lo único de lo que estoy segura.**

— **Herms...**

— **No tienes que decir nada** — se adelantó limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad —. **No te traicionaré Harry, estoy de tu lado, y por mucho que lo ame, él pagará por lo que hizo.**

Su amigo asintió más tranquilo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, creyó que se rompería aún más pero sólo escuchó su respiración pausada, y sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros, pudo sentir su fuerza al abrazarlo, él besó su cabello hasta que logró que se sentara en sillón y ahí consolarla.

...

Besó sus labios por última vez, una leve mordida en el labio inferior certifico la despedida. Ginny se alejó de él intentado sonreírle, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado, estaba tan asustada que le sorprendía que no estuviera temblando, en cambio se sentía fuerte, sentía que podía serle a él de utilidad quedándose ahí, esperando a que volviera.

— **Cuídate** — fue lo único que pudo decir.

— **Voy a volver por ti, no dejes de esperarme** — le dijo molesto consigo mismo, por haberla amado de la forma que lo hacía, de esa manera lo había condenado a su pasado.

— **Aquí estaré** — susurró Ginny antes de verlo partir de su recamara en Grimmauld Place.

Harry bajó las escaleras maldiciéndose, odió esa despedida con Ginny y quería regresar en ese momento, estar con ella una última noche antes de partir, pero eso sucedería día a día, no podría separarse sin sentirse culpable.

Le asintió a Hermione cuando llegó hasta ellos, Ron se mostraba más nervioso que nunca, la tristeza estaba marcada en su rostro, el miedo y la incertidumbre. Vio de frente a Sirius antes de despedirse, él llevaba una mochila en sus hombros, eso hizo que sonriera sin ganas.

— **Iré solo Sirius.**

— **Por supuesto que no, yo te acompañaré, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.**

— **Quédate, no puedes ir** — le susurró para que sólo él escuchará —. **Serás de ayuda, yo debo ir solo.**

— **No estás bien Harry** — el joven se acercó abriendo la puerta principal, Hermione fue la primera en salir, siguiéndole los pasos Ron.

— **Lo estaré.**

— **¿Puedo quedarme tranquilo que serás sensato en cada decisión que tomes?** — le preguntó, logrando que el joven se detuviera en la puerta —. **No creo prudente que debas buscar a tu padre, en medio de esta guerra.**

— **No tienes que preocuparte por eso** — respondió dejándolo atrás.

Cuando se encontraban fuera de la casa pero en los límites de los hechizos que la resguardaban, alzó la vista a la ventana donde vio a la pelirroja sin una sola lágrima en los ojos, pero con la respiración agitada, ninguno de los dos pudo decir adiós, no tuvieron el valor para hacerlo.

...

Terminaron de acomodar la tienda de campaña, Ron aseguraba el perímetro y Hermione revisaba las posibilidades de destruir a los horrocrux. Harry sólo se sentó en un sillón viejo dentro de la tienda, acariciaba aquel anillo de su padre que ahora llevaba en la cadena junto al cuervo, se aferraba a esa realidad, por muy lejana que estuviese, era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, las imágenes se mezclaban con rapidez, unas tomaban forma, y otras desaparecían en las fantasías de su mente, aquel jardín volvía a su mente, él llegando de alguna escuela muggle, un viejo laboratorio, y una larga caminata por los jardínes de Hogwarts, tomado de la mano de un hombre. Abrió los ojos al sentirse inseguro de su pasado, comenzaba a temer el recordar, sin tener a nadie que pudiera decirle lo que le ocurría, porque Snape lo había traicionado, dejándolo sólo en las dudas

...

La mirada de Sirius parecía que mataría al pocionista si se atrevía a acercarse un poco más, sin embargo era Lupin quien mantenía la paz en toda esa conversación, había logrado que su amigo no saltara al cuello del mortifago, eso ya era una ganancia, al menos podía ver la intención de Snape por seguir manteniendo esa educación en la plática.

— **Puedes irte a la mierda** — dijo entre dientes Sirius, escupiendo odio en cada una de sus palabras.

— **Voy para allá Black, ¿acaso has olvidado lo que se siente vivir ahí? Estuviste meses bañándote en ella, comiendo de las sobras y viviendo en la miseria.**

— **Lo único que agradezco después de que mataste a Dumbledore, es que Harry se dio cuenta de la escoria que eres.**

— **Claro, sólo ten en cuenta Black, que para eso ese maldito vejete me manipuló, no pudo hacerlo de otra forma, él tenía que lograr que Harry me viera como un monstruo, sólo así él se alejaría de mí, de otro modo, él y yo ahorita estaríamos bastante lejos, y tú te hubieras acostumbrado a una mísera carta mensual.**

— **¿Piensas que creemos eso? Que Dumbledore engaño y manipuló al oclumantico de Voldemort ¿es en serio Snape?**

— **No vine aquí para que creas en mí Black.**

— **Di ya a que viniste, y lárgate** — le exigió acercándose más, con la varita en mano.

— **¡Sirius!** — le volvió advertir Lupin.

— **Tengo en mis manos el poder de Hogwarts...** — se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en las estupideces que estaba diciendo, debía ir al grano y largarse de ahí cuanto antes —. **Harry me vio matar a Dumbledore, eso me quito toda posibilidad de recuperarlo.**

— **¿Vienes para pedir que abogue por ti?**

— **No, vengo para pedirte que te mantengas con vida, él debe tener una familia cuando esto termine, tú eres... lo más cercano a eso, después de mí obviamente, y yo no saldré vivo de esto, y si lo hago no deseo ver que Harry pise Azkaban.**

— **Yo estaré para él, si eso era todo vete de mi casa.**

— **Lupin** —pidió Snape olvidando por un momento su orgullo, el licántropo lo vio y algo dentro de él se removió, lo vio tan destrozado a pesar de mantenerse firme, ese hombre estaba sumido en la miseria —. **No vayas a permitir que Harry se culpe de alguna forma, si él recupera su memoria, no dejes que eso ocurra, dile que...**

— **Lo haré Severus** — lo interrumpió, logrando frenar su preocupación y angustia —. **No permitiré que eso ocurra.**

— **¡Porqué él no es el culpable!** — alzó la voz Sirius, pero Snape fue más inteligente y se dio la media vuelta, Lupin lo tomó del brazo haciendo que éste girara a medio pasillo.

— **También te juro que si algo te pasa, él recordará realmente quién eras.**

Snape quiso dar las gracias pero no lo hizo, sólo asintió y Lupin comprendió lo que quería decir. Escuchaba los insultos de Black, los ignoró completamente, los merodeadores sabían que había ido ahí por una razón más importante que la que Severus decía, pero jamás averiguarían a qué había ido.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Llevaba al menos 15 minutos sin moverse, frente a él podía ver unos rizos castaños atravesarse sobre el rostro de la joven, ella los hacía a un lado despacio sin despegar la vista del libro. Respiró agitado al verla tan cerca, para él habían pasado años desde que la vio huir de su casa, con algunos rumores de sus actividades.

Se levantó asustada cuando una ardilla salió corriendo de donde él se encontraba, se pegó más a los arbustos cuando la sintió cerca, casi podía oler su cabello, se maldijo por un momento, bastaría un solo grito de ella para alertar a sus amigos.

— **¿Hermione?** — preguntó el pelirrojo abrigándose con una bufanda.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Se recuperó, se está vistiendo.**

— **¡Oh Dios, gracias!** — Soltó el aire toda esa angustia que vivía en ella, — **avísale a Sirius y Lupin, diles que la poción que nos dieron a funcionado** — Severus bajó la vista, sonrió con tristeza, era lo único que le interesaba, que hubiera podido salir ileso de esa una vez más.

— **¿Era un antídoto? ¿Cómo tenían ellos esa poción, la de ese animal?**

— **No era la de ese animal Ron, no empieces de paranoico,** \- le reprendió, aunque ella también se había cuestionado cómo llegaron a tener el antídoto, no podía negarlo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su esposo, queriendo, rezando que él fuera quién conoció, esperando que los estuviera ayudando en secreto - **¡Harry!** — se sorprendió al verlo salir de pie, algo pálido pero recuperado —. **Estuvimos cerca en esta ocasión.**

— **Lo sé, mira que cara tienes.**

— **Estoy bien** — respondió restándole importancia.

— **No has dormido** — le dijo acercándose a ella, le besó la frente preocupado —. **Ve... ahora, nos quedaremos nosotros.**

Hermione volvió a girarse a donde se estaba dirigiendo, Snape la observó con la duda marcándole, ¿acaso lo había visto? ¿Demostraba su afecto dejándolo ir nuevamente? Ahí fue cuando la vio cansada y débil, ojerosa, derrotada y más fuerte que nunca. Bajó la vista asintiendo a sus amigos, entró a la tienda, todo ante la mirada preocupada de Harry.

— **¿Estás segura que ha estado bien?**

— **Sí, he estado al pendiente en lo que dormías** — respondió Ron, Harry lo observó con molestia y dobló los ojos fastidiado.

— **Dormido... claro que sí, asegúrate que estemos seguros, yo haré guardia lo que queda del día, tú por la noche.**

— **De acuerdo** — Weasley arrastró los pies hacia los límites del perímetro.

Severus retrocedió más, Hermione era más perceptiva, sería más fácil que la descubriera ella que su hijo, pero no olvidaba el odio que le guardaba Harry, lo que menos necesitaba era un enfrentamiento con él en ese momento.

Se situó donde no pudiera verlo, sacó la varita y se odió por seguir obedeciendo órdenes de ese miserable, pero en ese punto sólo podía hacer lo necesario para facilitarle el camino a su hijo, lo demás no importaba en lo absoluto. Una vez que eso se terminara, podría quemar ese cuadro en su chimenea mientras esperaba su juicio.

Apuntó con la varita y la cierva plateada apareció frente a él, sintió tocarla una vez más, _"guíalo"_ le susurró, adentrándose el profesor en las penumbras del bosque, sin perderlo de vista, debía demostrarle que no debía preocuparse, que él sabría hacerlo correctamente.

La mirada de Harry se concentró en una luz plateada que venía del bosque, escuchó el silencio en la tienda y la sombra de Ron moviéndose a donde lo había enviado. Se levantó con la varita en la mano, y se introdujo en la espesura del bosque, atravesó los arbustos y pinos hasta llegar a un claro, ahí se quedó quieto sin moverse por un momento.

La cierva lo observó fijamente, Harry observó a su alrededor buscando a la persona que convocó aquel patronus, se quedó quieto logrando conseguir calmarse, cuando bajó la vista, la cierva se había acercado a él lo suficiente para llenarlo de paz, la inseguridad y el miedo lo habían abandonado, aceptaba con tristeza sus recuerdos.

 _Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos en una pequeña habitación, el miedo llenarlo por completo, las lágrimas secas en sus ojos y una cierva que custodiaba su cuna, conforme él conciliaba el sueño la cierva se recostó en la alfombra observándolo fijamente. Era lo único que él necesitaba, todo marcharía bien entonces._

Y de nuevo sucedió, había traducido eso como si alguien le asegurara que todo estaría bien, la cierva le señaló el camino, y él la siguió hasta llegar al lago. Harry llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella, bajó la vista a donde el patronus le señalaba, pudo ver la espada al fondo del lago, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, sonrió tranquilo agradeciendo.

Snape sonrió con orgullo cuando lo vio sumergirse en el lago congelado, lo haría bien. La cierva esperaba a su costado. El pocionista empezó a desesperarse cuando no lo vio salir, maldijo esperando, justo en el momento que el menor de los Weasley llegaba corriendo.

— **¡Hermione!** — Gritó sin detenerse **—¡Hermione!**

Snape se giró para verla correr hacia el lago, se cubrió la boca cuando vio sobre el lago el abrigo de Harry junto con la varita.

— **¿Qué... qué se supone que hizo?**

Ron no respondió tan sólo se quitó el suéter y entró al lado esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, Hermione se tomó el cabello al ver que Ron había tomado el cuerpo de su amigo. Alzó la vista y Snape arriesgaba toda esa misión dejándose ver, la joven se quedó inmóvil, tan sólo lo veía fijamente, aquel semblante serio, y por un momento vio a su esposo asustado, dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Ron sacar a su hijo.

Una sola presión en su pecho y éste expulsó el agua que había dentro de él, Hermione lo cubrió con el abrigo, le dio una poción de inmediato sin comprender lo que había pasado.

— **¿Qué ocurrió Harry?**

— **Ron la espada.**

Hermione alzó la vista para ver la espada a los pies de Ron, éste titiritaba de frío, a penas logrando el calor con magia. No dejó de asombrarse al ver la espalda de Godric Gryffindor.

— **¿Cómo llegó ahí?**

— **El patronus... me lo dijo.**

— **¿Què patronus Harry?** — el joven se quedó callado por un momento.

Hermione alzó la vista para ver la espalda del pocionista alejarse, y a su costado la cierva aún observaba a Harry tendido en el suelo.

— **¿De quién era el patronus?** — preguntó Ron.

— **Era de mi... de... mi padre.**

— **¿De tu padre?** — preguntó asustada Hermione.

— **Sí... era un ciervo Hermione.**

La joven asintió, su amigo no debió verla con seguridad, no pudo percibir que era una cierva quién lo guío, creyendo que era el ciervo de James Potter, y ella no pensaba desmentir eso, ocultaría que fue la cierva de Severus Snape quién lo había ayudado a dar con la espada.

Tuvo que reprimir esos deseos incontrolables por alcanzarlo, por preguntar ¿por qué los estaba ayudando? ¿Por qué ese miedo en su mirada? pero no lo hizo, en cambio se quedó con Harry viendo la espalda del pocionista, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, algo dentro de ella le decía que él la estaba necesitando, y pese al odio que le tenía se maldecía por no estar ahí a su lado.

 **SS &HG**

El director de Hogwarts observaba fríamente el escenario, unos niños de 13 años temblando ante el yugo de los Carrow, Draco Malfoy mirando lo que acontecía, recto e indiferente, lo vio por unos segundos sin entender cómo su padre había logrado convertirlo en eso.

— **Si estos Gryffindors ya han sido castigados ¿cuál es el maldito problema, Alecto?**

— **Snape...**

— **Tengo cosas más interesantes que oír tu lista de quejas, quiero a los alumnos vivos y enteros, te lo he repetido esta semana unas nueve ocasiones, ¿estás imbécil acaso?**

— **El Señor Tenebroso dijo que...**

— **El Señor Tenebroso me dio el poder sobre Hogwarts, soy yo quién se hace cargo del colegio, no él.** — Terminó esa conversación, logrando que el mortifago se inclinara ante él.

Aquellos niños vieron a Snape incrédulos, temblaban de miedo y tan sólo agradecían que el castigo no se hubiera extendido. El director cerró los ojos con cansancio, ellos obtuvieron un frío "largo de mi vista" antes de que su concentración la obtuviera el joven rubio que estaba frente a él.

— **¿Alguna orden para mí?**

— **Sígueme** — le ordenó, bajando dirigiéndose a la dirección.

Snape se sentó detrás del escritorio, pidiéndole con la mano que se sentara, Draco no lo hizo, sólo se quedó inmóvil viendo a su padrino, exigiendo que esa conversación terminara lo más rápido posible.

— **¿Tu padre te ha tenido al corriente con las nuevas noticias?**

— **Supongo.**

— **¿Podrías ser más claro Malfoy?**

— **Sé que casi atrapan a cara rajada en el Valle de Godric, sin embargo eso no me interesa, sólo lo que debo hacer para mantener sana y salva a mi madre, lo que pase con San Potter me tiene sin cuidado.**

— **¿Has perdido la orientación acaso?**

— **Esta guerra no es mía, estoy inmerso en ella pero no es mía** —respondió con ira.

— **Será mejor que te sientes, quiero contarte algo.**

— **Con todo respeto señor director...** — comenzó apretando los dientes y desviando la mirada.

— **Toma asiento Draco, sé que te interesara.**

El rubio se sentó de mala gana, mientras que Severus le sostenía la mirada con cierto cariño. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, a pesar de esa apariencia que daba el joven, ambos no podían omitir que seguía siendo el niño que vio crecer, el cual no tuvo alternativas, nunca pudo tomar sus propias decisiones, sino adaptarse en el entorno en que su padre lo involucró.

Con tranquilidad Severus comenzó a hablar, a los dos minutos había logrado la completa atención de Draco. Duraron hablando quince minutos, terminando con una petición, en esta ocasión su padrino le dio opciones, podía hacerlo o podía negarse, cualquier cosa que le conviniera.

— **Lo dejo a tu consideración** — le dijo Severus.

Draco se levantó en forma violenta, la silla cayó hacia atrás asustando a los cuadros de los ex directores, todos se quedaron atentos a lo que sucedía. La vena del joven palpitaba y sus puños estaban cerrados, luchando por no dejársele ir con fuerza al mortifago, sin embargo Severus en ningún momento bajó la cabeza.

Malfoy se dio la media vuelta, cuando tomó la perilla esta se atrancó y él le dio una patada con fuerza, los cuadros se escandalizaron, pero Snape los mandó callar en seguida. Cuando logró abrirla él respiraba agitado.

— **Draco** — le llamó con tranquilidad Severus.

Éste se giró furioso, entonces Snape vio aquellas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero el rubio logró que ninguna de éstas resbalara, se dio la media vuelta azotando la puerta, lamentó haberlo lastimado de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando Snape bajó la vista, no arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones.

— **Severus** — le llamó el cuadro de Dumbledore.

Pero Snape alzó la varita sin mirarlo, el cuadro se ocultó detrás de las largas cortinas de terciopelo verde, algunos cuadros reprobaron ese acto, pero ninguno dijo nada. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, no esperaron y Minerva entró observándolo confundida.

— **Vi a Malfoy haciendo destrozos, salía de aquí.**

— **No deja de creer que su padre va salvarlo de todos los castigos** — respondió con fastidio.

— **¿Estás bien, Severus?**

— **Estoy bien.**

— **Te notas demasiado cansado** — el director no respondió y la ignoró por los siguientes minutos, esperando que se fuera, pero ella se acomodó y lo observó fijamente — **Si ocurre algo quiero saberlo, me lo debes.**

— **Yo no te debo nada** — respondió con orgullo.

 _Cuando Minerva se enteró del asesinato de Dumbledore, no se movió del colegio, cuando Snape tomó posesión de su cargo ella no le cuestionó, pero se quedó frente a él observándolo. Entonces él dejó bajó la varita, que en ese momento se encargaba de cambiar la decoración de la dirección, y la vio con enojo._

— _Es el momento donde sale tu lado recto e intachable Minerva._

— _Dumbledore cometió errores..._

— _Dumbledore cometió más que errores y lo sabes, toleré todo, absolutamente todo por años, que me separara de Harry, y cuando lo estoy recuperando por debajo de la mesa ese hijo de perra lo estaba envenenando en mi contra, y... físicamente._

— _¿Hizo qué?_

— _Harry me recordaba... estaba tan cerca Minerva — confesó derrotado —. Ahora sólo tiene el propósito de matarme, no me contuve... Dumbledore ganó de nuevo._

— _Es el niño más bondadoso, él..._

— _Él me vio cuando maté al director, la poción que le dio no sé que alcances tuvo y... ya no confía en mí._

— _Pero sí en su padre... - terminó Minerva con una mirada cálida y dolida, la lastimó que el director estuviera muerto, pero llevaba años conociendo lo humano que era Snape, y lo entendía por mucho que le pesara - no olvides quién eres Severus, en eso Dumbledore nunca ganará._

La marca comenzó a arderle logrando que el mortifago acariciara su antebrazo, y aliviar un poco el dolor. El ardor continuó y él empezó a ponerse ansioso.

— **Tengo que irme, hazte cargo en lo que vuelvo.**

— **¡Snape!** — gritaron los Carrow, entraron a su despacho y una mirada sádica se veía claramente en su rostro.

— **Se toca antes de entrar imbéciles.**

— **¡Lo capturaron! Narcisa se ha llevado a Malfoy, quiere que reconozca a Potter. El Señor Tenebroso debe ir hacia la Mansión.**

— **¿Y qué esperan aquí? ¡Muévanse!** — éstos salieron corriendo a obedecer las órdenes.

Ambos profesores se quedaron en la dirección, estaban inmóviles y sorprendidos que eso pudiera ocurrir tan pronto.

— **Severus ¿qué harás?**

— **Hazte cargo del colegio,** — Se despidió usando la chimenea

...

Draco atravesó los pasillos de la Mansión donde vivía, lo hizo con calma y prudencia, cuando llegó a la sala escuchó los gritos desgarradores de Hermione, la vio tendida en el piso con su espalda arqueada, su tía estaba sobre de ella apuntándole con la varita. El joven revisó con rapidez, pero el lugar estaba vacío con excepción de ambas brujas y su padre.

— **Aquí esta, señor** — anunció un mortifago llevando a un mago a tirones.

Lucius Malfoy lo tomó de la chaqueta llevándosela a su hijo, éste hombre medía casi su estatura, complexión delgada, aquel cabello negro desordenado, y la misma mirada que una vez más le sostenía a Draco, no eran el color, era la mirada lo que terminó por quebrarle, pero eran sus rasgos los que no terminaban de convencerle, sonrió con tristeza. Volteó a ver a la castaña que veía al Slytherin con suplica, éste le respondió viéndola con asco.

— **¿Y bien Draco?**

— **Este sucio mago no es Potter** — respondió con desagrado.

— **¿Seguro? Podría estar... bajo un encantamiento.**

— **¿Y su varita?** — su padre le entregó las tres varitas y éste las vio con atención, enfrentó al joven mago de nuevo.

— **No es Potter... sin embargo recomiendo no matar a la sangre sucia, y entregársela al Señor Tenebroso, tal vez la varita de él tenga mejor poder de convencimiento que la de mi tía.**

— **¡Maldito!** — le gritó el mago acércandose a él, Draco se retiró observando a Bellatrix sonreír en forma sádica, los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron y se llenaron de pánico.

Harry se sintió desesperado de regreso a los calabozos, no había alguna manera de salir, y los minutos transcurrían. La incertidumbre de lo que estaría pasando con Hermione lo mataba, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar.

Severus llegó intentando controlarse, subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, y le costó mantenerse indiferente ante lo que veía a continuación. La mirada de Draco el pocionista se cruzaron por un momento, y éste asintió, fue entonces que Snape comenzó a desesperarse. Bajó la vista para ver a Hermione tendida en el piso, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, entonces la sangre le hirvió y el poco raciocinio lo sintió perderse.

— **¿Te gusta mi obra de arte Snape?**

— **Sólo espero que le hayas dejado la suficiente lucidez a esta niña Bella, ya que es el único testigo del paradero de Potter.**

— **Te equivocas, abajo tengo a otros dos ¿verdad?** — le preguntó a la joven causándole más dolor, Hermione se volteó para que Severus no la viera de frente, su cuerpo tembló e intentó callarse, no lográndolo sollozando de pronto.

Sólo sintió un tirón cuando el cuerpo de la mortifaga fue separado de ella, Severus tenía sujeta del brazo a Bellatrix y le decía algo que Hermione ya no comprendía, sus esperanzas estaban hechas trizas, sabía que no existiría esperanza alguna, su esposo la vio a los ojos pero no se acercó a ella.

— **Draco llévatela a los calabozos.**

— **El Señor Tenebroso querrá obtener la información de inmediato Snape.**

— **Y esta niña no durara ni tres minutos Bella, ¿te imaginas quién será la responsable de su muerte? La única persona para dar con Potter morirá porque no puedes dejar de ser una maldita sádica** — escupió Severus enfrentándose a ella con la varita en mano.

— **No sé porque te has vuelto tan sentimental Snape, tan... débil.**

— **Pregúntate eso cuando tu plan se encuentre... fallido, ocuparas el lugar de ella en la varita del Señor Tenebroso** — le siseó de cerca tomándola del cuello —. **¿Qué esperas Draco? ¿Verla delirar aquí? ... si se muere que sea a los calabozos ¡Ahora!**

El rubio tomó a su compañera con fuerza provocando un quejido en Hermione, el joven mortifago se dio cuenta que ella no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, Severus dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó el rostro elevándola hacia él, los ojos de ella se humedecieron.

— **Aguanta** — le susurró y ella lloró en silencio - **Aún vive, que sea así hasta que llegue el Señor Tenebroso, ¡vamos Malfoy!**

Draco llegó hasta los calabozos, pasaron a un lado del mortifago que custodiaba las celdas y le ordenó abrirla, aquel hombre lo vio con odio, con envidia del puesto que poseía en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, abrió la reja dejándolo pasar.

— **El Señor Tenebroso esta por llegar, sabes lo que se tiene que hacer, hará un interrogatorio.**

— **¿Ël?**

— **Sí inepto, él. Por eso no pasas de estas pobres rejas** — le gritó humillándolo, el joven se dio la vuelta con rapidez —. **Y regresa cuanto antes, debes vigilar muy bien, si ocurre algo será por entera tu responsabilidad.**

Draco bajó las escaleras, lo sintió irse mientras llegaba hasta donde sus amigos la esperaban, Hermione intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Draco la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su pecho.

— **Cállate** — le ordenó, sus amigos se acercaron a ella pero Malfoy les pidió silencio, llevándose la varita a los labios. El joven escuchó cada sonido de ese lugar, una reja se abrió anunciando que el mortifago había desaparecido a hacer su cometido.

Harry lo vio con odio, si tuviera una varita lo haría pagar con creces, Draco lo vio a los ojos, ahora el encantamiento había terminado, y el rubio no se sorprendió de eso, sólo lo encaró.

— **Le mentiste, sabías que era yo.** — Draco no respondió, tan sólo soltó a Hermione para que Ron la tomará en los brazos antes de que cayera al piso.

— **Esta no es tu varita** — respondió con repulsión arrojándola al piso y saliendo de la celda.

Cuando él salió los tres Gryffindor estaban demasiado confundidos, no comprendieron la actitud que estaba teniendo Malfoy, pero se vieron el uno al otro, esa podía ser la única oportunidad que tendrían para evitar que mataran a Hermione o cualquiera de los tres.

— **¿Puedes con Hermione?**

— **Sí, pero yo creo que todo esto es una trampa.**

— **No importa, es la única opción para salir de aquí.**

Ron tomó a Hermione y salió detrás de su compañero, podían sentir el silencio en el lugar. Harry abrió la reja, respiró agitado viendo ambos pasillos, el camino de la izquierda los llevaría arriba donde sería imposible huir, tomaron el camino contrario con rapidez, sentían la adrenalina correr, el miedo de ser descubiertos y de ver a su amiga morir en ese lugar. Escucharon pasos en el lugar, todo parecía un laberinto sin saber la salida.

— **Nada nos indica que haya una salida Harry.**

— **¡Siempre hay una!**

— **¡Se fugaron!** — escucharon que gritó un hombre.

— **¿Qué has dicho?** — preguntó un colérico Malfoy —. **¿Qué demonios hiciste?**

— **Yo... nada, deje a su hijo con la sangre sucia.**

— **¿Insinúas que mi hijo los dejo escapar?** — exclamó el mortifago —. **Este inepto te culpa a ti, Draco.**

— **Me tiene sin cuidado,** — respondió sin miedo —. **Hay que vigilar las salidas.**

— **¡Vamos!** — ordenó la voz de Severus Snape.

Ron y Harry se observaron con miedo, no se requería ser sabio para conocer las posibilidades, el único que llevaba varita era Harry contra cuatro mortifagos, era evidente el futuro que les esperaba. Corrieron hacia el ala oeste, en las oscuridades de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un rejado pequeño, húmedo y mal oliente, era bastante estrecho y se encontraba pegado al piso en una esquina del muro. Una explosión de su lado derecho lo hizo voltearse, Draco Malfoy le apuntaba con la varita.

— **Rápido, salgan** — le dijo Harry convocando un escudo, pero Malfoy no volvió a atacarle.

— **¿Los viste Draco?** \- escucharon que preguntó su padre en alguna parte de los calabozos.

— **Escaparon... hacia el este, salgamos.** — Respondió a Severus Snape, Harry sintió su interior agitarse, no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a él tan pronto.

El joven vio a Malfoy darle la espalda y salir corriendo, buscando encontrarse con el pocionista. No quiso perder mas tiempo y siguió a sus amigos, cruzando la estrecha brecha en el rejado salió a los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron buscaba que su compañera entrara en calor, pero cada vez la sentía más débil, delicada y lastimada, no sabía las heridas internas que seguramente tenía. Hermione luchaba por mantenerse de pie, o al menos consciente. El pelirrojo la sentó sobre la pared recuperando el aire, no sabía en qué límites terminarían las protecciones de los Malfoy, pero necesitaban salir cuanto antes para aparecerse, y uno de ellos debía poner toda su magia, pues Hermione no tendría la fortaleza para hacerlo.

— **Debemos movernos, siempre habrá... un defecto en los hechizos** — dijo Harry recordando lo aprendido con Snape, caminaron hasta que un mortifago salió corriendo, el joven se quedó congelado, no pudo alzar la varita, sólo se quedó parado frente a éste, enfrentándolo con su lado más humano.

Las orbes negras de Snape lo vieron también, pero su mirada bajó hacia la mujer que descansaba en el pasto, la vio consciente aún, ella lo vio y cerró los ojos, le decía que estaba bien, y nunca la sintió tan mentirosa como en ese momento, Ron se interpuso para cubrir a Hermione. La varita del pocionista se movió con sutileza entre sus manos, todos podían escuchar los pasos acercarse.

— **Snape** — le gritaron.

— **No fue por aquí** — respondió con un grito —. **Vayamos al este.** — Ordenó haciendo que todos corrieran del lado inverso, estaba preocupado pero él no podía hacer nada por ella en ese momento **— busquen una casa de seguridad, si acampan de nuevo... con lo que ella lleva en esa bolsa no lo lograran, morirá.**

El joven se quedó aún congelado, bajando la vista con odio, repudiando su ayuda y su falta de coraje para no matarlo en ese momento y agradeciendo la oportunidad de sacar a Hermione en ese momento. Harry ayudó a Hermione levantarse y Snape sólo los veía, espero que ellos caminaran hacia los árboles para darse la vuelta corriendo.

— **Nos... ¿nos ayudó?** — le preguntó Ron.

— **Sí** — respondió Hermione débil —. **Lo hizo.**

— **No hables** — le pidió Harry estrechándola **— te sacaré pero tienes que aguantar un poco más.**

Al cabo de 20 minutos de estar caminando, Hermione se había dejado vencer, comenzaba a oscurecer y el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza.

— **Ron... tenemos que salir, Hermione abre los ojos** — le pidió asustado.

— **No hay salida, estamos atrapados.**

— **Llegaremos a una casa de seguridad, te lo prometo.**

— **Severus** — lo llamó la joven en su inconsciencia, Harry se desesperó y por dentro esperaba verlo llegar y que los ayudara a sacarla de ahí.

Un ruido de pronto los alertó haciendo que Harry se pusiera en guardia, de pronto vio a Dobby frente a él, vio a su alrededor confundido, esperando ver a alguien más.

— **Dobby vino ayudar.**

— **Dobby... ¿cómo sabías que...**

— **A Dobby le dijeron que viniera a ayudar a Harry Potter, y Dobby lo hará.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Harry Potter no debe saberlo, una orden que recibió Dobby, y Dobby protegerá a Harry y sus amigos** — le dijo extendiéndole la mano, observó a Ron y éste asintió.

— **Creo que tengo idea a donde ir** — dijo el pelirrojo.

...

La mano de Fleur lo hizo sentarse con fuerza sobre la silla de nuevo, un mueca de dolor hizo reír a la chica, él se sintió un poco indignado pero decidió colaborar, si terminaba con eso podría subir a ver a Hermione.

— **Ron no quejó tanto.**

— **Bueno... tal vez porque él tenía un raspón, tú me estas cociendo a lo muggle** — se quejó el joven conteniendo un quejido.

— **Se nos terminaron las pociones** — respondió rogando no se notaran las mentiras, su orden era retrasar lo más que pudiera a Harry, Hermione era bien atendida y no querían que nadie subiera, y el más desesperado por hacerlo era ese joven.

— **Que tal... la varita.**

— **Está... infectado.**

— **Deja que lo haga Harry** — intervino su esposo, Bill rió sirviendo a todos un poco de chocolate caliente, él lo ignoró pero pudo percatarse que ellos se notaban sospechosos.

— **Hermione... ella necesita que la curen y...**

— **Ella esta siendo atendida, Lupin ha traído a alguien.**

— **¿A quién?** — cuestionó con autoridad, sintiendo con todo el derecho sobre ella.

— **Un medimago al parecer...** — Harry se tranquilizó cuando escuchó eso, ese medimago podía hacer mucho más que él. La culpa volvía a él, ni Ron ni él habían terminado como su amiga, esperaba poder partir con su amigo esa misma noche sin Hermione.

— **Creo que un buen plato de comida les caerá bien ¿les apatece?** — ambos asintieron con una débil sonrisa.

...

La espalda de Lupin descansaba sobre la pared, estaba un poco nervioso pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Oía los cubiertos en el piso de abajo, y las voces en apenas susurros, se movió un poco empezando a desesperarse que no saliera de la habitación, tocó levemente la puerta en señal de que el tiempo se estaba agotando, era eso o que él empezaba a ponerse paranoico.

 _Un par de horas antes había llegado Severus Snape a su casa, su semblante más allá de furioso, lo notó ansioso y preocupado, el pocionista no esperó a ser invitado a pasar, sólo entró, asegurándose que no fueran interrumpidos por su esposa._

— _Dora no está en casa._

— _Capturaron a Harry._

— _Minerva me informó, esperábamos noticias tuyas._

— _Ha escapado satisfactoriamente, probablemente estén heridos, necesito saber en qué casa de seguridad llegarán — Lupin soltó un suspiro de burla e incredulidad, ante la forma tan directa en la que le habló Snape._

— _No creo que hagan eso Severus, no lo han hecho en todos estos meses, ¿qué te indica que lo harán ahora?_

— _Dada su situación, no tendrán opción Lupin, ¡tienen que llegar a una casa de seguridad!_

— _Cálmate — le pidió conteniéndose, sabía que cuando se trataba de su hijo, ese hombre perdía el sentido y la paciencia, sólo le quedaba asentir a todo lo que él pidiera — cuando me notifiquen me haré cargo, llevaré a un medimago de ser necesario._

— _Un medimago — repitió jactándose —. Y que ese miserable los venda ¿no?_

— _De acuerdo, los curaré yo mismo._

— _No Lupin... — dijo sonriendo con maldad —, creo que no me he dado a entender. Cuando tu recibas la información, vas a notificármelo, y vas a ayudarme a entrar a esa casa de seguridad._

— _¿No confías en que ayude a Harry? Sirius y yo daríamos nuestra vida por la de él._

— _Él no está herido, es Hermione._

— _Hermione... bueno... la ayudaremos — respondió no entendiendo — Sirius y yo..._

— _No Lupin, — le interrumpió de pronto — ese miserable no le pondrá una mano encima a Hermione, no quiero que la toque ¿entendiste? — le siseó molesto._

— _Pero..._

— _¡Te dije que no lo quiero cerca!_

— _Ya basta con esa rivalidad, es absurdo. — Le pidió enfadado._

— _Ella es mi esposa, yo voy a curarla, tengo todos los derechos, así que me darás la maldita información y ya, la vi delirar Lupin, Bellatrix la destrozó, logré verla aún consciente — respondió sin dudarlo._

— _Pero Hermione es... — antes de que el licántropo terminara Snape le restregó un pergamino en la cara — tu... tu es... esposa._

— _Vas a ayudarme a entrar a esa casa de seguridad. — Le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas, Lupin sólo pudo asentir, de todas las cosas que podía esperar esa no era una de ellas._

— _... ¿en qué demonios pensabas Snape? Ella... ¡la pusiste en riesgo! Mira dónde terminó Harry, imagina lo que podrán hacerle a ella si se enteran que es tu mujer, y... lo que te hará a ti, él te matará cuando sepa Severus — le dijo asustado._

— _Ahórrate el sermón, y ve a conseguir la información, no dejaré que ella muera ¿entiendes? ella no._

— _¿Tan mal se encuentra?_ _— le preguntó preocupado._

— _No lo sé, y ahorita es lo único que deseo saber, ve... y pregunta si han llegado._

Ahí estaba maldiciéndose, y esperando a que Severus saliera, si Harry se enteraba de eso estallaría contra el pocionista y hasta con él mismo, le cuestionaría en qué demonios estaba pensando, y a decir verdad él también se lo preguntaba.

...

Con delicadeza colocó su mano debajo de su nuca, levantándola un poco, la joven abrió los ojos y lo vio cerca, giró su cabeza y él la forzó a beber una poción. El hombre la vio lastimada, frágil y a punto de dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo una gasa limpiar las heridas de su rostro, conteniendo el dolor de la herida de su brazo. Comenzó a susurrar cosas que Snape no podía entender, no olvidaba el último encuentro que había tenido al lado de ella, había dejado en claro sus intenciones de divorciarse, de ocultar el error que cometió al casarse con él, queriendo olvidar todo lo que habían pasado.

Vio la herida en su brazo y contuvo una maldición, la tocó con cuidado queriendo grabar el propio dolor que había vivido ella horas atrás, después de aplicarle poción la vendó con sumo cuidado.

— **Ten por seguro que va a pagar lo que te hizo** — le dio sin esperar que ella respondiera, sabía bien que lo único que sentía ella ahora era repulsión, y que sino lo echaba en ese momento era porque la debilidad era más grande que su odio.

Terminó de curarla, no estaba tan mal como lo había previsto, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, recordando todas las veces que ella lo curaba, igualmente en silencio, buscando que ambos comprendieran que estaban enamorados, que por mucho que lucharan por alejarse ella seguiría presente, hasta que llegó el momento donde él la aceptó.

— **Debes asegurarte que no partan mañana, tienes que descansar mínimo tres días** —ella siguió sin responder, tan sólo sus ojos entreabiertos negándose a darle la cara —. **Sé que tus deseos son no verme, y yo te complacería en todo, hasta en esto** —le dio depositando un pergamino sobre su vientre —. **Nadie sabrá el error que cometiste al casarte conmigo.**

Pero él se sentía con el derecho de besarle una última vez, y lo hizo. Quitó los bucles de su frente y le besó despacio.

— **Tenía que hacerlo** — le dijo intentando disculparse —, **no tuve otra alternativa.**

Ella bajó la vista al pergamino y su mundo se quebró, él había firmado el acta de divorcio como tanto le había exigido, esas lagrimas cayeron cuando él se separó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ella se incorporó con el brazo que podía mover, y rompió el pergamino con dolor, él retrocedió hacia ella confundido.

— **No, no quiero esto** — susurró viendo los trozos de pergamino sobre las sábanas, Severus llegó hasta ella observándola sin que ella lo viera a los ojos, se quitó las sábanas con violencia —, **llévame contigo, me voy, lo dejo todo, pero no me dejes aquí... me he arrepentido cada segundo de abandonarte, sácame de aquí.**

— **No, no puedes ahora.**

— **Si puedo, te juro que puedo, aún son fuerte.**

— **No, Hermione.**

— **¡No quiero el divorcio!** — le gritó viéndolo a los ojos —. **No... no me dejes** — le pidió avergonzada, cuando había sido ella quién le había dado la espalda, ahora ella le suplicaba algo que ni quiera podía comprender —, **merezco que me dejes, lo sé... pero no lo hagas, por nuestra Elizabeth.**

— **Shhh tranquila** — le pidió girándose hacia la puerta, esperando que Lupin supiera controlar lo que pudiera suceder afuera de esas habitaciones.

— **Quiero irme contigo, ahorita que podemos.**

— **No puedo Hermione** — respondió con paciencia intentando calmarla—. **No sé si pueda mantenerte segura ahora, quiero que estés con Harry.**

— **¿Qué pasará?**

— **Remus... ¿y el medimago?** — escucharon la voz de Harry.

— **Se acaba de ir, dice que se va recuperar, sólo hay que dejarla descansar.**

— **Quiero estar con ella.**

— **Vete** — le pidió llorando desesperada, odiando todo lo que sucedía _—_ **te alcanzaré.**

El pocionista tomó su rostro y lo besó, Hermione apretó su túnica con fuerza profundizando el beso, de cierta forma intentando no soltarle. Él rompió el contacto viéndola, considerando su petición, pero con el escape de ellos en la Mansión Malfoy su situación era inestable.

— **Volveré por ustedes** — le prometió desapareciéndose.

...

Harry se mostraba más calmado, había visto a Hermione levantarse a almorzar por su propio pie, hasta la notaba más animada, cómo si algo le hubiera devuelto las esperanzas, aún así pensaba esperar un par de días más para verla mejor y posteriormente partir con Ron, pero lo haría sin ella en esta ocasión.

El joven vio a Bill con cierta seriedad, a pesar de estar riendo y poniendo en una mochila cosas que seguramente les serviría, sentía que su mente estaba perdida.

— **¿Hace cuánto que no van a La Madriguera?**

— **Un tiempo, parece que fue... hace un par de semanas** — respondió Fleur viendo a su marido.

— **¿Y Ginny? ¿Cómo ha estado?** _—_ preguntó Harry con melancolía, estaba a punto de ir a verla unos minutos, pero sabía lo difícil que sería otra vez la despedida — **quisiera ir a verla, pero no creo que sea correcto.**

— **Estoy de acuerdo, no vayas** — le pidió Ron serio — ¿Bill? ¿Y Ginny?

El mayor de los Weasley volteó a ver a su hermano, sonrió con tristeza y el trío se quedó serio de pronto.

— **No sabemos, ella... desapareció unos días después que ustedes se fueran, creímos que había ido tras de ti, Harry.**

— **No, ella me dijo que me esperaría, ¿cómo que desapareció?**

— **Nadie supo de ella, un día simplemente no estaba** — Harry se quedó en shock escuchando eso, no podía procesar el perderla a ella, saber que siempre tuvo razón y que al final dieron donde más le dolía.

— **¿Creen que la tienen ellos Bill?** — preguntó Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.

— **No sabemos, mamá esta tan tranquila, que no tenemos idea de nada, buscamos pero nuestros contactos no dicen mucho** _._

— **No la tienen ellos, sino ya la habrían utilizado para dar conmigo** — respondió Harry devastado.

— **... Claro... todo esto es culpa tuya** — estalló Ron levantándose de la silla, Hermione se incorporó sujetando su hombro — **te dije que te alejaras, que era lo mejor para Ginny.**

— **Ron, no digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.**

— **¿Crees que no me duele Ron?**

— **¡Era mi hermana! Mi familia Harry, ¿crees que puedes superar mi dolor?** — le gritó furioso, Bill lo sostenía temiendo que perdiera el control, pero no le decía nada, entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

— **Yo la amaba, la amo Ron** — respondió Harry con los ojos llorosos — **dudo que puedas superar eso, porque eres su hermano, pero ella era todo lo que tenía, todo.**

— **Hablas como si estuviera muerta, y no lo esta ¿oíste?**

Harry no respondió a sus ataques, se dio la media vuelta saliendo de la casa, Hermione fue detrás de él preocupada, lo encontró sentado sobre la arena, lo vio llorar y sintió su pequeño mundo pedazos, ver a Harry llorar no era fácil, porque siempre lo vio tan fuerte, que no lo podía concebir ver de otra forma.

— **Ron esta destrozado, no... le hagas caso.**

— **No importa Ron... ella está...**

— **Esta viva y la encontraremos** — le prometió sentándose a su lado.

— **La amaba Hermione, Ginny era todo mi futuro... la amo y no puedo pensar que ella... sin ella no sé que haré...** — confesó a su amiga abriéndose por completo, llorando y diciéndole sus más grandes miedos, Hermione no pudo responder, sólo lo abrazó acercándolo a su pecho.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que habían logrado escapar de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione ya estaba completamente recuperada, pero la tensión persistía, Ron no había vuelto desde que decidió irse rumbo a la casa de sus padres, queriendo que le desmintieran de la desaparición de Ginny, cuando no regresó Harry comprendió que todo había sido cierto, y que ahora su amigo prefería evitarlo, porque él era la razón de lo que le hubiera ocurrido a la joven.

Ambos sufrían en silencio, Harry al imaginarse el final de su novia, guardando la esperanza de que no hubieran acabado con su vida, ahora la sed de venganza había crecido mucho más, deseaba salir cuanto antes a terminar con lo que había empezado hacía meses, esos enormes deseos de tener frente a él a aquél que se la había llevado, y en el fondo esperaba ver a su padre y recriminarle haberle dejado solo en esos momentos, y permitir que dañaran a Ginny, en esas circunstancias él ya había perdido de las esperanzas con la joven y con su padre. Hermione continuamente caminaba por la playa, pensaba que en esos largos silencios encontraría la respuesta, continuamente dormía hasta tarde esperando una visita que nunca llegó.

…

Una noche Lupin llegó a la casa de seguridad con un niño en brazos, Harry se incorporó con pesadez, se arregló la camisa arrugada y se acercó a su profesor, lo miró con curiosidad, el licántropo se lo dio y el joven lo tomó con cierta inseguridad, los ojos color ámbar lo vieron fijamente, Harry sonrió después de varios días, había algo bueno, positivo dentro de toda esa guerra.

― **Se llama Teddy** ― dijo el licántropo con tristeza.

― **¿Cómo esta Dora, Remus?** ― le preguntó Hermione acercándose a su amigo.

― **Igual Hermione, las pociones no están funcionando, la fiebre persiste, quedó demasiado débil.**

― **Mejorará** ― intentó animarlo, el hombre asintió queriendo creer eso.

― **Felicidades Remus** ― le dijo Harry tomando la mano del pequeño, cuando éste sonrió sus ojos ámbar se habían transformado en un verde olivo penetrante, Harry sonrió, ese pequeño había heredado los poderes y simpatía de su madre, Lupin sonrió con el cambio de su hijo.

― **Le caíste bien.**

― **Sí, eso parece.**

― **Lo cual me tranquiliza, ya que tú eres su padrino.**

― **¿Yo?** ― preguntó incrédulo.

― **Nadie mejor que tú, Harry.**

― **Pero… ¿y Sirius?**

― **Serás tú** ― recalcó con seguridad, Harry asintió agradecido.

Sin embargo Hermione sabía que ese semblante de tristeza en el rostro de Lupin no se debía exclusivamente a la salud de su esposa, veía a Harry continuamente queriendo decirle algo, como si no se atreviera a dar una mala noticia. Lo corroboró cuando su antiguo profesor le pidió a Fleur llevarse al niño y dejarlos a solas.

― **¿Qué pasa Remus?** ― preguntó ella con temor, no podría soportar una mala noticia en esos momentos.

― **Será mejor que nos sentemos.** ― Los tres ocuparon diferentes asientos en la sala de estar, Lupin sonrió sacando un pergamino voluminoso, sus manos temblaron ligeramente ―. **Dumbledore me dejo esta carta, la recibí hace algunos días, había estado sellada y no dudo de su autenticidad, en ella me pide darte una información.**

― **¿A mí?** ― preguntó Harry, él asintió sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

― **Me habla de los horrocrux, me deja claro que dos estaban destruidos, y que en ese momento había localizado en una cueva, no sabiendo qué era, me dice que hay otros tres, entre ellos la serpiente de… el que no debe ser nombrado.**

― **Así es, hemos destruido el de la cueva y creemos saber que en la cámara de Gringotts se encuentra uno, y quizás la diadema de Rowena sería el faltante.** ― Explicó Harry.

― **Eso da un total de seis, Dumbledore deja claro que son siete.**

― **Sí, pero desconocemos qué sea el último y dónde se encuentra.**

― **Dumbledore lo descubrió, y me pidió decírtelo.** ― Ambos jóvenes se mostraron sorprendidos de tal petición, Harry asintió esperando la información, un paso más cerca de su misión.

― **Quiero que te tomes esto con calma, he investigado demasiado y creemos que hay una salida.**

― **¿Tan imposible de destruir es?** ― preguntó Hermione abatida.

― **¿Qué es?**

― **Eres tú, Harry.** ― El joven se quedó callado escuchando esas dos palabras, un nudo en su garganta se formó y la voz no le respondía, sus músculos se pusieron tensos de pronto, y no podía moverse ―. **La noche donde murieron tus padres y la maldición rebotó, un trozo de alma se alojó en ti, fue el horrocrux que él nunca planeó hacer, el cual él ignora.**

― **No, claro que eso no es cierto.** ― Dijo Hermione, aunque la idea pareció estar un tiempo en la cabeza de la chica, ahora se resistía a creerlo.

― **Debemos tomar en cuenta que estamos hablando de dos almas, la de Harry y la de… él, ese es el motivo de la profecía, sólo él podrá terminar con su propia alma.**

― **¡Con la maldición asesina!** ― gritó la castaña histérica.

― **Esa maldición mata una sola vez Hermione.**

― **Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Harry debe pararse frente a… él, y esperar que la maldición mate su alma y no la de Harry?**

― **Es la única posibilidad.**

― **¿Y esa teoría es….?**

― **Mía.**

― **Harry no va hacer eso en base a una teoría basada en el amor que le tienes, ¡el Avada le dará de lleno Remus! Matará a su alma, pero también a Harry.** ― Le pidió derrotada.

― **¿Qué pide Dumbledore en esa carta?** ― preguntó Harry de pronto.

― **Nada, sólo me pide darte la información.**

― **¿Por qué a ti?**

― **Porque Sirius no te lo hubiera dicho.** ― Harry sonrió estando de acuerdo.

― **¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí? Supongo que pensaba que no tendría el carácter para hacer todo lo que he estado haciendo por estos meses… o porque… yo…** ― se quedó callado de pronto atando cabos, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota, queriendo que estuviera equivocado en sus ideas **―, yo… le hubiera dicho a Snape, cómo todo… Snape me mandó y yo le daba toda la información ¿Dumbledore no quería que el profesor supiera esto? … él se lo hubiera dicho a mi padre y… ¿por qué escribió esa carta Remus?** — preguntó después de estar suponiendo.

El licántropo se quedó callado, le hizo frente con una mirada dura y persistente, Harry terminó por arrebatarle la carta y leyéndola con rapidez, cuando terminó arrugó el pergamino con odio.

― **¡Sabía que iba morir! Como si supiera que Snape iba matarlo, lo escribió antes de ir a la cueva** ― A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al final su esposo nunca mintió, todos ellos habían formado parte de un plan bien estructurado, donde eran las piezas de una gran jugada ―. **Me lo dice ahora… que prudente** ― escupió con rencor ―.

— **Jugó con todos nosotros, como si fuéramos solo una pieza en su ajedrez** — susurró Hermione.

— **Empaca Hermione.**

― **Harry no dejaré que lo hagas, esa teoría es una locura.**

― **Es nuestra única alternativa.**

― **¿Remus qué posibilidad hay?**

― **La mitad de las posibilidades Hermione, es sólo una teoría, podría funcionar o…**

― **Morir** ― terminó la frase Harry ―. **Iré a ver a Teddy…**

 **SS &HG**

Hermione colapsó sobre la hierba mojada, apenas podía respirar, se encontraba agitada. Harry hizo unos escasos hechizos de protección para dejarse caer a un lado de ella, le tomó la mano y cayó rendido por la magia perdida.

― **A estas alturas todo Hogwarts sabrá, los carroñeros nos vieron.**

― **Creo que… que no están seguros de que éramos nosotros** ― le dijo Harry, Hermione lo dudaba un poco ―. **Debemos planear algo, no podremos entrar al castillo y ponernos a buscar la diadema con libertad.**

― **Lo sé, había pensado en eso.**

― **Podríamos… intentar buscar al profesor Snape, ya nos ayudó una vez** ― Harry la vio con seriedad, y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

― **No… él no** ― dijo sin ningún insulto ―. **Usaré el espejo, él se encuentra… vulnerable, quiero que Sirius alerté a la Orden para atacar una vez que encontremos la diadema.**

…

Lo difícil no fue entrar al castillo, o conseguir seguidores que los ayudaran a moverse dentro de Hogwarts, lo complicado era empezar a planear lo que tenían que hacer, sin tener noción de la localización de la diadema, y lo complicado que sería matar a la serpiente.

Luna les llevó un par de emparedados, Hermione seguía pensando que si lograra encontrarse con Severus podrían obtener un poco de seguridad, pero sabía que Harry nunca estaría de acuerdo en pedir la ayuda del profesor. Harry comió en silencio, no sabía si se estaba acercando el momento de terminar con todo eso, recordaba a Ginny y no podía maldecirse más, hubiera querido al menos asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

— **¿Hermione?**

— **¿Sí?**

— **Cuanto todo esto termine, tú… ¿buscarías a Ginny?** — le preguntó en voz baja.

— **Harry, te voy acompañar a buscarla** — le respondió queriendo eliminar la tristeza en su voz.

Harry le sonrió, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el mapa del merodeador y se lo entregó, junto con el collar que había recibido hacía dos navidades, la prueba de un pasado que ignoraba, se lo puso en el cuello a su amiga besando su frente, Hermione negó con la cabeza reteniéndolo.

— **No.**

— **Dáselo a Ginny, no quiero morir con él puesto.**

— **¡No vas a morir!** — le aseguró ella sin soltar su mano.

— **Tenemos que hacer esto hasta el final ¿de acuerdo?** — Su amiga asintió, sus lágrimas bajaban sin parar de sus ojos nublados, Harry le entregó el mapa y lo guardó dentro de aquella bolsa de cuentas —. **Vas a necesitarlo, iré a buscar la diadema, tú lidera a la Orden cuando llegué ¿está bien?**

— **¿Vas a volver?**

— **Claro que sí.**

Cuando Harry cruzó la puerta, Hermione espero el tiempo suficiente para salir también. Un uniforme de Slytherin ajustado a su cuerpo le daba más seguridad, cruzó los pasillos con rapidez, con la varita en su mano, intentando observar a todos con soberbia. Nadie le prestaba atención a la pelinegra que caminaba con prisa, nadie se acercaba a los Slytherin mayores, sabían el riesgo que corrían al ser castigados.

Llegó hasta la gárgola, ahora se sentía como una completa tonta, sin la contraseña no la dejaría pasar, y corría el riesgo de ahora ser descubierta por cualquier mortifago que estuviera alojado en el castillo.

— **Tengo un reporte para el director** — dijo, esperando obtener algo.

— **¿Tu nombre?** — preguntó una voz dura, Hermione se giró asustada, la mirada de McGonagall la observaba con desconfianza —. **¿Quién es usted?**

— **Soy yo profesora, Hermione Granger.**

— **¿Granger?** — la joven le entregó su varita confirmando lo que decía ella —. **¿Y Potter?**

— **Él está aquí también, pero fue a buscar algo que necesitaba… profesora ¡La Orden viene hacia acá! Han sido convocados todos, y yo debo hablar con el profesor Snape.**

— **¡Por Merlín!** — susurró, ella también lo supuso, que el momento había llegado.

Su mentora asintió al verla ahí, portando un uniforme que no era suyo, arriesgando su vida al tener su condición de hija de muggles, y esa valentía al dar lo último de si por esa guerra, y el mundo mágico que ella había aprendido amar.

— **Sígueme** —la profesora dijo la contraseña, la gárgola les dio acceso y entraron las dos brujas.

Cuando la profesora abrió la puerta de la dirección, Snape la vio con suma frialdad, observó a la joven que los acompañaba y las ignoró a ambas sin sutileza, continuó escribiendo en un pergamino mientras entraban y cerraban la puerta.

— **Cualquier cosa que haya hecho esta niña a tus alumnos, notifícalo a los Carrow.**

— **Severus esto es importante** — el pocionista dejó de escribir de inmediato, si le había llamado por su nombre eso significaba que más allá de importante, eso era serio y preocupante.

Vio a la alumna sacar la varita y pasarla por su cara, el rostro de Hermione apareció a continuación, Severus se levantó hacia ellas utilizando todo su autocontrol, su máscara de frialdad seguía existiendo, pero su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

— **¿Qué ha pasado Minerva?**

— **La señorita Granger me indica que la Orden viene en camino, Snape.**

— **¿Y Potter?** — preguntó de inmediato, de hecho no había cosa más importante para él en ese momento mas que saber si él seguía a salvo.

— **Está aquí en el castillo profesor.**

— **Bien, Minerva distrae a las Carrow, yo me encargaré del resto.**

— **Está bien, Severus… la señorita Granger quiere hablar contigo, le he dicho que es muy riesgoso de su parte mantenerse en el castillo, más ahora y por su condición** — le dijo preocupada, y con un ligero tono de regaño.

— **Me encargaré de ella Minerva.**

La bruja se retiro con paso decidido cruzó la puerta de madera, en cuanto la cerró Severus se acercó a Hermione revisando que estuviera bien, podía notar lo delgada que se encontraba, cierta debilidad que ella suplía perfectamente con algunas pociones, pero él no podía ignorar lo vulnerable que estaba en esos momentos. Vio aquella cicatriz que le había dejado Bellatrix, después alzó la vista hacia ella y acarició su mejilla, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando un poco y lo disimulaba abrazándolo.

— **Tienes que buscar a Harry.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Hermione, no debieron venir en este momento.**

— **No pudimos postergar más tiempo esto.**

— **Muy bien, quiero que te quedes aquí en lo que vuelvo, si la Orden viene hacia aquí, deberé sacar a todos los mortifagos que pueda.**

— **No importa eso** — volvió a ponerse ansiosa, queriendo obtener su entera atención.

— **No creo que sea bueno que hable señorita Granger** — intervino el cuadro de Dumbledore, ella hizo a un lado a Severus y se acercó al cuadro con incredulidad, y ese odio apareció de pronto.

— **¡Él no va morir!** — le gritó.

— **Por supuesto que no va morir Hermione, quédate en lo que voy a buscarlo, y arreglar lo de la Orden.**

— **No hay nada que arreglar, porque la maldita batalla está en la puerta, Severus.**

— **¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero necesito darle una ventaja a la Orden, buscar que el Señor Tenebroso se entere lo más tarde posible.**

— **No tarda en enterarse, hemos destruido cinco profesor Dumbledore** — el anciano la vio con una ligera sonrisa, Severus vio a su esposa y después al cuadro, había algo que no estaba marchando bien.

— **¿A dónde fue Potter?**

— **A buscar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, dijo que estaba casi seguro donde se encontraba.**

— **¿Para qué quiere eso?**

— **Para destruir a Vol… al que no debe ser nombrado** — corrigió al recordar aquel incidente.

— **No creo que eso sea de gran ayuda** — dijo intentando sonar sereno, no entendía como su hijo había sido tan idiota al perder el tiempo así.

— **Hace unas semanas Lupin fue a buscar a Harry, con una carta del profesor Dumbledore.**

— **Silencio señorita Granger.**

— **¡No!** — volvió a gritar ella, Severus alzó vista hacia el cuadro, los ojos de la joven se humedecieron.

— **Déjala hablar** — le ordenó al anciano **—. ¿Qué decía en la carta?**

— **Harry te dijo lo de los horrocrux, la diadema es el quinto, Harry mandó llamar a la Orden para que venga Ron conmigo a buscar a la serpiente.**

— **¿Es la sexta?** — ella asintió entristecida —. **¿Y el último?**

— **Es lo que decía la carta, aquella noche donde murieron los padres de Harry y la maldición le rebotó, el trozo de su alma se alojó en Harry, quieren que él… se entregué** — alzó la voz con las lagrimas desbordándose —, **pero no lo hará ¿me oye?** — le dijo refiriéndose al cuadro —, **yo no lo dejaré, porque nosotros somos más fuertes que su telaraña de mentiras donde envolvió a Harry, ¡es un maldito!**

Severus vio el cuadro y todo en él se lo dijo, el anciano bajó la vista y entrelazó sus dedos, el pocionista buscó que el cuadro le afirmara, o le negara, cuando se vieron a los ojos por un instante vio tristeza en esas orbes azules.

— **No** — dijo al ver su afirmación.

— **¡Snape!** — escuchó unos gritos desde las escaleras, Severus pasó la varita frente al rostro de Hermione, antes que los Carrow entraran a su despacho sin tocar.

— **¿De qué forma van a entender que deben tocar?**

— **Vieron a Potter** — interrumpió el mortifago **—, en el segundo piso.**

— **Hemos hecho el llamado** — dijo su hermana.

— **Retírese señorita.**

— **Pero director** — debatió Hermione.

— **¡Es una orden! Retírese** — Hermione volteó a ver el cuadro del director, pero antes que cruzara una palabra con éste, fue consumido por las llamas, Hermione volteó a ver a su esposo que tenía en alto su varita —. **Son de esas personas que es un placer matarlas dos veces** — le dijo.

— **El director te ha dicho que te retires ¿quieres una forma menos sutil para obedecer?** — le dijo el mortifago tomándola del brazo.

Snape se acercó a ellos furioso, tomó del hombro al mortifago y logró que la soltara de inmediato, lo arrojó hacia el pasillo donde se acercó a él con la varita en mano, se agachó hasta donde se encontraba y le hundió la varita en el cuello, dejándolo inmóvil.

— **No la toques.**

— **¿Qué demonios haces Snape?**

— **Modera tu tono Amycus, ahora lárguense, en vez de perder el tiempo en esta niña deberían empezar a buscar a Potter, ¿Quiénes son los encargados de vigilar el castillo? ¿Cómo fue posible que él entrara frente a sus narices?**

— **No lo hizo por la puerta principal** — se defendió la mujer.

— **Por supuesto que no idiota, fue por un pasadizo que no supieron cubrir.**

— **Pero Snape…**

— **¡Muévanse!** — gritó, éstos se levantaron y corrieron hasta perderse de su vista.

Hermione estaba quieta detrás de él, nunca había visto de esa manera a Severus, tan furioso y sin tener el mínimo control de sus emociones y su carácter, cuando el pocionista volteó a ver a su esposa la notó tensa y asustada, se acercó a ella besando su frente con cariño.

— **¿Quién sabe del contenido de esa carta?**

— **Sólo Lupin, Harry y yo.**

— **No se lo digas a nadie más** — le pidió con calma — **ni a Weasley, Harry no va morir, pero necesitamos ser discretos.** — Hermione asintió aliviada, en ese momento no le interesaba el tipo de solución que estaba por darle Severus, sólo le importaba que Harry no muriera, el cómo, le tenía sin cuidado.

…

Hermione se movía nerviosa frente a los estudiantes, debía ser partícipe de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o no sabría lo que debía hacer una vez Harry llegara. Se colocó en la parte de atrás, esperando no causar extrañeza con quién no la conocía, escuchó el discurso de su esposo con mucha calma, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo podía sentir nervioso, las opciones para Severus se estaban acabando, así como la paciencia se le terminaba a Voldemort.

Ordenó la retirada de todos los alumnos, había exigido que todos debían estar en su sala común sin excepción. Severus se encontraba ansioso, tenía que encontrar a Harry mucho antes que Voldemort diera con él, y antes de que se le ocurriera la idea de sacrificarse de la forma que se lo había pedido Dumbledore.

Hermione se acercó a Luna cuando se dirigía a su sala común, sentía la mirada de Severus pegada a ella, podía notar que él no había logrado sacar a los mortifagos y eso era lo que lo mantenía tenso.

— **Luna ¿has visto a Harry?**

— **Entró a la sala de menesteres, nos pidió salir a todos.**

— **¿Pero por qué?** — La rubia sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para que Hermione comprendiera —. **La encontró** — susurró antes de correr hacia la sala.

Severus percibió el movimiento de la joven, y también lo notaron los Carrow que se mantenían a un costado de él.

— **Vigilen los jardines, ahora Potter buscará escapar.**

— **¿Y si sigue en el castillo?**

— **Cada jefe de su casa me notificará si alguno de los alumnos lo está ayudando** — respondió con frialdad observando a Minerva.

— **Snape no creo que tengas la ayuda de tu profesorado.**

— **Me tiene sin cuidado lo que creas Alecto, obedece.**

…

La presión en su pecho aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos, en su mano la empuñadura de la espada se calentaba más y a lo lejos creía oír una voz que lo llamaba, su vista se nubló por un momento hasta que una fuerza lo hizo levantarse.

— **¡Vamos Harry!** — Le pidió Hermione apoyándose sobre su hombro —, **debemos movernos de aquí.**

— **Él sabe… lo que estoy haciendo** — articuló con dificultad.

— **¡Claro que lo sabe! ¿Por qué razón sabría que regresamos a Hogwarts? Ahora cuidará con más razón a Nagini.**

— **Tenemos que ir por ella.**

— **Ahora no, debo darte unas pociones.**

— **¡Regresemos a la sala de menesteres!** — le pidió con obviedad.

— **No, Harry tienes que aceptar que no podemos solos.**

— **¡No estamos solos! Tenemos a la orden.**

— **¡La Orden no ha llegado aún! Luna regresará a la sala hasta que sea seguro, y la Orden no podrá entrar por ahora, así que tendrás que confiar en mí.**

Harry se quedó callado y asintió con cierto temor, él ya tenía una ligera sospecha de a dónde quería llevarlo, y no estaba listo para enfrentar ese momento. Caminaron rápido hacia la dirección, más de dos veces su amigo la veía con incredulidad, y ella fingía no darse cuenta de esa mirada de reproche. Cuando ella dijo la contraseña, por poco él se pone a reprenderla, sabía que no era buena idea dejarla sola, en cualquier tiempo libre lo usaría para volver a buscar al profesor.

Hermione abrió la puerta, Severus se giró reconociendo sus pasos, sabía bien que ella volvería. Adoptó su semblante de frialdad cuando vio a su hijo frente a él, todos los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron de golpe.

— **Hermione, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar.**

— **Necesito darle unas pociones** — le dijo a su esposo, éste asintió haciéndose a un lado.

Mientras Hermione se dedicaba a preparar una poción, Snape cerraba la puerta con hechizos, acababa de ser invadido por el pánico, estaban encerrados sin tener muchas opciones de por medio. Harry bebió la poción con incomodidad, desvió la mirada de donde se encontraba el profesor, y su mirada se centró a aquel cuadro que parecía haber sido quemado recientemente. Observó a su amiga señalándoselo.

—… **se lo ganó.**

— **Oh por Merlín ¿le dijiste todo?** — le susurró molesto.

— **Lamento interrumpir su dramática lista de quejas sobre mí Potter, pero como usted bien sabe las alternativas se nos están terminando** — le dijo colocándose frente a él.

— **Aún no confío en usted.**

— **¡Harry!** — susurró Hermione derrotada.

— **En este momento su confianza es lo que menos me importa, escuchó bien el mensaje del Señor Tenebroso, pagará muy bien por su cabeza a cualquiera que se atreva…**

— **El mensaje era otro, aunque él no lo haya dicho, lo que él quiere es que me entregue, evitando que mueran más personas.**

— **Pero tú no harás eso, vamos a encontrar otra opción.**

— **Hermione no hay opciones** — dijo entre dientes.

— **Quiero que use la chimenea Potter, a la casa de la señorita Granger.**

—" **Señorita Granger",** — repitió con molestia el joven —. **Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore le provocó o le tendió una trampa como dice Hermione, pero eso no quita que usted se aprovechó de ella.**

— **¡Harry no es momento de eso!**

— **Si no se lo digo ahora, dudo mucho que en las próximas horas pueda Hermione.**

— **No tenga preocupación sobre Granger, Potter, sólo debe ver un poco más allá de esas gafas** — le respondió con desprecio, Hermione lo fulminó mientras detenía a Harry —. **Ambos usen la chimenea, los buscaré una vez que pueda saber la localización de la serpiente.**

— **Necesitarás la espada, y sólo la puede usar un Gryffindor, tengo que ir contigo.**

— **Estas demente** — le dijo a Hermione viéndola como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— **He estado ahí afuera por meses, ¿ahora me vas a creer incapaz?**

— **¿Tengo que recordarte cuantas veces estuviste a punto de morir?** — le preguntó molesto, Harry se sentó por un momento, esa confianza con la que se hablaban comenzaba a marearlo.

— **Ella tiene que ir** — dijo de pronto —. **Debo hablar con Lupin o Sirius antes de desaparecer.**

— **Escúcheme muy bien Potter** — le dijo acercándose a él, provocando que por un instante se sintiera atemorizado —. **Le traeré al sarnoso de Black, mientras logro localizar a la serpiente, pero usted no se moverá de aquí ¿entendió la orden?**

— **¿Cómo entraran ellos?**

— **Cambiaré la contraseña, y se las daré a ellos.**

— **Me parece bien.**

— **Si usted se atreve a desobedecer, no tiene idea de lo que seré capaz de hacer.** — Le amenazó, Harry asintió sin verle a la cara, viendo cómo se marchaban.

…

— **No, tú no puedes hacerme eso** — se quejó Hermione a pleno pasillo, Severus terminó por meterla a un aula y evitar que vieran el escándalo que estaña dispuesta a armar.

— **Oíste la contraseña, busca a Lupin y llévalo, sólo iré a ver dónde se encuentra la serpiente y volveré.**

— **Pero es mejor que vaya, así podré matarla.**

— **No-te-llevaré-con-el-señor-tenebroso-Hermione** — siseó enojado.

— **¿Qué pasará después que la matemos?**

— **Eso es algo que discutiremos más tarde, cuando eso pase quiero que te reúnas con Potter en tu casa y me lo notifiques.**

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza, sin estar muy convencida de su plan, pero eso era mejor que el hecho de que Harry se entregara. Una explosión se escuchó al final del pasillo, Hermione salió del aula para ver a un mortifago derribado por un miembro de la Orden.

— **Han entrado, tienes que salir.** — Le dijo a su esposo.

Severus salió del aula enfrentando a la Orden, Hermione se sorprendió cuando la mitad de ellos lo observaron con seriedad y bajaron la vista, sólo unos pocos querían abalanzarse contra de él, sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta, hubiera querido saber más de él, conocer los verdaderos secretos que le había guardado Severus.

Severus sacó su varita, su mirada se centró en Lupin con fuerza, un hechizo salió de la varita del pocionista y chocó con fuerza sobre el escudo del licántropo, uno de los presentes derribó a los alumnos que se encontraban cerca, éstos cayeron al piso protegiendo sus cabezas del duelo.

— **Ordena la retirada Alecto.** — El mortifago se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo al lado contrario del de Snape, este último provocó un hechizo que provocó que una cortina de humo se dispersara por los aires, el pocionista tomó del brazo a Hermione y la jaló hacia la columna —. **En una hora, en la dirección ¿de acuerdo?**

— **Sí.**

— **Cuida a Potter.**

— **Cuídate tú.** — Le pidió con tristeza.

Severus le sonrió con calma, escuchaba los movimientos dentro del castillo, la Orden empezando a movilizarse y protegerlo ante un posible ataque, alzó la vista y los mortifagos iban abandonando su puesto como lo había ordenado, los gritos eran incomprensibles al escuchar tantas voces. El pocionista bajó la vista hacia ella y quitó uno de sus rizos, los colocó detrás de su oído, perdiéndose detrás de sus ojos claros, vio en ellos miedo y dolor, recordó la última vez que los vio así, ninguna palabra era suficiente para darle seguridad, no le mentiría en esa ocasión.

Tomó su barbilla para alzarla hacia él, Severus asintió prometiéndole lo que ella necesitaba oír, la acercó a él, y besó sus labios con suavidad, ella gimió entregándose con calma, disfrutando de ese pequeño instante. La tomó de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, fue suave e intenso, hasta sentir que ella había dejado de temblar. Se separó de Hermione y se convirtió en una cortina de humo negro antes de que la Orden llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba.

…

Subieron hasta la dirección donde se encontraba Harry, abrieron la puerta y lo encontraron parado cerca de donde se encontraba el cuadro de Dumbledore, cuando vio a su amiga le reprochó con sólo la mirada el haberle dejado ahí encerrado.

— **Era mejor así, Harry.**

— **Claro.**

— **Harry** — le abrazó Sirius, el joven rechazó un poco el abrazo, sabía que entre más se aferrara a ellos más difícil sería el momento de partir.

— **Gracias por venir, Remus, lamento lo de Dora.**

— **Gracias Harry, ¿Cómo estás?**

— **Bien** — respondió sonriendo —. **He dejado todo listo, al parecer "Snape" está buscando a la serpiente.**

— **He hablado con él Harry, Severus no es lo que tú crees** — le dijo Lupin —, **está de nuestro lado.**

— **No creo que sea buen momento para esto, Remus.**

— **¿Entonces cuando, Sirius?**

— **¿De qué están hablando?** — cuestionó de mal humor Harry.

— **¿Va servir de algo que Harry sepa que Snape no es lo que aparenta? ¿Qué nos ha estado ayudando los últimos meses? No, a estas alturas ya no tiene caso, al final piensan arrojarlo a su final ¿no?** — escupió con odio.

— **Claro que no va morir, el profesor tiene un plan, lo sé.** — Harry vio a Hermione con tristeza, pero le asintió para verla tranquila —. **En cuanto nos diga la localización de la serpiente, iremos por ella, mientras utiliza la chimenea y ve a donde te dijo.**

— **Está bien, sólo que la chimenea no sirve** — les avisó.

— **Snape hasta para eso es inútil** — se quejó Sirius subiéndose las mangas de la túnica y agachándose hacia la chimenea —. **Dame una mano, Remus.**

— **Pero ¿cómo no va funcionar?** — preguntó Hermione acercándose —. **¿Ya revisaste bien Harry?** — le preguntó desconfiada —. **¿Harry? ¡Harry! Pero donde…** — preguntó al no verlo en la estancia, ambos hombres se vieron de frente asustados —. **La capa de invisibilidad** — susurró al ver la puerta abierta.

…

Hermione se quedó frente a la gárgola esperando a Severus, no faltaba mucho para el punto de encuentro. Cuando éste llegó ambos hombres estaban con ella, lo cual pareció molestarle al pocionista, se acercó a ella con seriedad ignorando a los presentes.

— **Está en el bosque prohibido, será mejor que lo hagamos cuando él ataque, se va distraer y la serpiente perderá un poco de su atención, ahora no será conveniente.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **Subamos, tenemos que llegar a su casa, Granger.**

— **Profesor, hubo un problema con Harry** — susurró triste, Severus se regresó a verla y después a ellos, un poco de fuerza mental y no era difícil lo que había sucedido, sonrió con cierta perversidad —. **Se escapó.**

— **Dijo que la chimenea no servía.**

— **¿Y ustedes dos le creyeron? ¿Fueron capaces de suponer que lo envié a una chimenea que no funcionaba? Dos aurores fueron burlados por un mocoso rebelde e insensato.** — Les gritó, por primera vez Sirius no tenía nada qué decir —. **En vez de ponerme esa cara Black, pongan a la Orden a buscarlo.**

— **Tal vez Harry no fue con él** — le dijo Hermione, el pocionista la miró con obviedad y fastidio.

— **Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, fue a eso, pero ¡tú! Te creía más prudente, más inteligente que estos remedios de aurores ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?**

— **¡No le hables de esa forma!** — le exigió Sirius, colocándola detrás de él.

— **¿Qué se supone que intentas Black?** — Hermione se alejó de ambos incómoda.

— **Basta los dos, y tú** — le gritó a Severus señalándolo en el pecho, Severus reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada se fue tranquilizando y se acercó a ella tomando su mejilla.

— **Perdón.**

—… **Yo tengo el mapa, el mapa del merodeador.** — Reaccionó Hermione.

Sacó el pergamino, y dobló las partes con rapidez, eran tantos nombres que se confundía. Severus detuvo su mano y giró la tercera hoja con lentitud, el nombre de Harry estaba inmóvil en los límites del bosque prohibido y frente a él Voldemort y al menos veinte mortifagos.

— **Está ahí, aún está vivo** — dijo Sirius asustado.

— **¡Severus!** — le gritó Hermione cuando éste salió corriendo, a unos ocho pasos el pocionista era humo negro viajando hacia la espesura del bosque.

…

Severus bajó con lentitud, sus pasos a penas se oían, las hojas húmedas de los árboles se pegaban a sus zapatos impidiendo el ruido de éstas, escuchó una carcajada proveniente del oeste, caminó sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, enfrentarse a casi dos docenas de mortifagos y al Señor Tenebroso era casi una locura, pero perder a su hijo era algo impensable.

Bajó la vista al piso viendo un montículo de tierra, apretó sus manos en puño.

 _Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, tomando la poción que acaba de inventar y la cual presentaría al Ministerio en una hora, cogió el suéter de Harry antes de cerrar la puerta con prisa. Cuando vio hacia donde lo había dejado casi se le cae la mandibula, aquel conjunto blanco de pantalones cortos y chaleco, estaba cubierto de lodo y hojas secas se pegaban a sus brazos._

 _Su hijo se encontraba sentado sobre el montículo de tierra y arrojando pequeñas bolas de lodo con hojas adheridas, cuando vio a Severus estalló en carcajadas antes de que una de esas bolas se estampara en su rostro con fuerza, el pocionista cerró los ojos mientras que con sus manos se limpiaba el resto de lodo._

— _¡Papá! — gritó con su voz infantil llamándolo con los brazos._

 _Severus vio el reloj, suspiró, era la tercera vez que no llegaría a la cita. Se agachó para tomarlo en brazos, estaba molesto, si le hubiera obedecido al menos 10 minutos todo estaría bien. Las manos infantiles del niño intentaron limpiar el rostro de su padre, provocando que ésta se llenara mucho más, aquel semblante de seriedad se rompió cuando lo vio a su pequeño cubierto como un gran monstruo de lodo, entonces sonrió resignado._

 _Se reflejó en aquellos ojos esmeralda, curiosos y llenos de cariño, viendo ese rostro sucio y alegre._

—" _Papá ayúdame" — le dijo al ver que no podía limpiarse — no puedo yo solo._

Caminó con más rapidez, entonces lo vio de rodillas hacia Voldemort, herido, con su cuerpo manchado de tierra, agua sucia y lodo, siendo humillado por dos mortifagos que lo pateaban hasta caer al piso de nuevo.

— **Aquí estoy Harry** — susurró sintiendo su sangre hervir.

…

Una patada en su costilla lo hizo caer al piso, había visto a cada mortifago, cada mirada y expresiones de burla, se avergonzó de sí mismo, se decepcionó de él, creyendo de forma ilusa que su padre aparecería dentro de esos mortifagos.

Espera en el último momento de su vida recordarlo, tan sólo recibió un golpe y uno más, la maldición torturándolo hasta hacerlo caer. Una patada más lo hizo incorporarse, perdido dentro de ese dolor.

— _¿Acónito? — Le preguntó su padre, él con solo nueve años le pasó el frasco, él arqueó la ceja y sonrió con soberbia y orgullo — ¿Crisopos?_

— _Aquí — saltó rápido con el frasco._

— _¿Eléboro? — sin decirle nada lo acercó, entonces Harry tomó un frasco._

— _Ortigas, Sanguijuelas, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, raíz de jengibre, huevos de doxy y este es… bilis de armadillo — respondió señalando uno a uno los frascos._

— _Un respetable "supera las expectativas"._

— _¿Supera las expectativas? Me he ganado el permiso — exigió._

— _Eres astuto._

— _Acostúmbrate papá, estas frente a un Slytherin._

— _50 puntos para Slytherin entonces — le dijo, Harry se emocionó y chocó su mano, aquel hombre desvió los ojos con un fingido desagrado, en el fondo escondió la sonrisa._

— **¿Slytherin?** — susurró Harry recordando, intentando mantenerse de pie después de aquel golpe.

Alzó la vista y entonces vio a Severus Snape acercándose, su mirada confundida, se sintió desnudo de su alma por un momento, el dolor con el que él lo veía lo lastimaba.

Esos ojos esmeraldas vieron a Severus una vez más, vio en Severus el terror sin entender por qué, y el pocionista vio en ellos la vergüenza de verlo así.

Harry no dejó de verlo ni un solo momento, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio que el pocionista corrió hacia él por el lado izquierdo, llevaba la varita en mano sin perder contacto, el joven dejó escapar el aire mientras lo veía acercarse con rapidez.

…

Severus corrió por el costado, sin perder de vista a su hijo, que lo miraba con miedo y ansiedad, una luz verde apareció y el cuerpo inerte de Harry cayó al fango, ensuciando el último recuerdo feliz del hombre.

 _ **N/A: Espero que el capítulo les guste, mi hermosa beta Yazmín tardamos un poquito más pero felices con los resultados. Y el siguiente capítulo "el tan esperado" espero sea publicado muy pronto. Feliz año mis lectores, gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus lecturas y comentarios, nos leemos este 2017 con ideas nuevas.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y gracias Yaz.**_


End file.
